Mutitoon90's Kingdom Hearts
by Mutitoon90
Summary: A girl from an island is taken for an adventure to many worlds to be united with her two siblings with help from a king's siblings. She must stop the darkness with a mysterious weapon that is a force of light. Mild cussing is in this story.
1. The Dream

Kingdom Hearts- Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

Chapter One: The Dream

???: I've been having these strange thoughts lately. Like, is any of this is real or not?

These were the thoughts of a brunette girl, wearing a blue shirt, a black undershirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes, as she sank in the ocean. Then, she opened her violet eyes to find herself on the shore of an island. She also saw a teenage boy with dark hair, brown eyes, wearing an earth brown jacket, and blue jeans, standing in knee-deep water. He was looking out to the ocean as if he was waiting for something. Then, he turned around to look at the girl, and reached his hand towards her. The girl, who was confused at the boy's actions, was more surprised at the fact that behind the boy was a giant tidal wave. She ran to warn the boy of the incoming danger. But, she could not reach him in time; the wave crashed, sweeping the girl backwards. When the girl opened her eyes again, what came to her sight was the boy, who still was standing where he was as if the wave never touched him, still holding out his hand to her. She tried to grab the boy's hand, but the current pushed her away. It pushed her until she reached the water's surface. The girl reached the surface of the ocean, and a teenage girl, who had light blue hair, pink eyes, wearing an orange shirt, a green skirt, and brown shoes, greeted her by yelling at her from the shore.

???: Sam!

Sam waved back and started to wade to the other girl. When she finally made it to the shore, the light haired girl giggled. Then, she turned her head to the sky to see a meteor shower. Sam followed her friend's example. Then, they saw something among the falling meteors. It was a girl wearing blue jeans, a blue Hawaiian shirt and white tennis shoes. In short, it was Sam falling from the sky. Then, Sam started to fall, like her air bound counterpart. The blue haired girl noticed that her friend was falling. She tried to grab Sam, but could not reach her. Sam had found herself at sea again. Sam lost sight of her friend as she floated down to the bottom of the ocean. She landed on her feet and caused a flock of doves to fly off, which was something she did not expected would happen. She found herself on a platform, which had a picture of a blond haired girl wearing a simple black dress, blue beads, brown sandals, and a red scarf. Then, Sam heard a voice.

???: The door is closed. So much to do, so little time. Now, step forward.

The voice was of a teenage male, but had wisdom in it. Sam had a strange feeling that she could trust the voice. So, she obeyed. The voice spoke again when she reached the center of the platform.

???: There are three paths to choose from. Which one will you choose?

As the voice spoke, three podiums revealed themselves, and an item appeared on each of the podiums. Sam walked to the podium that held a sword and grabbed when the voice spoke again.

???: Power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A weapon of destruction. Is this the path you seek?

Sam returned the sword back to the podium. Then, she walked to the podium with the staff and grabbed it.

.

???: Power of the Mystic. Unlimited wisdom. A weapon of wonder and ruin. Is this the path you seek?

Sam returned the staff to its podium. Then, she walked to the last podium and grabbed the shield that was there.

???: Power of the Guardian. The ability to protect your friends. To repel all others. Is this the path you seek?

Sam: Yes.

The shield disappeared from her hand.

???: What power will you give up?

Sam walked to the staff and grabbed it.

???: Power of the Mystic. Unlimited wisdom. A weapon of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you give up?

Sam: Yes.

The staff disappeared the way as the shield did.

???: You have chosen the power of the Guardian. You have given up the power of the Mystic. Is this the path you choose?

Sam: Yes.

Then, the podiums started to sink into the platform, causing it to shatter into pieces. Sam fell thought the platform and into the darkness. Sam was falling again and floated down to another platform. This platform also had a picture, but it was of a pink bunny in a black suit, and a green ribbon tied around her ears. A notable thing about the bunny was her strand of blond hair. Sam was looking around her new surroundings while the shield appeared onto her hands.

???: You will have to fight many enemies on your journey. Be on your guard.

Then, a black shadow-like creature appeared before Sam. At first, it did nothing. Then, it attacked her. Sam used the shield to block the creature's attacks, and then used it as if it was a weapon. Then, more shadow creatures attacked her as she defeated the first creature. After the fighting was over, Sam was the last one standing. But, a lone shadow creature appeared and, like a shadow, crawled up behind her.

???: Behind you!

Sam turned around and saw the creature attacking her with an aerial attack. Sam blocked the attack. After the failed attack, the creature did something that look like it was melting. Then, Sam realized that the 'shadow' was fusing itself to the platform. Dark spots appeared and started to grow all over the platform. Sam tried to escape, but the spots grew so fast that Sam only had taken one step away from the spots when the spot came to her. She started to sink into the dark spot a step at a time until spot swallowed her. Sam was on her back, looking like she was trying to escape from something. Then, she realized that she was no longer in the spot, but on a platform that has a picture of seven crowns forming a circle. Sam also saw a transparent door. She walked up the door and tried to open it, but it was also intangible.

Sam: (surprised) I can't grab it.

???: The door will not open yet.

Sam looked around and saw a chest.

Sam: I wonder what's in there.

She walked to the chest, used the shield to tap two times on the chest and kicked it, and the chest opened.

Sam: That trick never gets old.

Sam went to her knees so she can go through the chest. But, there was one item in it. It was a chain with a piece of that was shaped like a strange fruit at one end of it.

Sam: (confused) A keychain? Well, it's better than nothing.

She picked up the decoration, places it into her pocket, and turned to the door. Sam noticed something about the door. She walked to the door, and grabbed the handle.

Sam: I knew it. The door is no longer transparent or intangible.

Sam opened the door and was engulfed in a light. She had to cover her eyes.

???: Wait a minute! The day the door will open is both near and far. I need to know a bit more about you. Please be honest.

Sam opened her eyes to find herself on at a deck in a tree. She was on the island was at earlier.

Sam: I'm home.

Sam turned to the back of the island to see a girl with blond hair, which was tied into a ponytail, wearing a pink shirt, blue pants, and simple brown shoes. But, the girl's most noticeable features were her skin, which was dark tan while everyone else's skin was pale or slightly tan, and her eyes, which they gave a look that a young puppy would give if it wanted something it really wanted.

Sam: Hi, Mihoshi

Mihoshi: Hi, Sam. What's important to you?

Sam: Friendship.

Mihoshi: Is friendship that important?

Sam was confused that Mihoshi would ask a question like that. Sam even asked the same question to Mihoshi just a few days ago.

Sam: See ya.

Sam turned around to see a short pink haired, green eyed girl wearing a dark gray shirt, black shorts, orange stockings, purple shoes, and a green sash holding her hair up.

Sam: Hi, Washu. I didn't see you there.

Washu: Hi, Sam. What do want to be now?

Sam: To be strong.

Washu: To be strong, huh?

Sam: Okaaaay.

The brunette was becoming very uncomfortable. She knew Mihoshi was a bit off, but Washu was always a part-time nutcase, but never like this. So, Sam turned to another part of the deck to see another friend. The friend was a girl with teal hair, aqua eyes, wearing a light blue shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and a red-orange headband.

Sam: Hi, Kiyone.

Kiyone: Hey, Sam. What are you afraid of the most?

Sam gave this question some thought. She never has given fear much thought. But, with what she has seen and been doing, it did not take her long to answer.

Sam: To lose my friends.

Kiyone: Is losing friendship that scary?

Sam had enough with the questions.

Sam: (angered) What's up with the questions?

Sam turned to Mihoshi; to only find the blond was gone.

Sam: (confused) Mihoshi?

Then, Sam turned to Washu, to find that Washu was also gone. Sam knew something was wrong. Mihoshi and Washu were infamous for being loud whenever they tried to leave.

Sam: (scared) Washu?

Sam turned to Kiyone, who was still there.

Sam: (concerned) Kiyone, what's going now?

In stand of answering the question, Kiyone disappeared into thin air. Sam was scared out of her wits.

???: You value friendship. You want to be strong. You are afraid of losing your friends.

Sam realized that she was not back at the island, but was still at that strange place.

???: Your journey will start at night, but never give up, and you'll find the light.

Sam looked around for the origin of the voice, but could not find it. Then, a blinding light engulfed her, and she closed her eyes. Sam opened eyes to see that she was on a new platform. This time the picture was of a fox with blue hair, orange-red fur, wearing a yellow jacket, a blue shirt, blue jeans, yellow gloves, and brown knee-high hiking boots. Sam also saw the last thing she wanted to see: The shadow creatures.

Sam: (annoyed) Second verse, same as the first.

She summoned the shield and fought with the creatures and defeated them. When she finished off the last one, a beam of light shined onto her. Then, it moved to the edge of the platform, and stain-glass window like rectangles started to appear to form a staircase.

Sam: I'm guessing I should go this way.

Sam followed the rectangles until she reached another platform. The picture was of a girl with pointy ears, green hair, wearing a white shirt, purple overalls, brown goggles, and brown knee-high shoes. Sam strolled to the center of the platform.

???: The closer you step towards the light, the larger your shadow becomes.

Sam was confused at what the voice said. So, she turned around to see her shadow. She was shocked to see that her shadow was gigantic. Then, it lifted up from the ground. Sam started to walk backwards to get away from the shadow.

???: But, don't be afraid.

Sam: Whose side are you on?

The shadow was changing its shape. Sam turned to run away, but was limited by the space of the platform.

???: Don't forget-

Sam turned around to see that her shadow changed from a petite, female-like shadow into a muscular, male-like shadow creature. The monster had hair-like tentacles, which surrounded its face, and a hole at the middle of its body, that was shaped like a heart. Sam knew she had only one thing to do: fight. So, she summoned the shield for battle.

Sam: All right, let's dance.

The shadow attacked Sam by shooting balls of darkness at her. Lucky for Sam, she had her shield to block the attacks and sent them back to the creature. Sam was smiled at the fight was looking good for her. But, the creature reached out its hand and struck the platform. Sam managed to avoid the attack, but she saw a dark spot and the smaller shadows coming from it.

Sam: Not the small fries again.

Sam fought against the smaller shadows until the last one was defeated. The larger shadow picked itself up and attacked with the balls of darkness again, but this time it was groups of three. Sam blocked these as well. But, this time the creature used its hands to attacked Sam. Sam was ready to fight more, but the shield disappeared from her hand.

Sam: (scared) I'm in trouble.

Sam managed to escape the hands of the giant shadow. But, she discovered that she landed onto a dark spot, but this spot had auras of darkness around and above it. The dark auras grabbed Sam limb by limb.

???: Don't be afraid.

Then, the auras turned Sam's body onto her back.

???: Don' forget…

And then, the darkness swallowed her. She heard one thing before the darkness completely consumed her.

???: You are the one who will open the door.

Sam snapped open her eyes. She saw that she was at the island.

Sam: (relived) Just a dream.

She decided to return to her nap when a pair of pink eyes.

Sam: Tsunami, what are you doing?

Tsunami giggled. She knew that Sam was sleeping.

Tsunami: Sam, you lazy bum. I knew I find you sleeping here.

Sam: I know, I was the one who told you before I took the nap.

Then, Sam remembered the dream. She got up to her feet and tried to tell her about the dream.

Sam: (quickly) I had the weirdest dream. This thing swallowed me up. I couldn't breath or- ow!

Tsunami gave Sam a knock on the head.

Tsunami: Are you still dreaming?

Sam: It wasn't! Or was it? I don't know. That place was bizarre.

Tsunami: Yeah, right.

Tsunami walked to the ocean, but stopped at the shore. Sam knew that her was thinking of something.

Sam: Hey, do you remember anything or the world you went to on the day you disappeared?

Tsunami: Nothing.

The maiden stared out to the ocean as the wind played with her hair, which was tried into a bunny ears hairstyle, and her green skirt.

Tsunami: But, I won't mind seeing it.

Sam smiled at Tsunami's answer and sat down.

Sam: I would like to it as well. And, any other world that's out there. I want to see them all.

Tsunami turned to Sam with a big grin on her face.

Tsunami: Then, what are we waiting for?

???: Hey!

The girls turn their attention to a boy, the same boy Sam tried to rescue in her dream, holding a log on his shoulder.

Sam: Hi, Tenchi.

Tenchi: So, I'm the only one working on the raft.

He threw the log at Sam, who caught it. Then, Tenchi turned to Tsunami.

Tenchi: And, you're just as lazy.

Tsunami: (Giggling) So, you noticed. (Excited) Let's finish it together. I'll race you.

Sam and Tenchi were a little shocked at Tsunami.

Sam: What?

Tenchi: No way.

Tsunami refused to give up.

Tsunami: Ready. Set. GO!

Tenchi and Sam looked at each other for a second, and then the duo got up and ran. Tenchi and Sam ran with a strong wind of speed. Tsunami was practically left behind, but she giggled to herself. She knew that they needed to work on the raft if they wish to leave soon, but they can do the work a little later.

**Author's Note: **Tsunami, Tenchi, Mihoshi, Washu, and Kiyone belong to the 'Tenchi Universe'. The blond girl belongs to 'Shaman King' anime. The bunny belongs to the 'Loonatics Unleashed' cartoon. The fox belongs to the 'Sly Cooper' games. The places in the chapter and the Heartless belong to the 'Kingdom Hearts' games. Sam is the only OC in the chapter.


	2. Destiny Islands 1

Kingdom Hearts- Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Two: Sam's Job

After the race, Tenchi went off by himself, leaving Sam and Tsunami alone for a while. Sam was thinking about the dream when Tsunami yelled into the brunette's ear.

Tsunami: Sam! Wake up!

Sam: What?

Tsunami shook her head in disbelief.

Tsunami: Sam, you need to get two logs, a big piece of cloth, and some rope. Understand?

Sam: Yep.

Tsunami: Get going.

Sam: Oh, right.

Sam ran off to the beach to get the log that Tenchi threw at her. She carried the log to the shack that was where the stair to the bridge was. She hid the log there.

Sam: Better saved for later.

As Sam walked out of the shack, a voice called to her.

???: Hey, Sam.

Sam turned to see Washu, who was spinning a white ball in her hand and on the stone walkway. Sam was hoping that her friend was not an illusion.

Sam: Hi.

Washu: How are you today?

Sam drew a breath of relief.

Sam: I'm doing good. Wanna play?

Washu looked at Sam as if her friend just told a bad joke.

Washu: Play is for kids…

Then, the pink haired girl smiled.

Washu: …that is.

When Washu said this, Sam smiled with glee. The girls ran off the in stone walkway to the beach. The both chose a side of the beach that was between the small dock that Mihoshi was sitting on and the bridge.

Washu: I'm ready.

Then, Washu threw the ball at Sam. Sam, who had battled with Washu for years, saw the attack as soon as the ball was thrown at her, and used the wooden sword, that was a gift from her grandfather, to return the projectile. Washu never saw the ball coming at her. The ball had landed on its owner's head. She was dazed from the hit, which was very hard and painful. Sam took this to note and came to Washu, but close enough to spook her friend when Washu came to her senses. The pink haired girl came to, she did as Sam predicted. Washu saw her ball ran to it. When she turned to face Sam, The girl was nowhere to be found. Washu turned her head a little too late. Sam ran behind Washu, waiting for the right moment to strike. Washu rubbed her head in pain and defeat.

Washu: Ow. That hurts, you know.

Sam grinned at her friend.

Sam: What's wrong? I thought that wasn't a play fight. 'Play is for kids, that is.'

Washu blushed at what Sam had said. Washu, then, got up and grabbed her white ball.

Washu: Round Two! For real!

Sam: Can't now.

Washu was confused at what Sam said.

Washu: Why not?

Sam: I have help finish the boat. Tenchi caught me napping.

Washu scratched the back of her own head and blushed.

Washu: You needed your homework done before the trip.

Sam: Yeah, Tenchi makes fun of me when I do my homework early in the summer. And you're the smartest person in school. Well, gonna go.

Washu: See ya.

Sam ran down the stone walkway to a wooden ladder. She climbed it to the top, and looked for some cloth. She found some cloth that was big enough for the raft.

Sam: Good. Tsunami will like this.

Sam jumped from the tree she found the cloth in, and landed on her feet.

Mihoshi: Hey, Sam!

Sam turned to Mihoshi, who was waving at her. Sam waved back, and ran to her blonde friend.

Sam: What's up?

Mihoshi: Nothing. Heard of the power of the paopu fruit?

Sam: Yea. Who you give it to will always be a part of your life.

Mihoshi: Isn't it romantic?

Sam: I guess. Want a fight?

Mihoshi: Sure.

The girls took their places at the beach. Mihoshi grabbed the whip from her belt holder for the fight. Sam had her wooden sword. Mihoshi charged at Sam with the whip over her head. Sam used the sword and tripped Mihoshi, causing the victim to fall to her knees. Mihoshi yelled a 'ow' before she resumed the fight. Then, the blonde haired girl grabbed the end of her whip for an attack. Sam knew that stance very well; it was Mihoshi's special attack. Mihoshi jumped from the stop she fell when Sam tripped her to one and a half feet away from Sam. Mihoshi pulled the handle of the whip away from herself, turning the whip into a kind of slingshot. Sam stood ready for the attack. Then, Mihoshi released the whip's tip. Sam used the sword the block the whip from her body. The tip returned to the owner, and attacked her on the forehead. Mihoshi fell back from the attack as she gave another 'ow.'

Mihoshi: You win, I give.

Sam: Hey, you did your best.

Mihoshi smiled at Sam when her friend gave her the complement. Sam, being a Masaski, had great swordsmanship.

Sam: Gonna go.

Sam waved to Mihoshi. The blonde waved back.

Mihoshi: Bye.

Sam ran to another ladder, climbed it to the top, and saw some rope.

Sam: All right!

As Sam ran to the rope, a figure was waiting for Sam to get close enough to…

???: ATTAAAACK!

Sam heard the battle cry, and dodged the attack. Her 'attacker' was Kiyone with a red wooden pole.

Kiyone: Want the rope?

Sam nodded her head.

Kiyone: Then, you fight me.

Sam grinned. Kiyone was one of the toughest fighters in the islands. Sam wanted a challenge.

Sam: You're on.

Sam jumped off the platform, while Kiyone grabbed the rope and followed suit. The girls ran to the beach. Kiyone gave the rope to Mihoshi.

Kiyone: Keep a eye on this.

Mihoshi: Okay.

Kiyone and Sam stood on their sides of the beach. Neither of the girls moved; it was a standoff. Then, the girls ran to each other with their weapons at hand. The girls passed each other; their attack was finished. Sam went down to one knee. Kiyone looked behind her to see Sam on a knee. Kiyone grinned until she fell to the ground.

Kiyone: The Masaski Paralyze Sword Attack.

Sam turned her head to Kiyone, and revealed a sly grin. Sam got up and walked to Mihoshi.

Sam: The rope, please.

Mihoshi gave Sam the rope.

Sam: Thanks.

Sam ran to the sea shack, grabbed the items, and ran to Tsunami.

Tsunami was excited about Sam's progress, which was normally between poor and fair. But, Sam was still one item short.

Tsunami: You still need to get one more log for the raft, Sam.

Sam: (annoyed) Okay, okay.

Sam ran off to find the last item before she could resume her nap. She was at the beach when Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Washu attacked at once. Sam managed to evade the assault. Then, Sam countered the attack with quick sweep of her wooden sword.

Kiyone: Not again!

Mihoshi: Owie!

Washu: Ouch!

Sam's attackers were on the ground, rubbing their heads in pain.

Sam: That was a good try.

The girls looked up at Sam with smiles on their faces. Sam turned to the sea shack then Kiyone called her.

Kiyone: Sam! Catch!

Sam turned to Kiyone and caught a hi-potion.

Kiyone: You might need it.

Sam: Thanks.

Then, Sam turned to the shack again, and finally entered it.

In the sea shack, there is a staircase that leads to the bridge to the smaller island. Sam climbed the stairs, knowing that Tenchi was at the tiny island. It was Tenchi's favorite place on Destiny Islands. Everyone would almost always find him on the small island, sitting on a poapu tree, staring out at the sea.

Sam: Hi, bro.

Tenchi turned to Sam and smiled.

Tenchi: Hi, Sam. Did you get all the items to Tsunami?

Sam: No, just one more to go.

Sam saw a log that was a few feet away from the poapu tree. She walked to the desired item.

Tenchi: Want a fight?

Sam was Tenchi's rival as well as his sister.

Sam: Yeah.

Tenchi jumped off the tree and grabbed his wooden sword.

Tenchi: Ready, set…

Sam: Go!

Sam attacked with a thrust. Tenchi easily dodged the attack. Sam, had failed at the first attack, jumped back from Tenchi. Tenchi chased Sam to the bridge, when Sam attacked Tenchi. Tenchi was hit by the attack and fell onto his back. Sam walked up to Tenchi when two things hit her: One was Tenchi's trick, and Tenchi's feet hit her, causing her to fall into the ocean.

Tenchi: You need more work, Sam.

Sam: (Angry) Oh, shut up!

Tenchi: Sam, don't forget this!

Then, a log flew at Sam's direction. Sam managed to dodge the projectile, when it landed.

Sam: Thanks, Tenchi!

Sam started to walk off to see Tsunami.

Tenchi: No problem!

Sam smiled; she could not stay mad at her brother for very long.

Tsunami: Hey, Sam!

Sam turned to her friend as placed the log onto her shoulder.

Sam: Hey, Tsunami.

Tsunami: You finally got all the items!

Sam: Okay, I'll just put this one with the other items, and catch up to you.

Tsunami: Okay. I'll be talking to Tenchi.

Sam waved to her friend.

Sam: All right!

And with that, Sam walked off.

Sam, Tenchi, and Tsunami were on the small island, watching the sunset. Tenchi was standing with his back leaning onto the poapu tree, while the girls sat in the tree. They were talking about what the outside world would be like.

Tsunami: (To Tenchi) Are you sure?

Tenchi: (To both girls) What do you think?

Sam lay back on the tree.

Sam: I don't know.

Tenchi: Exactly. We could have ended somewhere just as easily. Or, we're on a part of something much bigger.

Tsunami: So, want would you do once you made it to another world?

Tenchi thought on that question for a moment.

Tenchi: I've never thought about it.

Tenchi paused before continuing to talk.

Tenchi: I would have never thought of any of this without you, Tsunami.

Tsunami: (Giggling) No problem.

Sam lay onto the tree as she recalled meeting Tsunami nine years earlier. She was nine years old when she saw a blue haired girl washed up on the shore of Destiny Islands.

Tenchi: Let's go, Sam!

Sam looked up and saw Tsunami was on the bridge. Sam got off the tree and walked to the bridge. She was halfway on the bridge when Tenchi yelled to her.

Tenchi: Catch!

Sam turned around and caught a poapu fruit.

Sam: Huh?

Tenchi: The legend of the poapu fruit says that if two people share the fruit, their destinies are intertwined. They'll be a part of each other's lives, no matter what.

Sam looked up at her brother, who was halfway on the bridge.

Tenchi: (laughing) I know you want to try it.

Sam: (confused) What are you talking about?

Tenchi laughed as Sam realized that the fruit was a joke. Sam dropped the fruit as she chased after the others at the island's dock.

At Home Island, the children's home, Tenchi was tying up the last boat when he heard his name being called.

???: TENCHI!

Tenchi turned to the direction of the voice, and Ryoko immediately embraced him. Ryoko was a light blue haired girl with a bad reputation, who also had a crush on Tenchi for years.

Tenchi: Ryoko, please let go of me.

Ryoko: (whining) Tenchi, it's been a long day at summer school. I'm so happy now you're back.

Tenchi: (struggling to get out of Ryoko's grip) Ryoko, please let go! I have to get home or Grandpa will be very mad at me!

Sam and Tsunami, who saw the whole thing, looked at each other for a plan.

Tsunami: (concerned) What are we going to do?

Sam thought for a few moments until she had an idea. She walked to Ryoko and tapped the blue hair on the shoulder. Ryoko turned to Sam, still keeping Tenchi in her arms. Sam gave Ryoko a big smile and asked a question.

Sam: Would you join us for dinner, Ryoko?

Ryoko released Tenchi, and started to hug Sam.

Ryoko: (filled with glee) Thank you, Sammy!

Then, Ryoko released Sam and ran off the Masaski home.

Ryoko: See you at home, Tenchi!

Tenchi: (regaining his breath) Why did you invite her?

Sam: It's the only thing I can think of for her to let you go.

Tenchi thought for a moment.

Tenchi: Good point.

Tsunami: Come on, guys! Grandpa is expecting us home!

Sam: We better go.

Tenchi: You're right.

The siblings ran off after Tsunami.

In the Masaski household, five people were sitting at the table, eating dinner: Tsunami, Sam, Tenchi, Ryoko, and an elderly man who is the grandfather of Tenchi, Sam, and Tsunami.

Grandpa: So, anything interesting happened today?

Tenchi: We're almost done building the raft. If Sam wasn't napping, we'd be done by now.

Sam: (hotly) Well, excuse me for doing my homework.

Grandpa: A dream is very interesting to hear about. Sam, what was your dream about?

Tenchi: (annoyed) Grandpa!

Grandpa: Tenchi, don't be rude; Sam, please tell us.

Sam: This dream was so bizarre. Platforms, monsters, disappearing friends, and a person, who can't be seen, were in there.

Grandpa: A voice? Was it a boy's voice?

Sam: (blushing red) Grandpa!

Grandpa: Sorry, Sam. I didn't mean something like that.

Tsunami: (disappointed) I was hoping that Sam found someone.

Grandpa: Let me ask another question: Do you find anything in that dream?

Sam: Just a weird keychain.

Grandpa: Did you put the chain in your pocket?

Sam: I think so.

Grandpa: Have you checked your pockets since you woke up?

Sam: Why, no.

Sam reached into her pocket and felt something. It was like metal and had a strange shape at an end.

Grandpa: Well, is there something in your pocket or not?

Sam gave up and pulled out the object from her pocket. She held the object in her hand over the table. Everyone at the table saw the keychain that had a strange fruit at the end.

Sam: This has to be the weirdest thing to have ever happened to me.

Grandpa looked at the trinket like he had seen something like it before.

Ryoko: (curious) I've never seen anything like that in my whole life.

Grandpa: I have an announcement to make: I'll be leaving tomorrow.

Tenchi and Sam: What?!

Grandpa: What's wrong?

Sam: Grandpa, the last time you left, Tsunami disappeared.

Grandpa: Don't worry.

Tenchi: That's what worries us.

Grandpa: I know you two were very worried about your sister. That shows that you two are doing your jobs as older siblings.

Tsunami: Speaking about jobs, have anyone seen Ryo-oh-ki?

Ryoko: Now that you mention it, I haven't.

Sam and Tenchi: Same here.

Grandpa: Ryo-oh-ki will be all right. She can take care of herself.

Sam: I hope so.

The group continued their dinner in silence.

After dinner and an hour of trying to get Ryoko out of the house, everyone went to bed. Sam was at the door to her bedroom when Grandpa called to her.

Grandpa: Sam, I want to talk to you.

Sam: Sure.

Sam turned around and saw Grandpa at the stairs.

Grandpa: I know you and your siblings are planning to leave.

Sam: Yep.

Grandpa: Remember, They're your family, and they're all you have.

Sam: Is that all?

Grandpa: Nope. That keychain is something special, and you deserve it. Good night.

Sam looked at Grandpa until he entered his bedroom. Sam entered her room and went to sleep.

**Author's Note**: Tenchi's grandfather, Ryo-oh-ki, and Ryoko belong to the 'Tenchi Universe.' Destiny Islands belongs to the 'Kingdom Hearts' games. Home Island does belong to 'Kingdom Hearts,' but I gave the name.


	3. Crystal Castle 1

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Three: Crystal Castle

The next morning in a white castle surrounded by a jungle, a bandicoot with blonde hair and green eyes, who was wearing a blue dress, a blue crown, and blue shoes, was walking down a grand hallway to the throne room. She stopped at a giant door and knock on it three times. A smaller door opened, and the bandicoot entered the room. She walked towards the throne.

The bandicoot: Good morning, big brother. It's nice to see you this…

She never finished her sentence because she realized that she was talking to an empty throne.

The bandicoot: He must have overslept again.

Then, she heard a noise, and she saw a little creature hopped from behind the throne. The little, brown and white animal looked like a hybrid of a cat and a rabbit. It had an envelope in its mouth.

The bandicoot: You're that Ryo-oh-ki that Crunch and Crash found yesterday. (Noticing the envelope) What's this?

She grabbed the envelope, opened, and read it. After reading the whole letter, she gasped.

The bandicoot: I have to find Crunch!

Then, she ran out of the throne room.

In the castle garden, a large male bandicoot in armor was asleep when the girl bandicoot ran up to him.

The girl: Crunch! Wake up!

Crunch slept on with a snore. The girl bandicoot pulled a pink mini-computer out of her pocket, typed something, and press 'Enter.' Then, in a flash a small, black cloud formed over Crunch and struck him with a lightning bolt.

Crunch: Ouch!

The large bandicoot was dazed for a moment then he noticed the girl bandicoot.

Crunch: Hi, Coco. Good morning.

Coco: (frantic) We have a real problem, Crunch! (quietly) But, don't tell anyone.

Crunch: (confused) Twana?

Coco: (determined) Not even the queen!

Crunch: Pasadena?

Coco: (annoyed) NO! It's top secret!

Crunch, however, was not paying attention to Coco.

Crunch: Good morning, ladies!

Coco: (confused) What?

Behind Coco, there were two women. One was a bandicoot wearing a pink dress with a red bow on the back, and a golden crown. The other was a possum wearing a blue jumpsuit, a pink helmet, and brown goggles. Coco turned to the ladies to find them a little upset. The possum cleared her throat, telling Coco that she cannot be secretive anymore. Coco gave a sheepish grin.

Coco was in the library when she read the contents of the letter to the others: Crunch, Queen Twana, and Lady Pasadena.

Coco: (reading the letter out loud) "Dear, Coco. Sorry about the sudden leave, but I've been seeing trouble brewing. Lately, the stars in the sky have been disappearing one by one. Early this morning, a friend and ally of our father's came to the castle to seek my help to fight off whatever is causing the stars, or worlds, to disappear. I need you and Crunch to find a 'key,' the key to our survival. You must travel to Traverse Town and find Falco; he'll lead you to the right direction. Your brother, Crash. P.S. Can you tell Twana that I'm sorry? Thanks, sis."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Lady Pasadena: What does it mean?

Queen Twana: It means…that we have to trust the king.

Coco: Twana, don't worry. We'll find Crash and this 'key.'

Lady Pasadena: We know you will. Just be careful.

Crunch: Don't worry.

???: Excuse me.

The group turned to the desk and saw a small orange and vanilla cat wearing a white suit and top hat and a brown cane.

Queen Twana: (to the cat) May I ask who are you?

The cat: (taking off his hat) I'm Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, at your service.

Coco: Why are you here, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen?

Baron: (placing the hat back on his head) Please, call me Baron. I am here for an unknown reason. All I known now is that my world was taken by the darkness.

Lady Pasadena: Why not go with Coco and Crunch?

Baron: (to Lady Pasadena) Are you sure?

Queen Twana: Of course, Baron. They may need your help finding the 'key.'

Baron: (to Queen Twana) I have heard of a 'key' that can change the world. It might be interesting who the master is this time. I'll do it.

Queen Twana: That's good to hear.

Coco placed her hand near Baron who climbed into her hand.

Queen Twana: Please, Coco, Crunch, and Baron, help the king.

Lady Pasadena: But, before you guys leave, we better get you guys ready for the trip.

Coco: Of course.

And with that, the three travelers ran off to prepare for the journey.

A/N: Crash, Coco, Crunch, Twana, and Pasadena belong to the Crash Bandicoot Games. Baron belongs to the movies, Whisper of the Heart and The Cat Returns. Falco belongs to the Star Fox games.


	4. Denstiny Islands 2

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Four: The Last Day

Meanwhile the events at the castle unfolded, other events at Home Island happened.

Sam walked down the stairs to find breakfast was ready, and Tenchi and Tsunami were at the table.

Sam: Morning, guys.

Tsunami: Good morning, sister.

Tenchi: Morning.

Sam looked for her grandfather, but she could not find him.

Tsunami: Grandpa left early this morning.

The three siblings were quiet for a few moments until…

Tenchi: Come in, you girls; cheer up!

The girls looked at their brother.

Tenchi: you guys are acting like that someone has died, when we know grandpa will come back.

Sam: (feeling better) Yeah, you're right. We might see Grandpa on the journey too.

Tsunami: (happy) You're right, guys. Grandpa wouldn't want us to mope around when we have work to do.

Ryoko: Yeah.

The siblings looked at the trespassing girl.

Sam: (confused) What are you doing here?

Ryoko grinned and grabbed Tenchi by the neck with the arms.

Ryoko: (giggling mischievously) Since I don't have summer school today, I thought that I tag along with you guys today since today's the last full day on the island.

Sam and Tsunami giggled as their brother tried to escape Ryoko's grip.

Sam: Come on, let's go!

At the island, Sam looked around for the three friends she battled. Mihoshi was on the dock, Washu was next to the shack, and Kyione was on the smaller island.

Sam: Hey, Mihoshi.

The blonde looked at the violet-eyed girl.

Mihoshi: Hi, Sam. Hey, what are you guys doing lately?

Sam: Doing stuff.

Miohshi: Is that all you're going to say?

Sam: (quickly) How about a fight?

Mihoshi: (excited) You're on! I need to get my weapon.

The burette drew in a breath of relief. She needed to keep Mihoshi from crying before the departure. She realized that Mihoshi was had her whip on her belt.

Sam: Mihoshi, check your belt.

The blonde looked at her belt.

Mihoshi: Oh, that's where it is. Let's fight!

Sam and Mihoshi walked to the beach and took their places.

Sam: (yelling) ready?

Mihoshi: (yelling) I am.

Sam ran towards Mihoshi. The blonde dodged and turned to attack, but her opponent was gone.

Mihoshi: (confused) Where did she go?

Sam, however, was behind Mihoshi. Then, the whip attacked her.

Sam: (surprised) What the--?!

Sam dodged the assault and landed on her feet and hands.

Sam: (grinning) Good one, Mihoshi.

The blonde smiled and started another attack. The violet-eyed girl dodged the assault and popped her opponent on the head.

Mihoshi: (in pain) Owie!

Sam: (sincere) Sorry, pal. I guess I overdone that one.

Mihoshi (upset and still in pain) That's it! I quit!

Sam: (shocked) Come on, Mihoshi. You can't let one little play fight get you down.

Mihoshi: I know, but I've been thinking of what you and your siblings are doing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you guys are going somewhere.

The brunette was surprised at how well Mihoshi unknowingly figured out what was going on.

Mihoshi: (smiling) It's a good thing that I don't know any better, huh?

Sam: (thinking) Well, I don't have anything to worry about until tomorrow.

Washu: (yelling) Hey, Sam!

Sam: (to Washu) In a sec! (to Mihoshi) Gotta go!

Mihoshi: (still smiling) Okay! Have fun!

The brunette smiled as she walked to Washu.

Sam: Hey, Washu! What's up, doc?

Washu: (rolling her eyes) Quit quoting the "Looney Tunes".

Sam: You're the one who's going to be a doctor.

The pink haired girl blushed almost as bright as her hair.

Washu: Good point.

The brunette grinned as she reveled in her victory over Washu.

Washu: Still, I'm not the one who needs to stay up all night to study for a test.

Sam: (grinning) True. (curious) So, what are you up to?

Washu turned to the direction of one of the big trees.

Washu: Kiyone and I are going to explore the old cave today.

Sam looked at the direction the pink head was looking and saw a small cave entrance.

Sam: (thinking) I haven't been in that cave for a while. Maybe I'll go there today.

Washu: Wanna fight?

Sam: (grinning mischievously) Yep.

The girls Ran onto the beach and took their side of the beach. Sam attacked Washu who dodged the assault and threw the ball. The brunette evaded the spherical weapon.

Sam: (impressed) Good attack.

Washu: I know.

Sam ran towards Washu. The pink head was ready for everything or so she thought. She grabbed and threw the ball again. Then, her opponent disappeared and the ball landed on the ground.

Washu: (confused) What happened? Unless…

The girl turned around and was attacked by a swift Sam.

Sam: Gotcha!

**WHACK!**

Washu: Ouch!

Sam: (giggling) Sorry.

Washu got up, still holding her head.

Washu: (in pain) You win.

The brunette grinned as she looked around for her siblings.

Sam: Hey, I can't Tenchi, Tsunami, or Ryoko. Have you seen them?

Washu: (looking around) No, but maybe Kiyone knows.

Sam: (leaving) Thanks, Washu.

The brunette ran to the sea shack and went to the small island.

Sam: Hi, Kiyone.

Kiyone, who was practicing, heard her friend and waved.

Kiyone: Hi, Sam.

Sam: Hey, have you seen my sibs, or Ryoko?

Kiyone: If you're looking to fight your bro again, I suggest that you don't.

Sam: (confused) And why not?

Kiyone: One thing: Washu, Mihoshi, and I took him on three-to-one, and he beat us all. I guess Tsunami can count on him.

Sam felt like she was stabbed.

Sam: (thinking) I'm also Tsunami's older sibling too.

Kiyone: but, if you want to know where they are, you have to fight me.

The violet-eyed girl looked and saw that Kiyone was ready to fight.

Sam: (confident) You're on!

The two rivals/friends ran onto the bridge and jumped off, landing on the beach. They took their positions and did another stare-off. Mihoshi and Washu watched the possible fight.

Mihoshi: (amazed) Wow! This might be good fight, right?

Washu: (hopeful) I just wish that Sam doesn't end the fight so soon.

Mihoshi: Good point.

Sam started to run towards Kiyone. The teal haired girl saw her chance.

Kiyone: (thinking) This is my chance to defeat her!

The staff was swung and hit Sam like a sword, slashing the girl.

Kiyone: (confused) What the?!

The brunette's form disappeared into thin air.

Kiyone: (surprised) An afterimage!

Sam: Good.

The teal haired girl turned around to see a wooden sword hit her on the head.

Kiyone: (on the ground) Ow!

Washu ands Mihoshi were upset that the fight lasted as long as it did.

Washu: (disappointed) I wish that girl wouldn't end the fights so quickly.

Mihoshi: Well, her fights end a bit later than Tenchi's.

The pink haired girl thought about what her friend said.

Washu: (slightly surprised at Mihoshi's logic) Good point.

The two looked as Sam helped Kiyone onto her feet.

Kiyone: (rubbing her head) Ow! That's hurts!

Sam: Well, that happens.

Kiyone waited until the violet-eyed brunette had her back turned when she placed two fingers into her mouth and whistled.

Washu: Time for us to go.

Mihoshi: (concerned and worried) Here we go again.

Sam: (thinking) Not again.

The trio attacked the brunette, who vanished again.

Kiyone, Washu, and Mihoshi: Huh?

Sam reappeared behind the girls and attacked them with three very swift swings with her wooden sword.

Kiyone: (in pain) Ow!

Mihoshi: (crying) Owie!

Washu: (tearing a bit) Ouch!

Sam: Well, that's what you get for ganging up on someone.

Kiyone glared at the brunette.

Sam: Calm down. There's no reason to get angry, besides you used an ambush to attack me again when my back was turned.

Kiyone was about to say something when she realized that her friend/rival was right.

Kiyone: (regretful) I'm sorry. You're right. I just got so tried from losing so much that I reduced myself to attacking you in the way of a coward.

Sam: It's okay. I forgive you.

The teal haired girl got up and shook her friend's head.

Kiyone: Thanks. They went through that door.

Sam saw that Kiyone was pointing at the door where Tsunami stood the day before.

Sam: Thanks. See ya later.

Sam was at the other side of the door and of the island when she saw Tenchi who was staring at the sea again.

Sam: Hi.

Tenchi turned to his sister.

Tenchi: (smiling) Hi, sis. Hey, have you thought about a name for our boat; I chose 'Fighting Dreamers.'

Sam: Me? Uh…I chose 'Every Heart.'

Tenchi: I got an idea.

Sam: Is it a race?

Tenchi: Yep!

Sam: We still need a ref.

Tsunami: Are you two at it again.

The light-blue haired girl walked to her elder siblings, knowing what they were up to at that moment.

Tsunami: Okay, you two know the rules: You can take which route, but you still need to the star tree and get back here; the first one back is the winner.

As the youngest Masaski walked out of the 'race course,' the other two talked to each other.

Sam: If I win, I'm the captain. If you win…

Tenchi: I share a paopu fruit with our sister.

Sam: (shocked) What?

Tenchi: the winner shares a paopu fruit with Tsunami.

Sam: Tenchi! She's our sister!

Tenchi: (sighing) The legend of the fruit is of intertwining destinies between two people. It can be lovers or siblings, goofball.

Sam: (blushing) I guess I didn't think about that.

Tsunami: (loudly) All right! On my count!

Tenchi and Sam got ready to run as their younger sister counted down.

Tsunami: Three! Two! One! Go!

Tenchi ran to the board docks, while Sam jump off the starting line and ran near the board docks. She took the stairs at the other side of the board docks and ran off the another side of the walk.

Sam: I'm going to win!

The brunette ran pass the raft, that she and her siblings were building, and a forest of coconut trees. She climbed, or rather jumped, up onto the rock formations that were like platforms. She jumped on and off the 'rock platforms' until she reached the star tree.

Sam: (excited) I'm going to win for sure!

Tenchi: That's what you think!

Then out of nowhere, the dark brown haired boy stepped on Sam's head, touched the star tree and started jumping on the 'rock platforms.'

Tenchi: (mockingly) See ya!

Her brother's words fueled her determination to win the race. She touched the tree and started to hop on top of the coconut trees.

Sam: (thinking) I'll show him!

She hopped onto the dune, which held the lookout tower stood. She saw Tsunami and Ryoko and started to run to the broad docks when a foot landed on her head again.

Tenchi: I'm gonna to win!

Ryoko: (loudly) Go! Tenchi!

Sam growled in her throat when she realized that there was a shortcut.

Sam: (thinking) I might have a chance!

Sam ran to the beach next to the board docks, where Tenchi is remembering how unstable they were.

Tsunami: (excited) Sam's in the lead!

Ryoko: (confident) Tenchi's going to win.

Tenchi saw that his sister was catching up with him and started to hurry to the 'finish line.'

The siblings ran. Tenchi jumped off the final board dock as Sam jumped to the 'finish line.'

Washu: Photo finish!

A flash of light came, and the two Masaski siblings laid on the ground.

Mihoshi: Wow! That's amazing!

Kiyone: (impressed) Yeah, that's some race.

Washu: (singsong) Good thing I brought my camera.

The pink haired girl revealed an instant-develop camera and a picture showing the winner of the race.

Washu: And the winner is…

The photo showed that Sam won by her landing on the ground first.

Washu: (excited) SAM!

The brunette heard the announcement of her name and got up.

Sam: (jumping up and down) I won! I won!

Tenchi: (indifferent) It's just a name, no need to be excited.

Sam: (shocked) What!?

Tenchi: (grinning) The paopu thing was just a joke! You should have seen your face!

As the boy laughed, his sister's fury was about to get out of hand.

Tsunami: (concerned) Don't do it, sister!

But, the warning came too late.

Sam had punched Tenchi at the chin and sent him flying into the sea.

Ryoko: (concerned) Tenchi!

Mihoshi and Washu ran after Ryoko to help Tenchi. Kiyone, however, was too busy funny to the point she could not breath.

Tsunami: (angry) Sister, why did you do that?!

Sam: (upset) He pulled a dumb prank!

Tsunami: (angry) Well, you have to find the food!

Sam: (confused) What?

Tsunami breathed deeply before resuming the explanation.

Tsunami: (more calm) Tenchi was supposed to get the food, but now you have to.

Sam: Oh, boy.

Tsunami: Here.

The youngest child of the Masaski clan pushed an empty bottle into her sister's hands.

Tsunami: That's for fresh water, not seawater.

Sam: (regretful) Okay.

Tsunami: There are also a few things to get: two ripen coconuts, three mushrooms, three fish, and a seagull egg.

Sam: Is that it?

Tsunami: Yes.

Sam: See ya!

The brunette knew where on the island to get some of the items, some were at the side of the island she was at already. She ran to the course and looked around.

Sam: (thinking out loud) Where's that mushroom?

Sam saw a big rock. She turned around and saw a small opening.

Sam: I wonder…

The Masaski girl ran to the other side of the rock and started to push it to the opening.

Sam: (strained) Come on.

She pushed that rock until it touched the cliff side.

Sam: Let's check it out.

She looked at the cliff side and saw that she could climb it better.

Sam: All right!

The violet-eyed girl jumped onto the rock, jumped from the rock and grabbed the bottom part of the opening.

Sam: Okay.

She pulled herself up into the opening until her body was on the opening floor.

Sam: (panting) I…made it.

She pushed herself up and saw a treasure chest.

Sam: It's like the one in that dream I had yesterday. I just hope it's not another keychain.

The brunette dusted herself off and walked up to the chest. She pulled out her wooden sword, tapped two times on the chest and kicked it. It opened as she expected.

Sam: Works everytime, if not locked.

She looked in the chest and found a protection bracelet. It looked very new.

Sam: (excited) This is something you don't find everyday.

She examined the bracelet some more and found words inside the jewelry.

Sam: (curious) 'Y. Masaski.' (excited) This is Yosho's bracelet! Wait 'til I tell the others!

She put the bracelet into her pocket and walked to the edge of the cliff.

Sam: One way down.

She backed up a few steps back.

Sam: (thinking) One, two, three!

She started running to and off the cliff opening.

Sam: LOOK OUT BELOW!

She jumped from the opening and landed on her feet and arms a few feet away from the rock.

Sam: (relieved) That was close.

Then, she saw a mushroom.

Sam: There you are!

She got up and picked the fungus.

Sam: Two more and I'll be done with the mushrooms. I remember seeing one growing on this side of the island in a small cave.

Sam ran around to the coconut trees.

Sam: I need to get two coconuts. I better get started on those while I'm here.

The brunette pulled out her wooden sword and started to hit the trees. Many coconuts fell out of the trees; many were brown.

Sam: (picking up one of the brown coconuts) These are too had to crack, even me. We need green coconuts.

She knew that the green coconuts were ripe enough to eat, and the shell was soft enough to open without causing the boat to rock.

The girl giggled at the memory of the time when she was on a boat with Mihoshi, and she tried to open a brown coconut. At that time, she did not know that her action of opening the coconut, which was meant to be used on an enemy, not on a piece of fruit, would the boat to tip over and sent both into the sea.

Sam grinned to herself as she saw the green coconuts she needed.

Mihoshi: SASAMI!

Sam: Mihoshi?

She turned to see her blonde friend running towards her.

Mihoshi: (panting) Hi, Sam.

Sam: Hi, Mihoshi. What's going on?

The blonde girl ran until she was half a foot away from the brunette.

Mihoshi: (breathing hard) Nothing much. Tenchi's back on shore, and I'm leaving to Home Island with Washu and Kiyone.

Sam: (confused) Why?

Mihoshi: (giggling) It's a surprise.

The brunette was even more confused and asked again.

Sam: Why?

Mihoshi: (breathing less heavily) It's something on Home Island I have to do.

Sam: So, you came here to said 'See ya?'

The blonde nodded her head.

Sam: Well, see ya.

Mihoshi: Okay, bye!

The blonde was about to run off when she saw something.

Mihoshi: Hey, you better get the green ones. Remember the last you got the brown ones?

Sam: I was just thinking about that day when you came.

Mihoshi: (giggling) Yeah! That was a disaster!

Sam: (shaking her head) Yeah.

Kiyone: (from a distance) Mihoshi! We have to go!

Sam: See ya later, buddy.

Mihoshi: (running) Bye!

The brunette waved as she saw her friend leave. She turned to the coconuts and picked up the green ones.

Sam: Okay, two coconuts, three mushrooms… Mushrooms!

She looked around and saw a block of rock.

Sam: (pointing at the rock, excited) THERE!

She ran to the rock and started pushing a side. She pushed until the rock was completely moved it out of the way into the small cave.

Sam: (panting) I…did…it.

She slid to the ground out of exhaustion. A few moments later, she got up, dusted the sand off her clothes, and entered the cave.

Sam: It's got to be here.

She looked and saw a lone mushroom and picked it.

Sam: One more!

She ran out and saw Tsunami at the raft, doing something.

Sam: What's she up to?

She ran to her sister and the raft.

Sam: Hey, sis.

Tsunami: (distracted) Hi.

Sam: Whatcha doing?

Tsunami: Making good luck charms; sailors made these for a safe voyage.

Sam: Cool.

The blue haired girl finished the knot, and she placed the charm into her pocket.

Tsunami: Do you have all the items?

Sam: Most of the mushrooms and the coconuts.

Tsunami: (growing annoyed) That's not all the supplies!

Sam: (worried) I know! The other stuff's on the other side of the island!

Tsunami: Then, go get 'im!

Sam: Can I leave the items I've gathered here?

The younger sister thought for a moment before answering.

Tsunami: Okay.

Sam: (grateful) Thanks, sis!

The brown haired girl placed the coconuts and mushrooms on the raft and left to the other side of the island.

Sam looked around the island in search for the final mushroom. She caught the fish (one went up her shirt), and she grabbed the egg (she was attacked by the seagull).

Sam: Where have I not looked?

She looked at the cave Washu mentioned earlier.

Sam: I wonder?

She ran to the cave, but she saw the waterfall that was near the entrance.

Sam: Better get the water before I forget.

The brunette jumped into the pool of water that the waterfall fell. It was colder than the seawater that she would play in with her friends. She pulled out the bottle and filled it for the trip.

Sam: That's taken care of. Now, the cave is next.

She climbed out of the pool of cold water, removed her shoes and socks to let them dry.

Sam: Hoped the sun can dry them out; it's very hot today.

Sam turned her attention to the cave. She walked to it and entered the cave. She walked pass the hallway of roots and entered a larger part of the cave. As she looked, the cave walls were covered in drawings of white chalk. At the opposite side of the cave room, a door without a doorknob or a keyhole was seen on it.

Sam: (amazed) Wow. It's been a while.

Then, she saw the mushroom.

Sam: Bingo!

The brunette ran to the fungus and picked it. As she looked up, she saw two pictures: A crudely drawn one to the left and a neatly drawn one to the right.

Sam: I remember. Both of these doodles were drawn nine years ago.

As she looked at the drawings, she remembered the day they were drawn. Sam drew the crude doodle, which meant to look like Tsunami. Her sister, Tsunami, drew the neat one, which was a good illustration of Sam. They were having a good time, laughing and drawing.

Sam: It's hard to believe that we're leaving.

Then, she thought of something. She grabbed a rock and started drawing. It was a few minutes until she was done. She reviewed her work: an arm from Sam to Tsunami.

Sam: (satisfied) Now, that's better.

Then, she heard something and turned around.

Sam: (demanding) Who's there?

She saw a man wearing a brown cloak with a hood covering his face.

The man: I have come to see the door to this world.

Sam: What?

The man: this world has been connected

Sam: (frightened) What are you talking about?

The man: Tied to the darkness soon to be completely eclipsed.

Sam gathered her courage she responded to the man's words.

Sam: Well, whoever you are, stop scaring me like that. (confused) Huh? What did you come from?

The man: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.

Sam: (excited) So, you're from another world!

The man: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.

Sam: (angry) Oh, yeah? You'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!

The man: A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

Sam looked at the door, wondering about what the man said earlier. She looked for a moment before turning back to the hooded man to find that he was gone.

Sam: Where did he go?

Sam was sitting with Tsunami at the dock, watching the sunset. Sam had already given the supplies to Tsunami, who hid the food for the next day.

Tsunami: Hey, Sam.

Sam: What?

Tsunami: Tenchi's changed.

Sam: So, he has.

Tsunami: Let's take the raft and go, just the two of us.

Sam: (surprised) What?!

Tsunami: (giggling) Just kidding!

Sam: (shaking her head) You're the one who's changed.

Tsunami: Maybe…

A moment of silence came between the sisters as they watched the sunset. Then, the blue hair stood up, still watching the sunset.

Tsunami: I can't wait when we set sail. It'll be great.

Sam: Yeah.

Tsunami: Sam?

Sam: Huh?

Tsunami: Don't change.

The older sister nodded and turned to the sunset.

The sisters returned to Home Island by boat. They were walking towards their house when Sam heard something.

Sam: What was that?

Tsunami was not a trained swordswoman like her sister, so she asked.

Tsunami: What is it?

Sam: I don't know what.

The noise came again.

Sam: From the house!

Tsunami: (softly) Let's be sneaky about this.

Tsunami was rarely one to suggest a sly approach, but the noise, that Sam could hear, was unknown to the sisters.

Sam: Good point.

The girls quietly sneaked to their home.

Tsunami: (softly) I hope it's Tenchi.

Sam: (softly) Same here.

The sisters reached the door. Sam grabbed and turned the knob. The door was unlocked!

Tsunami: (loudly) Tenchi's been here!

Sam: Shh! And unwanted guests.

Tsunami: (softly) Right.

The girls entered the house when all of a sudden…

Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone: SURPRISE!!!!!

The two girls jumped back while screaming. The five friends started laughing, and Sam's fury built in her body quickly.

Sam: (hotly) What's so funny?!

Tenchi: (laughing) Your faces!

Washu: (laughing) Sorry about that, but we couldn't resist.

Kiyone: (laughing) Like the party?

Sam and Tsunami looked at each other, then their friends.

Sam and Tsunami: Party?

Mihoshi was calm by now to answer them.

Mihoshi: A going away party! Tenchi thought of it.

A blushing Tecnhi laugh sheepishly as his sisters looked at him.

Sam: Explain.

Tenchi: You girls looked a little sad about leaving, so I arranged the party so you would have fun on your last night at home before we set sail tomorrow.

The brunette thought for a moment before she spoke her mind.

Sam: Good job.

Tsunami: (happily) Thank you!

Kiyone: Let's get this party started!

A/N: 'Fighting Dreamers' is the name of a theme song from "Naruto." 'Every Heart' is the name of a theme song from "Inu-Yasha." The hooded man (as if some of you readers don't know) belongs to Kingdom Hearts.


	5. Crystal Castle 2

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Five: Launch!

While the party at Home Island started, Coco and Crunch were in one of the two basements of the Crystal Castle. Coco was wearing a blue and white shirt with a red star on the front, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Crunch was wearing camouflage pants and combat boots. The Baron rode on Coco's shoulder as the three descended down the stairs. Baron was telling the siblings about how his world fell into darkness.

Coco: (concerned) And your world disappeared like that?

Baron: Yes. We were scattered, and I seem to be the only one who escaped the darkness.

Crunch: Does that mean that we can't let anyone know where we come from?

Baron: (adjusting his hat) I would suggest it; one does not know what lies ahead on their journey.

Crunch: I guess it's to protect the world border.

Coco: It's 'order,' nor 'border.'

The big bandicoot gave a sheepish grin at his mistake.

Crunch: My bad.

Baron: (to Coco) He's a cheerful fellow.

Coco (giggling) He is. I'm glad he's on our side.

Baron tilted his head to the side at Coco's words.

Coco: It's a long story. I'll tell you on our way to Traverse Town.

The cat figure smiled.

Baron: I would like to hear about it.

In the ship dock, the three travelers entered the room. The dock had a gummi ship in there on a platform. Coco walks up to a phone, picks it up, and talks into it.

Coco: Hello! Anytime you're ready!

In the control panel, two cats were in there, wearing headset microphones and had crest moons on their foreheads. One cat was black with red eyes; the other was white with blues eyes.

The black cat: (to Coco via headset) You got it! (to the white cat) Press the button, Artemis!

The white cat nodded his head.

Artemis: All right, Luna.

In a dash, Artemis went to a big red button and pressed it.

Back to the trio, two pairs of giant, gloved hands came out.

Coco: Baron, hold on tight.

The cat looked at the arms.

Baron: No need to tell me twice.

The hands grabbed Coco and Crunch, carried them to the ship and dropped them into the cockpit. All three landed very hard on the floor of the cockpit.

Coco: (in pain) That's a rough landing.

Crunch: (in pain) You can say that again.

Baron: (dusting himself) I agree with you two very much.

Ryo-oh-ki flew into the ship and landed on Coco's head. The cabbit mewed as Coco removed her from her head.

Coco: I almost forgot about you! We need to find your owner.

The cabbit mewed again in agreement.

Luna and Artemis: (loudly) Look out below!

The two cats jumped out of the control panel and landed on the ship and ran into the cockpit.

Crunch: (to Luna and Artemis) What do you think you're doing?

Luna: We're coming; we have to maintain the ship, just in case.

Coco: Before you come to me on this, I'm saying that they can help us.

Crunch: I wasn't going anything about that.

Coco: (unsure) Okay.

Baron: I guess the more, the merrier.

Crunch: That's for sure.

Queen Twana and Lady Pasadena entered the ship dock to bid the travelers a farewell and good luck on their journey.

Queen Twana: (concerned) Be careful, Coco, and bring Crash home safely.

Coco: Don't worry! We'll be fine.

Pasadena: Crunch! Catch!

The possum threw a pair of blue goggles to the big bandicoot. Crunch, quick on his feet and hands, caught them.

Crunch: Got them!

Pasadena: My lucky goggles are for the holder of the 'key!'

Crunch: (hurt) What about me?

Pasadena: Look on the goggles.

The male bandicoot looked at the goggles and saw a pink bandana on them.

Crunch: (confused) Your lucky bandana?

Pasadena: That's for you!

Crunch: Thanks, and I promise that I'll come back.

The cockpit door closed. Luna started the engine, Artemis checked the systems, and the others were ready for almost anything.

Coco: (loudly) Let's go!

The hatch doors did not open, but a red arrow, pointing down, appeared.

Crunch: (hiding fury) One of these days, Crash…

Coco: (also hiding fury) …one of these days.

Baron: What do you meeeeeaaaaannnnn?

Before the Baron finish his sentence, the gummi ship fell through the hole. The bandicoots and the cats screamed as they floated to the top of the cockpit. The Baron saw the steering wheel and started to climb down. He climbed down Coco's shirt, then her pants, then her shoes. Then, he grabbed Artemis' tail.

Artemis: (in pain) Owwwww!

Baron: Sorry!

The vanilla and orange cat climbed on the white fur of the other cat. Then, he grabbed the chair that Artemis' claws held on to keep him from the cockpit's top. He climbed down the seat and used the cane to grab the steering wheel to stabilize the ship.

Baron: (yelling) Here we go!

Saying just that, he pulled the cane and stabilized the ship, causing the other floating crew members to fall onto the floor in one big crash.

Baron: (dusting himself) Are you all right?

Coco: (groaning) Peachy.

Crunch: (in pain) Just fine.

Baron: Good. I might suggest that one of you should take the steering wheel.

Coco got up, dusted herself, got into the driver's seat, and grabbed the wheel, but she saw what was outside the ship.

Coco: (amazed) Wow.

Crunch, not knowing what his sister was staring at, followed her gaze. The large bandicoot blew a low whistle in astonishment.

Luna: I've forgotten how beautiful it looks like.

Artemis: Me too.

Baron: I wish my friends saw this as well.

The crewmembers gazed at the stars for a while. Then, the Baron cleared his throat to gain his friends' attention.

Baron: It's time to go.

Coco: Right, it's no time for looking at stardust.

Coco strapped herself the seat.

Crunch: We better sit down and strap in too.

The crew set off in their ship for Traverse Town.

**A/N: **Luna and Artemis belong to Sailor Moon.


	6. Destiny Islands 3

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Five: The Darkness Came to the World

The party was great! Everyone had fun, and the three siblings received gifts.

Tenchi was given a pair of brown working gloves (from Kiyone), a black watch (from Mihoshi), a survival book (from Washu), and a picture of Ryoko (No need to guess who).

Ryoko: (love-struck) Something to remember me by.

Tenchi: (uneasy) Thanks, Ryoko.

Tsunami was given a silver bracelet (from Kiyone), a green parasol (from Mihoshi), some bug spray (from Washu), and a pile of carrots (from Ryoko).

Ryoko: (trying to defend herself) It's for finding Ryo-oh-ki.

Tsunami: (grateful) Thank you.

Sam was given a pair of blue fingerless gloves (from Kiyone), a blue backpack (from Mihoshi), something that looks like a miniature handheld computer (from Washu), and a punch in the arm (from Ryoko)

Ryoko: (angry) That's for throwing Tenchi into the sea!

Sam: Ow!

The party was over in a few hours. The friends said their good-byes and leave with an intoxicated Ryoko on their back.

Sam: (to Tenchi) Let me guess: She tried to get you drunk.

Tenchi: (regretfully) Yep. I managed to switch drinks before she noticed.

Sam and Tsunami: That's good news.

Sometime after the party, Sam was in her room, trying on the gloves and backpack, and looking for any flaws in her outfit. She only found one.

Sam: The only thing missing is a pair of goggles.

Then, she saw something out of the corner of eye. She turned her head and saw the strangest storm she ever saw in her life.

Sam: (confused) A storm? (surprised) The raft!

The brunette ran out of the house and to the dock, unknowing that would be the last time she ran out of her home like that in a while.

Sam rowed up to the island, when she saw two other boats.

Sam: Tenchi's boat's here! Tsunami's too!

Then, she looked up at the 'storm' and saw a dark sphere.

Sam: What is that?

Then, she heard a very strange. It sounded like rustling, but it in the air. She turned to the sound and saw dark creatures appear out of nowhere like shadows.

Sam: (thinking) What are these things?

The brunette attacked the creatures, but the wooden sword did no damage to them.

Sam: (seeing that her weapon is useless) There's another option: RUN!

She ran to the cave, but she found a door.

Sam: This door! I remember it! I better find Tenchi first.

She ran towards the small island, where Tenchi would be at in a normal, everyday problem. She took a shortcut through the sea shack to the bridge, and saw Tenchi at the other side.

Sam: (thinking) Tenchi!

Sam ran across the bridge to find Tenchi just standing there, as if unaware that the 'storm' was at the island.

Tenchi: The door…is open.

Sam: (confused) Huh?

Tenchi: (more excited) The door is open! Now we can go to the outside world!

Sam: What are you talking about? Is Tsunami with you?

Tenchi: Tsunami's coming with us!

Sam was shocked by her brother's outburst as he continued.

Tenchi: Don't you get it? Once we go through, we might never return. We might never see our friends again. There's no turning back now. I'm not afraid of the darkness!

Then, the boy reached out his hand to his sister, hoping that she would come with him.

Sam: (concerned) Tenchi…

Out of nowhere, a layer of growing darkness manifested itself around Tenchi's feet. Sam reached out to her brother, while he stood there. The darkness wrapped itself around Tenchi's body and started gripping itself around Sam.

Sam (thinking) No!

The girl kept her hand out until the darkness swallowed her body. For a few moments, she saw, and heard nothing.

Then, Sam saw a light. It was strange, yet it was familiar to her. She looked closer at the light and saw that it was the keychain from her dream. It had something attached to it, but the girl could not see what it was, and the light from the keychain grew stronger until Sam had to cover her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that she was back on the smaller island. Then, she noticed that she was holding something. She looked at her hand and saw something that looked like a giant key.

Sam: What the…

Then, she heard a voice.

???: The keyblade…The keyblade…

Sam: (thinking) It's that voice from that dream!

Sam looked for anything sign of her brother, but there was no sign of him.

Sam: Tenchi…

Then, the dark creatures appeared and attacked Sam. The girl swung the new weapon at the monsters. This time, the shadows were destroyed on contact with the weapon.

Sam: (amazed) Wow!

More of the creatures attacked Sam, and Sam fought back until there are no more on the smaller island. Then, she remembered what Tenchi said about Tsunami coming with them.

Sam: I better check that door. Tsunami might be in there.

The girl ran off the smaller island to the door. She fought off the creatures as she reached the door.

Sam: (relieved) Made it.

She opened the door and went inside the cave, running to see if her sister was in there. She saw a pair of light blue pigtails in front of the door.

Sam: Tsunami!

Tsunami slowly turned to Sam. Sam noticed that her sister's eyes were dim as if she was in a trance.

Tsunami: (slowly) Sasami…

Sam: Huh?

The door suddenly opened, blowing Tsunami to Sam.

Sam: I gotcha ya!

Sam opened her arms to catch her sister, but as soon as Tsunami was an inch away from Sam's body, she disappeared.

Sam: Huh?

Then, Sam found herself flying out of the cave.

Sam: (thinking) WHAT'S GOING ON!?

The brunette found herself on pieces of the once beautiful Destiny Islands.

Sam: (horrified) WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?

Then, a nightmare came back: The monster she fought in her dream.

Sam: Oh no!

The dark giant slammed its fist into the earth like a child trying to get it's toy out of a hole.

Sam: (thinking) This is my chance!

She attacked with the new weapon in her hand and hit the giant many times before it started to pick itself up.

Sam: Now what?

From the ground, the monster pulled out a dark sphere.

Sam: That's not good.

Then, the dark orb dispersed into many smaller orbs and started to float down to the ground. Sam saw one of the spheres touch the sand and blew up at a firecracker.

Sam: I better stay clear of those.

The girl did her best to stay clear of the bomb-like spheres. There were a few close calls, but nothing too serious. Then, the dark giant went to his knees.

Sam: I know what to do now.

Sam braced herself for the attack. The monster formed a powerful sphere at the heart-shaped hole in it's body.

Sam: (thinking) Wait for it…

The orb was fired, which the brunette swung and hit. The orb hit the creature in between it's yellow eyes.

Sam: (loudly) Gotcha!

Then, the monster started to float up.

Sam: (confused) I win, shouldn't he…

Then, she felt a gust of wind carrying her up with the monster.

Sam: (determined) No, I'm not going!

She managed to grab a piece of driftwood to keep herself from being carried away. She started to slip.

Sam: (frightened) No!

The wood slipped from her fingers, and Sam started to float up to the sphere that seemed to be alive.

Sam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She tried to stop the lift off, but it was in vain. She was getting closer and closer to the dark sphere.

Sam: NOW I REALLY DON'T WANNA GO!

It was the last thing Sam said before she entered the dark sphere.


	7. Traverse Town 1

* * *

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Seven: Where am I?

Coco, Crunch, Ryo-oh-ki, and Baron had just arrived to Traverse Town. Luna and Artemis stayed in the gummi ship. They were walking looking for Falco, when the larger bandicoot looked up and saw called out to his sister.

Crunch: Look! A star is going out!

Coco and Baron looked up and saw the star that Crunch saw as it disappeared from the sky.

Coco: (upset) This is bad.

Crunch: (concerned) We have to find Crash and fast.

Baron: (apparently not upset) And the key.

Ryo-oh-ki mewed in agreement.

Coco: (taking command) Let's go!

The group was walking near the accessory shop when Ryo-oh-ki stopped. Crunch took notice of the cabbit's behavior.

Crunch: Coco, I think Ryo-oh-ki heard something.

Coco: (not convinced) What would you know?

Crunch sighed loudly and turned to the cabbit.

Crunch: Ryo-oh-ki, come on!

The large bandicoot turned and followed Coco, unknowing that Ryo-oh-ki went the other way. The cabbit hopped along to an alleyway and saw a girl, out cold and covered by bits of sand. The most noticing thing about the girl is that she had a giant key next to her body. Ryo-oh-ki mewed happily to see her owner's older sister and licked the girl's face. The girl started to groan and opened her eyes.

Sam: (groggily) What a dream.

Sam closed her eyes. The cabbit became angry and jumped onto the girl's body. With the powerful, yet surprising, jump, Ryo-oh-ki woke Sam up.

Sam: (surprised) That isn't a dream!

The brunette looked around and saw that she was in an alley. She also saw…

Sam: Ryo-oh-ki!

The cabbit mewed happily.

Sam: (happily) You little fuzz ball! Were have you been?

Ryo-oh-ki smiled, but then heard a noise, perked her left ear, and hopped again. Sam became saddened by her sister's pet's leave.

Sam: Where are you going?

The girl got up and followed the cabbit's trail, which lasted for a minute. When she exited the alley, she realized that she was not at her home.

Sam: (thinking) Where am I?

She looked around, and saw a yellow mouse-like creature.

Sam: (shyly) Excuse me?

The 'mouse' looked at her, responded.

'Mouse': I'm sorry, but I have to get to the Item shop quickly.

Sam: Do you need any help?

The 'mouse' thought for a moment.

'Mouse': (laughing) You know, I knew that I forget to ask my friends for some help.

The girl smiled, knowing about her own forgetfulness.

Sam: My name's Sam.

'Mouse': I'm Pikachu.

Sam: So, where's the Item shop?

Pikachu poked to a small building next to them. The girl blushed.

Pikachu: Don't worry. When I first came here with my friends, I didn't know the Item shop was that close to the Accessory shop.

Sam: Thanks for understanding.

The mouse-like creature grinned and remembered something.

Pikachu: (panicking) I have to hurry! Peppy expecting to be back real soon!

Sam: (helpfully) I'll help.

Pikachu: (frantic) Thanks! Follow me!

The girl followed the mouse-like creature into the shop.

"Hi, Pikachu." A trio of voices came at the two.

Sam saw three girls. One was a blonde with blue eyes, wearing a red outfit, another was a redhead with green eyes wearing a green outfit, and the last one was a raven-haired girl with hazel eyes wearing a yellow outfit. The blonde saw Sam first.

The blonde: Pikachu, you're making new friends already?

Pikachu: Yeah. This is Sam.

The redhead looked at Sam and walked up to the customers.

The redhead: I'm called Sam too.

Sam: My name's Sasami, but my friends and family called me Sam.

The redhead: My real name's Samantha, but I'm called Sam too.

From the desk she worked at, the black haired girl yelled.

The raven-haired girl: I'm Alex!

The blonde, who was starting to feel left out, introduced herself.

The blonde: I'm Clover.

Sam smiled.

Sam: It's very nice to meet the three of you.

The girls: Thanks.

Pikachu: Now I need some items.

* * *

After getting the items Pikachu needed, the new friends left the Item shop.

Samantha: Bye, Sasami.

Clover: Come soon.

Alex: Bye.

Sam and Pikachu: Bye.

After a very short walk, the two entered the Accessory shop.

???: Welcome to my shop.

Sam looked at the counter. Behind it was an old gray hare wearing a white coat with an orange shirt and brown pants.

Pikachu: Hi, Peppy.

Peppy: Hi, Pikachu. Who's the girl?

Sam: (insulted) You could just ask me, you know.

Peppy: (sheepishly) Sorry.

Sam: Name's Sam.

Peppy: And I'm Peppy.

Pikachu: Excuse me!

Peppy: Sorry, Pikachu.

The elderly hare turned to a button and pressed it. A door on the ceiling and a ladder came out.

Pikachu: Thanks!

Peppy: Not a problem.

Then, the creature climbed the stairs. After Pikachu left, Sam turned to Peppy.

Sam: I have a question as in, 'Where am I?'

The old hare looked at the girl.

Peppy: It looks to me that you're really confused or you really don't know what world you're at.

Sam: I guess the second part.

Peppy: I guess so. Why don't you tell me what happened?

Sam: Okay.

The girl told her story to the elderly hare, who listened with a combination of great interest and familiarity. When Sam finished telling the story, Peppy spoke.

Peppy: I'm sorry about what happen, but I've heard this story a hundred times and more. I mean that the only difference in the story is the teller.

Sam: (hopefully) Really?

Peppy: Yes, but that doesn't mean I've seen your siblings.

Sam: (downhearted) Oh.

The hare saw how sad the girl was as she hang her head.

Peppy: But that's the one problem of living in a refugee world.

The girl looked up at the hare, who gave her a wink of his eye.

Sam: They could be here.

Peppy: Don't your hopes up too high. They could be here, meaning they could not be here as well. Why don't you look in the Second District?

Sam: (confused) Second District?

Peppy: Oh! I forgot that you're new here. This world, Traverse Town, has three districts. The district we're in right now is the First District. The way to the Second District is behind this shop. I would suggest going upstairs, but the door to the upstairs part of the shop is locked from the outside and the key is missing.

Sam: Don't worry; I'm use to taking the long way.

The girl ran out of the shop as fast as she could. Peppy shook his head in disbelieve.

Peppy: Kids, these days, have no manners.

Then, the brunette poked her head into the shop.

Sam: Thank you!

Then, she left. The old hare laughed at the girl's silliness.

Peppy: But I've been wrong before.

* * *

Sam entered the Second District. Then, a strange man ran pass her; his face twisted in fear.

Sam: (concerned) What's wrong?

Before the man said anything, he fell to the ground. Sam gasped as she saw darkness on his chest. Then, a heart came out. The man disappeared, and another darkness appeared out of nowhere. The airborne heart floated to the darkness and merged with, turning into a dark creature with armor. The monster did a flip and disappeared into an aura of darkness. All the girl could do was watch.

Sam: (thinking and horrified) I better check that out.

She ran to where the man fell, when the shadow creatures surrounded her.

Sam: (shocked) These are the creatures that attacked Destiny Islands!

The monsters attacked her, and the girl brought out her weapon and fought back. After the fight was over, she walked down a few steps, towards a possible hotel.

Sam: Maybe they have a room available.

Then, she was attacked by more of the shadow creatures.

Sam: Here we go again.

The battle lasted for a short time, and the brunette was at the door of the hotel.

Sam: Better go in.

The girl entered the hotel. It was or looked empty, but Sam walked to the desk and found that there were no available rooms left.

Sam: Well, Peppy did say that this town is a refugee world.

With that, the girl left the hotel. As she left, the group from Crystal Castle had entered hotel.

Coco: Maybe Falco is here.

Crunch: Let's check it out.

When Sam went outside, she saw the white workshop.

Sam: A workshop? I wonder.

She ran to the shop and entered it.

Upon entering the shop, the dark creatures attacked her.

Sam: (thinking) I guess they think that the third time's the charm.

The brunette fought back until she defeated them.

Sam: That's the last of them, I hope.

She found another door at the other side of the shop and became excited.

Sam: Here I come!

The girl ran full force at the door, opened the door, and ran out.

The group entered the workshop.

Baron: (a bit upset) I'm starting to think that Falco no longer resides in town.

Coco: But we can't give up!

Crunch: (muttering) Why do I have a feeling that we're going to be going for Falco for a while?

* * *

Sam was lying on a couch where she stirred.

Sam: Ow! What happened?

???: You fell from the wrong side of the workshop!

Sam: (surprised and shocked) What?!

The girl sat up and saw a human-like female Boarder Collie. It's fur brown and white as was it's hair and tail and wore blue-silver uniform and a red collar with a yellow tag on it.

Sam: Whoa!

The Boarder Collie: Don't worry; we're not going to hurt you.

Sam: We?

???: Yeah, we.

Sam: Huh?

Then, five more dogs entered the room. One was a yellow Labrador mix, one was a blue and white Husky, one was a Doberman, one was a white Sheepdog, and one was a brown Rottweiler.

Sam: (frightened) Who are you?

The Labrador mix: (gladly) Sure. I'm Hunter.

The Boarder Collie: I'm Colleen.

The Husky: I'm Exile.

The Doberman: I'm Blitz.

The Sheepdog: R'm Rag.

Sam: Huh?

Hunter: His name's Shag.

Sam: Oh.

Hunter: And this is Muzzle.

The girl stared at the snaring dog.

Sam: (nervous) Hi, name's Sam.

All dogs expect Muzzle: Hi, Sam.

Sam: How did that get here?

Colleen: It's like I said, you fell out of the wrong side of the workshop.

Sam: Oh, yeah. I remember. I was running out of the other side, and I found myself falling. The next thing I knew I was here.

Blitz: (hotly) Ja, and you landed on me.

Sam: Sorry.

Blitz: You better be.

Sam: (softly) What a grump.

Blitz: Hey!

Sam: (getting up) That's what I said.

Blitz: That's it! Let the biting begin!

Sam: I'm ready for a fight.

Colleen: The both of you stop it!

The girl calmed down, although she did not want to.

Sam: Okay.

But the Doberman wanted his revenge.

Blitz: No way, Colleen!

He was about to attack Sam, when a blue beam hit him, turning him into an ice statue.

Colleen: Thanks, Exile.

Exile: No problem, comrade.

Sam: I better leave.

The dogs looked at each other for an answer of why Sam wanted to leave. Hunter stepped forward to ask Sam.

Hunter: Why?

Sam: I have to find my siblings. They could in town.

Hunter: Oh! I see!

Colleen: Well, since you're better than most whom have fallen from the workshop, you can go. Just remember: if you need any help, the Road Rovers will be here.

Sam: The Road Rovers?

Exile: That is name of group.

Sam: Oh! Thanks.

Exile: No, thank you.

Sam (confused) For what?

Exile: (laughing) For landing on Blitz.

Blitz: (muffled by the ice) Not funny.

Sam: Well, see ya!

Exile: Shag! Show Sam the way out-ski.

Shag: Res, rir.

The sheepdog pointed to the door nearest to the girl.

Sam: Thank you again.

Hunter: Anytime.

Colleen: Come again.

Exile: See you later, crocodile.

Sam: Don't you mean…

Colleen: Don't worry about it.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and chose to leave it alone.

Sam: Bye!

And with that the exited the house.

Once outside, Sam started looking for her friends when she saw the workshop from the opposite view from when she first saw it.

Sam: (laughing) At least I know I'm not far off and course.

Then, she heard a scream of fright. She hid herself by pressing her back against the wall.

Sam: (thinking) Who or what made that noise?!

As Sam planted herself to a wall, Crunch and Baron were trying to keep Coco from falling to the ground. The she-bandicoot had made the same mistake as Sam had made earlier, but unlike the girl, who was alone, Coco has Crunch and Baron.

Crunch: Hold on!

Coco: (scared) To what?!

With one mighty pull, Crunch managed to get his adoptive sister back into the workshop.

Baron: That was close.

Coco: (relieved) Too close.

Crunch: Look before you leap next time.

Coco: No joke there.

Baron: We must find Falco and the 'key' and soon.

Coco and Crunch: Right.

Then, they closed the door, leaving Sam, who had heard them, to think about the 'key' she might be carrying.

Sam: The 'key'?

The key appeared in her hand and the girl looked at the weapon.

Sam: Could this be it?

She left the alley and walked to the stairs to the higher lever of the Second District. She walked to the door to the First District.

Sam: (thinking) I'm starting to think my friends aren't here. Maybe Peppy might cheer me up.

The girl took few steps into the First District when the dark monsters appeared.

Sam: No wonder why these guys attacked me on my way here.

The creatures attacked and Sam fought back all the way to Peppy's door. When she got there, she knocked a few times loudly. Peppy answered quickly and saw the shadow-like monsters catching up with her.

Peppy: (kindly) Why, hello. (shocked at the sight) Oh, my!

Sam: Help!

The old hare pulled the girl into the shop.

Peppy: ROB-64! Attack the enemy!

Then, a robot, taller than a human, came between the creatures and the hare and the girl.

ROB-64: Destroying Heartless.

Sam closed her eyes when the robot started to fight off the monsters. The only sound she heard was a big blast.

Sam: Huh?

She opened her eyes to find that all the creatures that were chasing her were gone.

Sam: What happened?

Peppy: What? Didn't you hear ROB?

Sam: (embarrassed) No, I was too spooked to hear him.

The old hare chucked.

Peppy: Don't worry, everyone's scared of those monsters. So, had any luck?

Sam: (sadly) On finding my siblings? No.

Peppy: Don't worry, I bet that you'll see them again.

Sam: I sure hope so.

Peppy: Have gone to the Third District yet?

Sam: No.

Peppy: Try going there.

Sam: Thanks, Peppy.

And with that she left the Shop.

As Sam exited the Accessory Shop, she heard a voice.

???: They come out of nowhere.

Sam: Huh?

The brunette looked around for anybody, who might he talking.

???: And they'll keep coming as long as you continue to carry the Keyblade.

The girl turned to the direction that she came to find a blue falcon who was wearing the same kind of clothes as Peppy. He looked rather upset.

The falcon: But why would the Keyblade choose a kid like you?

Sam: (upset) Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

The falcon: Never mind! Now what's see that Keyblade.

The bird took one step when the girl went into a fighting stance with her weapon.

Sam: What?! Forget it! I'm not letting you get this!

The falcon: Fine! Have it your way, but remember: You asked for it!

The bird pulled out a blaster and fired. Sam dodged the blast, which hit the Item Shop. The shop was left with a black mark. The girl ran towards the bird, planning to attack. The bird managed to avoid the assault. The bird gave shot after shot in attempt to hit the brunette girl, but her speed saved her from being shot at by the blasts.

The falcon: (thinking) That girl is better than I thought.

The bird failed to notice that his opponent was coming closer to him until she got close enough to hit the blaster out of his hand.

The falcon: What the?!

Then, Sam kicked the falcon in the beak, causing him to fall to the ground. The bird managed to get back up on his feet when he saw that the girl was panting.

Sam: (tried and panting) Now, you're…going to…get…it.

The tired girl fell to the ground with her weapon in hand.

The falcon: That's one tough kid.

???: Falco! What happened?

The bird turned to see a pink cat with a coif of a tint of pink, black fighting clothes, and a look of concern on her face.

Falco: I just went easy on her.

The cat: Easy?! It looked like losing to me.

Falco: That's enough, Katt! If I win or lose doesn't matter now.

Katt: Why?

Falco: Because I found out that things are worse than we thought.

The bird turned to the sleeping Sam.

Falco: Much worse.

* * *

Coco, Crunch, and Baron were walking in the hotel alley.

Crunch: This area's kinda spooky.

Baron: Like a ghost town.

Coco: (confident) Well, I'm not scared.

Then, hand wearing a purple glove touched Coco's shoulder from behind. The she-bandicoot screamed in terror and jumped so high that she fall into Crunch's arms.

Crunch: What was that about not being scared?

???: Excuse me.

The group turned to the person that spoke to them. They saw a female red fox in a purple outfit.

The red fox: Did the king send you?

Baron: What is your name, ma'am?

The red fox: I'm Fara Phoenix.

* * *

In the green room at the hotel, Sam stirred from her sleep when she heard a familiar voice.

Tsunami: Wake up, Sister!

The brunette groaned as she opened her eyes. It was Tsunami, right in front of her. She would have hugged her if she weren't so tired.

Tsunami: Those creatures are after the Keyblade. But they're really after your heart because carry it.

Sam: I just glad you're all right, Tsunami.

Tsunami: (with Katt's voice) Tsunami? I'm Katt Monroe.

Sam: Huh?

The girl shook her head a bit and realized that Tsunami was never there, but a pink cat. The cat turned to one of the three doors.

Katt: Hey, she's awake, Falco.

The falcon entered the room.

Falco: Good, now everything's ready.

Sam: Ready?

The girl saw her weapon up against the doorframe.

Katt: We had to get it away from you, because that's how they tracked you.

Falco: But it won't work for long.

The falcon picked up the weapon.

Falco: (to Sam) But I still don't understand why the Keyblade chose you?

Then, the weapon disappeared from the falcon's hand and reappeared into the brunette's hand.

Sam: What's going on around here?

* * *

In the red room, Fara was talking to Coco, Crunch, and Baron.

Fara: You guys know that there are other world besides your castle and this town.

Crunch: Yea, but they're supposed to be unknown.

Fara: They were when the worlds were disconnected. When the Heartless came, everything changed.

* * *

Sam: The Heartless?

Katt: Those creatures that attacked you.

Falco: Those without hearts.

There was a silence until Katt asked Sam a question.

Katt: Ever heard of Ansem?

* * *

Crunch: Ansem?

Fara: He was the ruler of our world when he studied the Heartless. He kept every detail in a report.

Baron: May we see it?

Fara: It's scattered to many worlds.

Coco: Maybe that's why Crash left.

Crunch: We have to find him and quick

Coco: But first the 'key.'

Fara: The Keyblade, that's right.

* * *

Sam: The Keyblade?

Falco: The Heartless has a fear of the Keyblade, and that's why they will attack you.

Sam: (upset) This doesn't make any sense! I was at home when…(distressed) What a minute! What happen to my home? The islands? Tenchi! (softer) Tsunami!

Falco: I don't know. Sorry, kid.

Katt: (changing the subject) Hey, I heard that the Keyblade could unlock things like a treasure chest.

Sam: Really?

Katt: Try the one on the table.

Sam: Okay.

The girl got up from the bed and walked to the table. She tapped the chest twice with the Keyblade and hit it with her foot. The chest was opened.

Falco: Nice trick.

Sam: I've done that trick for years.

Katt: I must admit that's a trick.

Sam: Thanks, Katt.

Falco: Kid, don't go crazy with that weapon; it's not a toy.

Sam: I'll have you know that I've never gone nuts with a weapon in my life, and my name's Sam, not Kid.

Falco: Well, excuse me!

Katt: I'll go check up on…Falco!

Falco and Sam looked at Katt, who was pointing at something. The fighters turned to the direction the cat was pointing and saw an armored Heartless.

Falco: I got it!

He pulled out his blaster and fired at the Heartless, sending it out through the window.

Falco: Katt, go get Fara and go clear out the First District!

Katt: Right!

Falco: Sam, follow me!

Sam: Okay!

Falco: Let's go.

The falcon and the girl jumped out of the window. Katt ran into the red room.

Fara: What's wrong?

Katt: A Heartless was in our room!

Coco: We'll get rid of it!

Katt: It's already out!

Crunch: But what about the 'key?'

Katt: It's going to the Third District! I'll tell you about a shortcut I know!

* * *

Outside, Falco was telling Sam were to go.

Falco: Go to the Third District; their boss might be there!

Sam: Okay.

Sam, through trail and fighting, finally mad it to the Third District. She ran down to the fountain while Coco and Crunch were fighting in a balcony above her.

Crunch: So, these are the Heartless.

Coco: Let's get them!

The Heartless attacked and threw the bandicoots off the balcony. Sam heard the attack and the screams that came after and tried to escape being landed on, but she was too late. The next thing she knew was she was on the ground with over a hundred pounds was on top of her. Coco and Crunch were dazed when they saw a key-shaped weapon.

Coco and Crunch: The 'key!'

Sam: (loudly) Get off!

Coco and Crunch: Sorry.

As the bandicoots and the girl picked themselves up, walls sprung out of the ground, blocking any escape routes.

Crunch: This is bad.

Sam: Oh, yeah.

Then, a small army of Heartless appeared out of nowhere.

Coco: The only way to win is to work together.

Sam: I guess so.

The Heartless attacked. Sam used the Keyblade to fight off the creatures. One of the monsters attacked the girl from behind but was stopped by Crunch, who shot it with a gun that was built into his robotic arm.

Sam: Thanks.

Crunch: Watch your step and your back.

Then, another Heartless attacked the girl on the face, but this time Crunch didn't stop it because he was too busy to stop that one.

Sam: I'll get you!

The brunette sliced the Heartless. Then, three bell-like flowers bloomed above Sam. Their light hit Sam, healing her face.

Sam: What?

Coco: Now, you're better.

Sam: Thanks.

The fighting ended a minute later.

Sam: That's strange.

Coco: What's strange? We won.

Crunch: Coco, it is. I saw some of them disappearing, and that usually means that…

Coco: Something worse is coming.

Sam: (confident) Well, I'm ready.

Then, a giant Heartless came down to the ground.

Sam: (frightened) Then, again I'm not.

Coco: Don't worry.

The girl looked and was about to say something like 'Are you kidding?' when Crunch interrupted her.

Crunch: She's right. We've fought against worse.

Sam: Worse? Well, it makes me feel better.

Coco: Let's get 'im!

Crunch: Right!

Sam: (confidence restored) Charge!

The three fighters attacked the giant Heartless. The Heartless fought back by separating itself. It's arms to hit anyone of the three allies with its sharp claws. It's feet stomped around to flatten Sam. The torso twirled around like a tornado to hit them. But, it was defeated. Crunch blocked the arms, and Sam sliced through them. Coco used Blizzard to freeze the feet, and Sam destroyed them. But the torso spun around so much that the three could not attack it without harming themselves.

Sam: The torso's tough.

Coco: What we need's an air attack.

Sam: That's it!

Coco: What?

Sam: Do you have any air spells?

Coco: Well, yeah, but…

Crunch: Look out!

The females saw that the Heartless torso was twirling at them. They jumped out of the way. Sam ran to Crunch.

Sam: I got an idea.

Crunch: What is it?

Sam: Just get me in the air; I'll do the rest.

Crunch: (unsure) Hope you know what you're doing.

Without another word, the big bandicoot grabbed the girl and flung her in the air.

Sam: Coco, your turn!

The girl bandicoot finally sees what Sam was up to. She did not like, but it was worth a shot.

Coco: Give me a sec.

Then, a wind surrounded the brunette. Then, the girl attacked the Heartless as it started to twirl around again. The swung the Keyblade at the spinning torso, which cause the two opponents to be forced backwards. Sam fell to the ground on her feet and her left hand. She tried to from sliding by using her fingernails as an anchor. She saw that the Heartless was still up.

Sam: (outraged) Is this thing ever going down?

Then, the torso fell to the ground, and the head hit the top of the torso and slid off to the ground. From the top of the torso, a heart floated out and flew away. The remains of the armored Heartless disappeared into thin air.

Coco: (amazed) I can't believe that worked!

Crunch: (impressed) Me either!

Sam: That was teamwork.

Crunch: (shocked) Hey! Your hand!

Sam: Huh?

The brunette looked at her left hand and saw that the fingernails were chipped and blood were dripping out of underneath them.

Sam: I forgot that I landing on stone.

Coco: Hold still.

Sam: What?

Then, the same light glowed onto her again and healed her fingernails.

Sam: (amazed) Wow!

Coco: Now, that's better.

Falco: Good job, kid.

The girl turned and saw Falco and Katt. She also saw a small cat-man on Katt's shoulder.

Sam: What are you two doing here, and who's that?

Baron: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, Baron for short.

Falco: And we were just catching the last act.

Sam: Really?

Falco: Yeah. When I first fought you, I thought we were in trouble, but now I know I was wrong. You remind me of someone I met years ago.

Sam: What was this person's name?

Falco: I don't remember. I was a kid then. All I really remember was his violet eyes.

Sam: Oh, really?

Falco: But enough with the past. We have a future to worry about.

Coco: Like the Heartless?

Falco: That and more.

* * *

In another world, a meeting was under way. At the meeting a cat, a giant turtle with spikes on its shell, a teenaged girl, and two men, one in blue and one in white, were at the meeting.

The cat: Well, the girl defeated that Heartless when no one had faith in her.

The turtle: It was the Keyblade, not the brat.

The girl: Let's turn her into a Heartless, that'll settle the score.

The man in blue: What about the king's servants? They looked stupid to me.

The man in white: Takes one to know one.

The man in blue: Shut up!

???: (calmly) That's quite enough!

The meeting fell quiet as a purple tigress stepped out of the darkness.

The tigress: The Keyblade has chosen her. Will she defeat the darkness, or will it devour her? Either way, she will be useful to the plan.

* * *

Back at Traverse Town, Coco, Crunch, and Baron were informing Sam about their mission to find the 'key' and their brother, the king of Crystal Castle.

Sam: So, you guys have been looking for me?

Coco: That's right.

Crunch: Yeah, if you come with us, we'll travel to many worlds in search for Crash.

Sam: (downhearted) I wonder if I would find my siblings?

It was quiet until Falco spoke up.

Falco: Go with them, even if you want to find your siblings.

Coco: Hey, smile.

Crunch: One big old smile.

Sam: A smile?

A few moments later, Sam lifted her head and gave the biggest, goofiest smile she has ever given in her life. It took a few seconds before the bandicoots started laughing. Even the cat figure laughed a bit.

Sam: (laughing) Why not? I'll come.

Coco: I'm Coco.

Crunch: Name's Crunch

Sam: My name's Sasami, but I'm called Sam.

Crunch: All for one, and one for all.

Coco: You've been reading '_The Three Musketeers_' again, were you, Crunch?

Crunch: (chuckling) Yeah.

Sam: Sounds good to me.

Coco: Okay.

Baron: (thinking) This might be an interesting trip.

* * *

At the gate of the world/town, Sam, Coco, Crunch, Baron, Falco, Katt, and Fara met to tell their good byes.

Katt: Bye! We'll miss you.

Sam: We'll miss you too.

Fara: Thanks for unlocking the door between the First and Third Districts.

The vixen pointed at a giant door just a few feet from the group.

Sam: Doing what I can.

The girls from the Item Shop: Hey!

Sam: Huh?

Then, she saw Samantha (also called Sam), Alex, Clover, Peppy, ROB64, Pikachu, and the Road Rovers.

Sam: Hi, guys!

Samantha: Hey, we saw you and thought that you're going to leave.

Clover: We don't want you to leave until we get our good byes too.

Alex: Yeah!

Sam: Okay, I get it.

Exile: Not a problem.

Before Sam knew it, she was being 'hugged' by Exile.

Sam: (breathlessly) Can't…breath.

Then, Exile released her.

Exile: Sorry, comrade.

Sam: (regaining her breath) That's okay.

Colleen: We'll miss you very much.

Sam: I'll miss you guys too.

Hunter: Group hug!

Then, Sam was caught in Shag's furry body and received a wet lick on the face.

Sam: Let me out!

Coco: Oh, boy.

Crunch was laughing at the sight of Sam's predicament.

Hunter: Shag, let go, she has to leave.

Shag: (sad) Rokay.

The Sheepdog released the girl.

Sam: See ya, Shag.

Shag: Rye-Rye.

Then, Sam turned to Blitz.

Sam: I know you don't me, but I'm going say that I'm truly sorry for landing on you.

Blitz was so shocked; it was the nicest thing anyone has said to him ever since he became one of the Road Rovers. Then, the girl raised her hand in front of the Doberman.

Sam: Truce.

The dog-man thought for a moment before he gave his answer.

Blitz: Truce.

Then, he shook Sam's hand.

Sam: So everything's okay.

Blitz: Ja.

Colleen: I can't believe it!

Hunter: Yeah! A new friend!

Colleen: Well, every dog has his day, right?

Sam heard Muzzle's whimpering and turned to the dog.

Sam: I'll miss you too.

The Rottweiler hopped around so much that he almost fell a few times. Then, Hunter caught Muzzle and looked at Sam.

Hunter: Remember us.

Sam: I will.

Hunter: Good.

Peppy: Young lady, you better be careful out there.

Sam: Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Peppy: That's what I'm worried about.

ROB64: Sam's chances of returning are high.

Sam: That sounds good to me.

ROB64: But for a visit are slim.

Sam: Hey!

Coco and Crunch are laughing at Sam's expression at ROB64's calculations.

Pikachu: Don't forget about me!

Sam: How can I? You're the first friend I made here.

Pikachu: Thanks, Sam.

Alex: Don't forget us.

Sam: Forgetting you three? Easier said than done.

Samantha: Good to hear.

Clover: If you do come back, visit us. Okay?

Sam: Promise.

Baron: Well, it's time to go.

Sam: Yeah.

Falco: One more thing.

Everyone else: Huh?

Falco: Sam, Coco, Crunch, Stay together. Depend on yourselves as well as the others. There's no answer how far the Heartless has spread, and that's why you guys need each other.

Crunch: Oh! One more thing for Sam.

Sam: What?

Crunch reached into his pocket and pulled out Pasadena's goggles

Crunch: These.

The girl smiled as she took them from Crunch's real hand.

Sam: Thank you. I knew I was missing something on my outfit, and I knew what it was too.

Sam slid the goggles from her head to her neck. She pulled her hair out of the goggles' hoop.

Sam: (to Coco and Crunch) How do I look?

Coco: Great.

Crunch: Wonderful.

Baron: That's your style.

Sam: Thanks.

Baron: Now, let's leave.

Sam: Just one more thing.

She turned to the people she met.

Sam: Good-bye!

The group said they good-byes to the four leaving their town. The gate opened and the travelers walked through the gate. When all four passed the gate, it closed behind them. The group members were saddened by the departure of the newest refugee to Traverse Town. Some were even crying! Katt noticed that Falco was sliming.

Katt: Why are you smiling about Sam's leave, Falco?

Falco: I'm really sad about it, but I'm also happy about it too.

Katt: Why?

Falco: Because she's the one to save all of us.

* * *

Outside of town, Sam has entered the Gummi Ship with Coco, Crunch, and Baron.

Sam: Wow!

Coco: Impressive by my eye too.

Crunch: No bragging, Coco.

Then, the brunette saw two people on the ship. One was a woman with black hair wearing a yellow dress, while the other was a man with white hair wearing a white outfit.

Sam: Who are you?!

The two screamed in fright.

Coco: Sam, don't hurt!

Sam: Why not?

Crunch: These are the engineers in their human forms.

Sam: Huh?

Crunch: (to the man and woman) Can you two…?

The woman: Not a problem, Sir Crunch.

The man: Just give us a moment.

Then in a flash of light, the two people changed into cats.

Sam: What?

The black cat (the woman): (to the white cat) I guess we need to explain to the girl a bit. Right, Artemis?

The white cat (the man): (to the black cat) Right, Luna.

Coco: Now's not the time for story time! We need to go now!

Crunch: Hate to say it, but Coco's right.

Sam: Then, let's go!

* * *

**A/N: **Pikachu belongs to 'Pokemon.' Peppy, Falco, Katt, ROB64, and Fara belong to 'Star Fox' (Fara belongs to the 'Star Fox' comic). Sam, Alex, and Clover belong to 'Totally Spies.' Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle belong to 'Road Rovers.' The villains are for you, the reader(s) to guess.


	8. Mobius 1

* * *

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Crash Landing

In the Gummi ship, Sam watched, as the stars seemed to pass by her eyes as she sat in the cockpit.

Sam: How long until we reach a world?

Coco: Soon.

Sam: How long is soon?

Crunch: Now.

Sam: Huh?

The girl stood up and saw a world covered by water, forests, and machines.

Sam: (excited) Let's go there!

Coco: No way!

Sam: Why not?

Coco: Crash can't be there.

Sam: But Tenchi and Tsunami might be!

Then, the girl grabbed the steering wheel.

Coco: Hey! Let go!

Sam: You let go!

As the girls fought over the controls, Baron was appalled by the sight and turned to Crunch.

Baron: Aren't you going to do something?!

Crunch: I maybe slow, but I'm not dumb.

Baron: what do you mean?

Crunch: If girls get into a fight, it's a death wish for anyone who tries to break it up.

Baron: But the ship is out of control!

Crunch: If you put it that way, that's a bit harder to choose.

Baron: (angry) Crunch!

Crunch: Okay!

The big bandicoot Went to the girls and tried to separate them, which was more difficult than he thought.

Crunch: Coco, let go! Sam, calm down! OW! That hurts, Coco!

While Crunch tried to end the fighting (at the possible chance of a body part), the Gummi ship flew towards the world that Coco did not want to go at the first place. Baron saw this and got into the fight to hide in Sam's backpack.

Baron: I better stay with Sam; she's important.

Luna: (via intercom) What's going on?!

Artemis: (via intercom) Yeah! The ship is heading towards the world!

Sam, Coco, and Crunch: What!?

The three saw the world and each had their own reaction.

Sam: (excited) Full speed ahead!

Coco: (concerned) Pull back!

Crunch: (scared) TOO LATE!

* * *

Sam woke up, finding herself on a dirt road.

Sam: What happened?

Then, she remembered the fight she had with Coco.

Sam: Oh, yeah.

Baron: (muffled) Is that all you're going to say?

Sam: Baron? Where are you?

Baron: (muffled) In your bag.

The girl took her backpack off her back and opened. The baron came right out, dusted and straightened his suit, and looked at Sam.

Baron: (sternly) Sam.

Sam: (nervous) Yes, sir?

Baron: This is a fine mess you've gotten us in.

Sam: Really?

Baron: Yes, Sam. There's no sign of Coco or Crunch, the ship won't find us for a time, and we have no defense against enemy attack.

Sam: Don't worry. I'll fight.

Baron: That's what I'm worried about.

Then, Sam felt a tug at the back of her shirt, which frightened her.

Sam: Whoa!

The girl turned and saw a tan and brown rabbit at half the height of an eight-year-old human, wearing an orange dress, white dress gloves with cufflinks, and a pair of orange shoes. The rabbit had what looked like a floating doll to Sam.

Sam: (laughing) I was so spooked. No one's scared like that in years.

Rabbit: (concerned) I did? I'm very sorry!

The Doll: (concerned) Chao! Chao!

Sam: Hey, don't worry. There's no harm in a scare in every once in a while.

Rabbit: So, you're not mad?

Sam: Nope. By the way, I'm Sasami Masaki, but called Sam.

Rabbit: I'm Cream and this is Cheese.

Sam: Oh! And this is my friend, Baron.

Cream: Nice to meet you, Baron.

Cheese: Chao, Chao.

Baron: Likewise.

Sam: Cream, can you help me out?

Cream: What is it?

Sam: Well…

Then, out of nowhere, a giant robot came to the four new friends.

The robot: Give up the Chaos Emerald.

The Keyblade appeared in Sam's hand.

Sam: I'll give ya something, but it isn't going to be an emerald.

The robot opened a hidden weapon and attacked Sam. The girl dodged and weaved from the bullets flying at her.

Sam: (thinking) Only one shot.

She continued to dodge until she saw an opening to the robot.

Sam: Now!

The girl sliced at the robot. The attack was so powerful that the robot fell backwards. At the end, Cream and Cheese came out of hiding and congratulated Sam.

Cream: (amazed) That's so powerful!

Cheese nodded in agreement. Although Sam liked the attention, one thing bothered her: Where's Baron?

Baron: Sam!

Sam turned her head and saw the Baron holding on to Sam's backpack.

Sam: Sorry.

Baron: (dusting himself off) Not to worry. I'm all right.

Sam: Next time, Baron, get off.

Baron: Don't worry about me; you have to worry about yourself.

Then, the two heard a noise.

Cream: Sam! Look out!

But it was too late. The robot grabbed the brunette.

Sam: LET GO!

Then, out of nowhere, a blue blur came at the robot and sliced through the part that had caught Sam, causing her release.

Sam: Who or what was that?

Cream: That was Mr. Sonic.

Sam and Baron: Sonic?

???: That's my name.

The girl and the cat looked and saw a blue hedgehog. It had green eyes and wore red and white shoes.

Sam: Who are you?

The hedgehog gave a thumbs-up to the girl as he answered her question.

The hedgehog: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crunch and Coco were sitting on a stump, planning their next move.

Crunch: I hope Sam's okay.

Coco: (loudly) Forget her.

Crunch: (shocked) What?!

Coco: We can find Crash on our own.

As the girl bandicoot reached for her minicomputer, she felt something strange: another hand.

Coco: What?

She turned and saw a two tailed fox, and he looked at her too before they screamed.

Crunch: What is it?

The big bandicoot saw the fox as well and started laughing.

Coco: (upset from the fright) What's so funny?

Crunch: (laughing) It's how you've gotten spooked by a small fry.

Coco: (furious) Why, you…

Then, Crunch was hit at the head with a giant hammer, causing the big bandicoot to pass out.

Coco: What?!

The one who knocked out Crunch was a pink hedgehog wearing a red and white dress, white gloves, red boots, and a red headband. She held the giant hammer like a baseball bat.

Coco: (concerned) Uh oh…

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Baron, Sonic, Cream, and Cheese were traveling down the path to Cream's home.

Sonic: So, you're looking for your siblings, as well for two others whom are looking for their brother, who is a king?

Sam: Yep.

Baron: Coco and Sam had different views on either exploring this world or not.

Sam: (growling) Don't remind me of her.

Sonic: I'm guessing that she didn't want to explore this world.

Sam: She didn't because she thought her brother wouldn't be caught dead here.

Baron: Calm down.

Sam: (cooling down) I'll try.

Sonic: Oh, boy.

Cream: That's my house!

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Sam and Baron looked and saw a small house, which match the look of the forest.

Sam: It's so cute.

The car figurine looked at Sam for a curious look on her face.

Sam: I'm allowed to say 'cute.'

When the group arrived at the house, Cream and Cheese ran in first.

Cream: Hi, Mommy!

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Sonic entered the house, followed by Sam and Baron.

Sonic: Hi, Vanilla.

???: Hello, Sonic. Who are your friends?

Sam saw an adult version of Cream, but she had brown hair and wore a light blue dress.

Sam: Hello ma'am. I'm Sam and this is Baron.

Vanilla: Nice to meet the both of you.

???: Baron!

Sam: Huh?

Then, a crow flew at the girl.

Sam: Whoa!

The crow flew up and landed on the table.

The crow: Baron! Long time no see!

Baron: Toto?

Sam: Toto?

Vanilla: Toto came out of nowhere a few days ago. Cream and Cheese found him, took him home, and he's been here since.

Baron: Really, Toto?

Toto: You're one to talk.

As the crow spoke, he pointed his wing at Sam.

Baron: It's business.

Toto: Business?

Baron: Yes, and that's all I'm going to say for now.

Sam: (joking) Are you sure?

Toto: Miss, give it up!

Sam: One: the name's Sam, and two: what are you talking about?

Toto: Sorry, Sam. Once the Baron makes up his mind about something, no one could change it.

Sam: Really?

Baron: Yes, really.

The cat jumped off Sam and landed on the table.

???: Hi!

Sam turned and saw the same hedgehog that Crunch and Coco encountered.

Vanilla: Amy Rose! It's good to see you again.

Sonic: Amy's here!?

At the sound of Sonic's voice, the pink hedgehog's eyes turned dreamy.

Amy: Sonic's here!?

The she-hedgehog ran off in search for Sonic.

Sam: Sonic's kinda popular, huh?

Toto laughed so hard he nearly fell off the table as the sounds of Amy chasing Sonic erupted through out the house.

Crunch: (dazed) What happened?

The girl heard the sound of Crunch's voice and turned to see if it was him. And he was there holding his head with his left head.

Sam: (excited) Crunch! You're okay!

Crunch: (in pain) Not so loud! I've a nasty headache that I wouldn't wish on anyone.

Sam: (softly) Sorry.

Coco appeared from behind Crunch.

Sam: (apathetic) Coco.

Coco: (haughty) Sam.

Baron: Here we go again.

Toto: I'm guessing that these two girls are the reason that you're here now.

The cat nodded to his old friend as Sonic entered the room, still running from Amy. The hedgehog ran between Sam and Coco and ran up to Crunch.

Sonic: Hide me!

Crunch: From who?

Amy: SONIC!

Crunch: Time for the both of us to leave!

Sonic: Agreed.

And the two ran out the door, leaving Coco and Sam confused.

Coco: Now, that's…

Sam: Just weird.

Baron and Toto: Agreed.

Crunch: (from outside) Coco! Sam! Get out here!

The girls ran out of the house and saw Crunch and Sonic fighting the Heartless.

Sam: Here I come!

And the girl started to attack the dark monsters, while Coco was typing into her minicomputer for the spells.

Coco: No way am I going to let that jerk get all the credit!

A storm cloud formed over the battlefield.

Coco: Get out 'cause this is going to get ugly!

Sam did not plan to leave the fight, but Crunch grabbed her and Sonic and ran out into the house.

Sam: What's going on?

Crunch: Coco's cooking up a storm, and by the way she looked, it's a doozy!

Sam: A doozy?

Then, a loud boom was heard and the ground shook.

Vanilla: (frightened) What's happened?

Crunch: Coco getting rid of a problem.

Sam: (frightened) If that's how she gets rid of a problem, I'd hate to see how she gets rid of someone.

Amy: Now I got you, Sonic!

Sonic: Amy!

Coco entered the house and walked to Sam with a smug look on her face.

Sam: (unfazed) Don't start thinking you're unstoppable.

Coco: Oh yeah?

Sam: (hotly) Yeah!

Coco: (hotly) Well, bring it!

Crunch: STOP IT!

The two rivals shrank back their anger.

Crunch: You two should be ashamed of yourselves!

The girls flared up again and started blaming each other.

Coco: She started it!

Sam: Just being lazy on finding her brother.

Coco: (furious) I'll show you 'lazy!'

Just about Sam and Coco started fighting, Vanilla screamed from the other room.

Vanilla: (frantic) Where's Cream?!

All: What?!

Sam ran from Coco and to the other room. When she got there, the girl saw a frantic Vanilla looking all over the room for her daughter.

Sam: What's wrong?

Vanilla: Cream's gone missing.

Sam: What makes you say that?

Vanilla: Cheese is here.

Sam: Why is that a reason?

Amy: Cheese is without Cream!

The brunette turned and saw Coco, Crunch, Sonic, Amy, Baron, and Toto behind her.

Sam: Is that bad?

Sonic: Yes. Cream and Cheese have been together for a long time, and they never leave each other's side.

Sam took a moment to realize that Cream and Cheese were like Tsunami and Ryo-oh-ki. She knew if one was gone, something had happened.

Sam: Okay, we'll split up into teams. Sonic and Amy, you two can check the West side of the house. Coco, Crunch, and I will check the East side. Baron and Toto will check in the sky.

Coco: Wait a minute! Who said you get to be in charge?

Crunch: No one! She took the reins, and now she's in charge.

The girl bandicoot fell silent as Sam continued.

Sam: Vanilla, I think you should stay here with Cheese, just in case Cream comes back.

Vanilla: (less frantic) All right.

Sam: Let's go, guys!

* * *

Crunch and Coco saw the destroyed robot that Sonic defeated earlier.

Crunch: (impressed) Who did this sure knew what they were doing.

Sam: Sonic did get some help from me.

Coco: More like you got his help.

Sam: Coco, this isn't the time to for smart remarks.

Coco: Oh, but there's a time for bragging.

Sam: Hey, if I were bragging, I would have said that I was the one who smashed the robot!

Coco: Yeah, right.

The brunette growled in frustration.

Sam: I don't have time for this act of self-righteousness! I'll find Cream with or without you, Coco!

Coco: Fine with me!

The Masaki child left with a huff.

Crunch: (disappointed) I've seen some horrible things in my life, but I believe friends fighting like this, is the worse.

Then, the big bandicoot left to follow Sam.

* * *

Sam and Crunch looked high and low for Cream, but they had no luck of finding her.

Sam: (concerned) I sure hope Cream's okay.

???: You should be worried about yourself.

The two friends looked around for the speaker.

Crunch: Show yourself!

???: If you insist.

Then, and black and red hedgehog appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Crunch: Is that…?

Sam: (to Crunch) No, that's not Sonic. (to the black hedgehog) Who are you?

The black hedgehog gave a horrible grin as he answered.

The black hedgehog: First time that anyone didn't mistake me for that copycat, Sonic.

Sam: (furious) Don't talk like that about Sonic! He saved my butt where I got into some trouble!

The black hedgehog: Shadow.

Sam: Huh?

The black hedgehog: My name is Shadow the Hedgehog.

Sam: Shadow the Hedgehog? Why do I recognize that name?

The girl thought long and remembered her Grandpa telling her about a Shadow who lived in a space station called the ARK.

Sam: I remember now. Grandpa told me about you.

Shadow: Really?

Sam: Yeah, and I wouldn't blame you for wanting to kill me.

Shadow: Don't worry yourself about me, granddaughter of Yosho Masaki the Seventh.

Sam: How did you know?

Shadow: Your grandfather came to this world a few days ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coco was by herself when she heard something that sounded like someone was screaming.

???: HELP!

Coco tried around and was knocked down by the two–tailed fox, she saw earlier.

Coco: Ow!

The fox: I'm sorry!

Coco: That's okay, but what's the rush?

The fox: I have to tell Sonic that Angel Island is under attack!

Coco: Under attack?! I'll come with you!

The fox: Really?! Thanks!

The two started running off to find Sonic.

The fox: By the way, my name's Tails, and I'm sorry about scaring you earlier.

Coco: (quickly) Nice to meet you, Tails. My name's Coco. Now, we have to find Sonic to save the island.

Then the bandicoot grabbed the fox's hand, and increased her speed. She was running so fast that the poor fox could keep his feet on the ground and was leaving a dust trail.

Tails: (yelling) Hey! Slow down!

Coco: No time!

And she ran even faster, dragging poor Tails along like a rag doll.

* * *

Back to Sam and Crunch, Shadow had finished telling how he knew who Sam was.

Sam: (excited) You've seen Grandpa!

Shadow: Calm down.

Crunch: I have to agree with him.

Sam: On what?

Crunch: You calming down.

Sam frowned at her friend when a voice called out.

???: Shadow!

The trio looked up.

Shadow: Rouge.

Then, a white bat wearing a black and pink outfit with matching white boots and gloves landed between Sam and Shadow.

Shadow: What's wrong, Rouge?

Rouge: There's trouble on Angel Island!

Sam: What kind?

Rouge: Shade-like creatures crawling around and Knuckles can't hold on much longer!

Crunch: By the sounds of that, we're never gonna make it!

Rouge: Not to worry, Shadow can get us there in no time.

Crunch: How?

The hedgehog exposed a red jewel. The human was in awe at the sight of the jewel.

Sam: That's a Chaos Emerald!

Shadow: Now I'm wondering how you knew that!

Crunch: Who cares? We have to get to Angle Isle!

Sam: Angel Island, Crunch.

Crunch: Whatever!

Shadow: Chaos Control!

A strange glow surrounded the four of them, and in the next second, they were gone.

* * *

Back to Coco, Tails was working on a blue biplane, while Coco explained the situation to Sonic and Amy.

Sonic: We have to go!

Amy: We have to wait for Tails to finish the _Tornado_.

Then, Cheese came flying to the three with a green jewel.

Cheese: Chao chao.

Coco: There's Cheese! And he's carrying something.

Amy: A Chaos Emerald!

Sonic: I'll ask Tails if we need it.

Sonic ran to Tails, leaving Coco and Amy to talk.

Amy: Forgive me if I'm being nosey, but what your problem with Sam?

Coco: The girl's a jerk.

Amy: That's not what I heard.

Coco: What are you talking about?

Amy: Sonic told me that Sam told him that you wouldn't come here to look for your own brother.

Coco: She's too busy worrying about her siblings!

Amy: And your brother!

Coco: What?!

Amy: That's right! She knows how it's like to lose a sibling to unknown reasons! I could only imagine what she thought when you refused to even come here.

Coco almost retaliated verbally, but realized that Amy and Sam were right about the idea where she had been wrong.

Sonic: Coco, Amy! The Chaos Emerald was perfect for the _Tornado_! We can take off soon.

Coco and Amy: Okay.

* * *

At Angel Island, Sam, Crunch, Shadow, and Rouge were in the island's jungle. Rouge led the way through agreement between Shadow and Sam.

???: Help!

Rouge: That's Knuckles!

Sam: Than, we better hurry!

Crunch: Right!

The group ran to the direction of the yell until they reached a temple-like structure.

Sam: What's this place?

Rouge: This is the temple of the Chaos Emeralds and the home of the Master Emerald.

Sam: (distracted) I also heard of that! (returning to reality) What am I doing? This isn't the time to play tourist! I've got to hurry to save Knuckles and the island!

The brunette ran into the temple with Crunch, Shadow and Rouge close behind her. The next thing that happened was the four of them were thrown out.

Sam: Ow! What hit us?

Crunch: An invisible bouncer?

Rouge: I doubt that very much!

Then, a giant lizard-like Heartless appeared out of nowhere.

???: I'll teach you to defile this place!

Sam: Who said that?

Then, a red echidna jumped onto the Heartless.

Rouge: (concerned) Knuckles! Get off of it!

Knuckles: No way!

The Heartless jumped around until it bucked the stubborn echidna off, like a wild stallion would do to a novice cowboy. Knuckles landed on the ground with a painful thud.

Knuckles: Ow!

Crunch: The Heartless disappeared!

Knuckles: Again!

Sam: Where did it go?

The next thing Sam knew, she was facedown in the dirt and a sharp pain in her back.

Sam: (struggling) This Heartless is tough.

Knuckles: This thing is dangerous!

Crunch: (sarcastically) What was your first clue? Stupid?

Sam: Enough!

Then, the Heartless appeared again.

Shadow: I'll get it! Chaos Spear!

The attack was countered by one of the two beams of light that out of the eyes of the Heartless. The other beam hit Shadow in the chest!

Rouge: Shadow!

Sam: Are you all right?

The hedgehog groaned in pain as he held his chest with a hand.

Shadow: (groaning) It feels like that something is to rip my heart out of my chest.

Then, Sam remembered that the Heartless would come after her because she carried the Keyblade. So, she summoned her weapon and started to yell to the Heartless.

Sam: Come get me, ugly!

Then, she ran into the jungle. The Heartless followed her.

Rogue: What is she doing?!

Crunch: I think she 's leading that guy away from us!

Rogue: I hope she'll be all right.

* * *

In the _Tornado_, Coco and Tails rode in the cockpit, while Sonic Stood on the wings.

Tails: There's Angel Island!

Coco looked down and saw the floating island.

Coco: Wow!

Then, she saw the giant Heartless!

Coco: Tails! Fly in closer!

Tails: Okay!

The _Tornado _flew closer to the island. Coco and Tails saw someone running from it!

Coco: That's Sam!

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: Yeah?

Tails: Can you make it?

Sonic: I don't think so!

Coco: I'll go!

Tails: What?!

Coco: Sam's my friend!

Sonic: Take this!

Coco caught a board.

Coco: What's the board for?

Sonic: For flying! You can do it, Coco!

Coco smiled at the hedgehog before she jumped out of the _Tornado_.

* * *

Sam ran as fast as she could until she realized that the Heartless disappeared again.

Sam: Where did it go?

While the girl looked for the Heartless, two beams of light appeared and attacked Sam in the back. Sam yelled in pain as she went to her knees.

Sam: So…many…horrible…memories.

The Heartless reappeared and started to charge it's light attack.

Coco flew closer to the island when she saw Sam getting hit by the monster's light attack.

Coco: (thinking) I've got to do something!

Then, she realized that there was only one way to save Sam. So she pulled back her hand to focus her energy to her hand until there was powerful enough to do her purpose. Then, she put her powered-up hand in front of her.

Coco: BLIZZARD!

With that one word, the spell left her, like a bullet from a gun.

Coco: (tired) I hope it works.

* * *

The lizard Heartless was almost done focusing its attack when a blue beam hit the ground. Then, the Heartless attacked, but not before a wall of ice appeared in front of it! The light beams hit the ice, which reflected them back at the Heartless. Hit by it's own attack, the Heartless was destroyed, releasing the heart it had in it's body.

* * *

Shadow just felt sudden relief from the pain from the attack to his chest.

Rouge: Shadow, are you okay?

Shadow: Now, I am.

Crunch: Sam did it!

Knuckles: That's some girl!

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was also released from the same pain.

Sam: What happened?

Then, she saw the wall of ice.

Sam: Who've done this?

Then, as if to answer her question, Coco floated down on her board just a few feet from Sam.

Sam: (shocked) Coco, did you do that?!

Coco just nodded her head.

Sam: Coco, are you okay?

Coco: (tired) Just I…little…

Before she said, 'tired,' she fell to the ground, exhausted from using a powerful spell.

Sam: Coco!

The brunette ran to her friend and examined the fallen bandicoot.

Sam: (relieved) Just exhaustion.

So, Sam picked up Coco and gave the sleeping bandicoot a piggyback ride.

Sam: This reminds me of the time when Tsunami came home.

Sam remembered that when found her sister on the shore of Destiny Island. She was overjoyed, which turned to shock when her sister didn't answer. So, Sam picked Tsunami up and carried her to the doctor in the same way as Sam was carrying Coco. Sam had a giggle to herself, because the age of nine years was the time of her life when she was a 'worrywart,' according to the others.

Crunch: Hey, Sam!

Sam: Huh?

The girl saw that she had traveled to Crunch, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles without realizing how long it was the walk.

Sam: Hey, guys.

Knuckles: How did you defeat that monster?

Sam: I didn't; Coco was the one who defeated the Heartless.

Crunch, Knuckles, and Rouge: Huh?

So, Sam explained that she saw the wall of ice and Coco floating down to the island.

Crunch: Coco's non-digital magic.

Sam: Huh?

Crunch: Coco has a problem controlling her powers. The minicomputer, she carries around, helps her with that problem.

Sam: Does it help limit her powers?

Crunch: Yep.

Sam: (amazed) Wow.

Crunch chuckled.

Rouge: Knuckles, why was that monster here?

Knuckles: I have an idea.

Sonic: What is it?

Crunch: Sonic?

The group looked and saw Sonic and Tails walking up to them.

Sonic: Hey, guys.

Knuckles: What are you doing here? The danger's over.

Sonic: I know.

The echidna looked confused at Sonic's words.

Sonic: I was the one who brought Coco along.

Tails: Is Coco all right?

Sam: She is. Just tired.

Tails: (relieved) That's good to hear.

Sam: Yeah.

Then, Coco started waking up.

Sam: Coco, you okay?

Coco: (meekly) Yeah, I think so.

Sam: Good to hear.

Coco: Sam, who's the red guy?

Knuckles: (upset) Hey!

Sam: (to Knuckles) Calm down. (to Coco) The red guy is Knuckles.

Knuckles: Guardian of Angel Island.

Coco: Sorry about that.

Knuckles: (chuckling) That's okay.

Coco: Did you say something about having an idea about why the Heartless was here?

Knuckles: I did.

Sonic: Then, show us.

The echidna thought for a moment before his approval.

Knuckles: All right, but you guys have to keep it a secret.

The others nodded their heads in agreement as Coco got to her feet from Sam's back.

Knuckles: Okay, follow me.

The group started when Knuckles turned to Rouge.

Knuckles: Before I forget, no stealing, and that means you, Rouge!

Rouge: (sweetly) How can you look me in the face and say that?

The echidna glared at the bat.

Rouge: (normally) All right! All right! I wouldn't steal anything, even the Master Emerald.

Knuckles: You better not.

Then, he turned back around to lead the others into the temple.

* * *

After a few minutes, Knuckles halted the group.

Knuckles: Here it is.

Sonic: What is it?

Sam: Looks like a keyhole.

In front of the group, there was a drawing that looked like a keyhole.

Sonic: Why is it here?

Then, the drawing started to glow.

Rouge: (nervous) What's going on?

Shadow: I had a strange felling about this…

Sonic: Same here.

The Keyblade appeared into Sam's hand.

Sam: What?

The weapon's tip started to glow like the drawing.

Sam: What's going on?!

The Keyblade pulled her arm, pointing itself to the drawing. Then, a beam of light came from the weapon to the drawing. The sound of a lock being locked came while the beam between the Keyblade and the drawing was still connected. When the short, yet loud stopped, the beam disappeared.

Sam: What was that?

Knuckles: Hey, look!

The others saw what the echidna saw: the drawing was gone!

Rogue: What happened?

Sam: I don't know!

Knuckles: I think I heard something lock.

Sonic: So did I.

Sam: Me three.

Shadow: So, we all agree that we heard something.

The group nodded. Sam saw something near where the drawing was.

Sonic: What is it?

Sam: This.

The girl picked up what looked like a Gummi block.

Sam: Coco, have you seen this?

Coco: No, not this kind.

Sam: I'm guessing that nobody knows.

Coco: I wouldn't say that for sure.

Crunch: Let's get out of here first!

* * *

The group was out of the temple when Baron and Toto came flying.

Toto: (tired) I'm not use to this kind of work.

Baron: Sam, Coco, Crunch, where have you been?

So, the three friends explained what had happened.

Baron: What about Cream?

???: I'd give up if I were you.

All of the group turned and saw an old man.

Sonic: Eggman!

Knuckles: What are you doing here?!

Eggman: (calm) I'm not here to fight, but to help.

Shadow: Help?

Rouge: Yeah, helping yourself.

Eggman: Wait a minute!

Then, Eggman pulled a white sheet from his pocket.

Eggman: This is my white flag.

Sam had a bad feeling about this guy.

Sonic: I know I'm going to regret this, but why do you want to help?

Eggman: I'm here to see the Keyhole.

Knuckles: The Keyhole?

Tails: You mean the drawing?

Eggman: That's right. So, who's the Keyblade Master?

Sam: I am.

Sonic: Sam, are you sure?

Sam: What other choice do we have?

Sonic: Good point.

Eggman: Then, you have to lock the Keyhole! Quickly!

The others looked at each other.

Eggman: Why are you just standing around?!

Sonic: I think Sam already did.

Eggman: Huh?

The others laughed, even Shadow let out a chuckle or two.

Eggman: You mean…

Sonic: That's right.

Knuckles: She locked it.

Sam: But how did you now about the Keyhole?

Eggman: I was asked to find it, after a time to think. During that time I've learned about the Heartless and the Keyhole. So, I refused.

Sonic: Who asked you?

Eggman: That I can't tell.

Knuckles: Why?

Eggman: I only heard her voice.

Sam: Her voice?

Coco: That's not good.

Crunch: That's strange.

Rouge: You don't even know her name?

The old man nodded.

Shadow: That is strange.

Sonic: OH, yeah.

Tails: Hey, look!

The group looked at the direction where Tails was pointing.

Knuckles: What's that?

Eggman: It looks like a ship.

Sam: That's the Gummi Ship!

Crunch: That was fast!

Coco: Yeah!

* * *

In the meeting room, the tigress was watching Sam as she talked to her friends.

The tigress: That girl found a Keyhole.

The turtle: That can be a problem.

The tigress: Maybe, but it'll take her a while to find the others. Besides, she's helping us, although unknowingly doing it.

The girl: The princesses.

The tigress: Speaking of which…

Being pushed out of the darkness was poor Cream, frightened out of her wits.

* * *

Sonic: So, who's telling Vanilla that Cream's gone?

Sam: Not me!

Sonic: Don't worry; I'll tell her.

Coco: That's not something to say.

Sonic: Only if you promise to look for her.

Sam: Understood.

Crunch: Agreed.

Baron: Time for good-bye.

Sam: Who said?

The cats yelled at the girl via intercom.

Luna and Artemis: We said!

Sam: Ow!

Crunch: You can say that again!

Baron: Good-bye!

Toto: Tell Vanilla that I thank her for her hospitality.

Then, the two entered the ship.

Crunch: Bye! Thanks for everything!

Then, he entered the ship.

Coco: Bye!

Tails: Wait!

Coco: What is it?

Tails: If I don't do this, I'll never forget myself.

Coco: What are…?

Before she finished the sentence, Tails kissed her right on the lips.

Sonic: (surprised and impressed) Tails!

The two-tailed fox was glowing red out of embarrassment. And so was Coco.

Baron: (via intercom) Coco, I think you should get in the ship.

Toto: (via intercom) Come on!

Coco: (distracted) I think they're right.

Sam: I'll help you to the ship.

Coco: (distracted) Okay.

Sam helped Coco to Crunch, who helped Coco into the ship.

Sam: Tails, I'll admit that what you did was very unexpected.

Tails: I'm sorry.

Sam: There's nothing to be sorry about. You just acted.

Tails: It's not everyday that I get a crush.

The brunette shook her head.

Sam: Bye, Tails.

Tails: Bye.

Sonic tapped Sam on the shoulder to get her attention.

Sam: Yeah?

Sonic: (mock hurt) Don't I get a good-bye?

Sam: Yes.

She gave the hedgehog, who saved her life earlier, a hug.

Sam: See ya.

Sonic: See ya.

Sam: Tails, keep an eye on Sonic.

Tails: (giggling) Okay.

Sonic: Tails.

Tails: Sorry.

Sam: Knuckles, I'm glad I met you.

Knuckles: Same here.

Sonic: That's a shocker!

Sam: Rouge, I can see you may have eyes for other things.

Knuckles: Like the Master Emerald.

Rouge: Not if the world is in trouble!

Tails: Calm down!

Sam: Thanks, Tails. (back to Rouge) It's nice knowing you.

Knuckles: Wait until she steals from…

Rouge: You say one more word about me…

Tails: Somebody help!

Shadow: Stop!

Sam and Tails: Thanks.

Shadow answered with a huff.

Sam: Knuckles, I don't want to remember you like this.

Knuckles: I don't want you tricked by Rouge.

Rouge: I don't want to be called a 'bad guy.'

Sam gave out a heavy sigh.

Sam: Oh, boy.

The echidna heard Sam's grief-filled sigh.

Knuckles: (sighing) I'll be nice…for now.

Rouge: Same here.

Sam: Thanks.

Rouge: Don't get mushy.

Knuckles: We'll miss you, that's for sure.

Sam: Thanks.

The echidna blushed a bit.

Knuckles: No problem.

Then, she turned to Shadow.

Sam: I don't know how I'm going to thank you.

Shadow: what do you mean?

Sam: You told me about my Grandpa! It gave the hope that I'll see him again. So, I thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow was amazed at Sam's words.

Shadow: (surprised) Not a problem.

The girl gave out her hand to the dark hedgehog, who just looked at it.

Sam: I won't bite.

Shadow took the hand and shook it.

Sam: I'll let that one slide, because I'll expect a hug the next time. And I'll get what I want.

The black hedgehog shook his head with an honest grin, which shocked the others.

Sam: What?

Sonic shook his head as he answered.

Sonic: Nothing.

Sam: Okay.

Sam turned to Eggman.

Sam: If you heard anything else…

Eggman: You'll be one of the first to know.

Sonic: This is a strange day.

Eggman: And it might've gotten worse, if the Keyhole wasn't locked.

Tails: Really?!

Baron: (via intercom) Sam, please finish up.

Tails: You better go.

Sonic: Yea.

Eggman: Besides, You have a lot of Keyholes to seal.

Sam: What?!

Sonic: Calm down, and get to the ship.

Eggman: Go!

Sam: Okay.

The girl ran to the ship.

Sam: Good-bye!

The group she left waved and wished her the best of luck, as Sam was about to enter the ship.

Sonic: Wait!

Eggman: What?

Sam: What?

Sonic: Take this.

The blue hedgehog held out a big silver ring that had a green orb attached to it.

Sam: What is it?

Sonic: This belonged to a friend of mine, and now I what you to have it.

The girl took the ring.

Sam: (starting to cry) I don't know what to say.

Sonic: How about 'thank you?'

Sam: Thanks, and I'm sure going to miss you.

Sam gave Sonic one last hug before entering the ship.

Sam: Good-bye, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic saw Sam' smile as the door to the ship closed, which made Sonic smile as well.

Sonic: See ya.

In the cockpit, Sam took her seat and saw her friends.

Sam: Good-bye, guys.

The ship launched off into space.

Coco: (to Sam) What's wrong?

Crunch looked at a red-eyed Sam.

Sam: (to Coco) I'm okay.

Coco: Just sad.

Sam nodded.

Coco: We'll see them again. And that's a promise.

Sam looked at Coco.

Sam: Really?

Coco: Really, and I'm sorry.

Sam: About?

Coco: About being a jerk and for thinking for only me.

Sam placed her arm around Coco's shoulders.

Sam: No prob. So, can I drive?

* * *

Back on Mobius, the group was talking about what to do next.

Knuckles: So, what do we do?

The others started thinking.

Shadow: First, we need the Chaos Emeralds.

Knuckles: Why?

Shadow: According to Sam's grandfather, Yosho Masaki the Seventh, Sam's going to need all the help she can get.

Tails: I'll help!

Rouge: Same here!

Knuckles: I'll keep an eye on the Master Emerald!

Eggman: And I'll research our enemy.

Sonic: Then, it's agreed. We will help Sam.

The group yelled out a cheer of agreement.

**A/N: **All of the characters that were introduced in this chapter as well as the locations, the ring Sonic gave Sam, and the world all belong to the franchise of "Sonic the Hedgehog," with the expectation of Toto, who belongs to the movie, "The Cat Returns."


	9. Phantomile 1

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Tournament of Heroes

In the Gummi ship, Sam just awakened from a nap to the sound of Coco's voice.

Coco: Wake up!

Sam: (groggy) Just five more minutes.

Coco: Sam…

Crunch: (with megaphone) YO! SAM!

Sam screamed in fright and fell out of her chair.

Coco: (annoyed) Crunch!

Crunch: What? It got her up, didn't it?

Sam pulled herself from the floor.

Sam: (furious) Yeah, it did.

Then, Baron and Toto flew onto the chair Sam was sleeping in.

Baron: I wish you wouldn't do that.

Toto: Agreed.

Crunch: (retreating) Come on! Coco tried to wake up Sam, and I was trying to help.

Sam was about to attack Crunch, when she heard a voice.

???: _Sam…_

Sam: Hmm?

Sam turned around to her backpack and saw a glow on it.

???: _Sam…_

Sam ran to the backpack, reached into it, and grabbed the glowing object, which was the ring Sonic gave her.

Sam: What the?!

Then, the ring's glow grew brighter, nearly blinding Sam.

Sam: Hey!

When Sam regained her sight, she saw that the ring had become smaller, just small enough to fit her ring finger.

Sam: Whoa!

Crunch: I guess I wasn't the only one that saw that.

Coco: You can that again.

Baron and Toto: Agreed.

Sam slipped the ring onto her finger when she heard the intercom turn on.

Luna: Crewmembers, we approaching a new world.

Coco: Cool.

Sam: Let's land.

Crunch: Right!

* * *

Once out of the Gummi ship, Sam, Coco, Crunch, Baron, and Toto saw many people, mainly women wearing priestess clothes.

Sam: Whoa!

Baron: It looks like we've reached a temple.

Crunch: Yeah.

Coco: Let's ask someone.

The group entered the temple. Upon entering, the group saw a boy with green and white fur, long, rabbit-like ears, and a giant golden ring around his neck.

The boy: Good timing.

The group became confused with the boy's words.

The boy: I need some help for the tournament. Can you move that pedestal?

Sam just shrugged her shoulders and walked to the pedestal. She started pushing, but she could not move it.

Sam: (to the boy) It's too heavy!

The boy stopped what he was doing and turned around and saw Sam and the others.

The boy: Sorry about that. I guess I better look before asking others to help me.

Sam: No, I should have said something. Oh, before I forget, my name's Sasami, but called Sam.

The boy: I'm Sorrow.

The girl saw the boy's red eyes were very sorrowful as her friends introduced themselves.

Coco: I'm Coco.

Crunch: Name's Crunch.

Baron: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen.

Toto: I'm Toto.

Sorrow gave a small grin.

Sorrow: It's nice to meet you.

Sam: Did you say something about a tournament?

Sorrow: Yes, but it's invitation only.

Sam: Ow! So, how do we get the invites?

Sorrow: A priestess must give it to you, but it's too late now.

The girl snapped her fingers in disappointment.

???: Maybe I could help.

Everyone in the room turned to saw a little girl in a pink outfit complete with a pink hat, black pants, and pink shoes.

Sorrow: What are you doing here, Lolo?

Lolo: (nervous) I was so excited about the tournament, but I found out that I couldn't enter.

Sam: You can't?!

The swordswoman spooked the little girl.

Sam: Sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude or frightening.

Lolo saw that Sam was sincere about the apology and gave a weak smile.

Lolo: That's all right.

Sorrow: Sam, Lolo can't partake in the tournament, because she's a priestess-in-training.

Sam: That's horrible!

???: I'll say!

Then, a yellow dog-like creature flew and landed next to Lolo.

Lolo: Popka!

???: Popka! Slow down!

Then, a kangaroo-like boy crawled passed Coco and Crunch.

Crunch: Need a hand?

The possible friend of Popka nodded, and Crunch carefully picked the boy to his feet.

Coco: Careful!

Crunch: I am!

Lolo: Chipple, are you all right?

Chipple: I'm all right, but I would be better, if Popka hadn't left me behind!

Popka: (sarcastically) Sorry!

The violet-eyed girl started to show a mischievous grin.

Sam: Sincerity is not your strong point, isn't it?

After a few moments, the yellow dog creature's green, stained glass-like eyes grew wide at realization about Sam's words.

Popka: Hey!

Lolo: Popka, please!

Popka: And why should I?

Lolo: (more confident) Because she's going to replace me.

The room fell silent for a moment.

Popka: WHAT!?

Lolo: That's right. She might give you and Chipple a better chance at victory than I could.

Lolo's explanation reminded Sam about another situation like the one she was in. It was a quiz game at school. Sam and Tsunami was looking for a third partner for their team and was considered letting Tenchi to be a part of their team. Tenchi declined and said they should ask Washu to join. They were a little hesitate about asking Washu, because she was an know-it-all back then, always trying enforce her knowledge onto everyone, including the teachers. Tenchi told them that she could help them win. Sam and Tsunami had no choice and asked her, and a very happy Washu agreed to join their team. But the sisters allowed her in under the condition that Washu did not try to be a know-it-all. At the end of the end of the game, which lasted for a week, the girls won the game, and Washu was cured of being a know-it-all.

Crunch: Yo, Sam!

Sam: Huh?

Crunch: What's wrong?

Sam: Nothing.

The big bandicoot glared at the girl.

Sam: It's nothing bad.

Coco: Crunch, leave her alone.

Crunch: (at Coco) Party pooper.

Sam: Thanks.

Coco: Not a problem.

Popka: You can't be serious!

Coco: (to Popka) She is.

Popka: A vote!

Chipple: For what?

Popka: If you want Purple-eyes to join the team.

Sam: 'Purple-eyes?' Well, I've been called worse.

Popka: All opposed?

Only Popka raised his claw.

Popka: (meekly) All in favor?

Everyone raised their hand, or n Toto's case, wing.

Lolo: It's decided.

Sam: That's right.

Popka shrugged his shoulders.

Popka: Can't win them all.

Lolo gave her invite to Sam.

Sam: Thanks.

Lolo: Please help them.

Sam: Okay.

* * *

Once in the arena, Sam's group looked around while Sorrow told the rules.

Sorrow: One: No summons. Two: If you fall out of the ring, you're out for the round. Three: No trading members. Understand?

Sam, Popka, and Chipple: Yes.

Sorrow: Good. Crunch, Coco, Lolo, Baron, Toto, follow me.

After the Sorrow's group entered the stands, Sam's group saw another group.

Sam: Heartless!?

Popka: Are you scared?

Sam: No, just surprised.

Popka: Well, we'll see.

Then, Sorrow pulled out a popgun and fired it, announcing the beginning the fight.

Sam: Let's go for it, Team Lolo!

* * *

After winning a few rounds, the fighting group was resting.

Popka: I'm impressed.

Sam just rolled her eyes.

Chipple: Said the boy, who fell out of the ring five times.

Popka: (upset) Shut up!

Chipple: What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?

Sam chuckled at the arguing boys when Sorrow walk over.

Sorrow: Hi.

Sam: Hey.

Sorrow: You were great out there.

Sam: Thanks.

Then, the girl felt a strange aura.

Sorrow: (concerned) Are you okay?

Sam: I'm fine.

Sorrow: Oh, hi.

Sam turned around a saw a red fox and the dark aura that surrounded him.

Sam: (softly) So, that's where it's coming from.

The fox seemed to have heard the girl's words as he glared at her as he walked away.

Sorrow: He never says, "Hi." At least, not like Klonoa.

Sam: Klonoa?

Sorrow: He's a great hero, and his fighting group has Guntz and Pango.

Sam: I bet I can get along with that team better than him.

Popka: Sam, I think you may have made an enemy.

Chipple: Yeah, I saw the way he glared at you.

Sam: He made sure that I saw it too.

Sorrow: Sam, I can detect auras of great sorrow, and he has a powerful sorrow in his heart.

Sam: I don't know about sorrow, but I detect something dark.

Popka: Hey! Our next match is next!

Chipple: Then, we better go!

Sam chuckled in hopes of cheering herself, but the aura that she felt had chilled her to the bone.

Popka: Sam!

Sam: Huh?

Chipple: Hurry up!

Sam: Coming!

* * *

While Sam fought in the next few rounds, the red fox watched her fight.

The red fox: I'm impressed.

???: You think she's a challenge?

The fox turned and saw a tall purple cat with a yellow left eye and a blue right eye wearing a dark purple overcoat, a hat with the same color as the overcoat that has a yellow 'x' mark, and a purple and magenta scarf. Red-magenta claws came out of the long sleeves of the overcoat.

The red fox: So, Janga, you came.

The cat, known as Janga, laughed.

Janga: I want my question answered.

Fox: Yeah, she looks tough.

Janga: Fox, don't tell me you're frightened by a little girl.

Fox: No.

Janga: Good, because you have to kill her.

Fox: You're scared of her? Sorry, but my contract says that…

Janga: (hotly) I know what the contract says, because I created it! But to get to the three 'heroes,' you have to stop her!

Fox glared at the cat before he walked away from him.

Janga: Fools like him are so hard to find, but I still have a back-up plan.

* * *

After a few more rounds, Team Lolo rested for a bit again.

Sorrow: Hi, guys.

Sam: Hey, Sorrow. What's up?

Sorrow: Your next fight.

Popka: We can beat 'im.

Sorrow: I hope you can; you're up against Fox McCloud.

Chipple: Who's that?

Sorrow: The fox who glared at Sam.

Popka: That guy?!

Sorrow: That's right.

Sam: Then, let's fight him.

Chipple: (worried) Why do I have this bad feeling that we're not going to make it?

* * *

At the arena, Sam, Popka, and Chipple entered the ring and faced their opponent, Fox, who was on the other side of the ring. An announcer started to introduce the groups.

The announcer: On the right side of the ring, the underdog group, who has proved many of the betting population wrong, Team Lolo!

A roar of cheers rang throughout the arena as the three waved to the crowd.

The announcer: On the left side, the one-man army himself, Fox McCloud!

Another roar came as Fox just folded his arms.

The announcer: Let this fight BEGIN!

Fox ran at the trio and attacked. Sam managed to avoid the attack, but her teammates were blown off and out the ring.

The announcer: What an amazing feat! Fox managed to take out most of Team Lolo with a single attack! This is going to be one hell of a fight!

Sam saw that Chipple and Popka were out of the ring and on their backs.

Fox: It's just you and me.

Sam turned to the red fox.

Sam: Fine with me!

Sam and Fox started charging towards each other and seemed to pass each other. Sam went down on one knee. Fox turned and saw the girl down before the Masaski Paralyze Sword Attack had taking effect. Now Fox was the one down for the count, while Sam stood up. Then, Sorrow, who was the referee, started counting.

Sorrow: One!

While, Sorrow counted, The Masaski girl thought that the boy was wasting his time until…

Sorrow: Five!

Then, Sam noticed that Fox was getting up.

Sam: Whoa!

Fox finally got to his feet.

The announcer: This is a hell of a fight! Sam of Team Lolo managed to knock Fox McCloud down, and he gets back up! What will these two think of next!?

Sam charged at Fox again, not noticing that Fox just activated a shield. When she hit the shield, the next thing she knew was that she was near the edge of the ring.

Sam: (dazed) What?!

Then, she snapped out of her confusion and saw Fox charging at her. Sam had to think quickly! Then, she jumped up and over the charging red fox.

Fox: What?!

Sam landed on her feet, turned around, and at Fox. Fox managed to dodge the hit, but at a price: the victory. When, he dodged the swing, he tried to step backwards, but there was not any part of the ring to help him get his footing. The very next thing he knew was that he was on his back, outside the ring.

Fox: (amazed) Whoa!

The announcer: Team Lolo is the winner!

The crowd roared loudly as Popka and Chipple climbed into the ring and stood next to Sam. The three waved at the crowd, until Sam walked from her group and to Fox. She held out her hand, but the red fox looked at the offered hand and then looked at Sam in confusion.

Fox: Why are you here?

Sam: My grandpa taught me to help out fallen warriors when they're alive.

Fox grinned a kind smile and grabbed Sam's hand, and Sam pulled him up to his feet.

The announcer: (crying) This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen! A great fight ending with a showing of sportsmanship! This can't get any better!

Then, out of nowhere, a giant robot landed into the arena. The crowd screamed and scattered away from the robot. Popka and Chipple managed to avoid being flattened by the robot. Sam also avoided the force of the robot, but she was looking for Fox.

Sam: (concern) FOX!

???: Look up!

The violet-eyed girl looked up and saw Fox in the robot's metal claw.

Sam: I'm coming!

The girl started up towards the robot and landed on the opposite claw.

Sam: This is too easy!

Then, five smaller claws appeared out of the claw and grabbed the girl. Two went to her ankles, two went to her wrists, and the last, which was the biggest, grabbed her by the waist. Sam struggled as hard as she could, but it was in vain.

???: So, you're the Keyblade master.

Then, the top of the robot opened to reveal a dog-like man, wearing a green militry outfit, a claw replaced one hand and an eyepatch covers one eye.

Sam: Who do you think you are?

The man: I'm Garlen the Great!

???: You got to be kidding me!

Garlen: (furious) Who said that!?

The next thing that happened was a bomb flew to the base of the claw that held Fox. The claw opened, and Fox fell. Then, a black and yellow wolf-boy in his teenager years wearing black and red attire caught Fox and landed on the ground. Sam, seeing this, was freed by a young boy that looked like a cat with long ears. The only thing she noticed was that his clothes were blue.

Sam: What's going on!?

The cat-boy: A rescue right now.

Sam: Huh?

The cat-boy and Sam ran until they reached the safety of temple entrance.

The cat-boy: I have to go now!

Sam: Wait!

But her words fell on deaf ears as the cat-boy ran off. Sam saw that her rescuer knew that what he was about to do.

Sorrow: Sam, are you okay?

The Masaki girl looked towards at Sorrow's direction and saw the bandicoots, Baron, Toto, Lolo, Popka, and Chipple with the green and white boy.

Sam: I'm fine. And you?

Sorrow: We survived.

Sam: That's good to hear.

Crunch: Who was that fool?!

Sam: He called himself, 'Garlen the Great.' Does it help?

Lolo: Garlen!?

Popka: That moron!?

Chipple: Here?!

Baron: I take it that you three know the Garlen?

Popka: Know him?! He kidnapped Lolo!

Sam, Coco, and Crunch: What?!

Chipple: That's right.

Sorrow: Garlen is the leader of the Moth Conspiracy.

Sam: What's that?

Sorrow sat down and started explaining.

Sorrow: The Moth Conspiracy is an organization that harvests nightmares. The three leaders are Janga and Garlen.

Sam: (thoughtfully) So, we just meet one of the leaders, huh?

???: Excuse me?

Everyone turned and saw a small armadillo-like boy wearing blue overalls.

Lolo: Boris! What are you doing here?

Boris: I came here with my father to cheer him on.

Popka: I should have known from the bomb freeing that Fox creep.

Sam: (to Boris) Does that make your father a bomb maker?

Boris: Yep, and he's taught me many things. I even have a bag for making bombs.

Coco noticed that Sam had a confident grin on her lips.

Coco: Crunch?

Crunch: Yeah?

Coco: I have a bad feeling about that grin on her face.

The large bandicoot looked at Sam and answered.

Crunch: (meekly) I see it too.

Sam: I have a plan! Gather around!

* * *

At the arena, the cat-boy, the wolf-boy, who was holding the unconscious Fox, and an armadillo-man were backed to a corner by the robot of Garlen.

Garlen: I finally defeated you three!

The wolf-boy: I'm out of ammo! I can't get this guy out of here!

The armadillo-man: And I'm out of bombs. What about Klonoa, Guntz?

Guntz: He's out of energy, Pango.

Pango: This looks like this is the end for us.

Garlen: This time, I win!

Sam: You wish!

Garlen: Huh!?

The one-eyed dog turned around and saw Sam, Coco, and Crunch ready to fight him.

Garlen: (evilly) So, you fools wish to fight me?

Sam: No.

Garlen: Hmm?

Sam: We want, and will, defeat you.

Garlen started laughing at the girl.

Garlen: You three defeat me!? That's a good one!

While the cocky dog-man laughed his head off, Sam turned to her friends.

Sam: Ready?

Coco: As I'll ever be.

Crunch: This is it, if we need to stop him and save Fox and the others.

Sam: Let's do it!

Garlen: Hey!

The trio turned around to see a very annoyed Garlen.

Garlen: I don't like being ignored like that!

Crunch: (mockingly) Sorry. Here's a gift!

Garlen: Huh?

Crunch threw a bomb up to Garlen, who ducked. The bomb exploded in the air.

Garlen: (relieved) Whew! That was close!

Then, another explosion came and shook the robot, which infuriated Garlen.

Garlen: (furious) That's it!

The dog started chasing the bandicoots, failing to realize that Sam was not there. The three that Garlen had backed up to a wall saw this and wondered about her whereabouts.

Pango: Wasn't there a girl with them?

Guntz: Yeah, now she's gone.

Klonoa: (weakly) I hope she's okay.

* * *

Sam was really inside the robot; the explosion was both a distraction and the only way to enter the robot's interior, so she could place a very explosive bomb inside the robot.

Sam: This is perfect.

The violet-eyed girl removed the explosive out of her backpack and onto the core of the robot.

Sam: That should do it.

And she started running out of the robot.

* * *

Garlen, with his robot, ran after Coco and Crunch, when Sam exited out of the opening caused by the second bomb.

Garlen: What!?

Guntz: So, that's where she hid herself.

Pango: But why was she in there?

But before Pango received his answer, the bandicoots and Sam ran into the trio of heroes.

Sam: We have to go NOW!

Guntz: Why?

Garlen: No one's going anywhere!

The group turned and saw Garlen's robot. Sam knew that if they did not escape from the robot, everyone might be killed!

???: _Sam…_

Sam: Huh?

???: _Use the ring…_

Sam: The ring?

The girl looked at the hand that had the ring that shrank earlier.

Sam: This one?

???: _Gaia Shield…_

Sam: What?

Coco: Sam!

Sam snapped out of her trance to face Coco.

Coco: Sam, this isn't the time to be in Lala Land!

Sam: (calmly) Don't worry.

Coco: What!?!

Sam: Gaia Shield!

Just then, the robot exploded, causing Garlen to fly away from the arena.

Garlen: This might be corny , but this isn't the first time I was blasted off to a far away place.

And with that, he flew off to different part of the world like a shooting star.

Meanwhile, Coco opened her eyes to see that she was still alive.

Coco: What?!

Then she looked up and saw a green transparent energy-shield surrounding the group.

Coco: How did…?

Sam: Me.

Coco turned and saw the ring was glowing until the shield disappeared.

Coco: Who did you…?

Sam: I really don't know.

Crunch, Guntz, and Pango: You're kidding, right?

Sam just grinned sheepishly.

* * *

In the entrance, Coco and Crunch tried to explain about how Sam saved them, but Popka was not convinced about a ring with an energy shield in it.

Popka: Yeah, right! How could she have done it?

Sam: I wonder the same thing.

Popka: What!?

The dog-like boy turned to the violet-eyed swordswoman in pure shock.

Popka: You're telling us that you guessed!?

Sam: Yes and no.

Lolo: What do you mean?

Sam: (hesitantly) I heard a voice.

Guntz: A voice?

Crunch: What kind?

Sam: The voice sounded young, yet very wise. It also had a rasp in it.

Popka: Sounds like a story to me.

Baron: Don't be too sure, Popka.

Toto, ridden by Baron, flew and landed onto Sam's shoulder.

Toto: We've heard of such stories ourselves throughout our time together.

Baron: Sam, did the voice tell you to use the shield?

Sam: Yeah.

???: _I told her to._

Baron: It sounds like we have company.

Sam: You can say that again.

The ring started to glow and slipped off of Sam's finger. It flowed to the center of the group and grew back to it's normal size. Then, a flash of light came and blinded the group for a moment. Sam was the first to regain her sight and saw that there a small creature with the ring around his neck. The fur was mainly red-purple with the exclusion of the paws, belly, and mouth, which was white, the hair on top of it's head was white, it's tail looked like a large, white brush tip, the wings were white, it's eyes were yellow, and the strangest part of it was that the creature was transparent.

Sam: Who are you?

The creature: _I'm Light Gaia, but I'm known as Chip._

Sam: (nervously) Nice to meet you, Chip.

The others greeted the transparent Chip just as nervously as Sam.

Chip: _Don't worry, I'm here because of Sonic._

Popka: Sonic? Who's that?!

Sam: (to Popka) A friend of mine.

Chip: _That's right. Sonic must have a whole lot of faith in you to give my necklace to you._

Sam: Me!?

The creature nodded.

Coco: That explains a lot.

Crunch: Agreed.

Sam: I don't know what to say.

Chip: _Don't worry about it. When you need help, just call me; I'll come._

Then, another flash of light came, blinding the group again. When Sam was able to see, the shrank-down ring flowed to Sam. Without a word, Sam grabbed and slipped the ring on her finger.

Chipple: That was weird.

Klonoa: Yeah.

Sorrow: Sam?

Sam: Yes?

Sorrow: Can you talk to Fox? He's waking up now.

Sam turned to see Fox getting up. She came to the McCloud and started to talk to him.

Sam: Are you okay?

Fox: I'll live.

Sam: So, what's the deal between you and Garlen?

Coco: (scolding) Sam!

Fox: (to Coco) It's all right. (to Sam) My deal was not with Garlen, but with Janga.

Everyone except Sam, Coco, Crunch, Fox, Baron, and Toto: What!?

Coco: Why do I have this bad feeling things are about to get ugly?

Crunch: Because things are about to get that way!

Guntz: You bastard!

Fox was grabbed and slammed to the wall by the young wolf. Sam was knocked down to the ground.

Guntz: (yelling) You have no idea what that monster has done to me!

Crunch: Hey, stop it!

Crunch tried to reach the wolf, but Sam blocked his path.

Sam: Don't.

Crunch: What?!

Sam: Don't worry. Fox can take care of himself.

Crunch looked into the girl's eyes and saw that she was confident in her words and in Fox. He doubted the outcome would be good, but he stood back and watched.

Guntz: That monster sent me through hell!

Fox did not show fear, but he showed empathy.

Fox: I went through hell myself when my father was killed.

Guntz's eyes widened when he heard Fox's words.

Guntz: (in a shaking voice) What did you say?!

Fox: I lost my father when I was a kid to a mad scientist known as Andross.

The wolf backed off from Fox.

Guntz: (to himself) And I lost my father to a madman when I was a kid myself.

Sam deiced to step forward to the two.

Sam: Now that's done with, I have a question.

Guntz: 'Who's Janga?'

Sam: No.

Fox: 'What the deal was?'

Sam: That.

Fox: I was supposed to kill Klonoa, Guntz, and Pango in the tournament, but when he wanted to you killed, I chose to break the contact.

Guntz: By sparing Sam.

Fox nodded.

Coco: Oh, boy…

Crunch: You can say that again.

Boris: Yeah.

Fox: Sorrow?

Sorrow: (nervously) Yes?

Fox: I've heard you and Sam talking about how you two each sensed an aura.

Sam: (nervously) I was kinda hoping you didn't.

Sorrow: Yes, we did. Sam sensed darkness, while I sensed sorrow.

Fox: You both were right.

Sorrow and Sam looked at each other, hoping if the other knew what he was talking about. When that failed, they turned to Fox for the answer.

Fox: The aura of darkness Sam felt was the same depression that Sorrow sensed.

Sam: (quietly) Whoa!

Sorrow: It must be a great sorrow for it to be so dark an aura!

Fox: It started with my dad's murder.

Everyone in the entrance went closer to Fox.

Fox: What do you guys think you're doing?

Popka: (bluntly) Listening to your story.

Sam nodded in agreement.

Fox: And what makes you think that I would tell it?

Sam: Hey, give the guy his space.

The group walked away from Fox, some did protest, but no one was hurt. Sam turned to Fox with a cocky grin on her face.

Sam: Next time we fight, no dark powers.

Fox: I never said I had any dark powers.

Sam: You don't need to say it to have them.

Fox grinned at Sam's words.

Fox: Not likely.

The red fox got up and started to walk away, when Sam called to him.

Sam: Hey!

Fox: Hmm?

Fox turned around and saw that the violet-eyed girl was right behind him.

Sam: Looking for your light?

Fox: Yeah. You too?

Sam nodded.

Sam: My siblings.

Fox: Don't lose sight of them.

Fox came close to Sam's ear.

Fox: (whispering) I would look under the pedestal if I were you.

Then, he turned around and walked away.

Fox: See ya.

Coco: (curious) So, what did he say?

Sam: (surprised) Huh?

Coco and Crunch was behind her!

Crunch: Didn't you hear her?

Sam: I did.

Coco: So answer.

Sam: He said something about the pedestal.

Crunch: The pedestal Sorrow wanted to be moved earlier?

Sam: Yep.

Coco: Should we move it?

Sam: How else?

Crunch: But this time we move it together.

Coco: Good idea.

The trio walked to the pedestal and started pushing it.

Sam: (straining) Is it moving?

Coco: (straining) Not much?

Crunch: (straining) Then, let's push a little harder.

The three friends pushed even harder, but still the pedestal was too heavy.

Sam: (tired) Who's in for calling it quits?

Coco and Crunch raised their hands. Sam frowned at her friends.

Sam: (tired) I do it myself.

Coco: (tired) Wha?

Crunch: (tried) Sam, you can't.

Sam: Well, you two are giving up, but not me!

Guntz: How about us?

Sam: Huh?

The girl turned around and saw all the people she met in the world she was in at that time with the exception of Fox McCloud.

Sam: What the?

Guntz: We're helping out, since you helped us.

Sam gleamed in her grin and turned to her friends.

Sam: How about it?

The bandicoots looked at each other, then back to Sam.

Coco and Crunch: You bet!

The whole group got together and started pushing the pedestal.

Popka: Is it moving?

Lolo: (excited) It is!

The others: Huh?!

The pedestal was moving even more than it did when Sam, Coco, and Crunch pushed it.

Chipple: What's that light?

Boris: Is it Chip again?

Sam: Huh?

Sam looked at the bottom of the stone pedestal and saw some light.

Sam: Keep pushing!

Coco: On the count of three!

Lolo: One!

Coco: Hey!

Klonoa: Two!

Coco: I meant when I count!

Sam: THREE!

The group pushed as hard as they could until…

Sam: A Keyhole!

Crunch: Great!

Coco: We found it!

The others were confused

Crunch: Don't worry, guys.

Sam got and pointed the Keyblade to the Keyhole. A beam of light from the weapon entered into the Keyhole, causing a sound that sounded like something locked. Then, the Keyhole disappeared into thin air.

Boris: (frightened) What was that, Papa?

Guntz: So, that's the Keyhole to our world.

Sam: Huh?

Guntz: Am I correct?

Sam: Yeah. But how?

Guntz: I heard about it from my dad when I was little; he was an architect. He used to tell me stories about the Keyhole, but until now I thought of it as a story.

Sam gave a grin.

Sam: That's good to hear, in a way.

Coco: Well, now we can go.

Klonoa: Hey!

Sam: Yeah?

Klonoa: You're heroes in my book.

Sam: Thanks.

Coco: Bye!

Crunch: See ya!

Sam: Toto! Baron! Time to go!

Baron: Let's go, Toto.

Toto: Bye!

The group said their good byes to the departing team.

Guntz: I know Sam can save the worlds.

* * *

Janga watched this from far away.

Janga: (furious) Now, I have a new hero to worry about now.

Then, he sensed someone.

Janga: (annoyed) This is my playground, Neyla.

Behind him was the pink tigress with a dark look on her face.

Neyla: Very well. Fight to your heart's content.

The cat turned at the tigress in suppressed fury.

Janga: (in cold fury) If you didn't need me, I'd kill you.

Neyla: Isn't it the other way around?

Janga was fuming with fury, but knew that she has the power over the Heartless and the ability to give a part of that power to anyone. He feared that Neyla could also take it away, so he kept quiet until she left via a dark portal.

Janga: (outraged) I'll get that Neyla and the samurai girl yet!

* * *

**A/N: **All of the new characters belong to the 'Klonoa' games with the exception of Light Gaia, or Chip, which belongs to the 'Sonic' games.


	10. Traverse Town 2

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Ten: An Interesting Delivery

The group flew in their Gummi ship until they had reached a familiar world.

Crunch: Traverse Town, dead ahead!

Coco: Let's go!

Sam: Quiet down, I was sleeping.

The siblings looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

In Traverse Town, the group was looking around when they saw Katt.

Katt: Hi, guys!

Sam: Hey, Katt!

Baron: Greetings, Katt!

Coco, Crunch, and Toto: Hi!

Katt: Who's the bird?

Sam: This is Toto, a friend of Baron's.

Toto: Nice to meet you.

The crow reached out his wing as if it were a hand. Katt took it and shook.

Katt: Nice to meet you too.

Coco: Excuse me, but where's Falco?

Katt: He's training with Fara.

Crunch: Well, take us to them.

Katt: Okay, follow me.

The group followed Katt to the alleyway of the Second Distract.

Sam: (bored) Where's Falco?

Katt: Not here, but we're almost there.

Coco: I hope so. I'm tired of Sam's complaining.

Crunch: Same here.

Sam: (whining) Come on, guys!

Katt: Over there!

The group turned their direction to three bars covering a hole.

Sam: Falco's in there?

Katt: Yep.

Sam: How are we supposed get through the bars?

Katt: We don't.

Sam, Coco, and Crunch: What!?

Katt: We go under.

Sam, Coco, and Crunch: Oh!

Baron: Don't worry about us.

Baron and Toto flew by the group's heads and into the hole.

Toto: See ya on the other side.

Sam: See ya.

Katt: Let's go!

Sam: Right!

Katt was the first one to enter the water and swim under the bars. Sam and Coco followed Katt. Crunch took a few steps back and jumped into the water.

Crunch: Cannonball!

The big brute of a bandicoot caused a lot of water to fly out of its home. Some of the water splashed Blitz, who was outside.

Blitz: Just meine luck.

After Crunch caught up with the girls, they swam until they were able to stand on the bottom of the body of water.

Katt: Falco!

The blue bird looked and saw the group.

Falco: Hi, guys.

The group greeted the bird.

Coco: Hey, Where's Fara?

Falco: She left early. Peppy called her.

Sam: Falco, I have a lot to tell.

Falco: Go ahead.

Sam told of her adventures at Mobius and Phantomile and the Keyholes that she sealed with the Keyblade.

Falco: You sealed two Keyholes?!

Coco: Is that bad?

Falco: Bad?! Sealing the Keyholes is good. I didn't expect her to have that many sealed by now.

Crunch: But why?

Falco: If the Heartless enter an unsealed Keyhole, they will reach the heart of the world. And if that happens, the world will be plunged into the darkness.

Sam: Into darkness?

Falco: In a way, the world disappears.

Sam, Coco, and Crunch: Disappears!?

Falco: That's right.

Sam, although she was upset about Falco's information about how a world can become engulfed in darkness, the word, 'disappears,' reminded her of something.

Sam: Hey! Where's Baron and Toto?

Coco and Crunch realized that Sam did not see the two and started looking for them.

Falco: I saw them, but when I saw you guys, they must have been used the secret doorway by accident.

Katt: That wouldn't be opened again for a few hours!

Sam: That stinks!

Coco: Yeah!

Crunch: Sam! The gummi block!

Sam: Oh, right!

Falco: Huh?

Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out the gummi block that she received after closing the Mobius Keyhole.

Falco: I'm no expert of gummi blocks. Sorry.

Sam, Coco, and Crunch groaned in disappointment.

Falco: But Peppy is.

The three raised their heads with renewed hope.

Sam: Let's go!

Coco and Crunch: Yeah!

Falco: Wait!

Sam. Coco, and Crunch: Huh?

Falco: Sam, take this.

The bird gave Sam a green transparent stone.

Sam: What's this?

Falco: I don't know. It just fell out of the sky and landed on my head.

Katt: What!? Are you okay?!

Falco: I'm fine, Katt. (To Sam) Since then, I've used it as a good luck charm, but seeing that you're doing a bigger job, I think you need it more than I do. Maybe Peppy knows what the stone is.

Sam: Okay! Thanks! (To Katt) You coming?

Katt: Nah, I'm gonna train here.

Falco rolled his eyes, guessing what might happen, while Sam, Coco, and Crunch said their good-byes to him and Katt.

* * *

The trio was about to enter Peppy's accessory shop when a group of Heartless appeared out of nowhere.

Coco: (upset) Come on!

Crunch: (annoyed) Don't these guys have somewhere to be?

Sam: I don't care personally, we have to beat them!

The Heartless attacked the group. Coco used her spells to block and attack the shadow creatures. Crunch used his robotic arm's gun mode to shoot at the Heartless. Sam managed to dodge the creatures until she saw an opening.

Sam: These guys aren't letting up on me! I need some help!

Then, the green stone, Falco had given her, started to glow, but Sam never saw the stone's glowing.

Sam: An opening! Time to take it!

The swordswoman ran out of the crowd of Heartless.

Sam: (cocky) Too easy!

The Heartless turned around and attacked. Sam dodged and countered as the Heartless came at her. She even started jumping around, like a well-trained acrobat, in order to escape for her enemies. She also saved Coco, and Crunch from being attacked for the behind. When the three were done defeating the Heartless, Coco and Crunch were surprised at Sam's actions in battle, but not as surprised as Sam.

Sam: What just happened?!"

Coco: I don't know.

Crunch: But that was awesome.

Sam: Let's just go to Peppy's shop.

Coco: We need supplies too.

Crunch: I'll go with Coco to Sam, Alex, and Clover's shop.

Sam: Okay. See ya.

The group parted and went to the shops.

Sam entered Peppy's shop and saw a possible refugee like herself: an older man wearing a detective coat and hat. His skin was somewhat tan; his black hair was messy. He seemed to be in a depression for whatever reason. But the strange part was Sam recognized him.

Sam: (in her mind) Why do I have this feeling that I know him? Maybe he's a refugee, like me. I'll ask Peppy.

Peppy: (cheerfully) Hi, Sam!

Sam: Hi! Um, Peppy?

Peppy: Is it about the man over there?

The violet-eyes girl nodded.

Peppy: That man is Inspector Koichi Zenigata, another refugee.

Sam: Man, I feel sorry for old Pops.

The girl quickly covered her mouth in the shock of what is said: 'Pops.'

Peppy: (concerned) What's wrong?

Sam: Nothing.

Peppy: (not fooled) You really what to stick with that story?

Sam: Yeah.

Peppy: (unsure) Okay.

Sam: OH! Before I forget, I need to ask you about something.

Peppy: What is it?

The girl pulled the mystery gummi out of her pocket and showed it to the old hare.

Peppy: Why I'll be…It's a Warp Gummi!

Sam: A Warp Gummi?

Peppy: Yes. You see, a Warp Gummi can warp your Gummi ship to other worlds.

Sam: But there's a catch, right?

Peppy: Yep. It can only take the ship to worlds that the ship has already been.

Sam: So, we travel the same way to a new world, but after that we can warp there anytime we want?

Peppy: Yeah, and what's with the 'we' stuff!

Sam: (confused) I just meant the crew of the Gummi ship and I!

The old hare started laughing out loud.

Sam: Huh?

Peppy: (laughing) Sorry, Sam, but it's been a while since anyone has fallen for that prank.

The girl was embarrassed! She had not been tricked like that in a while, but she had to admit, the prank was good. So, she laughed along.

Sam: (laughing) You got me good!

After the laughter subsided, Peppy wiped the tears from his eyes and turned around to get something.

Peppy: I'll install this gummi, but I have something for you.

Sam: What is it?

The hare turned around and placed a book right in front of Sam.

Peppy: I need you to deliver this book to a woman who lives in the Third District.

Sam: Which house is it?

Peppy: The woman you'll be looking for is behind a door with a pumpkin on it.

Sam: (somewhat confused) Okay.

Peppy: And after that I would like to see you and the bandicoots again at my house.

Sam: Is it in the same district?

Peppy: Yes, ma'am.

Sam: How will I know then?

???: I'll be waiting.

Sam turned her head to see that the Inspector was wide-awake.

Sam: Did we wake you up? Sorry!

Zeingata: Don't worry about it!

Peppy: Inspector Zenigata, why are you up? I thought you were in an extreme depression.

Zenigata: Well, when my world was taken by the darkness, I assumed that Lupin was dead, but I realized that Lupin might still be alive somewhere. So, until I find him, I'm going to help out around here as much as I can!

The old hare smiled.

Peppy: (happily) That's the spirit! Don't give up hope!

Sam, however, seemed to notice something strange.

Sam: (in her mind) I don't think he would be this happy unless he had some proof, and I have this bad felling that it was me that has inspired Zenigata to help us.

Zenigata: What's wrong?

Sam: Huh? Nothing, just thinking.

Peppy: Sam, Please tell Scary that I did the best I could to the repair the book.

Both the swordswoman and the inspector looked at each other, and then to the old hare.

Sam and Zeingata: 'Scary?'

Peppy: You'll find out soon.

Sam scratched her head in confusion before leaving.

Sam: See ya, Peppy. (To Zeingata) Nice meeting you, sir.

Then, the girl left quickly.

Zeingata: So, who was that?

Peppy: That was Sasami Masaki, the girl I told you about earlier.

Zeingata: Oh, really? (In his mind) I wouldn't be too sure about that. For a moment there, I could have sworn that Sasami was Lupin in disguise.

* * *

Sam was outside for a few seconds before she saw Coco and Crunch walk out of the girls' item shop. Then, she told them about the delivery that Peppy gave her, and the siblings agreed to help out.

As the trio went to the Third District, if they were not fighting Heartless, Sam told the siblings about the inspector and how she called him 'Pops.'

Coco: What's wrong with that?

Sam: I've never called anyone that before.

Crunch: Not even your grandpa?

Sam: Not even him!

Coco: Should it worry you? Maybe you're growing up?

Sam: I'm eighteen years old!

Crunch: You are still growing up!

Sam: (whining) Hey!

Coco: Hey, Sam! Where's the house?

Sam looked around a bit and saw that they were at the Third District.

Sam: Peppy said that the woman we're looking for lived behind a door that had a pumpkin on it.

Crunch: Really?

Sam: Yeah.

Crunch: I know where it's at! Follow me!

The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and followed the big bandicoot.

* * *

Crunch led the girls to the door, which was next to the place where they first fought together for the first time.

Sam: (amazed) When did you see this!?

Crunch: Before the fight.

Coco: Well, let's go in.

Sam: But there's doorknob.

Then, the Keyblade appeared in Sam's right hand and glowed.

Sam: What?

Then, the sound of something unlocking rang out to the ears' of the trio, and the door opened.

Sam: Oh, yeah! I forgot that the Keyblade could unlock things.

Coco: Sam!

Sam: What!?

Crunch: Coco, calm down. Sam forgetting about a power is not a reason for you getting mad at her. Okay?

Coco: (grumpy) Okay.

Crunch: Then, let's go.

The group went through the door and found themselves in a dark room.

Tsunami: You know what?

Sam heard the voice and turned around and saw her sister.

Tsunami: This place looks like the place we used to draw on the walls. Do you remember?

Sam was about to answer when Coco called to her.

Coco: Sam?

Sam: Huh?

Sam Looked at her friends before looking back to see that Tsunami was not there.

Sam: What?

???: Hello there!

The group turned to the direction of the voice and saw a skinny woman with pale green skin, squirrelly red hair, floating in the air.

???: Oh, I have guests, and I didn't clear up. I better be quick about this one.

With a wave of her hands, two neon-green bats flew around the room, changing the dark room into a red, bright room filled with furniture.

Sam, Coco, and Crunch: (amazed) Whoa!

Sam saw the woman wore a witch's outfit: A huge hat with green and purple stripes, a black shirt, a black and gray tutu, black shoes with white skulls on them, and green and purple striped stockings. The swordswoman also saw the woman's bat wings flipping.

Sam: I'm here to deliver a book.

???: Oh, that book is mine.

Sam: So, you're Scary.

???: Actually, I'm known as Scary Godmother.

Sam: Scary Godmother?

Scary Godmother giggled as she waved her hand, causing Sam's backpack to fly off of Sam's back.

Sam: Hey!

Scary Godmother: Don't worry! I'm only getting the book.

Then, all of the items in Sam's backpack floated out until the book came out.

Scary Godmother: Bingo!

Sam: Huh?

Scary Godmother smiled as she opened the book.

Scary Godmother: This book can tell us about summon stones.

Sam: Summon stones?

The woman's grinning face changed to a sad look.

Scary Godmother: Yes, summon stones are really people, who didn't escape the world's turning to darkness.

Then, her smile grew back.

Scary Godmother: But they've escaped the fate of becoming Heartless.

Sam: That's good to hear!

Coco: Hey!

Sam: Yeah, Coco?

Coco: Maybe that stone Falco gave you is one?

Sam: Let's ask!

Scary Godmother: You mean this?

Sam saw that the woman had the stone in her hand.

Crunch: Whoa!

Toto: You can say that again.

The four looked over to Baron and Toto.

Sam: Baron! Toto! How did you get here?

Baron: We took a tunnel that closed behind us.

Toto: And we've been waiting here for a while.

Sam: Sorry!

Baron: It is not a problem.

Toto: Don't worry about it!

Scary Godmother: Sam?

Sam: Yes, ma'am.

Scary Godmother: This stone is an official summon stone.

Sam: Wow!

Scary Godmother: Just a few questions.

Sam: Okay.

Scary Godmother: Have you felt strange lately?

Sam: Yeah! It felt like I was someone else.

Scary Godmother: We have our winner!

Sam: Really?

Scary Godmother: Yep!

Coco: Wait a minute! Sam's fighting style changed a little, and she was grinning like a cat catching a really big fish after Falco gave her the stone!

Crunch: And she called a random person 'Pops,' and Sam claimed that she never uttered the word before. Could it be a result of having a summon stone?

Scary Godmother: Yeah!

Sam: So, how do we stop it?

Scary Godmother: I'm glad you asked!

Then, the minicomputer that Washu gave Sam appeared in the woman's other hand.

Sam: What the!?

Coco: Hey! That's a summon computer!

Sam: Really?

Crunch: Yeah! That's hard to come by!

Scary Godmother: Sam, hold out your right hand.

Sam: (unsure) Okay.

The girl did as she was told. The witch-like woman placed the stone on the table next to Baron and Toto, and then she waved the hand that had the summon computer, causing the minicomputer to fuse with her right glove. Sam, who had her eyes closed, slowly opened them and saw that she was unharmed.

Sam: Wow!

Scary Godmother: Now, you can summon anytime you want, but there's a problem.

Sam: What is it, then?

Scary Godmother: According to the book, you have to find out who the spirit is before summoning him or her.

As she spoke, Scary Godmother waved her hands, the items returned to the backpack, which also flew back to Sam. The summon stone, however, flew to Sam's opened hand. The girl thought for a few moments until she realized something.

Sam: We need to find someone!

Coco: Really!?

Crunch: But how?

Sam: Leave that to me.

Baron: Then, we better get going then.

Coco: Agreed.

Crunch: Bye, Scary Godmother!

Sam and Coco: See ya!

Baron: Good-bye, Miss Godmother.

Toto: Maybe we'll have tea next time.

Scary Godmother: Good idea! Bye!

The five visitors of Scary Godmother exited the house and closed the pumpkin door behind them. Then, the door disappeared.

Coco: Whoa!

Crunch: Why would she do a thing like that?

Sam: Hey!

The bandicoot s turned and saw Sam being attacked by a Heartless!

Toto: There's your answer, Crunch!

But before the group could rescue Sam, someone else rescued their friend.

???: I finally found you!

Sam recognized the voice and turned around to only see her brother, Tenchi, who was grinning the kind grin he always grinned.

Sam: Is that really you?

The girl quick grabbed her brother's face and started stretching it, which earned Sam a push from Tenchi.

Tenchi: Ow! That hurts!

Sam: I'm not dreaming this time.

Tenchi: Dreaming?

Sam starts explaining that she saw Tsunami many times in hallucinations.

Tenchi: (disappointed) Oh! So, you haven't seen her either.

Sam: (sadly) Not since that night.

Tenchi: That's terrible.

The young swordsman scratched his head that held his weapon: a hilt of a sword.

Sam: Hey!

Tenchi: What?

Sam: That hilt! It's the Tenchi!

Tenchi looked at the hilt and grinned.

Tenchi: Yeah! I found it a while ago.

Sam: On the island?

Tenchi: Yeah.

Sam: I found Yosho's bracelet on Destiny Island too!

Tenchi: Wow!

Coco: Hey, Sam!

Sam: Huh?

Sam, in the excitement of finding her brother, had forgotten that her friends were there.

Sam: Sorry, guys!

Tenchi: (sourly) Who are they?

Sam: Right! The blonde is Coco, the big guy is Crunch, the gentleman cat is Baron, and the crow is Toto.

Coco: (unsure about Tenchi) Nice to meet you.

Crunch: (cheerfully) So, you're Sam's brother? Nice to meet ya!

Baron: Tenchi, it is an honor to meet you.

Toto: Yeah! And you should be proud of your sister for being the Keyblade Master.

Sam: (embarrassed) Toto!

Tenchi: So, this is a Keyblade.

Sam: Huh?

The group looked at Tenchi and saw that he had the Keyblade in his hand!

Tenchi: Take it.

The Keyblade disappeared from Tenchi's hand and reappeared in Sam's hand.

Coco: Did he do that?!

Crunch: Why don't you ask…

Then, he turned to Tenchi, the swordsman was gone.

Crunch: …him?

Coco: What did he go?

Sam: I hope he's okay.

???: Hey, Sam!

Sam turned and saw Zeingata waving at her cheerfully.

Sam: Hello!

Coco: You know him?

Crunch: I'm guessing he's the guy Sam called 'Pops.'

Toto: What?

Baron: Can you explain to us?

Coco: Later.

Crunch: Sam, wait!

Coco, Baron and Toto chased after Crunch, who was chasing Sam.

* * *

Sam: Whoa!

Coco: Talk about the Doom and Gloom Club.

Crunch and Zenigata: Yeah.

The group saw Falco, Peppy, Katt, and Fara in a deep gloomy state.

Sam: (trying to be cheerful) Hi, guys.

Peppy: (Spooked) Oh! (Laughing) Sam! I don't hear ya right!

Falco: Peppy, this isn't the time for laughing.

Coco: What's wrong?

Katt: We just hear from a unknown source that the person controlling the Heartless is in town.

Sam and the group, she entered Peppy's house, gasped.

Crunch: What!?

Sam: The person controlling the Heartless!?

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenchi was looking at Peppy's house, but he was not alone.

???: I told you she had forgotten you.

It was Neyla, the tigress who spoke to Janga at Phantomile.

Neyla: She just replaced you and your dear sister with new friends.

Then, the manipulative tigress placed her claws onto the boy's shoulder and grinned evilly.

Neyla: I can help you achieve what you what.

* * *

Back in Peppy's house, Peppy just told that the controller of the Heartless might be after Traverse Town's Keyhole.

Sam: It makes sense to me.

Coco: So, where is the Keyhole?

Fara: According to rumor, if the bell is rung three times, the Keyhole will appear.

Sam: Then, we're going to find out!

Coco and Crunch: Yeah.

Baron: Then, we better hurry.

Toto: Right!

Zenigata: I'm coming too!

Coco, Crunch, Baron, and Toto: What!?

Sam: (laughing) Okay.

Sam's friends exclaimed once again, this time they were upset at Sam's idea.

Sam: What? He's a detective, so he can help us.

Coco: Sam, I don't think this is a good idea.

Sam: Trust me on this.

Coco: (worried) Oh, boy!

* * *

The group, Sam, Coco, Crunch, Baron, Toto, and Zenigata, were nearing the workshop, when the cat figurine gentleman and the crow flew to Sam and landed on her shoulder.

Baron: (whispering) Sam, I'm starting to think that you need him for something other than the Keyhole.

Sam: (whispering) Yep, it's for the summon stone.

Toto: (whispering) The summon stone?

Sam: (whispering) Yeah. Zenigata is the guy I called 'Pops.'

Baron: (whispering) So, it is. Why do you believe that he could be any help with the stone?

Sam: (whispering) Before I met him, I was in a fight with a large group of Heartless, and in the middle of the fight, I, somehow, became someone else until the Heartless were defeated.

Toto: (whispering) And this was after you obtained the stone.

Sam: (whispering) That's right. I have a good idea who the stone is, but I need some more proof.

Zenigata: Excuse me?

Sam: Yes, Inspector?

Zenigata: What are you three talking about?

Sam: Baron was reminding me of something.

Toto: Baron, I think we better search the building for a way to the bell tower.

Coco: There's no need for that.

Sam: Really?

Coco: Yep.

Crunch: What do you mean?

Coco: Remember when I almost fell out of the workshop?

Crunch: I don't need a reminder.

Sam: (slightly annoyed) Just show us!

Coco: Okay! Okay! I'll show ya!

The group ran off with Zeingata bring the rear.

Zeingata: (in his mind) I don't if the girl is Lupin, but she might the one to lead me to him!

* * *

In the workshop, Coco had opened the doors that Sam herself ran through to only to wake up from a fall. The female bandicoot poked her head out of the door.

Coco: Look!

Sam: (nervous) Okay.

The violet-eyed swordswoman, holding on to the doorframe, poked her head and saw a space in the side of the building.

Coco: Do you see it?

Sam looked at the corner of the space and saw a small ledge.

Sam: I do.

Then, she placed her foot on the ledge and started walking on the ledge.

Coco: Sam!

Crunch, Zenigata, Baron, and Toto looked out of the doors and saw Sam reaching the space. The swordswoman looked at the others.

Sam: Hi, guys! There's a ledge, so you can get over here!

The group looked at the side of the doors and saw that Sam was right!

Sam: Baron, Toto, can you guys go up to the top and see if any Heartless are there?

Baron: Yes, ma'am!

Toto: See ya at the top.

Sam giggled as she saw Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata trying to keep themselves on the ledge as she climbed the ladder in the space to the top. Once at the top, Sam met with Baron and Toto, which confirmed that the Heartless were not up there. Sam looked around, but she cannot find the bell, but a boarded up arch.

Sam: Where's the bell?

Baron: That's a good question.

Toto: Maybe it's behind the boards.

Sam walked to the boarded up arch, examined it and saw that the boards were recently placed there.

Sam: Looks like Falco and the others were concerned about the possibility of the rumor and decided to make sure to be safe than sorry.

Toto: It might be harder to find the Keyhole.

Coco: Leave it to me!

Sam turned around and nearly did not have enough time to move out of the speedy Coco's way as she kicked at the boards. It was about a few seconds later when Coco started yelling and hopping around in pain and holding her ankle.

Coco: Ow! Ow! OW!

Sam could not help herself from laughing a little at Coco's pain.

Crunch: Ouch! That's gonna leave at mark!

Sam turned around and saw Crunch and Zenigata watching Coco in pain.

Crunch: It looks like it's my turn.

The large bandicoot walked to the boards and punched them, leaving a hole in the blockade.

Sam and Zenigata: (amazed) Whoa!

Crunch: (happily) I still got it!

Coco: Come on! You can do it!

Crunch: Sam, would you like to try?

Sam: Okay.

Sam swung the Keyblade twice at the boards, but the boards did not fall.

Coco: (laughing) You didn't cut the boards!

The girl bandicoot laughed on as she poked the boards. The bottom of the boards fell to the ground and silenced Coco, who was shocked.

Sam: Don't underestimate me.

Zenigata saw Sam's grin was very familiar to him.

Zenigata: (in his mind) The grin is like Lupin's! Is she really Lupin in disguise?

Sam: I'll go ring the bell, but does anyone have binoculars?

Zenigata: I do.

The man pulled out a pair of binoculars to show that he had them.

Sam: That's good; you keep a lookout with Coco, Crunch, Baron, and Toto, while I ring the bell.

Zenigata: Hey!

But the Inspector's words fell on deaf ears as Sam went under the boards to ring the bell.

Crunch: Come on. We need to keep our eyes out for that Keyhole.

Zenigata: Okay.

Sam: Ready?!

Zenigata: Ready!

Sam pulled the rope, and the bell rang.

Coco: That's one.

Zenigata noticed something about the fountain and looked at it through his binoculars. The picture at the fountain was moving, revealing another picture.

Zenigata: Sam! Ring it again!

Sam: Right!

Sam rang the bell the second time, and the second picture moved again.

Zenigata: Sam!

Sam: Yeah!?

Zenigata: If the Keyhole is revealed, how are you going to get the Keyhole before any Heartless do?

Sam: Don't worry! Leave it to me!

Zenigata was surprised at the girl's determination.

Coco: Just trust Sam on this.

Crunch: The girl's stronger than she looks.

The detective looked at the bandicoots, seeing that they truly believe Sam has a plan to save the town, which allowed Zenigata to agree with the group.

Zenigata: Sam! Ring the bell!

Sam did want she was told to do. The bell rang for the third time, and for the third time the picture moved, revealing the fourth picture. As the picture was revealed to the town, so was the Keyhole. The group watching this event got excited and concerned at the same time.

Coco: Sam! The Keyhole's at the fountain!

Sam did not need to ask another question; she zoomed out from the boards, run to the edge of the tower and jumped off. Seeing this, her friends and allies ran to her to stop her, but they saw an incredible sight: Sam was running down the side of the building as if she was defying gravity itself!

Crunch: (shocked) How is she doing that!?

Zenigata chased after Sam in the same way, surprising the group even more!

Coco: (shocked) How's he doing that!?

Baron: We need to get down quickly!

Toto: We go down to Sam!

Coco: Okay!

The cat and the crow flew down to see Sam jumped off the building and land on the ground with Zenigata imitating her movements and closing in on her. Baron looked up and saw something that looked like trouble.

Baron: Toto, fly down!

Toto: Right!

The crow flew down to Sam. Then, he glided next to the swordswoman, while the cat figurine called out to her.

Baron: Sam! There is trouble coming to the fountain!

Sam, having heard that, skidded to a stop, unknowing about Zenigata was behind her.

Zenigata: What the-

Then, out of the sky, a familiar Heartless landed on the ground and fixed itself.

Sam: (cocky) You again? This is gonna be easy.

Sam attacked the Heartless and hit once, and the Heartless went to pieces.

Zenigata: (amazed) That was easy.

Sam: (suspicious) Too easy.

Zenigata: Huh?

Then, the armor started to move: The arms went under the torso, the feet converted into prong-like hands, and the eye shield slid down, not up.

Zenigata: (shocked) Whoa!

Sam: This looks real bad.

The new version of the Heartless attacked the two with a direct hit, but Sam had a trick on her finger.

Sam: Gaia Shield!

The transparent green energy from the ring surrounded the two and destroyed one of the legs.

Zenigata: Wow!

Sam: Don't get comfortable yet, Pops!

Zenigata: Huh?

Sam: That Heartless still have a few more limbs left!

The detective looked at the girl and saw noticed how Sam's personality was somewhat like Lupin's.

Sam: Look out!

Zenigata was pushed out of the way of one of the arms by Sam, who ended up pinned against the wall.

Zenigata: (concerned) Lupin!

Sam heard Zenigata, and it cemented her theory. But in the situation she was in, she cannot test her theory, or will get the chance.

Sam: (struggling) Damn!

Luck was on Sam's side, because Crunch shoved the arm off of the swordswoman by tackling it.

Crunch: You okay?

Sam: Yeah.

Coco: Hey! Did I hear someone say, 'Lupin?'

Sam: And you're going to hear it again.

The bandicoots were confused at Sam's words.

Sam: Look out!

The arm that Crunch shoved off of Sam flew back at the three friends.

Coco: FREEZE!

The ice flew out of Coco's hand and encased the arm in solid ice! Sam was shocked at the sight.

Sam: How did you do that without your computer!?

Coco: I had some practice, while you were in the arena.

Crunch: My turn!

The large bandicoot ran to the arm and punched it, destroying the arm and shattering the ice.

Sam: (joking) Looks like Crunch's been practicing too.

Then, the other arm attacked Sam and Coco, whom dodged the assault.

Coco: So has the Heartless!

The arm tried to attack again, when a long handcuff clamped on one of the arm's fingers.

Sam: What!?

On the other end of the handcuff was Zenigata trying to restrain the arm. Sam saw this and took advantage of this. She pulled out the summon stone from her pocket and threw it in the air. She pointed her finger at the stone, like a gun, and the glove started to glow as the thumb went up.

Sam: Lupin, come on out!

As the thumb went down, a beam of light went from her index finger and to the stone. Then, Sam heard a strange noise and Coco's voice.

Coco: Sam! Look out!

Sam turned around and saw the head charging towards her at full speed. Sam was too shocked at the sight to move! She would have been extremely harmed or worse, if someone had not rescued her by picking her up and carrying her from the line of the attack.

???: Boy, that was a close one!

Sam, who was in shock during the rescue, shook off the shock and looked at her rescuer. He was tall, skinny, and grinning very mischievously at Sam as he still held on to her.

The man: That's for saving Zenigata.

Zenigata, still holding the arm with his handcuff, saw Sam and the man.

Zenigata: Lupin!

The arm turned around and charged at the detective, who caught the sight at the corner of his eye. Crunch went between the arm and Zenigata and punched the fist. Both the arm and the bandicoot were pushed back from each other. Crunch almost fell to the ground, while the arm seemed to be dazed.

Crunch: Huh?

Coco: THUNDER!

A bolt of lightning struck the dazed arm, which was destroyed immediately. Seeing this, Sam shouted to her friend.

Sam: Great shot, Coco!

The man, who Zenigata identified as 'Lupin,' was not in a joyful mood.

Lupin: I think we should leave now.

Sam: Why?

Lupin: Because I think that thing's got something planned.

Sam looked at the Heartless, which seemed to be charging for an energy attack.

Sam: (nervous) That looks bad.

Coco: It is! RUN!

The group ran until they were behind the same building as the Heartless blasted at whatever was in the way of the beam.

Zenigata: What are we going to do!?

Coco: I don't know!

Crunch: Wait! I think he's powering down!

Sam ran out and saw that the energy beam was gone, but it did not mean the Heartless was tired; the remaining leg swung at Sam.

Sam: (shocked) Whoa!

Coco: FIRE!

The arrow of flame flew from Coco's hand and hit the leg. Then, Sam swung at the leg, finishing it off.

Sam: Now, that was close!

Zenigata: Sam! That thing's charging up again!

The girl turned and saw the Heartless was preparing to attack with its energy beam.

Sam: (in her mind) I don't have the time to dodge it!

Zenigata ran to Sam as the beam came, and it hit them.

Coco: SAM!

Crunch: ZENIGATA!

Lupin, however, did not concern himself about Sam and Zenigata; he actually grinned with confidence.

Lupin: (quietly) Don't worry.

Then, the beam was reflected from the spot from where Sam and Zenigata was at and hit the Heartless, destroying him in the progress.

Coco: What!?

Then, out of the kicked-up dust from the beam Sam and Zenigata appeared, surrounded by a green transparent energy shield.

Crunch: Sam, you're okay!

Sam: Duh!

The shield disappeared as the girl ran to the fountain. Once there, Sam raised the Keyblade and pointed at the Keyhole. The Keyblade threw a beam of light at the Keyhole, which was followed by the sound of something locking. Then, the Keyhole disappeared, revealing a picture of a wilted flower, which saddened the Keyblade Master upon seeing it.

Lupin: Hey, Sam!

Sam turned around and saw the group, whom she shared the recent battle with.

Sam: Hi.

The girl noticed that Lupin was wearing a red jacket, which perked her curiosity about the man.

Coco: That was some quick thinking there.

Crunch: Yeah.

Sam started blushing as the praises came at her.

Sam: Come on, guys. You're making me blush.

Zenigata: (not cheerful) Well, you have a lot of explaining to do, young lady.

Lupin: I better be the one to say something; it's really my fault.

Zenigata: Huh?

So, Lupin explained to Zenigata that he used Sam to get the detective's attention by giving her some of his skills and saying 'Pops' through her.

Sam: That explains a lot.

Lupin was grinning in a silly fashion, when Sam nearly collapsed. Crunch and Coco grabbed her and sat her on the edge of the fountain.

Sam: (dazed) What's wrong with me?

Lupin: Looks like I have to say good-bye, Pops.

Zenigata: WHAT!?

Coco: What are you talking about?

Lupin: Let's put it this way: I don't want to be responsible for the death of a pretty girl.

Crunch: What!?

Lupin: I'm sorry, but if I don't return to my stone form soon, Sam could die.

The others, including Sam, Baron, and Toto, gasped in shock.

Lupin: This is how things are supposed to be until the worlds are back to order.

Then, the man disappeared, leaving a floating green stone in his place.

Zenigata: Lupin!

Then, the stone flew to Sam's computerized glove and fused itself with it. Once that happened, Sam started feeling better.

Coco: Sam, how are you doing?

Sam: Much better now, I just wish…

The swordswoman was interrupted by the sound of a handcuff cuffing…her hand!

Sam: (annoyed) Hey!

Zenigata: I'm not going let Lupin escape this time!

Coco: Zenigata, may I asked a few questions?

Zenigata: (unsure) All right, but make it quick.

Coco: Why are you arresting Sam?

Zenigata: It's the closest thing to arresting Lupin.

Coco: How can you really capture him if she could just summon him?

Zenigata thought for a while until he pulled out a small key.

Zenigata: (to Coco) You're right.

* * *

After Zenigata released Sam from his handcuff, the group went to the First District, and the whole time, the group was trying to convince the detective to stay in Traverse Town.

Sam: (annoyed) You can't come, Zenigata!

Zenigata: (upset) Who said so!?

The bandicoots: We say so!

Then, Sam had an idea. She aimed her fingers at a direction close to Zenigata. The detective saw this and turned around to see if Sam summoned Lupin again. While Zenigata was distracted, Sam, Coco, Crunch, Baron, and Toto started running off to the entrance of the town. Zenigata turned back around and saw the group running away.

Zenigata: (furious) Hey!

Coco and Crunch ran out through the gate, while Sam was caught by the handcuff, that was used to stop the Heartless arm, grabbed her.

Sam: Hey!

Lucky for Sam, Baron and Toto stayed behind to help Sam out. In one sweep from a tall height, the crow bit the leather part of the handcuff, sending Zenigata's part flying towards the inspector and hitting him in the face. Seeing this, Sam ran off to the Gummi ship as fast as she could with Baron and Toto right behind her. Once in the ship, the Gummi ship blasted off, nearly knocking Sam down from the force of the speedy getaway. After the launch off, things started being normal.

Toto: See ya in the cockpit!

Then, the crow and the cat figurine, who rode on the crow, flew off to the cockpit.

Sam: That was close!

Lupin: Don't be so sure.

Sam looked at Lupin's stone, which is still on her glove.

Sam: (to the stone) What do you mean?

Lupin's stone: (glowing while speaking) I know Zenigata: If I'm not dead, he's going to chase me. I guess that's something I've lived with because I'm the greatest thief in _my_ world.

Sam: That would explain a lot of things. If you're saying about Zenigata is true, I better do a check up on the ship when we land in Mobius.

And with that, Sam made her way to the cockpit.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Zenigata and Lupin belong to the 'Lupin the Third' franchise. Scary Godmother belongs to the 'Scary Godmother' franchise.


	11. The Mushroom Kingdom 1

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Have Hope, Will Travel

Sam was in her seat in the cockpit, thinking about the second visits to Mobius and Phantomile.

At Mobius, She found Zenigata hanging on to the Gummi ship to dear life. All Sam had to do was scream, 'Lupin,' and the inspector was off the ship, ready to arrest Lupin. The girl had a hard time containing her laughter at the sight of the detective looking for his adversary. After that, she, Coco, Crunch, Baron, and Toto went to Vanilla's house to hear about how the search for the Chaos Emeralds were going, which was doing well since they found two more while Sam was gone. The others were busy looking for the rest of the Emeralds or researching the enemy to come by and see Sam. So, the group left the world.

At Phantomile, Sam was greeted by a priestess, who told her that the Klonoa and the others were busy rebuilding the arena, and the priestess gave Sam a medal that was white. When, the colorless medal landed in the girl's hands, the medal's color changed from white to silver. Sam and the priestess that gave her the medal, was shocked at the change. The priestess said that no one has ever reached that high once the medal was given to them. Sam was blushing and hoped that no one heard that, and she give the priestess a message: 'Hope to see ya soon.'

Now in the Gummi ship, Sam sat quietly, deep in thought, and looking the medal, when Lupin spoke and glowed.

Lupin: Hey, what's wrong?

Before Sam could answer, Zenigata came in, looking for Lupin.

Zenigata: Where are you, ya rat!

Coco and Crunch: (insulted) Hey!

Zenigata: Not you guys! Lupin.

Coco: Huh?

Crunch: Have you lost your mind?

Sam: No, he hasn't.

Coco and Crunch: Huh?

Sam: I heard Lupin too.

Coco: What!?

Crunch: I'm confused now.

Sam: I think I understand.

The others looked at the girl as she explained.

Sam: I think that because that Zenigata is found the same world as Lupin is the reason why Zenigata can hear him whenever Lupin talks to me.

Coco: And you can hear Lupin since you can summon him.

Crunch: Now, I get.

Sam: At least, that's the theory.

Baron just smiled at the girl.

Luna: (via intercom) We're approaching a new world!

The group looked and saw the world.

Zenigata: (laughing) The place looks like something from a child's storybook.

Sam: (laughing) Yeah.

Coco: But that's where we're going.

Crunch: Good to hear, Coco.

Baron: We have to be careful; there's a storm in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, a conversation is going on between Neyla and one of her partners in a marketplace.

Neyla: Bowser, I'm still talking to you.

The monster turtle glared at the tigress.

Bowser: Well, I'm done!

Then, an elderly Magikoopa, riding a broomstick, flew to Bowser and reported to him.

The Magikoopa: I'm sorry, my king, but I can't find her.

Bowser: Curses!

Neyla: Looks like you're having problems.

Bowser growled as he glared at the tigress again.

Bowser: Why do you need Princess Peach?

Neyla: We need seven maidens to open the door, no more, no less.

Bowser growled again.

Neyla: Besides, she'll be fine and I'll personally return her to you.

Bowser: Fine.

Then, the king put two claws in his mouth and whistled.

Bowser: Hey, Heartless! Find the princess and bring her to me!

Then, a group of Heartless appeared and did what they were told to do.

Neyla: Be careful, Heartless often prey on the careless.

Bowser: (laughing) Save your advice for someone who needs it.

Neyla: Fine.

Then, the tigress left. The Magikoopa looked very concerned and spoke with Bowser.

The Magikoopa: Please forgive the rudeness, but could it be possible that Neyla's right about the Heartless?

Bowser: Don't worry about it, Kammy! Things will be okay!

Then, the king and the Magikoopa left, and when they left, a girl wearing a pink dress and a small crown appeared from under one of the stands. And with her is a yellow star with a face on it.

The Star: (whispering) That you hear that?

The girl was speechless.

* * *

The group was in a different part of the marketplace, which was empty of life.

Sam: (nervous) I don't like what I'm sensing here.

Coco: Who would blame ya? The place is empty.

Zenigata was looking at some of the stands, looking for clues.

Zenigata: There's no sign of any kind of struggle.

Crunch: Not yet! Look!

The group looked and saw many Heartless coming at them.

Sam: (annoyed) Let's get this over with.

The group fought the Heartless, which were defeated in a matter of minutes.

Crunch: Man, I'm pumped!

Sam and Coco: Oh, brother!

Baron: Good job, everyone!

Zenigata: Doesn't it seem weird that whenever we go to battle, Baron and Toto are nowhere to be found?

The group was starting to realize that the detective had a good point when they heard a small voice.

???: Excuse me?

Sam turned to the voice and saw a yellow star, which surprised her greatly, since the star had a face on it.

Sam: (shocked) Who or what are you?!

The Star: I'm Twinkle, a Star Kid.

Coco: A Star Kid?

Crunch: Sounds far-fetched to me.

Zenigata: Yeah.

Twinkle: I know that you might be busy, but we need your help.

Sam: 'We?'

Twinkle: Yes.

Sam: Give us a minute.

Twinkle: Please be quick.

Sam nodded at the Star Kid and turned to the group.

Sam: So, whacha think?

Coco: I don't know.

Crunch: Maybe if we help out, we'll find out if Crash was here.

Zenigata: And the Keyhole.

Baron: Looks like the pros are the victor.

Sam: It's agreed.

Then, the swordswoman turned to the Star kid.

Sam: We'll help ya.

Twinkle: (excited) Really? Oh, thank you very much!

* * *

The group followed the Star Kid to a dead-end.

Sam: Twinkle, why have you brought us here?

Twinkle: Don't worry. We're not in trouble.

Before Sam could respond, a petite voice called out.

???: Twinkle, is that you?

Twinkle: Yes, Princess Peach.

Sam, Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata: 'Princess?'

Then, a girl appeared from behind a stack of boxes.

The girl: Twinkle, who are they?

Twinkle: Princess Peach, they're going to help us!

Zenigata: Twinkle, she said, 'who are they?'

The Star Kid started to blush.

Sam: Don't worry, Twinkle. We can introduce ourselves. (To Princess Peach) I'm Sasami Masaki, but I'm called Sam.

Coco: I'm Coco Bandicoot.

Crunch: I'm Coco's brother, Crunch.

Zenigata: I'm Inspector Zenigata.

Sam: The other two are Baron and Toto.

The two nodded to the princess.

Princess Peach: It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom.

As she spoke, she curtsied like a princess would.

Princess Peach: And I'm guessing that you already know Twinkle.

Sam: (giggling) Yes, we have.

Princess Peach: Now, we are done with the introductions, we can start looking for Mario.

Sam: Mario?

Princess Peach: Yes; the last time I've seen him was when Bowser defeated him by using the Star Rod.

Coco: Bowser and the Star Rod?

Crunch: What are they?

Princess Peach: The Star Rod is a staff that can make wishes come true. Bowser, the king of the Koopas, stole the Star Rod and used it to make my family castle fly in the air.

Then she pointed up. The others followed the finger and saw the castle floating in a patch of dark clouds.

Crunch: Whoa! Right in the storm clouds!

Sam: You could say that again.

???: One of my better ideas.

The group turned and saw Bowser and Kammy Koopa.

Princess Peach: Oh no! It's Bowser and Kammy Koopa!

Then, Sam noticed something in the king of the Koopas' claws, which was the Star Rod the princess mentioned.

Sam: Princess Peach! Get outta here!

Princess Peach: (concerned) What about you and the others?

Sam: Don't worry; we can take care of ourselves.

Twinkle: Sam has a point.

The princess sighed with regret before running off with the Star Kid right behind her.

Bowser: I'm not letting some girl with a toy sword get in my way of conquering the world. Heartless! Get them!

Then, a group of Heartless appeared and surrounded Sam and her friends.

Sam: Oh, brother! This is getting predictable!

The Heartless attacked the four allies, whom defeated the Heartless quickly.

Coco: Look!

Sam, Crunch, and Zenigata looked and saw that Bowser and Kammy Koopa were gone.

Crunch and Zenigata: Damn!

Sam: So, what do we do now!?

Coco: Find Mario, that's what!

Sam: Right!

Then, the group started to ran off to find Mario until Baron pointed out a very important detail.

Baron: We don't even know what this Mario looks like.

The group stopped almost immediately at the realization of the situation.

Sam: He's right!

Coco: We could ask around.

The group glared at the bandicoot girl and reminded her that there was no one to ask.

Coco: Oops!

Twinkle: Guys!

The group turned and saw the Star Kid.

Crunch: Twinkle! What are you doing here!?

Twinkle: Princess Peach realized that she didn't tell you what Mario looked like, so she sent me.

Sam: Good thing you came, then.

Twinkle: I can bring Mario here.

Sam: We can't stay here, Twinkle.

Twinkle: But you can't keep up.

Sam thought for a moment when she remembered _someone_.

* * *

Zenigata: This can't be happening!

Sam was surprised herself, but that kind of surprise often happens when one chooses to guess, and it was right.

Coco: And this is from a guess?

Sam: Yeah.

Crunch: Better a good fluke than a bad one.

Sam: Hope Chip's not mad at me.

The group was in a sphere of energy, floating to wherever Mario was at, and following Twinkle, Baron and Toto.

Baron: This is convenient.

Toto: Agreed!

Twinkle: And she's had that kind of power! I'm amazed.

Sam could not help herself from a giggle or two.

???: Help-a me!

Twinkle: That's Mario!

The others looked down as the voice yelled again.

???: Help!

Sam looked down and saw something shocking!

Sam: We have to help 'em!

Coco: Right! Take us down!

Sam: Okay!

* * *

On the ground, a man with brown hair wearing a red hat, a red shirt, and blue over-alls was face down in the dirt, while four Koopas, each with their own color (yellow, red, black and green, which were also their names) were standing over the man. The red wearing Koopa stepped toward the fallen man.

Red: We got you this time, Mario.

Yellow: Red…

The Koopa, known as Red, turned to Yellow.

Red: What!?

Red saw his team looking up. So, he looked up and…

Red: OW!

Sam had landed on Red from five feet in the air. Then, Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata landed on the other three Koopas, whom were distracted by Sam's landing.

Yellow, Black, and Green: OW!

Crunch: (laughing) These guys are gonna feel it in the morning!

Coco: No kidding!

Sam, however, was helping Mario to his feet.

Sam: Are you okay?

Mario: I'm-a fine. Just-a little bruised.

Sam: That's good to hear.

Then, Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata were thrown off by the Koopas that they landed on.

Red: (furious) How dare you attack the Koopa Bros.!

Sam: (mock fear) I'm so scared.

The girl's mocking comment enraged the Koopas.

Red: We'll show you true fear.

Sam: (cocky) I like to see this.

The Koopas jumped in the air. Yellow landed on the ground first, then Green landed on Yellow's shell, then Black landed on Green's shell, and finally Red landed on Black's shell, and pointed a finger at Sam as if the Koopa was a superhero.

Red: Prepare to feel the power of teamwork!

Then, the Koopa Bros. entered their shells and started spinning around. Everyone saw a powerful aura.

Sam: OH, boy!

Then, the shells flew at Sam, but this did not scare Sam at all; she rise her right arm.

Sam: Gaia Shield.

The green shield appeared and blocked the attack, which was powerful enough to send the Koopa Bros. flying to at least a good one hundred feet.

Sam: Now, they're gonna feel that later.

Crunch chuckled as he stood up with Coco and Zenigata; they ducked out of the way of the reflected attack.

Mario: Who are-a ya guys?

Sam: We're friends.

Twinkle: Yep.

Mario: Twinkle!? What-a you doing here!?

Twinkle: Looking for you! Princess Peach is in great trouble!

Mario: What!?

Sam: I'm guessing she found a way down from the castle, but Bowser is after her.

Mario: Then, we have-a to leave!

Sam tightened her right hand into a fist, but it was not to hit someone.

Sam: Way ahead of ya!

* * *

Some small time later, the group was in the floating castle in search for Bowser.

Mario: Mama Mia! That Gaia Lift of yours is-a a something special!

Sam: I know!

Coco: No time to goof off!

Crunch: Yeah! We got Koopa butt to kick!

Sam: Right!

Mario: Let's-a go!

The group ran off, following Twinkle.

* * *

At a platform outside the castle, Bowser and Kammy were talking to Neyla, while Princess Peach was tied and gagged.

Bowser: Just bring her back in one piece and alive.

Neyla: Don't worry; you'll be able to beat Mario again and the Keyblade Master and friends, and we'll be able open the door. Once that's done, you can have her.

Kammy: You better be telling the truth, Neyla!

Neyla: (mockingly) I am.

Then, Sam and the others came to the platform, running.

Sam: Hold it right there!

Neyla: Speak of the devil…

Then, a dark portal appeared behind the tigress and the princess.

Sam: Wait!

Neyla: Sorry, but I have an appointment with destiny.

Then, she disappeared into the portal with Princess Peach.

Mario: Princess!

Bowser: Don't worry about Princess Peach! You losers should worry about yourselves!

Then, the Star Rod appeared in the giant Koopa's claw.

Bowser: This is gonna to be fun!

Sam: Uh-oh!

With one sweep from the Rod, Bowser had blown Zenigata, Coco, and Crunch blown off the platform, while Sam and Mario used the gust to control their landing.

Sam: (concerned) Guys!

Mario: We need-a some help!

Then, seven large stars appeared around the two remaining members of the group. One star, an elderly star, saw Sam, who had the Keyblade out, and approached her.

The Old Star: Keyblade Master.

Sam: Yes, sir?

The Old Star: We must work together to defeat Bowser.

Sam: That's a good idea.

Then, the stars surrounded Mario and Sam. Then, Twinkle entered the circle and the stars started to glow.

Bowser: (over-confident) Like that's gonna hurt me!

Sam just grinned and aimed at the Koopa. A beam of light formed at the tip of the Keyblade.

Kammy: (concerned) I'm starting to think that she can!

Bowser: Don't be dumb! I'm all-powerful as long as I have the…

The beam hit the Star Rod out of Bowser's claw.

Bowser: …Star Rod?

Bowser looked back at Sam and Mario, whom ran up to the Koopas and jumped upward.

Bowser and Kammy: What the!?

Then, Sam and Mario landed behind the two Koopas and were running to the Star Rod.

Kammy: Not this time!

Before Kammy could rise her wand, a voice rang out.

???: BLIZZARD!

In a flash, Bowser and Kammy were frozen in a cake of ice. Sam and Mario already had grabbed the Star Rod when they saw the frozen Koopas.

Sam: Great job, Coco!

Behind the iced Koopas, Coco was grinning.

Coco: Thanks, Sam!

Crunch: Hey! Whatta we gonna do with these two?

Mario: Leave-a that to me!

Then, the brown mustached man pulled out a giant hammer, swung it, and hit the Koopas, whom flew to a far-off distance. Sam, Coco, Crunch, Zenigata, Baron, and Toto was shocked.

Coco: Who is that guy!?

Crunch: What is that guy!?

Zenigata: How did he get that strong?!

Baron: When did he get that strong!?

Toto: And why?!

Sam: Where did he get that hammer from?!

* * *

Meanwhile, Neyla and Janga were talking about Bowser's failure.

Neyla: Looks like Bowser loses yet again.

Janga: If you asked me, he might have won if ya sent that Tenchi kid to help him.

Neyla: That's not a good idea. One, Bowser was beyond help, and two, it would be a waste of a valuable asset.

Tenchi: Neyla!

Janga: Speaking about assets…

Neyla: Quiet!

Tenchi: Neyla! I want to talk to you!

The tigress turned around and saw the boy walking towards her in a hurried speed.

Neyla: (in a sweetened voice) Yes, Tenchi?

Tenchi: Have you found her?

Neyla: Yes.

Then, the tigress pressed a button and a hologram of a sleeping Tsunami appeared.

Tenchi: Tsunami!

Neyla: Your ship awaits.

But Tenchi looked at Neyla with a suspicious look in his eyes.

Tenchi: Why are you helping me?

Neyla: I just want to help.

Neyla tried to reach for Tenchi's face, but the boy blocked the claw.

Tenchi: I don't think so.

Janga was somewhat impressed by Tenchi's resistance again Neyla's power of persuasion, and grinned evilly.

???: Hey!

The group turned and saw a woman with pale green skin, black hair, and green eyes, wearing a green and black catsuit with matching gloves and boots, standing in the passageway and tapping her foot.

Neyla: Sorry, Shego.

Shego: (impatiently) Hurry it up!

Tenchi turned back to Neyla.

Tenchi: What are you after?

Neyla: I'm just holding up my end bargain, Tenchi.

Tenchi walked out of the room, following Shego, who seemed impressed by the boy. Once Tenchi and Shego were out of the room, Janga started talking.

Janga: So much for your persuasion.

Neyla: I'm just taking my time with him.

Janga: Why?

The tigress gave out a cold chuckle.

Neyla: You'll see.

* * *

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, the castle was set back to the ground, thanks to the Star Rod, and the prisoners were free, but they were not rejoicing their regained freedom; they were mourning the loss of their princess. And Sam took it the hardest.

Sam: Why am I such a screw-up?!

Coco: Sam, stop beating yourself up.

Crunch: We beat up those two clowns.

Zenigata: Don't ya mean Mario?

Crunch: I'm trying to cheer Sam up.

Baron: I believe that Sam wants to be alone for now.

Toto: Yeah.

Sam walked off to a nearby tree and sat on the trunk in front of the castle. She did not want to listen; she wanted an answer. So, she closed her eyes…

_???: You're such a dork, Sister!_

Sam remembered the time after Tsunami's disappearance. She was being too protective since Tsunami was found on the beach of Destiny Island.

_Nine-year-old Sam: Why am I dork, Tsunami!? I'm trying to protect you!_

_Eight-year-old Tsunami: I can take care of myself, with or without Grandpa!_

_Nine-year-old Sam: No, you can't!_

_Eight-year-old Tsunami: Yes, I can! Answer me this: If a girl was raised with warriors, would you believe that she could take care of herself?_

_Nine-year-old Sam: Yes._

_Eight-year-old Tsunami: Then, why can't I, since I'm that girl in question?_

_Nine-year-old Sam: I just don't want you hurt._

_Eight-year-old Tsunami: I know, but I'm okay. I'm not hurt, and I wasn't. Sister, promise me you won't be so worked up about stuff like this._

_Nine-year-old Sam: I promise._

Sam opened her eyes and turned to her friends.

???: Sam!

Twinkle flew to Sam's face.

Twinkle: (frantic) There's something appearing on the stain-glass window of Princess Peach!

Sam looked and saw what was on the window: the Keyhole.

Sam: Don't worry, Twinkle.

The swordswoman got up to her feet, aimed the Keyblade at the Keyhole, and a beam of light came from the weapon and entered the Keyhole, locking the Mushroom Kingdom's Heart from the darkness of the Heartless. Twinkle was amazed at the sight.

Twinkle: Wow! That was cool!

Sam: Thanks. Well, see ya.

The girl turned and started walking away when Twinkle exclaimed in shock.

Twinkle: What!?

Sam returned her attention to the Star Kid.

Sam: I have to leave soon, especially since I sealed the Keyhole.

Mario: So, you are-a the one who stopped-a that thing.

Sam and Twinkle turned to see an awed Mario.

Sam: Try 'sealed,' Mario.

Mario: Sorry.

Sam: That's okay. Bye.

Twinkle: Wait!

Sam: What is it, Twinkle?

Twinkle: I've been given a new assignment.

Sam: That's good news.

Twinkle: I know, I'm helping you out!

Sam: What do you mean?

Twinkle: I'm assigned to help you out since you're the Keyblade Master.

Sam: (laughing) Oh no!

Meanwhile, Coco and Crunch saw and heard Twinkle and his news. Zenigata, Baron, and Toto had already left to the Gummi ship.

Coco: This is going to be interesting.

Crunch: Yeah, our crew is growing bigger by each world.

The five (Sam, Coco, Crunch, Twinkle, and Mario) arrived at the Gummi ship.

Mario: Looks-a like this is-a good-bye.

Sam: For now, at least.

Coco: We'll be back.

Crunch: Take care, Mario.

Twinkle: I'll tell the princess that you're okay.

Mario: Good-bye. Please tell-a me if you guys find-a the Princess!

The little man waved good-bye as the others entered the ship with hope in his blue eyes. In the ship, the swordswoman had a bit of a heavy heart at leaving the world, which she always have when she left a world, but she knew that she was going to see them again on her adventure.

Coco: Are you okay?

Sam: I'm fine.

Crunch: If you say so. Come on, guys.

The bandicoots started to leave, while Sam and Twinkle stayed behind.

Crunch: Twinkle! That means you too!

Twinkle: Oh! Coming! (To Sam) You coming?

Sam: (distant) I'll catch up.

Twinkle: (concerned) Okay.

The Star kid flew off after the bandicoots. Sam leaned her back against the wall opposite of the door, deep in thought.

Lupin: Hey, it's not always a wise move to tell others that you're fine when you're not.

The girl looked at her glove to see the green stone, which is Lupin, was glowing.

Sam: I know, but I don't want them to worry.

Lupin: Good point.

Sam: I better get to the cockpit.

Sam was about to leave for the cockpit, a hand grabbed she by the shoulder. The girl was so surprised that she screamed and jumped nearly two feet off the ground. When, the girl fell back to the ground, she turned around and saw that it was Zenigata.

Zenigata: Sorry about that.

Sam: (shaking) It's no big deal.

Zenigata: Sam, something's been bothering me.

Sam: What is it?

Zenigata: Before the Keyhole appeared, I saw you as a depressed girl, but when you returned to the ship, you're happy again.

Sam: What of it?

Zenigata: It sounds far-fetched to me.

Sam: I guess so. I just remembered something that my little sister made me promise a while ago.

Zenigata: Yeah?

Sam: Well, it got me thinking that Princess Peach can take care of herself, like Tsunami can.

Then, Sam left to the cockpit, leaving Zenigata thinking for a bit.

Zenigata: That explains a bit.

* * *

**A/N: **Mario, Twinkle, Princess Peach, Bowser, Kammy Koopa, the Koopa Bros, and the Elder stars as well as the Mushroom Kingdom belong to the 'Mario Bros.' franchise. Shego belongs to the 'Kim Possible franchise.


	12. Blue Heaven

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Tenchi!?

Sam was taking a nap when Coco called for her.

Coco: Sam! Wake up!

Sam: (tried) What is it?

Coco: We're going to a new world!

There was no response from Sam. Coco turned to the swordswoman and saw that she had fallen asleep.

Coco: I'm not going to wake her up.

Sam dreamed about when she and Tenchi were nine years younger.

_

* * *

Sam: I swear it was a monster! I heard it roar!_

_Tenchi: All right, I'll help you beat him up._

_The two siblings looked around the cave and Tenchi found the source of the monster's roar._

_Tenchi: It was the wind, Sam._

_Sam: (disappointed) Aww…I was hoping it was a monster._

_Tenchi: Hey!_

_Sam looked at her brother._

_Tenchi: Once we grow up, we'll leave these islands and have real adventures, not just kid's stuff._

_Sam: Yeah!_

* * *

Sam woke up to find that the ship had landed.

Sam: Hello?

Baron: Here!

The girl looked and saw the cat figurine and Toto was sitting in Coco's sit.

Sam: Hi, guys.

Baron: Hello. It's nice to see you awake.

Sam: Sorry about that.

Toto: Don't worry about. Coco said that her brother, Crash, often slept after a great battle or adventure.

Sam: Really?

Baron: That's true.

Sam: Where did the others go?

Toto: They went out to the space station.

Sam: Space station?

Baron: No time to lose.

Baron climbed onto Toto and flew off. Sam just shrugged her shoulders and followed the duo out of the Gummi ship. Once outside, the girl saw Luna and Artemis in their human form and working on the Gummi ship. She also noticed that a young boy with blonde hair and wearing slightly oversized clothes was helping the Gummi ship's engineers.

Sam: Excuse me?

The boy: Hmm?

Luna: Sam? You're awake now?

Sam: Yeah.

Artemis: Well, that's good to hear, because we have a problem.

Sam: Heartless?

Luna: That's right.

The boy: This is Sasami Masaski?

Luna: Yes.

The boy looked and analyzed at Sam for a few moments before speaking again.

The boy: She doesn't look like much.

Artemis: Sam might not look like a warrior, Jim, but she's a fighter.

Sam: Jim?

Jim: Yeah, I'm James Hawking, but I'm called Jim.

Sam: That's fair.

Then, Baron and Toto flew pass Sam.

Baron: Sam!

The girl turned around and saw the Heartless.

Jim: Not them again!

Sam: Watch this, Jim.

Sam dashed in the fray of attacking Heartless and defeated them within five minutes.

Jim: Not bad.

Sam: 'Not bad?'

Jim: Hey, it's my opinion.

Sam: True.

Crunch: Sam!

The girl turned around and saw Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata.

Sam: Hi, guys.

Coco: Look who's finally awake.

Sam: Okay, I deserved that for oversleeping.

???: That would explains the weak fighting.

Sam turned to be face-to-face with a red haired man wearing a yellow over coat.

Sam: Hey! Who do you think you are?!

The man grinned as he answered.

The man: Gene Starwind.

Sam: Well, Gene Starwind, if you think that I'm weak, then I have to challenge you to a fight.

Coco: Sam!

???: Not now.

The group turned and saw four women and a fat, white cat. Three of the four women, (a swordswoman with black hair in a samurai hairstyle wearing a white kimono and carrying a wooden sword, a girl with black hair wearing a blue overcoat and a tie, and a brown haired girl wearing a school uniform) looked human, while the fourth was a catgirl with brown-tan fur and white-gray hair and blue eyes.

Gene: Come on!

???: Respect the ladies.

Sam was shocked to know that the speaker was the white cat.

Toto: Oh, brother! It's Muta.

Muta: Say that to my face, Birdbrain!

The girl with brown, short hair intervened.

The girl: Muta, Toto, please stop fighting.

Baron removed himself from Toto's back and landed on Sam's shoulder.

Baron: It is good to see old friends again.

The girl: Good to see you too, Baron.

Sam was confused.

Sam: Baron, you know her?

Baron: Of course. Sam, this is Haru. Haru, this is Sasami Masaski.

Sam: Nice to meet you, Haru.

Haru: Same here.

The catgirl stepped up next.

The catgirl: I'm Aisha Clanclan.

Sam: (nervously) Hi.

The two shook hands. Then, and a swordswoman stepped to Sam next.

The swordswoman: I'm Twilight Suzuka.

Sam: (calmly) Hello.

Both swordswomen bowed to each other, when the final girl stepped forward.

The girl: I'm Melfina.

Sam: Nice to meet you.

The girls shook hands, but Gene was becoming bored.

Gene: Now that we're done…

Then, a voice interrupted Gene.

Twinkle: Hey!

The Star kid flew up to the group.

Gene: What the!?

Twinkle flew right to the group he belonged to.

Twinkle: What's the big idea leaving me behind!?

Sam: I woke up.

Coco, Crunch, Zenigata, and Toto: Don't look at us.

Artemis and Luna: Not us.

The others were just speechless.

Gene: This is just…

Jim: Weird.

Gene: Yeah.

After clamming and introducing Twinkle, Sam stared asking a question.

Sam: Where's this place?

Gene: It's Blue Heaven, a space station used as a rest stop.

Sam: Okay.

The group just stared at the girl.

Sam: What?

The others: Never mind.

As the group turned, Sam was so confused by the whole thing, but she decided to ignore it and go exploring.

Zenigata: Sam!

Sam: Yeah?

The girl turned around and saw the inspector and Melfina.

Melfina: You shouldn't go by yourself.

Zenigata: She's right.

Sam: You guys don't have to worry about me.

Melfina: Please, be considerate.

Sam looked at Melfina. Despite the black hair and the brown eyes, Melfina reminded Sam of her sister, Tsunami.

Sam: All right.

Zenigata was confused, but was relieved at Sam's choose.

Sam: Let's go.

Melfina giggled and followed Sam, accidentally leaving the detective behind.

Zenigata: Hey! Wait for me!

Then in a flash, Sam and Zenigata were on the ground, dazed. Lucky for the two dazed partners, Sam recovered quickly.

Sam: Where's Melfina?

Zenigata was too dazed to say anything.

Lupin: Hey, Pops! Don't tell me you're getting old!

The thief's taunting woke the detective from his daze.

Zenigata: (furious) Where are ya, you rat!?

Sam: He's still on my glove, Zenigata.

The inspector blushed at the embarrassment of yelling out loud.

Lupin: There's something wrong.

Zenigata looked around and noticed something.

Zenigata: Where's Melfina?

Sam: Let's split up, so it would be easier to find her.

The detective nodded and went one way while Sam went another way.

* * *

After a small time, Sam sat down for a moment.

Sam: Man, this place is BIG!

???: You can say that again.

Sam looked around for the person who spoke.

Sam: Tenchi?

Tenchi appeared in front of the girl.

Tenchi: Hi, sis. Enjoying switching friends?

Sam: (outraged and confused) What!?

Tenchi: You heard me.

Sam: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

The boy stepped back from the furious female and drooped his head.

Tenchi: I'm sorry.

Sam: Hmm?

Tenchi: I thought you were forgetting us, but you cussed me out. The last time you did that, Ryoko was taunting you about Tsunami's disappearance.

Sam: You bet!

Tenchi: Sam, I'm really sorry. I know this person who has found Tsunami, but…

Sam: What?!

Tenchi: Something's wrong with her.

Sam: What do you mean?

Tenchi: Don't worry; I have the answer.

Tenchi stepped out of the way and revealed a passed out Melfina.

Sam: Melfina!

Tenchi: I was afraid of that.

Sam: What!?

Tenchi: Let's say that not many bio-androids have real hearts.

Sam: Bio-android?

Tenchi: Androids made from human DNA.

Sam was so shocked and amazed at Tenchi's new knowledge, but that 'real hearts' part raised a question in Sam's mind.

Sam: What did you mean by 'real hearts?'

Tenchi: Androids are machines.

Sam was so shocked at Tenchi's announcement, but it didn't stop her from protesting Tenchi's intentions.

Sam: I don't care.

Tenchi: Hmm?

Sam: This is wrong! You know Tsunami would never forget herself if you do that!

Tenchi: But there's not another way.

Sam placed his arms behind her back in seeming thought.

Sam: But there has to be.

Tenchi: There isn't.

???: Are you so sure?

The siblings turned around and saw Lupin holding Melfina in his arms and wearing a mischievous grin on her face.

Tenchi: Get back here!

Lupin didn't answer and ran off. Tenchi started after the man, but was stopped by Sam.

Tenchi: Sam!

Sam: You're not going after them without going through me!

The swordsman pulled the sword that he was named after, and the laser blade appeared.

Tenchi: You will pay for this, Sasami.

Then, a giant Heartless appeared in front of the siblings.

Tenchi: (to himself) The Trickster?

Sam: What!?

Tenchi: Never mind! I think you should play with a few Heartless.

Then, a portal, which was like the one the tigress disappeared into beck in the Mushroom Kingdom, appeared behind Tenchi, who stepped into it.

Sam: Wait!

But Tenchi and the portal disappeared, leaving Sam alone to fight the Heartless known as the Trickster, but Sam was too busy crying about her brother.

Sam: (crying) Why?

As the Heartless was about to attack the saddened girl, when a handcuff attached itself around Sam's waist and yanked the girl into the air. Sam ended up in Lupin's arms.

Lupin: Hi, Sam!

Sam: (surprised) Lupin!

Zenigata: Look out!

The Heartless tried to harm Lupin and Sam, when a black hole appeared, absorbed the giant Heartless, and disappeared.

Sam, Lupin, and Zenigata: Whoa!

???: Good to see you all right.

The trio looked over and saw Gene, Jim and Crunch as Lupin put Sam down.

Sam: (emotionless) Hi.

Crunch: What's wrong?

Sam: Nuttin'.

The men did not believe her.

Gene and Jim: Tell.

But the space station started to shake.

Sam: (shocked) What's that!?

Jim: Time to go!

The others agreed and ran off. They dodged debris and falling objects until they reached the ships. Gene and Jim entered their ship, the Outlaw Star, and Sam, Crunch, Lupin, and Zenigata entered the Gummi ship. Both ships launched off, and the crews saw the Blue Heaven crumble.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsunami was 'sleeping' in a bed, while Tenchi and Neyla talked.

Tenchi: So, she's going to be like a lifeless puppet.

Neyla: (mockingly) Yes. The poor thing had her heart taken by the Heartless. She will never wake up again…in most cases.

Tenchi: In most cases?

Neyla: Yes. You see, there's a way to find hearts that had been lost, but a certain condition.

Tenchi: What!?

Neyla: Well…

Tenchi: Tell me!

Neyla: Since you pulled my leg, I'll tell. There're seven maidens called the Princesses of Heart. I have only six, and I'm looked for the last one. I think you can be very helpful.

Tenchi: How?

Neyla: Do the math, but first, I have a gift for you.

Tenchi: What?

The tigress raised her hand, which glowed with a green aura, and touched Tenchi on the chest. The aura surrounded the boy and disappeared.

Neyla: The power to control the heartless.

Tenchi did not speak to Neyla, but turned to his sister.

Tenchi: Don't worry. I find your heart.

* * *

Back on the Gummi Ship, the group was talking to the crew on the Outlaw Star.

Coco: You guys okay?

Jim was on screen, which confused Sam greatly.

Jim (on-screen): We'll live.

Coco: Good to hear.

Jim (on-screen): Sure! I'll tell Peppy about this.

Then, Jim's image disappeared, scaring Sam.

Sam: (frightened) Where did Jim go!?

Crunch: What's wrong?

Sam: What about Jim!?

Coco was the first to realize that Sam was really scared.

Coco: Sam, it's okay. Jim's fine. What you saw was Jim on the commutation screen.

Sam: Commutation screen?

Coco: Yeah. It's like talking to someone face-to-face, but they're on a different ship.

Sam: Oh! (laughing sheepishly) How embarrassing!

Crunch: That's okay.

The group grinned, but Sam had other thoughts.

Sam was looking out the window of engine room, thinking, when Luna and Artemis, in their cat forms, came to the swordswoman.

Artemis: Are you all right, Sam?

Luna: You look sad.

Sam: I'm fine.

The cats looked at each other in concern for the girl, but they decided to leave Sam alone with her thoughts. Sam was thankful that the cats left her, but she was asked again by Lupin, who had returned to his stone form after the group reached and entered the ship.

Lupin: Sam, I know you're not fine. You're really upset.

Sam: I know, but I don't want the others to worry.

Lupin: Is it about your brother Tenchi?

Zenigata: Brother?

Zenigata entered the engine room to see if Sam was all right before Sam answered.

Sam: (sarcastically) Nice timing.

Zenigata: I just came here to see you're okay.

Sam: And I am.

Lupin: No, she's not.

Sam was furious; all she wanted to do was to be left with some time to herself, but everyone were asking her questions, and did not want to answer at the time.

Sam: Just leave me alone.

But Zenigata was not going to leave.

Zenigata: Not a chance.

Sam: Why not?

Zenigata: Back at Blue Heaven, I saw you very upset about something, and I want to know about it.

Sam gave out a great sigh, but she knew Zenigata was right.

Zenigata: I think some noodles are in order.

Sam let out a giggle before agreeing with Zenigata; she was hungry.

Sam: That's a good idea.

**

* * *

A/N:** Gene Starwind, Jim Hawking, Aisha Clanclan, Twilight Suzuka, Melfina, the Outlaw Star, and Blue Heaven belong to the 'Outlaw Star' anime. Haru and Muta belong to 'The Cat Returns' movie.


	13. Amity Park 1

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

* * *

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Thirteen: Ghosts?!

Sam and Zenigata were at the cockpit, talking about her family, which made Sam very comfortable and very relieved. Zenigata asked questions, and Sam was willing to answer.

Zenigata: Really?

Sam: Yeah; I never knew my parents.

Zenigata laughed a bit.

Luna: (via intercom) New world ahead.

The two looked at the world, which looked like a big city.

Sam: Wow!

Then, the bandicoots, Baron, and Toto entered the cockpit.

Coco: We heard the announcement.

Sam: So did we.

The group smiled as they prepared to land in the world.

Coco: You guys go first. Crunch and I will catch up later.

Sam: Okay.

Then, Sam turned to Zenigata and Toto.

Sam: Let's go.

Zenigata: Okay.

Toto: I better be quiet in this world.

Then, the three left.

* * *

Once at the world, the group looked around the city, which was deserted of life.

Sam: It's like a ghost town.

Zenigata: Yeah.

Then, a group of ghost-like Heartless appeared. Sam was startled for a moment, but she attacked and defeated the Heartless with Zenigata's help.

Sam: Wonder what that's about?

Zenigata: A ghost theme?

The two shrugged their shoulders and started walking when two strange people attacked the duo. One was an oversized man wearing an orange jumpsuit, and the other was a woman wearing a blue jumpsuit with goggles. Both of them have strange equipment, and they used them to attack Sam and Zenigata.

Sam: Whoa!

Zenigata: Hey!

The woman stopped herself and her partner.

The woman: You're not ghosts, are you?

Sam: No.

Zenigata: Don't look over here.

The man decided to asked questions.

The man: What about those things?

Sam and Zenigata looked at each other in confusion.

???: Mom! Dad!

A young boy with black hair and blue eyes came up running to the partners and he was out of breath.

The woman: Danny! It's not safe out here!

Danny: There's something weird over by the school!

The two partners dashed off, leaving Sam, Zenigata, and Toto confused with Danny.

Danny: Good! They're gone.

Sam: What is this about?

Danny was about to explain, when Coco yelled to Sam.

Coco: Sam!

Sam turned around and saw two humans, but she knew the humans were Coco and Crunch, who was wearing a green shirt.

Sam: Hi, guys.

The now human Coco giggled before she responded.

Coco: Hi.

Crunch: Hi, Sam.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: What's wrong?

Danny: I have a friend named Sam.

Sam: Well, you can call me Sasami, since it's my real name.

Danny: That helps a lot for me.

???: Us too!

The group turned and saw two people. One was a dark skinned male wearing a red hat and glasses and holding a strange item in his hands. The other was a girl wearing dark clothes, which somewhat caused the swordswoman to feel depressed.

Danny: Tucker! Sam! Any news?

The dark girl: No luck, and there are more of those things appearing all over the city.

Danny: Don't worry, Sam. I'll get them.

Crunch: Sam?

Danny: Sorry about that. This is Tucker

The dark skinned boy stepped forward.

The boy: That's me!

Then, he turned his sights to Coco.

Tucker: But you can call me, 'Sweetheart.'

Coco rolled her eyes in annoyance of Tucker's advances, while Crunch was becoming very enraged at the boy.

Crunch: And I'll call you 'Dead Meat,' if you talk like that to my sister again!

Tucker backed away from the now-human Crunch in fear and hid the girl.

Danny: And this is Sam Manson.

Sam Manson: Hi.

Then, Danny turned to Sasami's group.

Danny: Can you guys keep a secret?

Sam Masaki: Sure we can. Right, guys?

The swordswoman's friends agreed in agreement.

Sam Masaki: See.

Danny: Okay.

Tucker: What if someone else sees you?

Danny: Everyone is hiding from those strange ghosts.

Sasami's group heard this and talked upon themselves.

Sam Masaki: Strange ghosts?

Coco: He must be talking about the Heartless.

Zenigata: I think you're right, Coco. Sasami, Toto, and I saw a couple of Heartless that looked like ghosts before you guys came.

Crunch: That might be it.

Sam Masaki: Let's ask.

The group turned the three friends, whom were also in a conference of their own.

Sam Masaki: Hey, about these strange ghosts…

Danny: Do you guys know about them?

Sam Masaki: We might, but we need to know a few things first.

Tucker: Way ahead of ya!

Then, Tucker pulled out a PDA, which confused Sam Masaki greatly, and after a few minutes, the PDA showed a very good picture of a ghost-like Heartless.

Sam Masaki: Wow!

Zenigata: Yeah!

Tucker: What's wrong with you guys? It's a PDA.

Sam Manson: (upset) Tucker!

Sam Masaki told the PDA away from Tucker, who protested loudly.

Tucker: HEY!

Danny: Tucker, they need to see the picture.

Tucker: (whining) But, but…

Sam Manson: She'll give it back.

Sam Masaki examined the picture for a few moments and she gave the PDA back to Tucker, who started kissing it, which confused by the sight.

Tucker: (relieved) Thank goodness that she didn't break you.

Sam Masaki: (offended) What's that supposed to mean?

Danny: Never mind.

Sam Masaki: I won't until my question is answered.

The dark girl looked at the swordswoman.

Sam Manson: Won't what?

Sam Masaki: You guess.

Danny, Sam Manson, and Tucker looked at each other, hoping for an answer. Then, Sam Manson spoke to Sam Masaki.

Sam Masaki: Well?

Sam Manson: It's not you, he's dependent on technology.

Sam Masaki: Really?

Sam Manson: Big time.

Coco: What an idiot.

The others laughed at the comment with the exception of Tucker.

Tucker: (dryly) Ha ha.

The boy turned around and let out a loud, girl-like scream upon seeing a Heartless rushing at him. Sam Masaki heard the scream and saw the Heartless.

Sam Masaki: Crunch!

Crunch also saw the Heartless and saw what Sam Masaki was up to.

Crunch: Right!

The large now human placed his hands together. Sam Masaki ran to Crunch and jumped onto her friend's hands. Crunch pushed the girl into the air, while Sam Masaki started to jump before she was launched. Once in the air, the swordswoman did a few flips as she fell to the ground. She landed between Tucker and the Heartless.

Sam Masaki: HERE I GO!

Sam Masaki ran and sliced the Heartless, releasing the heart it had.

Coco: Go, Sam!

Danny: Wow! You're really good.

Sam Masaki turned around and started blushing.

Sam Masaki: Thanks!

Then, Danny turned serious.

Danny: We need the right equipment to defeat Plasmius.

Sam Masaki and her friends were confused, but Sam Masaki stepped forward to ask Danny.

Sam Masaki: Plasmius?

Danny was not surprised at Sam Masaki for asking her question.

Danny: Plasmius is one of two known half-ghosts in the world, but before I say more we should get in my house.

Sam Masaki: Fair enough.

* * *

The two group went to Danny's home, which was not at all converted to secrecy, and to the family basement, which where all of the equipment, Danny mentioned, were stored.

Coco: This belongs to your parents?

Danny: Yeah. My dad, Jack Fenton, believes in ghosts so much, and he has a great time chasing them.

Sam Masaki: He must've caught a lot of ghosts.

Danny: (laughing nervously) Now that's another story.

Crunch: Hey!

The group looked at Crunch, who was wearing a pair of giant gloves.

Crunch: Look at these! They fit me very well!

Sam Masaki and Danny laughed a little.

Danny: Same size as my dad.

Sam Masaki giggled a little again, while the others looked on.

Coco and Zenigata: (indifferent) That depends.

Then, Sam Manson found something that looked like a thermos.

Sam Manson: I found it!

The swordswoman looked and saw the thermos.

Sam Masaki: A thermos?

Danny: Yeah, it's supposed to hold ghosts after capturing them.

Sam Masaki: Really?

Coco was also impressed.

Coco: Your parents made all of this? Cool!

Zenigata was skeptic about the inventions.

Zenigata: Yeah, right.

Sam Masaki rolled her eyes, when Lupin decided to speak.

Lupin: Oh, brother!

Danny: Did you say something, Sasami?

Sam Masaki: No.

Sam Masaki looked to Zenigata, who also heard Lupin, looking at her in confusion. The girl started being very suspicious about Danny.

Sam Masaki: (in her mind) How could he hear Lupin, when Crunch and Coco couldn't? I better start asking a few questions. It might clear a few things. (To Danny) Danny?

Danny: Yeah?

Sam Masaki: If you don't mind me asking, but you said something about half ghosts, right?

Danny: Yeah. So?

Sam Masaki: Is it possible that you know the other?

Danny: Well…

Sam Manson: Wait a minute!

Sam Masaki and Danny looked at the dark girl.

Sam Masaki: What?

Sam Manson: I don't trust _her_!

The swordswoman was offended by the lack of trust. Sam Masaki would have said something, but Danny spoke first.

Danny: But she can help us defeat those strange ghosts.

???: The proper term is 'Heartless,' Daniel.

The group heard the voice and started looking around.

Coco: Who spoke?

No one answered for a small time, when Sam Masaki felt something enter her body, like a sword through flesh. Her thoughts were fading quickly, but she fought the takeover of her body as hard as she could. Then, she saw two lights from her right glove: Chip and Lupin.

Chip: Need some help?

Lupin: Here we come!

In a bright flash of green light, Sam Masaki regained herself and was very relieved that Lupin and Chip rescued her, but she was surprise that she found the spirits in front of her.

Sam Masaki: What the?

???: Fudge buckets!

Danny: Plasmius!

Sam Masaki looked behind her and saw an older man wearing a white outfit, with black gloves and boots. The man's hair was black with a streak of white in the middle, his skin was ghostly blue, and his eyes were red.

Chip: That's the guy who tried to control you, Sam!

Sam Masaki: And the half ghost, Plasmius.

The ghost glared at the swordswoman and her rescuers.

Plasmius: Looks like I underestimated my newest enemy. Good thing I've back up.

The man snapped his fingers, and a group of ghost-like Heartless appeared and attacked the group.

Sam Masaki: This might be bad.

Danny glared at the Heartless, and closed his eyes. A ring appeared around Danny, split into two rings; one passed Danny's upper body, while the other passed Danny's lower body. As the rings passed his body, Danny's white shirt, pants, and red shoes were replaced by a black jumpsuit with a white marking on it and white gloves and boots. Danny's black hair turned ghost white, and his pale skin became somewhat tan.

Danny: Guess again, Sasami.

The group fought off the Heartless within a few minutes, which caused Plasmius to retreat without a word.

Tucker: Plasmius is gone!

Sam Masaki: Huh? Are you sure?

Danny: I can't sense him anymore.

Coco: You can detect him?

Danny: And full ghosts too.

Sam Masaki's friends looked at each other, while Sam Masaki looked at Danny.

Sam Masaki: So, you're the other half ghost.

Danny: (laughing nervously) Yeah.

Sam Manson: I don't think it's a good idea to tell her this.

Crunch: And I don't think it's a good idea not to tell us about him.

Coco: That, and he transformed right in front of us.

Lupin and Chip just watched the argument as Zenigata stopped it.

Zenigata: Fighting will not help us stop that guy.

Lupin: Aww, don't stop it now.

Chip: Yeah!

Sam Masaki: Now, that's enough.

Lupin and Chip: (upset) Fine.

The rescuers changed into green light. Lupin transformed into his green stone from and returned to Sam Masaki's glove. Chip, in the form of green light, flew to the ring on Sam Masaki's finger. Coco, Crunch, Toto (who has been silent from the whole time), and Zenigata were not surprised at the feat, while Danny and his friends were stunned.

Tucker: You control ghosts?

Sam Masaki: You might say that.

Toto started laughing loudly. Danny, Tucker, and Sam Manson were shocked even more by Toto's laughter.

Sam Manson: Whoa!

Sam Masaki: (upset) Toto!

Toto realized that he exposed himself and cover his mouth with a wing, but it was too late to take it back.

Sam Manson: That's cool.

Tucker: Only Sam could think of a talking crow as 'cool.'

Coco: Which Sam?

Tucker: Our Sam.

Sam Masaki: And this comes from the same guy that thinks that small box that shows pictures is 'cool.'

The group started laughing, while Tucker's face grew red with fury.

Tucker: Hey!

Sam Masaki: Back to business. Danny, do you know anything about the 'strange ghosts?"

Danny: Duh!

Sam Masaki: Those 'ghosts' are really creatures called Heartless.

Tucker: Hey! Isn't that the same thing Plasmius said?

Sam Manson: Yeah!

Toto: That confirms that Plasmius is an enemy.

Coco: Right.

Danny: These Heartless are working for Plasmius.

Sam Masaki: So, we have to think were he would go.

Zenigata: I believe that's my job.

Sam Masaki and Danny looked at each other when Lupin spoke.

Lupin: Trust him; he's very good.

Danny, who heard him as well as Sam and Zenigata, looked at Sam, who showed the stone on her glove.

Sam Masaki: He's right.

Danny smiled and nodded.

Zenigata: Now we need some clues of where he's hiding out.

Sam Masaki: Danny, you know Plasmius. Do you know anything about his preferred tastes?

Danny: (annoyed) He's rich, and he wants my mom.

Coco: Gross!

Danny: You could say that again.

Sam Masaki: Let's check out rich first.

Crunch: Yeah. And there's also the fact that if he's rich, he might have a big place.

Tucker: Good point, and you're right.

Sam Masaki: A big place? Is there a big place in the city that could be big enough for him?

Danny thought for a moment, and then he slapped himself in the head.

Danny: The high school!

Sam Masaki: The high school? You mean that you've sent your parents to Plasmius?

Danny: I didn't know he was there!

Coco and Sam Manson: Stop!

Sam Masaki and Danny stopped arguing.

Coco: We have to get to the high school quickly!

Crunch: Yeah!

The bandicoots in disguise started to dash to the door when Sam Manson stopped them.

Sam Manson: Wait!

Coco and Crunch stopped immediately.

Coco: What is it?

Tucker: You guys need the proper equipment before fighting Plasmius.

Danny: And a plan.

* * *

At the high school, Danny's parents were fighting the Heartless that they had mistaken for ghosts.

Jack: How come we can't beat them, Maggie?

Maggie: I don't know, and there's too many of them.

???: Need some help?

Then, Sam Masaki and Danny, in his ghost form, appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Heartless, wiping the group of the Heartless, where Jack and Maggie Fenton could not.

Jack: The ghost boy!

Maggie: Wait! We don't have our equipment!

Jack: (disappointed) Aw, man!

Maggie: Let's go back to the lab and get them.

Jack Fenton turned to Danny.

Jack: You lucked out, Ghost boy!

The ghost hunters ran off, leaving Danny and Sam at the front of the high school.

Sam Masaki: Doesn't your dad know about you and your powers?

Danny: No. Ghost hunters and a half ghost son don't really mix together.

Sam Masaki: Understood.

Then the duo entered the building in a hurried pace to face off against Plasmius.

* * *

Plasmius, however, was busy talking to Neyla in his throne room that was once the high school gym.

Plasmius: Neyla, what are you talking about? That boy, Tenchi, is under your control.

Neyla: I'm not too concerned about the boy as long as he was looking for his sister, but there's been doubt ever since Tenchi confronted Sasami at Blue Heaven.

Plasmius: So? You fear that Tenchi will betray you?

Neyla: That's one of my concerns.

Plasmius: One? Let me guess: Sam Masaki.

Neyla: She's finding the Keyholes left and right, and it's not looking good for the plans.

Plasmius: So what? I have my own agenda.

Neyla: And you would not have fulfilled that agenda, if it weren't for me!

Plasmius growled at the statement.

Neyla: Nonetheless, I must leave. You better make sure that the Keyblade master is stopped.

Then, the pick tigress entered a portal that appeared and the portal disappeared.

Plasmius: Neyla thinks she is better than me.

Then, Danny and Sam Masaki burst into the throne room.

Sam Masaki: Hold it right there!

Plasmius turned to the duo and pretended to be completely confident.

Plasmius: Well, well, if it isn't Daniel and Miss Masaki.

Sam Masaki: Cut out it out and let's fight.

Plasmius: Why must we fight?

Then, a strange craft crashed into the throne room.

Danny: That's why.

Plasmius turned around at the destruction that the craft made. Then, he turned back to Danny and Sam Masaki with fury in his all ready red eyes.

Plasmius: Now I'm enraged!

Plasmius went into a full forced attack at Danny and Sam Masaki. Danny disappeared and Sasami rolled out of the way.

Sam Masaki: Whoa!

The swordswoman got to her feet and looked around for Plasmius, but she could not see him.

Chip: Sam! Use my power to your eyes!

Sam Masaki: Right! Gaia Eyes!

The girl's violet eyes turned green, and she looked around again; this time, she was successful of finding Plasmius.

Sam Masaki: I see you.

Then, she swung her Keyblade and hit Plasmius in the face. The half ghost flew onto his throne, causing it to break down. Danny reappeared next to Sam, impressed of the girl's strength.

Danny: Wow! Remind me not to get you mad!

Sam Masaki: Thanks!

Plasmius rose from the ruins of his throne.

Plasmius: That hurt!

Then, he gets sucker punched in the face.

Plasmius: Ow!

Sasami and Danny cheered upon seeing Crunch hitting Plasmius.

Sam Masaki: Good hit!

Danny: Yeah!

Plasmius got up again, but now his fury was at Crunch.

Plasmius: You're going to pay for that!

As Plasmius chased at Crunch, the 'human' stepped to the side, revealing Coco with the thermos that Sam Manson found earlier. Seeing this, Plasmius tried to escape, but it was too late; Coco removed the lid, and the thermos has Plasmius.

Plasmius: This cannot be!

Coco: Sam!

Sam: Right!

The swordswoman jumped a few times before she reached Plasmius and hit him, causing the half ghost to enter the thermos. Then, Coco quickly covered the opening with the lid, keeping Plasmius from escaping.

Coco: (excited) This is so cool!

Danny: Yeah, but not for long.

Sasami grinned and placed her arm on Danny's shoulders.

Sam Masaki: Leave it me.

* * *

At the Fenton's home, Sam Masaki, Danny in his human form, Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata were talking to Jack and Maggie Fenton, whom were very upset. Toto, however, was watching the conversation. Sam Manson and Tucker left a little while ago.

Maggie: You're joking!

Sam: Believe it! There was no other alterative.

Jack: But why?

Sam: The Heartless, or to you, the strange ghosts, were controlled by a ghost, so since I was the only real person who could stop the Heartless, but I'm helpless against the ghost.

Maggie: So, you teamed up with the ghost boy.

Sam: And with his help, I was able to get you a present.

Danny took the thermos and gave it to his parents.

Maggie: But why was Danny there?

Sam: He knew that you forgot the thermos and tried to give it to you, but you guys left before he had the chance. So, he gave it to me, and I used it to capture the ghost controlling the Heartless.

Jack: Great! I'm so proud of you, Danny!

Maggie: (emotional) Danny, what you did was dangerous, but I'm glad you're safe.

Danny's parents hugged Danny, who looked at Sam. The swordswoman gave a wink to the boy, which said the plan worked.

* * *

At the basement lab, Jack sent Plasmius into the Ghost Zone, which Sam and her friends assumed was part of the world.

Sam: Bye bye!

Coco: That's for sure.

The group was leaving the lab when a light caught Danny's eye, causing him to see the source.

Danny: (shocked) What the!?

Sam turned to Danny and the light source: the Keyhole.

Sam: All right.

The Keyblade appeared in Sam's hand.

Danny: What's going on?

Sam: Another part of my job.

The Keyblade was pointing at the Keyhole. A beam of light came from the weapon and hit the Keyhole, causing the sound of something locking, and then the Keyhole disappeared.

Danny: What was that?

Sam grinned before she spoke.

Sam: That's the Keyhole to this world's heart, and it's our secret.

And before Sam left, she gave Danny a wink. Danny, seeing this, winked as well.

* * *

After saying good-bye to the Fentons, The group returned to the Gummi ship.

Coco: Glad that's over with!

Crunch: Yeah!

Coco pulled out her minicomputer, typed on the keys, which caused a light to surround the human Coco and Crunch to change them back into bandicoots.

Coco: Much better.

Crunch: I thought I was going to get a cold.

Coco: Me too.

Sam, Toto, and Zenigata had to laugh a little.

Baron: It's good to see you again, Sam.

Sam turned and saw the cat figurine enjoying a cup of tea, sitting next to a tea set.

Sam: Hi, Baron.

Toto: Hello, Baron.

Baron: Some tea?

Sam: Sure.

Toto: No, thank you.

Baron: Are you sure?

Toto: I am sure.

Then, Toto flew out of the cockpit.

Sam: Baron, will Toto be fine?

Baron: Yes, he just needs some rest.

Sam: Glad to hear it.

Zenigata: Sam, aren't you afraid of ghosts?

Everyone in the ship froze, awaiting the swordswoman's answer.

Sam: Oh, right! I never got to finishing that story; I just skipped to another after that.

Zenigata: What!?

Sam: The truth is that I'm scared of a particular kind of ghost.

Coco: What is it?

Sam: I don't know; it's sort of embarrassing to me.

Crunch: Please?

Sam: All right!

The group looked at the girl as she revealed her fear.

Sam: I'm scared of female ghosts, happy now?

The group was dumbfounded.

Sam: What? I told you guys it was embarrassing.

Coco: (shocked) You can say that again.

Crunch: (shocked) I guess that's possible.

Zenigata: (shocked) Yeah.

Sam: Now if you guys excuse me, I'm gonna take a nap.

Sam walked to her seat and sat down.

Sam: Wake me if there's an emergency or we've reached a world.

* * *

A/N: All of the new characters in this chapter belong to the 'Danny Phantom' franchise.


	14. Middleton 1

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: An Unkind Reunion.

Sam slept on as the Gummi ship flew on to the next world, when a bump to the ship awakened Sam.

Sam: What the!?

Luna: (via intercom) We're under attack!

Artemis: (via intercom) Big time!

Sam looked out the cockpit window to see what was attacking the Gummi ship, but she could not see, because it was too close to see.

Sam: Damn!

Coco: Sam!

Sam turned around and saw the Bandicoots and Zenigata were caught by a group of Heartless. Seeing this, the Masaki girl ran to the Heartless, but the Heartless caught her by surprise, tied her up, blindfolded her, and gagged her.

Coco: Sam!

Crunch: Oh no!

Zenigata: (to the Heartless) Hey! Let go!

The Heartless swarmed around the group and took them to their ship.

* * *

Sam felt worried about her friends and allies as she was carried off by the Heartless.

???: Put her down.

The Heartless obeyed and dropped her. The swordswoman felt the metal floor impact, which was very painfully, but being gagged she could not express the pain verbally.

???: Shego, untie her.

Without another word spoken, the rope that held Sam from fighting was severed quickly, and Sam quickly removed her blindfold and gag and looked up to see someone she thought was not going to see again.

Sam: Tenchi!?

The boy was looking down at her from where he stood, which was a catwalk. Sam saw the darkness that surrounded him, and hoped that it is not Tenchi's dark aura.

Sam: Where are my friends, Tenchi?

Tenchi's eyes narrowed at his sister as he replied.

Tenchi: Why are you asking about them, when you should be asking about her?

Then, Tenchi stepped to the side and revealed Tsunami, who seemed to be asleep.

Sam: Tsunami!

The elder sister started to run towards her siblings, when Shego blocked her path.

Sam: Hey!

Shego: Not a chance.

???: That's right.

Sam looked and saw an older man with light blue-skinned man with a black hair and wearing an outfit that was like a lab coat, but it was blue, with black gloves and boots.

The blue man: There will be no meddling in this aircraft.

Sam turned to her brother's direction.

Sam: (upset) Why are you siding with the Heartless?

Tenchi: (indifferent) They obey me now, Sam. Now, I have nothing to fear.

The swordswoman could not believe what she heard: her brother controlling the Heartless.

Sam: Tenchi, you're being really stupid! The Heartless will swallow your heart sooner or later!

The swordsman grinned a cocky smile and scoffed at his sister before he responded to the statement.

Tenchi: My heart's too strong for them. Besides, I've learned a few tricks. I'll be nice and show you one.

Tenchi waved his right hand, confusing Sam very much, but not for long. Then, a Heartless appeared, but this one was different from the others, because it looked a Heartless version of herself.

Sam: Whoa!

The shock caused the swordswoman to jump back, but she realized too late that she jumped into a hole, which closed quickly.

Shego: (to the blue man) All's good, Doctor Drakken.

Doctor Drakken: Good, Shego.

Tenchi: Drakken.

The 'doctor' turned to Tenchi's direction and saw the swordsman carrying Tsunami in his arms.

Tenchi: Keep Sam away from Tsunami until the end of the trip.

Then, the boy carried his sister away.

Drakken: (furiously) That little…

Shego: Calm down, Drakken. We'll just send the Heartless to keep an eye on that girl.

With a deep sigh, Drakken responded.

Drakken: All right.

* * *

In the ship cell, Sam had straightened herself from the entanglement to her friends after she fell on them, when she spoke to them about finding Tsunami.

Coco: (excited) Was it really her?

Sam: (loudly) Are you kidding me? I would recognize her from anywhere.

Crunch: That means your search is over?

Sam: Not yet; Tenchi is still a little lost.

Zenigata: What?! You just saw him with your little sister!

Sam: Not that kind of lost, Zenigata. I saw a dark aura around Tenchi.

Coco: A dark aura?!

Crunch: Like Fox's?

Sam: Yes.

Zenigata: Aura? Fox? What are you guys talking about?

Sam: It was before we meet you when we met Fox, someone with the power of darkness.

Coco: He was looking for someone.

Crunch: He fought Sam, because he had a deal.

Zenigata: Oh! Now, I get it.

Sam: But right now, I'm glad that I know that my little sister's all right.

Then, a noise interrupted from the conversation.

Coco: What was that?

Sam: I'll check it out.

The girl caused the Keyblade to appear in her hand, walked carefully towards the source of the noise, which was behind a stack of boxes.

???: Ow!

Sam: You okay?

???: Yeah.

Then, a young boy with blond hair, brown eyes, and freckles came out from the boxes, rubbing his head.

Sam: Are you sure, kid?

The boy: (offended) Ron Stoppable is no kid!

Sam: Ron Stoppable?

Ron Stoppable: That's right.

Then, another noise was heard, causing Ron to scream out of fright.

Sam: (in a powerful tone) Who's there?

???: Well, that's rude.

Sam knew at that instant whose voice that was.

Sam: Toto?

Then, the bird flew out with Baron riding on his back.

Sam: Baron!

Toto landed on the nearby box, and Baron climbed off.

Ron: What's that?

Sam: They're Toto and Baron, my friends.

Ron: Hi.

Toto: Hello.

Ron over-reacted and jumped back from Sam's friends.

???: Hey, calm down.

Hearing the noise as well, the bandicoots and Zenigata went to where Sam and Ron were.

Coco: Artemis?

Then, the cats/ engineers appeared.

Artemis: Who else?

Ron: (surprised) Whoa!

Luna: Calm down. We know a friend of yours.

Sam: A friend?

Then, a hairless rodent scurried to Ron, whose face brightened upon seeing the small creature, which was followed by Twinkle.

Ron: (excited) Rufus!

Sam, Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata: Rufus?

Ron: (proud) That's his name.

Rufus nodded with the pride of a peacock.

Sam: All right.

Crunch and Coco looked at each other in confusion and shrugged their shoulders, accepting that Rufus was Ron's friend and pet.

Zenigata: (to Ron) Why are you down here?

Ron thought for a few moments before answering.

Ron: I was on a secret mission to stop Drakken.

Sam: Drakken?

Ron: The guy who owns the ship.

Sam thought about the man Ron might be talking about and spoke.

Sam: Is his outfit the color blue?

Ron: Yeah!

Sam: Just saw him.

Zenigata: We now know the enemy.

Crunch: And his name is Drakken.

Coco: Twinkle, Luna, Artemis, is there a way out?

Luna: That's hard to say.

Artemis: Yeah, the Heartless are all over the place.

Twinkle: And who knows about any other security in the ship.

Then, Sam looked at Ron with a grin on her lips. Ron saw this and became very nervous.

Ron: Why are you looking at me like that?

Sam went to the young teen and whispered in his ear.

* * *

A few minutes later, the cell door was unlocked, and Sam opened it.

Sam: See.

Ron: Wow! Your plan worked!

Twinkle: Yeah!

Then, Rufus scurried to Ron, who picked the naked mole rat up.

Sam: Good job, Rufus.

Rufus gave a bow and 'thank you' to the girl.

Coco: Now, what are we gonna do?

Then, a group of Heartless appeared out of nowhere in front of the group.

Crunch: Well, that's an answer.

Zenigata: Let's get them!

Sam: Right!

Sam's group fought off the Heartless until there was no Heartless left.

Sam: That's over with.

Coco: That's good to hear.

Crunch turned to Ron and asked a question.

Crunch: Where are Drakken's resting quarters?

Ron: Resting quarters?

Coco: His bedroom.

Ron: Oh! No.

Zenigata: Well, that got us nowhere.

Sam: Not so much, Zenigata. What about Rufus?

The rodent nodded and motioned the group to follow him as soon as he went to the floor.

Ron: Rufus knows!

The boy followed his pet, leaving the group very annoyed.

Crunch: I got that message.

Luna: Let's go!

Sam: Right!

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenchi and Drakken were 'talking.'

Drakken: (loudly) What?! Kim Possible is not one of the girls!?

Tenchi: That's what Neyla said, so you can get rid of her in any way you want.

Drakken: What about that girl, Tsunami? Her heart was taken by the Heartless, so it's lost forever.

Tenchi turned to Drakken; his dark aura encircled his body, unseen by Drakken.

Tenchi: (cold rage) I will find my sister's heart!

Shego entered the quarters, saving Drakken from Tenchi's dark wrath.

Shego: Hey, we got trouble!

Drakken: What kind, Shego? I'm very busy!

Shego: Well, it's Sam.

Tenchi turned to the woman calmly, while Drakken was surprised.

Drakken: WHAT?!

Shego: That girl found a way out with some help.

Drakken thought for a second before he guessed.

Drakken: The buffoon!

Shego: Bingo.

Drakken: STOP THEM!!!!

Shego ran off and out of the quarters.

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Sam and her group, with the help of Ron and (mostly) Rufus, escaped from their cell and started searching for Drakken's resting quarters. The group had entered a new room when they heard a voice.

???: Ron, is that you?

The blonde haired boy looked up and smiled as he exclaimed happily.

Ron: Kim!

The others looked up and saw the face of a teenaged girl with green eyes and red hair behind the bars above the group's heads.

Kim: Ron, it's good to see you!

Sam: (confused) Ron, I thought you were with just Rufus, or is she a girl Drakken kidnapped?

The others laughed, while Ron blushed in embarrassment, and Kim's green eyes turned red in fury.

Kim: Ron!

Rufus looked at Ron with an angry look on his face with his front paws crossed over his chest, causing Ron to confess.

Ron: All right! Kim and I were here with Rufus to spy on Drakken!

Crunch: (sarcastic) Well, why am I not surprised?

Coco: (sarcastic) Yeah?

While the others were complaining at Ron for his slight deception, Sam asked Kim a question.

Sam: Are you with someone else in that cell?

Kim: Yeah, but she seems to be asleep.

Sam: What does she look like? It could be my sister.

Kim went out of Sam's sight for a few moments before showing herself again with the other girl.

Sam: (overjoyed) Tsunami!

Tsunami reminded in her sleeping state, causing great concern in Sam's heart.

Sam: Sis…

The girl reached up to her sister. Then, she noticed something: Tsunami's fingers moved! Seeing this, Sam smiled sweetly, knowing that her sister was all right.

Kim: Hey!

Then, a noise was heard, and Tsunami was dragged away from Sam's sight.

Sam: Sis!

Ron: Kim?

The group turned around and paid attention to the noise.

Baron: We must hurry!

Sam: Twinkle! Follow them!

Twinkle: Right!

The Star kid flew after the girls after slipping through the bars.

Toto: Time to go!

Sam: Right!

The group ran off to find the girls, which took them a few minutes when they found Twinkle.

Sam: What happened?

Twinkle: The Heartless have separated the girls.

Zenigata: What?!

Twinkle: They took Tsunami up there.

Sam looked up and saw a hatch.

Sam: You guys look for Kim.

Ron: What about you?

Rufus agreed by giving a small, yet concerned, 'yeah' and nodding.

Sam: I'll go for my sister…alone.

Sam started up to the hatch, leaving her friends and allies filled with concern. She entered the room that the hatch led to and saw that it was a resting quarters, which was empty…at first.

Sam: (in her mind) Tenchi?

The swordswoman followed the person and she found out that she was right; it was Tenchi carrying Tsunami, who still slept on, unaware of her brother's fury to Sam or of her sister's concern to Tenchi. Sam saw a dark aura around Tenchi's feet, telling Sam that Tenchi was going to leave with their sister.

Sam: Wait!

But it was too late; Tenchi disappeared into the darkness with Tsunami, leaving behind the Heartless, he showed Sam earlier.

Sam: Damn!

The Heartless attacked and Sam countered it. The fight kept on; the Sam-Heartless attacked Sam at all of her weak points, trying to do some major damage to the swordswoman, while Sam, who saw the strategy, countered each attack. Sam knew that she would a mistake that would cost her the fight, and she knew she needed some help. Then, a gunshot hit the Sam-Heartless in teh shoulder, which caused Sam to take down the look-a-like Heartless, sending the creature back to the darkness of her shadow, where Tenchi took the creature. Sam turned around and saw Zenigata, who was putting away his gun.

Sam: What are you doing here?

Zenigata: I'm not about to listen to a girl, who is in a way harboring Lupin the Third, but I also knew that you might have needed some help.

Sam gave a laugh before she spoke.

Sam: Thanks, Zenigata.

Zenigata saw Sam's saddened look on her face.

Zenigata: Don't worry; we'll find them soon.

Sam: I wish I could stop.

Zenigata cleared his throat and announced that they had to leave, which caused Sam to look up and respond.

Sam: Yeah.

Zenigata: They might have found Kim right about now.

Sam: Maybe she knows were Tenchi and Tsunami are at.

Zenigata: Now that's what I've been saying!

Sam smiled gratefully at the inspector and followed Tenchi's trail and exited the quarters with Zenigata right behind her. The duo was out of the room and was looking for the others, when a shot of dark green energy almost hit the duo.

Zenigata: What was that?!

Sam: HER!

The two saw Shego with her hands glowing dark green and wearing an evil smile to match the darkness in her own heart.

Zenigata and Sam: (meekly) Uh oh!

As more shots were fired, the allies scrambled out of the way as they ran down the stairs, which quickly turned into a slide. Sam and Zenigata, whom were on the stairs already, were unprepared for the change, and the next thing they knew was they were at the bottom of the stairs, looking like they had slipped on a banana peel.

Drakken: Well, well, what do we have here?

Sam looked up to the blue man and got up quickly, ready to fight.

Sam: I wouldn't be laughing, if I were you.

Drakken: Nor I was you.

The blue man pointed to a group of Heartless, which surrounded her friends and allies.

Sam: Guys!

Zenigata: Damn!

Drakken laughed evilly as Shego attacked Sam.

Zenigata: Sam!

Sam did her best to stop Shego's attacks, but the woman was too strong for her, when in a flash of red hair, Shego was on the floor.

Kim: Sam, you okay?

Sam: Fine now.

Drakken: Kim Possible?!

Kim: You got it.

Shego's roar was heard.

Sam: Uh oh!

Kim was ready to fight.

Kim: Sam, stop Drakken!

Sam: Right!

Drakken panicked and yelled to the Heartless to stop Sam, but that was a mistake he would soon regret.

Coco: WIND!

The air became violent to the Heartless, which were tossed into the air, turning the advantage to Sam's favor.

Sam: Thanks, Coco.

Then, Sam saw Kim was in trouble, because the red haired girl was between Shego and an opened 'door'. The swordswoman ran to the rescue and got between Shego and Kim.

Shego: You're playing 'Hero'? Don't make me laugh!

Sam: You? I'm too busy trying not to laugh at you!

Shego frowned in fury and blasted at Sam, who grinned slyly.

Sam: Gaia Shield.

The silver ring's green orb glowed as it obeyed the swordswoman, creating the shield she asked. The green, transparent shield of energy blocked the dark green blast and returned it to its thrower, Shego, causing some smoke to appear.

Crunch: Ow!

Artemis: You can say that again!

Luna looked into and saw someone move.

Luna: (shocked) Look!

The group obeyed and saw Shego on her feet, despite being hit by her own attack. Most of the people there were shocked, while Drakken was happy.

Drakken: (cocky) Wonderful!

Shego stood on her feet for only a few seconds before she fell to the floor, out cold.

Baron: Oh, my!

Toto: You can say that again, Baron.

Drakken saw this and started to run; only to be caught by Zenigata's handcuff.

Zenigata: Not so fast.

Drakken, a full grown adult, started crying like a child.

Drakken: No fair!

Sam: No, it's not.

Sam walked to the fallen man, grabbed his blue coat, and demanded for information.

Sam: Where did Tenchi go?

The man answered quickly, in the hopes that Sam would not harm him.

Drakken: (fearful) He went to Hollow Bastion, that's where Neyla lives!

Sam: Hollow Bastion?

* * *

At Hollow Bastion, Tenchi was tired form his escape with Tsunami, while Neyla scolded him.

Neyla: I warned you about your powers, Tenchi; they're not toys, and the Heartless tend to follow the careless.

Tenchi: (panting) I know.

Neyla: Next time, try using an escape pod or a ship; it'll keep you from overusing the powers.

Then, a loud roar rang into the dark room where Tenchi and Neyla were.

Tenchi: What was that?

Neyla: Someone who doesn't know when to give up.

Tenchi: What?

Neyla gave a small scoff before she explained.

Neyla: He was an heir of an entire city. While it fell, we took the girl. For some strange reason, he didn't fall into the darkness like the city. It seems to me that he's that determined of finding her.

Tenchi: Do you need him removed?

Neyla: Yes, but I need to awaken the full potential of your power to counter his.

The magenta tigress surrounded herself in an evil, green aura, which went to Tenchi.

* * *

Sam was on the ground in a town of Middleton, Kim and Ron's home town, with the others, watching Drakken and Shego being taken away by the local law enforcement.

Coco: All's well that ends well.

Crunch: That's true for some, but Sam might be another story.

Coco: Oh! You're right.

The bandicoots looked at Sam, who was talking to Kim and Ron.

Sam: So, you don't know about Hollow Bastion?

Kim: Sorry about that. Wade couldn't find anything.

Sam: Thanks.

Ron: KIM! SAM!

The girls, as well as for everyone else, looked at Ron, who was looking at a Keyhole.

Sam: Leave this to me.

Sam used the Keyblade and aimed it at the Keyhole, causing the Keyblade to lock the Keyhole.

Kim: What the?

Sam: Don't worry; it's not bad news.

Kim: (somewhat unsure) All right.

Ron: (amazed) That's so awesome.

Zenigata: Sam, Coco, Crunch, the cats found the Gummi ship!

Coco: Where's Baron and Toto?

Zenigata: With the cats.

Crunch: Good to know.

Coco: Sam!

Sam: I heard Zenigata!

Coco: 'Kay! See ya in the ship!

Coco left to the Gummi ship, while Sam turned to Kim and Ron.

Sam: Gotta go!

Kim: Wait!

Sam: Hmm?

Kim: Take this as 'thank you'.

Sam saw a hair dryer presented to her by Kim.

Sam: What is it?

Kim: It's supposed to be a grapping hook disguised as a hair dryer.

Sam: (confused) Okay.

Ron: See ya later!

Rufus came onto Ron's shoulder and repeated Ron's words.

Sam: Bye, Ron, Rufus, Kim.

Kim: Bye.

* * *

Sam entered the Gummi ship, and sat in the cockpit to relax a little.

Zenigata: Sam.

The girl sat up and saw the inspector walked to a seat that was next to Sam and sat down in it.

Sam: Hi.

Zenigata: Resting?

Sam: And thinking.

Zenigata: About your brother and sister?

Sam: Yeah.

An awkward silence fell between the two allies.

Lupin: Sam.

Sam and Zenigata looked at the swordswoman's right glove, where Lupin's present form resided.

Zenigata: (gruffly) What is it, Lupin?

Lupin: Hi, Pops!

Zenigata growled in fury and annoyance at the stone.

Sam: Stop it!

Lupin: (laughing) Fine, Sam.

Sam: Why are you talking now?

Lupin: I noticed something about your sister.

Sam: What do you mean, Lupin?

The green stone, which is Lupin's solid form, glowed, releasing Lupin's spirit, which appeared between Sam and Zenigata; the inspector, upon seeing the man, got to his feet and grabbed his handcuffs quickly.

Zenigata: LUPIN!

Lupin grinned slyly as he spoke.

Lupin: (mockingly) How can you arrest a rock?

Zenigata, just remembering Lupin's condition, sat back down, grumbling to himself in frustration, while Lupin laughed at the inspector. Seeing this, Sam rolled her eyes and turned to the silver ring on her right ring finger for help.

Sam: Chip, you wanna talk?

Chip came out of the ring, which glowed brightly, and commented at the sight once he appeared.

Chip: Of course, since Lupin is goofing around.

Lupin heard this and did not like at all.

Lupin: Hey!

Sam: Now, that we got your attention…

Lupin realized that he was playing around a little too much, since he did have something to say to the swordswoman.

Lupin: All right, back to business.

Sam: Good. Now, what that you notice about my sister?

Lupin: Didn't you see how your sister reacted to you?

Sam thought for a few moments before she answered.

Sam: Yeah.

Sam sighed happily at her thought.

Lupin: Sam!

The yell returned the swordswoman back to reality.

Sam: Yes?

Lupin: Your sister; didn't you see her reaction?

Sam: Yeah, she wasn't moving much.

Lupin: There might be something wrong with her.

Zenigata: Good point, Lupin.

Luna: (via intercom) We have a problem.

Sam and Zenigata went to the intercom and replied.

Sam: What is it?

Artemis: (via intercom) We're low on fuel.

Zenigata: Is that all?

Luna: (via intercom) We're also going back to Traverse town.

Sam: Really?

Zenigata: What about Hallow Bastion?

Artemis: (via intercom) We can't go there now; we need to find people from Hallow Bastion, and we have only enough fuel for a warp.

The detective thought for a few moments before he spoke.

Zenigata: All right.

Sam: (turning to Zenigata) What?!

Zenigata: We have no choice, Sam. We could end up being stranded on another world, and you may never find your siblings again.

Sam thought about what Zenigata said, seeing that he was right.

Sam: Okay.

Luna: (via intercom) Well, with that taken care of, time to go.

Artemis: (via intercom) Anyone to the cockpit! Prepare for warp drive!

Very quickly, the Bandicoots, Toto, and Baron entered the cockpit and sat in their seats; Sam and Zenigata sat down too, and Lupin and Chip returned to their stones.

Luna: (via intercom) Ready to blast off!

Gummi ship revved its engine, and blasted off. Then, it warped to Traverse Town.

* * *

**A/N: **All the characters in the chapter belong to the 'Disney' company.


	15. Traverse Town 3

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Dreaming on the Wait.

The group was in Traverse Town, heading towards Peppy's shop for some help, while the cats, Luna and Artemis, stayed in the Gummi ship.

Sam: It's good to be back here again.

Coco: Yeah.

Crunch: A real time to rest.

Zenigata: Yep. It's going to be nice to rest now.

???: Hey, Baron!

The group looked at the direction of the voice and saw Muta.

Sam: It's Muta!

Toto: That means the crew of the _Outlaw Star _and Haru are here too.

Baron: I believe that a visit is in order.

Twinkle: I want to meet them!

The group went to the big, white cat and greeted him.

Muta: Good to see you guys again.

Sam: How are you, Muta.

Muta: Pretty good.

Coco: And the others?

Muta: Pretty much the same.

Crunch: Good to hear.

Then, Katt ran up to the group.

Katt: Sam!

Sam: Katt, what is it?

Katt: Falco is at Peppy's place, trying to figure out who the leader of the Heartless is.

Sam: And you think we have the answer.

Katt: Yeah.

Sam: We might have one.

Zenigata: But it's a long shot in the dark.

Katt: Well, that's better than nothin'!

Sam: She's got a point.

Coco: Then, let's go!

The group started running to Peppy's house with the exception of Sam, Baron, and Toto.

Sam: Baron, you and Toto want to stay here?

Baron: Of course.

Toto: I'll stay with Baron.

Sam: All right, see you guys later.

Sam started to run off after her group, which was led by Katt.

* * *

Once in the Third District, the group was stopped by a familiar voice.

Scary Godmother: (sing-song voice) Hi!

Sam: Scary Godmother! It's good to see you.

Scary Godmother: Same here.

Then, the fairy saw Twinkle.

Scary Godmother: Oh, my gosh! Is that a Star Kid?

Coco: Yeah.

Crunch: Yeah, his name's Twinkle.

Scary Godmother: Oh! He's so cute that it's scary!

Twinkle: Sam, help me!

Sam: Calm down! (To Scary Godmother) Why are you out here?

Scary Godmother: Oh! That's right! I found something, and I wanted to show it to you.

Then, the fairy showed Sam a clear, transparent stone.

Sam: Another summon stone?

Scary Godmother: Yeah!

The fairy gave Sam the stone, and the stone started to glow.

Sam: What's going on?

The stone flew out of Sam's hand and transformed into a little girl with silver-white hair that had a black ribbon in it, wearing a black and white dress and black shoes, and holding a doll that looked like a boy with green hair, wearing a red and white striped shirt, blue shorts, and brown shoes, holding a kitchen knife. Everyone was shocked at seeing the strange girl, with the exception of Sam, who was the first to exclaim.

Sam: Anju!

Crunch and Coco: Bless you.

Sam: (annoyed) Not 'Ah-choo'! Anju! Anju Maaka!

Zenigata: Anju Maaka?

Sam: Yeah!

Scary Godmother: How did you recognize her?

Sam: Her doll. I gave that to her when I was nine.

???: I remember that day too.

The others looked at the girl, who had opened her eyes, which were red-violet.

Sam: (shocked) You remember that?

Then, the doll came to life, swinging the knife at the swordswoman.

The doll: You should remember about Anju's family secret!

Although shocked upon seeing the doll moving and talking to her, Sam thought about what the doll said and remembered the secret: The Marker, or Maaka clan were a family of vampires.

Sam: Sorry about that, Anju.

Anju: That is all right. Right, Boogie-kun?

Boogie: Right.

Sam: Boogie? You still use that name?

The little girl smiled at little, but it was bittersweet.

Coco: What's wrong, Anju?

Anju: I'm a little sad.

Crunch: Why?

Sam: She's alone.

The others looked at the swordswoman strangely.

Sam: She doesn't know if her family is out as themselves or as Heartless.

Katt: Well, that does make some sense.

The others agreed.

???: Sam!

The group heard this and went to the side and saw Falco, Peppy, and the crew of the _Outlaw Star_, with the exception of Melfina, fighting a very large group of Heartless.

Katt: Falco's in trouble!

Sam: So are the others!

Anju: Leave this to me.

The others became confused as the girl stepped into the battle.

Coco: Anju!

Crunch: Stop!

Zenigata: Wait a minute!

Katt: That's no place for you!

Sam: Anju! Wait!

The girl paid no mind to the warnings of the others and entered the battle. Falco and Gene saw this.

Falco: (to Anju) Kid! Get outta here!

Gene: Listen to him, little girl!

Anju paid no attention to the warning warriors, who was shocked to see a girl disobeyed them, and raised her free hand in front of her. Then, an aura appeared around the girl's hand, which spread to the Heartless, stopping the creatures as if they were frozen, causing the fighters to become very confused.

Aisha: What happened?

Peppy: Don't know, but I'm taking advantage of this and getting rid as many Heartless before they wake up.

Suzuka: Sounds like a good idea.

The fighters followed Peppy's advice and fought the frozen Heartless, while Anju returned to Sam's group.

Sam: Anju, it's a good thing you were here.

Anju: Thank you, Sasami.

Coco: (confused) She called you by your real name.

Sam: Anju was two years old when we met.

Coco: Oh!

Crunch: (shocked) Wow.

Zenigata: Yeah.

Scary Godmother flew to Anju and tried to warn her about her connection with Sam.

Scary Godmother: Anju, there's a problem about using that much power…

But it was too late; Sam fell to the ground.

Coco: Sam!

The others heard this and surrounded the fallen swordswoman.

Crunch: Sam! Wake up!

Zenigata turned to the little girl, Anju.

Zenigata: Anju, you must return to your stone form.

Boogie raved at the detective.

Boogie: And why is that!?

Anju: Boogie-kun…

The doll sensed Anju's possible fury and fell silent, allowing Zenigata a chance to speak.

Zenigata: Anju, if you still this way for too long, Sam could die.

Anju's red-violet eyes grew wide, as Boogie spoke again at Zenigata.

Boogie: (shocked) You're joking, right?! (To Anju) He's lying, right!?

Anju: I fear that he is telling the truth.

Zenigata: Please, turn back into the stone, and Sam will live.

Anju did not say another word, but closed her eyes, which was followed by a light, which blinded the detective for a few moments.

Zenigata: Hey!

When the inspector regained his sight, he saw Anju, as a white stone, fly over to Sam and placed herself onto the right glove, next to Lupin, who was a green stone.

Coco: Zenigata, what's going to happen to Sam?

Zenigata took off his hat and scratched his head, and then he placed the hat back on his head before he answered.

Zenigata: I don't know.

* * *

Sam felt a strange feeling that she was floating and a light was causing her to open her eyes. She opened her eyes and found herself in a library.

Sam: A library? This isn't the school's library.

Then, Sam heard a familiar voice.

???: Grandpa!

Sam: Tsunami?

Then, a small girl ran pass Sam.

Sam: (shocked) That was Tsunami!

Sam tried to grab the girl by the high ponytail hairstyle, but it phased through her hand.

Sam: (meekly) What?

???: Yosho, who's that?

Sam ran after Tsunami and found the eight year old with her grandfather.

Sam: Grandpa!

She also saw two other men with them. One man looked like he was in his thirties, wore a dark, heavy cloak with a hood, had pale skin, had raven-black hair with some blonde sticking out, and had a mustache and goatee; Sam knew this man as Henry Marker, Anju's father. The other man looked like he was in his twenties, had white-blonde hair, paler skin than Henry's, had a black cape and gloves, and looked very alien, yet human at the same time.

Grandpa: Henry, this is Tsunami, my youngest granddaughter.

Henry: Yosho, why did you bring her along?

Grandpa: I didn't!

The other man: You vampires are idiots.

Henry: I've been to your court, Jareth, and it's full with morons. So, don't call me an idiot.

The man, Jareth, returned to Yosho.

Jareth: Yosho, you're fortunate that I had placed a barrier over the library, or your granddaughter would have turned into a Heartless.

The statement frightened Tsunami greatly.

Tsunami: (crying) Grandpa!

Henry: (outraged at Jareth) Stop scaring her!

Jareth: (mockingly) So, this is what happens when a vampire has a heart.

Henry: At least I have one, goblin.

Jareth: I do have one; I just don't use it.

The vampire and the goblin continued to quarrel, causing Tsunami to become very upset, and Grandpa saw it, because he always made a face for pure fear, knowing that Tsunami was about to cry. Sam also saw the face and made the same look of fear.

Sam: (meekly) Oh, no!

Tsunami, from the ages of two to ten, cried rarely, but when she did cry, these were not normal crying fits; she would wail for a certain family member of a certain situation.

Sam: Think quick, Grandpa!

Yosho did not hear Sam, but he did what Sam wanted him to do. He grabbed Tsunami and took her away from the quarreling duo.

Grandpa: How about a story?

The little girl nodded as she wiped a tear out of her eye.

Grandpa: All right.

Yosho picked up Tsunami, took her downstairs, went to a chair, sat down, and placed his granddaughter on his lap.

Grandpa: It was a long time ago, when the light was everywhere. Everyone loved the light and rejoiced often as they bathe in its gentle glow. Then, one day, people wanted more of the light, and they started fighting over it, in turn created darkness in their hearts. The darkness nearly destroyed the light. The remaining glimmers of the light survived in the hearts of children, who remained untouched by the darkness of the adults. These glimmers created the worlds. Remember this, Tsunami: in the deepest darkness, there will always be light.

Sam, listening to the story, leaned against a shelf and wore a sweet smile that a child would wear. She also saw Tsunami starting to fall asleep.

Henry: What a sweet story!

Sam looked to the stairs and saw Henry and Jareth. Henry was emotional with tears in his eyes, while Jareth was disgusted.

Jareth: There's no need to be crying.

Henry turned from Yosho and to Jareth, turning from sweetly crying to very outraged.

Henry: I don't need your input, goblin!

Jareth: You vampires are weak, plain and simple!

The duo verbally fought again, and waking up Tsunami, which caused Sam and Grandpa to make the same face again. As Tsunami's eyes welled up, Grandpa and Sam covered their ears.

Tsunami: (wailing) SAAAAAAM!

The wail stopped the vampire and goblin from fighting, but it shook the ground, causing them to fall down as well as Sam.

* * *

Sam fell to the ground of Peppy's house with a loud thud, waking up Zenigata.

Zenigata: (confused) What the!?

Sam: Ow!

The detective noticed that Sam was awake and on the floor.

Zenigata: Sam, you're all right!

Sam: I am. Where are the others?

Zenigata answered as he offered his head to help Sam up.

Zenigata: They're at the First District, although Scary Godmother returned to her house without Twinkle.

Sam grabbed the inspector's hand and got up.

Sam: Good to hear. Hey! Where's Anju?

Zenigata: She's on your hand.

Sam looked at her right glove and saw a white stone, Anju, next to the green stone, Lupin.

Sam: Wow!

Zenigata: Let's go to the First District. The others are waiting.

Sam smiled as she answered.

Sam: Sure.

At the First District, Coco and Crunch, who told Peppy and Falco that the leader of the Heartless was called Neyla, were waiting for the Gummi ship and Sam, but they were not alone.

Aisha: How long does it take for people to heal?

Coco: Hey, summoning is not an easy art.

Crunch: Yeah! It can kill the summoner.

Suzuka: It is not likely that Sam would be recovering for a very long time.

Gene: But Sam looked really bad.

Melfina: Maybe she was having a nightmare.

Haru: Yeah.

Jim: Hey! Look!

The group turned their attention to two people: Sam and Zenigata.

Sam: Hi, guys.

Coco: Sam, you're okay!

Crunch: It's good to see you on your feet again.

Zenigata: Where's Twinkle?

Coco: With Luna and Artemis, he's trying to hide from Scary Godmother.

Sam: She's gone now, according to Zenigata.

Baron: It is good to see you well again.

Toto: Me too.

Muta: So, Sam, you're leaving soon.

Sam: Yeah.

Haru: Is Baron coming with you?

Sam: I don't know.

The young swordswoman turned to Coco and Crunch, hoping for an answer. Coco saw this and went to Haru.

Coco: Haru.

Haru: Yes?

Coco: Baron has the choice, not Sam.

Haru: I don't understand.

Then, Crunch stepped forward.

Crunch: Haru, Baron joined the group by the request of the queen, Coco's sister-in-law and mine. Baron could stay here now that we found Sam.

Haru and Sam: (shocked) Really!?

Coco: Yeah.

Baron: It is true.

Coco: And we found Toto.

Toto: And I'm grateful for that.

Sam: I think it's Baron's choice.

Baron: And it is.

Sam: So, are you coming?

Baron: No, thank you.

Sam: Why not?

Baron: I know I'm no longer needed in the group.

Coco: Are you sure?

Crunch: Yeah?

Baron: I am sure.

Sam: It was nice, having you with us.

The cat figurine smiled.

Baron: Likewise.

Peppy: Hi!

The group turned and saw the old hare with Falco and Katt.

Falco: Hi, Sam, you're looking good.

Sam: Thanks!

Katt's eyes glowed red in fury.

Falco: (worried) It's nothing like that, Katt!

Sam: He was only being polite.

Katt: (growling) It better be.

Peppy was also concerned about Falco and Sam.

Peppy: Sam, the Gummi ship is ready to launch whenever you and the others are ready.

Sam: Thanks.

Then, everyone started to leave; Katt, Falco, and Peppy went to the accessories shop, the crew of the _Outlaw Star_ went to the house that Falco had given them with Haru, Muta, and Baron, and Sam, Zenigata, and the Bandicoots started walking to the Gummi ship, when Sam heard Toto call her.

Toto: Sam.

Sam: Yes?

Toto: I would like to come.

Sam: Why?

Toto: I feel that I would be more help to you and the others.

Sam: Thank you, bus are you sure?

Toto: I am.

The swordswoman smiled.

Sam: Glad to see you're joining us.

Coco: Sam! Hurry up!

Sam: Coming!

Then, Sam and Toto raced to reach their allies.

**

* * *

A/N: **Anju Maaka, Boogie, and Henry Marker belong to 'Chibi Vampire Karin'. Jareth belongs to 'Labyrinth'.


	16. Hallow Bastion 1

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Hearts that Stay Together.

After leaving Traverse Town for the third time, Sam had revisited the worlds she had already saved from the Heartless, which none of the world had changed much, and the visits made her feel very excited about the battle against Neyla.

Sam: This might be it.

Toto: I know. This must be final battle.

Coco: Sam?

The girl turned to Coco, who looked worried.

Sam: What is it?

Coco: What about Tenchi?

Sam: Don't worry about him, he's my brother, so he's my problem.

Coco: I hope you get that resolved.

The bandicoot walked to Crunch, leaving Sam with her only thought.

Sam: Me too.

Luna: (via intercom) Hallow Bastion, dead ahead!

* * *

The Gummi ship landed on the far part from the castle, which was in the middle of a lake-like place that waterfalls that seemed to be upside down.

Sam: Whoa! What a spooky place!

Zenigata: You can say that again.

The bandicoots: Yeah.

Then, a scream broke the silence.

Sam: What was that?

Zenigata: Let's check it out!

Sam: Right!

The bandicoots and Toto agreed, and the group ran off.

Toto: Look!

Sam looked and saw a human-like raccoon lying on the ground, wearing a blue shirt, blue boot-like shoes, and blue gloves with yellow cuffs. Next to the raccoon was a golden cane with a wooden handle and a 'C' shaped hook and a blue hat.

Coco: This guy is hurt!

Crunch: Yeah! And he's not alone!

Sam saw two others. One was a young boy with short hair, orange headphones, a talon necklace, a white shirt that was opened, blue jeans, and brown sandals. Next to the boy were a samurai sword and a tablet that looked like a miniature gravestone. The other was a rabbit in a black and yellow full bodysuit with a sword lying next to him.

Sam: What's going on here?

Then, a roar echoed from above the group.

Coco: (frightened) What was that?

Sam looked up and saw two different dark auras. One was like Tenchi's, but larger. The other looked like harsh purple lightning with a gentle blue glow.

Sam: I don't know, but first things, first. Zenigata, keep an eye on these guys; they're still alive. Toto, go to the Gummi ship and get the cats and Twinkle; Zenigata may need their help. Coco, Crunch, we're going up there; someone may need our help.

The bandicoots, Toto, and Zenigata: Right!

The group spilt up to do the jobs they planned to do.

Sam, Coco, and Crunch jumped from platform to platform until they found themselves in a fight between two people. One was a young man with blue eyes, long, pointy ears, blonde hair with green roots with green eye brows and a green goatee, wearing a blue tunic with a metal ring on the front with three strips of leather, one over his left shoulder, which had a piece of silver armor under it, and the other two each went under the arms which held a circular object, beige pants with brown leather at the knees, a brown belt with a pack on the left side, brown form-fitting shin guards, which hide the dark blue boots, metallic blue gloves that were fingerless and had wide cuffs and the left glove had a piece of silver armor in it, red scarf that wrapped around the neck, and a pair of brown goggles with a red eye on the right and a small eye on the left. The other was Tenchi with a sword that looked like a bat's wing.

Coco: What's going on?

Sam hushed her friend and replied.

Sam: I don't know.

?: I do.

Sam, Coco, and Crunch looked behind them and saw a small, orange and yellow creature that looked like a hybrid of an otter and a weasel wearing a pair of brown goggles and brown gloves.

Crunch: Who are you?

The creature: Shhh!

Upset, but knowing that the creature was right, Sam and the Bandicoots turned back to the young elf-like man and Tenchi.

Tenchi: How is it possible that you and those weaklings made your way here? I mean, you guys didn't have a ship or help from the Heartless. How is that possible?

The elf-like man: When my world was consumed by the darkness the Heartless created, Keira was taken away from her father. I promised that I find her. As I searched her, I found that there were others that were also looking for girls whom were taken from their worlds. So, I joined them, and now we're here.

Tenchi: So?

The elf-like man: I know that Keira is here, and wouldn't be shocked that the other girls are here too!

Tenchi: (mockingly) If you're so sure, try to take her!

Tenchi's opponent was furious that he roared his next statement.

The elf-like man: I WILL!

As he roared, a purple lightning-like aura appeared from the man's body, causing him to transform; the man's tan skin turned white with his hair, his fingernails grew long and turned black, night-black horns grew out of his head, just behind his goggles, fangs grew out in his teeth, and his eyes turned completely black.

Sam: (under her breath in fear) Whoa!

The orange hybrid climbed onto Sam's shoulder for a better view of the conflict.

The creature: (whispering) You can that again.

Hearing this, Sam became very concerned about Tenchi, who seemed unfazed by the transformation.

The now dark elf man attacked Tenchi, but Tenchi also charged at the opponent, a dark aura came out of Tenchi's hand, hitting the elf-like being in the chest.

Seeing this, the creature exclaimed loudly, hurting Sam's ears.

The creature: JAK!

The elf man, Jak, fell to the ground as his normal self.

The creature: I'm coming, buddy!

The hybrid jumped off of Sam's shoulder and to his fallen friend, and Sam followed with the Bandicoots.

The creature: Wake up!

Sam checked Jak by placing her fingers in front of the nose and mouth, which was still blowing warm air.

Sam: Don't worry, he's alive.

Then, she turned to Tenchi, and she was very angry with him.

Sam: (outraged) What the hell are you thinking!

Tenchi did not react to Sam's cursing, like he did back at Blue Heaven.

Tenchi: (darkly) So, the weaker twin has come at last.

Coco: Weaker twin?

Sam: Tenchi! This isn't the time for a history lesson!

Tenchi: Still, in the village Yosho the First came from, the first-born twin is the weakest.

Sam: We don't even live there!

Tenchi: Still doesn't change the fact that you're the weaker twin.

Sam: (annoyed) And what makes you say that?

Tenchi raised his hand, as if he was reaching for something.

Tenchi: Let the Keyblade choose.

Then, as if on cue, the Keyblade appeared in Sam's hand, but it acted like it was being pulled by an invisible person before it disappeared from her hand and appeared in Tenchi's free hand. The boy looked at his prize and turned to Sam.

Tenchi: Neyla was right; you don't a strong heart. I'm the one who can open the door and save our sister's heart.

Sam was shocked at this as well as Coco and Crunch.

Coco: How can this be?

Crunch: Could it be we've been following a fake Keyblade Master?

Tenchi: No.

Sam: What?

Tenchi: I went through the door of darkness, which kept the Keyblade from seeing me, so it took the next best thing: Sam.

Sam: So, what am I? The delivery kid?

Tenchi: Yep.

Then, he threw the handle of the Tenchi to Sam, who caught it quickly.

Tenchi: (mockingly) Play hero with that toy.

Sam was shocked even more. Her brother was no longer the boy filled with hopes of adventure and discovery, but someone's puppet; Neyla's puppet.

Coco and Crunch looked at each other, when Tenchi yelled out to them.

Tenchi: You two are suppose to the following the Key, right?

Coco: (hesitantly) Right.

Tenchi: Well, come on!

Coco and Crunch looked at each other again, knowing that their king and brother had told them to follow the Keyblade Master, no matter what. They turn to Sam, who was on her knees in disbelief by then.

Coco: (downhearted) Sam, we're sorry, but our brother told us to follow the Keyblade.

Crunch: (regretful) Yeah.

The siblings went off after Tenchi, leaving Sam behind.

The creature: Hey, kid. You okay?

Sam did not answer; she just kept her eyes on the Tenchi until…

?: That hurt.

Sam and the hybrid heard this and turned to see that Jak was on the feet, but just barely.

The creature: Whoa, there!

Sam and the hybrid mammal ran to the elf-like man and grabbed him, because Jak was about to fall down. Sam grabbed the arm and put it behind her neck, while the mammal just watched.

Sam: Hey, you're still hurt.

The pain that he received from Sam's brother did not faze Jak, but he did have something to ask.

Jak: Why are you here?

Sam: Huh?

Jak did repeat his question, but continued to speak.

Jak: I came here, looking for Keira, who helped me control a powerful darkness that was forced into my body, and I'm not about to stop, not now.

Sam was amazed; this man was looking for someone dear to him, and he was not about to let a hit to the chest stop him. Seeing and hearing this, Sam found renewed hope and confidence in herself.

Sam: I'm an idiot.

Boogie's voice: Big time!

Then, Anju, Boogie, Lupin, and Chip appeared in front of Sam, Jak, and Jak's friend, who exclaimed in fright.

Anju: Sam, are you feeling better?

Sam: Yeah.

Anju smiled sweetly as Lupin and Chip spoke.

Lupin: Good to hear.

Chip: Go get 'im, Sam!

Sam smiled at her friends, feeling better.

Sam: Thanks, guys.

Then, the three returned to Sam's right glove, surprising Jak and his friend.

The creature: Whoa! Who were those freaks!

Sam: Those are my friends.

Toto: Sam!

Sam: Toto?

The crow flew to Sam's feet and landed in front of the three new friends.

Sam: Toto, it's good to see ya!

Toto: Same here, Sam.

The bird looked at the duo that Sam was with and greeted them.

Toto: (friendly) You two must be Jak and Daxter.

The creature, Daxter was shocked.

Daxter: How did you know about us?

Sam: The others must be awake right now!

Toto: That's right, Sam. Twinkle healed them quickly.

Sam: Good to hear. Can you get him here?

Toto: Sure.

The crow flew off to get the Star Kid.

* * *

Once Twinkle came and healed Jak, Sam looked at the Tenchi's handle, the ancestral sword, which Tenchi threw away, until Zenigata's voice brought her back to reality.

Zenigata: Sam!

The swordswoman looked up and saw the inspector. She greeted the detective as she placed the Tenchi's hilt into her pocket.

Sam: Hi, Zenigata.

Then, the detective looked for the Bandicoots, but he did not find them.

Zenigata: Where's Coco and Crunch?

Sam was about to answer when Daxter interrupted her and answered the question himself.

Daxter: (pointing at Sam) This babe's twin brother took her toy and the two of them followed them; said somethin' about it being their brother's orders.

Zenigata was shocked and looked at Sam as if to ask 'Is that true?' which Sam nodded in response, saying 'yes'.

Sam: But I'm not going to let that stop me from saving my sister.

?: So, the detective was right.

Zenigata turned around widely, allowing Sam to see the three fallen fighters from earlier.

Sam: So you guys are up.

The raccoon spoke to the girl with suave style and gentleman-like grace.

The raccoon: Of course. I'm Sly Cooper, Miss Masaki.

The boy: I'm Yoh Asakura.

The rabbit: And I'm Ace Bunny.

Sam: Nice to meet you guys.

Ace: Sam here.

Yoh: Sorry about your loss.

Sam: My friends?

Sly: And your brother.

Sam: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

Zenigata: But now we need each other.

The girl took a deep sigh before she spoke.

Sam: You're right.

Daxter: Then, let's go!

?: Wait!

The group turned and saw Luna and Artemis.

Sam: What are you two doing here?

Luna: We come to help you.

Artemis: Yeah, after hearing what happened, we couldn't just stay in the Gummi ship.

The girl felt very honored about having very loyal allies and friends by her side.

Sam: Thank you.

Then, the group started towards the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neyla was a dark room in the castle with seven sleeping individuals; four unknown females, Princess Peach, and Cream were in standing containers, which looked like glass coffins, and in the middle of the room in a container of energy was Tsunami in a sleeping form. The tigress walked to a platform that stood ten feet high, which had two flights of stairs, one of each side and lead to a strange heart shaped hole.

Neyla: Princesses of Heart, reveal the Keyhole!

The ones in the vertical containers had a beam of light appear from their chests, which met above Tsunami and went to the hole. Neyla watched this and smiled evilly.

Neyla: I have been waiting for this for a long time.

* * *

The group of eleven stood in front of a huge door, which they could not open.

Daxter: The door is stuck!

Sam: No, Daxter, it's locked.

Daxter: Sly! Can you pick the lock?

The raccoon examined the door before he answered.

Sly: I can't; this door was designed to kept trespassers out by making sure that the lock was not on the door.

Daxter: Some master thief.

Jak: (scolding) Daxter!

Zenigata: We need to find a clue of some sort.

Then, a scream rang out to the group.

?: HELLLLLP!

Then, an Asian man appeared out of a doorway. He wore a blue sweater, beige pants, brown shoes, and a concerned looked on his face.

Sam: He needs help!

Daxter: What!

The girl did not answer the hybrid, but she grabbed the goggles that were around her neck, placed them over her eyes, and then she ran to the ledge of the walkway the group was on and jumped off.

Daxter: What are ya doing?

Sam could not hear Daxter, but she did say something.

Sam: Gaia Lifts!

Two beams of green energy flew from the ring. One appeared under Sam and the other appeared in front of the man.

Sam: HOP ON!

The man obeyed and jumped on the energy lift.

The man: HURRY!

Without another word, the energy grabbed Sam's and the man's legs and quickly dashed to the bottom of the pit near the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young girl, who looked Asian, wearing an orange jacket, blue pants, and colorful shoes, had her back against a wall as the Heartless came towards her. She had yelled for help a few moments ago, and she needed it.

The girl: (loudly) Jackie!

Then, the girl heard a familiar voice to her.

?: Jade!

The girl, who was Jade, looked up and asked a question to herself.

Jade: Jackie?

Jade saw Sam and the man 'falling' with green energy around them. She recognized the man.

Jade: (overjoyed) Jackie!

The energy disappeared and Sam and the man, Jackie, landed safely on the ground. Sam pulled out the Tenchi from her pocket.

Sam: You get the girl, and I'll take care of the Heartless.

Jackie: Right.

Jackie ran to Jade, who was overjoyed to see a familiar face.

Jade: Jackie!

Then, she saw the Heartless jumping the man from behind!

Jade: Look out!

Jackie looked behind him and saw the Heartless and exclaimed, when Sam, using the Tenchi, sliced the Heartless that were attacking the man.

Sam: Be careful!

Jade: Duh!

Jackie: (scolding) Jade!

?: Celestial slash!

Two slices of light flew at the remaining Heartless, destroying them. Sam turned to the direction where the slices came from and saw the others, including Yoh, who was holding a sword, which had an aura that Sam could see, but Sam choose to keep quiet.

Sam: Hi, guys.

The young black haired girl jumped in front of the swordswoman.

Jade: That was so cool!

Jackie: Try 'thank you'.

Sam: Good timing, Yoh.

The boy grinned happily as he put away the sword in the sheath. The aura went from the sword and into the gravestone like tablet.

Yoh: Thanks.

Despite the acknowledgement that Sam was safe, Luna vocalized her displeasure at Sam's actions.

Luna: Don't do that again!

Sam pulled the goggles back to around her, returned the Tenchi to her pocket, and looked at the she-cat and replied in a rude manner.

Sam: Don't bet on it!

Luna stared growling at the swordswoman.

Artemis: (nervously) Luna, calm down.

Luna turned to the white cat and yelled at him.

Luna: DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!

Sam rolled her eyes at the scene Luna was making and turned to Jackie and Jade. The others followed her, also wanting to avoid the black cat's ranting.

Sam: So, who are you two?

Jackie: I'm Jackie Chan, and this young lady is Jade, my cousin's daughter, but I call her my niece.

Sam laughed a little bit.

Sam: Nice to meet you two. I'm Sasami Masaki, but friends call me Sam.

Jackie: You're a first-born Masaki as well.

The swordswoman stepped back in shock of hearing the accurate guess.

Sam: How did you know?

Jackie: I recall that the first-born child of the Masaki clan has violet eyes.

Sam, in modest shock, started laughing.

Sam: (laughing) That's right.

Yoh: Whoa!

Daxter: You can say that again.

The others agreed by muttering comments or nodding their heads.

Sam: Why are you guys here?

Jackie: I was looking the talismans, when Jade wanted to help.

Jade grinned sheepishly as Jackie glared at her. Then, she tried to explain her actions.

Jade: I was trying to help.

Jackie: Yes, by staying with Leonardo.

Sam: Leonardo?

Jackie: Someone who is very hurt.

Jade: Yeah! And we need the last talisman to help heal this guy!

Sam: Talisman?

Jade was about to speak, but her 'uncle' covered her mouth with his hand.

Jackie: Jade is always making up stories.

Sam: Like the one you're making right now.

Jackie was the one who stepped back this time, but Jade started to explain what the talismans were.

Jade: There are twelve talismans; each one has a power that can help or hurt people.

The swordswoman gestured thoughtfully.

Sam: Really?

Jade: Yeah, this guy flew all of the talismans all over the castle, and the last one, the horse talisman, is missing.

Sam: Horse talisman?

Zenigata heard 'horse talisman' and started searching his coat for something. Sam and the others saw this action.

Jak: Looking for something?

Zenigata: Yeah…

The detective did not speak again until he find a small octagonal stone, which had markings of what looked like a horse's head. Then, he turned to Jade.

Zenigata: Is this it?

Jade's eyes beamed upon seeing the stone.

Jade: That's it!

Then, the little girl took the talisman in a swiping motion.

Jackie: (scolding) Jade!

Jade did not pay any mind to Jackie, but when she saw Sam's face, her nonchalant demeanor turned into pure fright.

Sam: (cold fury) Little girl, how dare you disrespect my friend like that? The one thing I will not tolerate is the lack of respect from the younger generation!

Jade retreated from the furious swordswoman by walking backwards, but she fell into a strange bubble and disappeared.

Jackie: (concerned) Jade!

Sam's rage at Jade's disrespect converted into concern for the girl's safety, and she jumped into the bubble and disappeared as well.

Zenigata: Sam!

* * *

Sam felt strange as she flowed in a bubble from the group to where Jade was at.

Sam (in her mind) Hope Jade's okay.

Then, the bubble burst and Sam fell to the ground hard, despite the water that covered the floor.

Sam: Ow!

Jade: You can say that again!

Sam looked up and saw the missing girl.

Sam: Are you okay?

Jade: I'm fine.

Sam stood up and starting dusting herself and ringing out her soaked clothes.

Sam: Do you have any idea of where we are?

Jade: (flatly) No.

Then, Sam saw a few sets of golden bars from the end of the room where she was to the other end of the room. She also saw a ledge with a large button on the wall.

Sam: This could be hard difficult to get to that button.

Jade looked and saw the button as well.

Jade: Maybe that's the button to unlock the door.

Jade: It's not with the monkey talisman!

Sam: What?

The girl pulled a talisman out of the pocket of her orange jacket. Sam saw that the picture out the stone was of a monkey.

Sam: That's a talisman?

Jade: Yep! This one has the power to change people into animals.

Sam: Really?

The younger girl placed the talisman into Sam's hand.

Sam: How do you work this thing?

Jade: Just call out a name of an animal, and the talisman will do the rest.

Sam: All right. Let me try the form of a…seagull.

As soon as Sam said 'seagull', she changed into a seagull with the monkey talisman in her beak.

Jade: See?

Sam the seagull was not too happy about Jade's rudeness, but she chose to ignore that and used the talisman again, this time, she turned into a crow.

Jade: Now, I get it. You're testing the talisman.

Sam: (in her mind) Duh!

The crow that was Sam flew through the bars and up the ledge and landed near the button before she transformed back to her human form.

Sam: The easy part's done.

Then, the swordswoman started pushing on the button, unknowing of the company that appeared behind her.

Jade: Sam!

Sam heard this and turned to face a large group of Heartless.

Sam: Talk about getting into trouble.

Then, the Heartless was destroyed quickly by blasts of fire.

Sam: (confused) What was that?

Then, she saw Jade at the other side of the room, holding something in her hand.

Sam: I'll ask later.

Then, the swordswoman resumed to pushing the button until she heard a click and the sound of gears turning.

Sam: Got it!

Then, she changed into a crow again and flew back to Jade, who had a smile of confidence on her face. Sam changed back to her human form and returned the monkey talisman to the girl.

Sam: How did you…?

Jade pulled out another talisman, which had a picture of a dragon on it.

Jade: The power of fireballs.

The older girl smiled in gratitude to Jade.

Sam: We better go.

* * *

Sam and Jade traveled through the bubble again as the group was there to meet them. Some were more worried than others.

Jackie: Jade! You are all right?

Jade: (annoyed) Jackie! I'm fine!

Sam: She's okay. She actually saved my butt back there.

Jade beamed with pride as she confirmed Sam's statement.

Jade: That's right!

Jackie and the others did not believe the girls, but Sam knew something that would get things started quickly.

Sam: Guys, I managed to find a button, while at the other end of the bubble ride, and I think it was the button to unlock the door.

The group was shocked to hear Sam's news.

Sly: Are you sure?

Sam: Not really, but that's my best guess.

Jak: Let's get back up before someone finds out about the door being unlocked.

Sam: Right.

* * *

The group of thirteen reached the door and found that it was unlocked.

Yoh: Way to go, Sam!

Sam blushed from Yoh's praise.

Sam: Thanks, Yoh.

Ace: Come on!

Zenigata: The rabbit's right! We need to hurry.

Jade: Yeah, there's someone who needs the horse talisman.

Sam was the first to enter through the door, and the others followed her.

* * *

Once inside, Sam looked around the entrance hall and saw that it was dark and decaying. It had a chandler that was not used in years, a ledge, which had columns holding it up and had a door on top, a small fountain on the left of the doors that were under the ledge, and four large columns that reached to the ceiling.

Sam: What a morbid place…

Jak and Daxter, who were the last to enter the hall, heard a small noise and turned around and saw an elf-like woman with green-blue hair.

Jak: Keira?

The woman's image turned into its true form: a Heartless. Jak became outraged and turned again before he went after the Heartless. The others heard this and went after Jak to stop him, although Jackie went after Jade, who wanted to help out. Sam heard this and turned around. She yelled out to the others.

Sam: Wait!

But it was too late, the door closed behind the group, seemingly leaving Sam alone. Sam knew that she was not alone and turned around and saw her brother and the Bandicoots.

Tenchi: (harshly) Sam, go away before you get hurt.

As he spoke Tenchi's clothes changes into an outfit that was very familiar with Sam. Crunch and Coco saw this expression on Sam's face.

Sam: (shocked) That outfit's like Yosho's went he used the Light Hawk Wings, except it's darker.

Tenchi chuckled darkly before he replied.

Tenchi: This is the Dark Hawk Wings, the next level of the Light Hawk Wings.

Sam could not believe her ears as her brother continued to talk.

Tenchi: Sam, do yourself a favor and go away; _my_ sister doesn't need you.

That comment fueled Sam's fury.

Sam: I will not; _our _sister needs _us_.

Tenchi, seeing that Sam will not leave, held up his hand, which had a sphere of dark aura in it.

Tenchi: I did want you.

Then, he threw the dark aura at Sam, who sensed that the aura was powerful enough to harm her, if not worse. As the aura flew at her, Sam was pushed out of the way by a strong force. Sam heard the aura hitting the door, but the next thing she saw was combat boots that could belong to one person, so she looked up and smiled as she saw Crunch's face.

Sam: (overjoyed) Crunch!

Sam turned to her brother, who eyed Crunch with cold, hateful, brown eyes.

Tenchi: You would betray your king, your brother?

Crunch grinned as he replied.

Crunch: Not on your life, but betraying Sam is something I refuse to do as well.

Coco, seeing her brother's actions, was about to act before Crunch yell to her.

Crunch: Coco, can you tell Crash that I'm sorry about disobeying him.

Coco: We'll tell 'im together!

The she-bandicoot ran to Sam and Crunch with a grateful smile on her face.

Coco: All for one and one for all?

Sam: That's for sure.

Then, the reformed trio looked at Tenchi, who summoned the Keyblade to his hand.

Tenchi: (hotly) I still have the Keyblade!

Sam cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Then, she realized something: she never needed the Keyblade.

Sam: I don't care.

Tenchi: (confused) What!

Sam: I never really needed the Keyblade.

Tenchi: So, what? You would have fought with that weak thing you call your heart?

Sam thought from a moment before she gave a smile and a reply.

Sam: Yeah.

Tenchi: Huh?

Sam: I've made many friends throughout my adventures in many worlds, and I've found a place in their hearts, as they have found one in mine. I probably didn't need the Keyblade before now, I probably don't need later, and I don't need it now, because my friends and family are my power.

Then, the Keyblade disappeared from Tenchi's hand. Tenchi noticed this and looked at the weaponless hand.

Tenchi: What!

Sam felt something in her hand and saw the Keyblade had returned to her.

Sam: Whoa!

Tenchi, seeing this, combined his fury to the dark aura of his Dark Hawk Wings!

Tenchi: I'm still the more powerful twin!

Sam did not say a word and dismissed the Keyblade.

Coco: (shocked) Sam?

Then, Sam pulled out the hilt of the sword that Tenchi was named after out of her pocket.

Tenchi: That piece of junk can't help you!

Then, the laser-like blade appeared from the hilt.

Sam: Wanna bet?

Then, the twin charged at each other; Tenchi used the Dark Hawk Wings, and Sam used the Tenchi sword. Then, the twins were close enough to each other, the dark aura shield of the Dark Hawk Wings collided with the energy of the Tenchi sword, causing a great power surge in the room.

Coco: Whoa!

Crunch: Talk about the energy in a room!

Then, the twins went sent flying away from each other and into columns; Tenchi went to the column that helped hold a ledge, causing him to lose the Dark Hawk Wings and returned him back to his normal clothes, and Sam flew into a column that help hold up the ceiling, sending the Tenchi sword to the feet of the Bandicoots! The force that caused the twins to separate was not great enough to cause the columns to collapse, but the damage on the columns was only cracks.

Coco and Crunch: Whoa!

Tenchi fell to his knees and hands and he looked at Sam, who sat on her legs, holding herself with her left arm. Sam also looked at her brother with a friendly smile; she hoped that Tenchi was being foolish and had returned to his senses.

Sam: Ow!

Tenchi frowned hatefully at Sam, whose smile disappeared as she saw the hate filled expression on her brother's face. Tenchi got to his feet quickly and opened a dark portal.

Tenchi: I will be the one to save Tsunami, not you!

Then, the swordsman went into the portal, which disappeared after he entered it.

Sam: Wait!

The girl tried to reach out to her brother, but the pain from colliding with the column caused to retract her hand and its twin to her ribs.

Coco: Sam!

Then, the door opened, allowing the others to enter the room once again.

Daxter: Took them long enough!

But Zenigata, Toto, Twinkle, and the cats saw Sam on the floor in pain and became concerned about the girl.

Zenigata: Sam!

The others took notice of this, and they saw the wounded Sam. Jade ran up the girl.

Jade: Take this!

Sam took the horse talisman into her own hand, and Jade sneezed on the stone, which glowed for a few seconds.

Coco: Ew!

Crunch: Yeah!

Sam: Don't complain; it's my hand.

The swordswoman stood up, better than new as she stretched her body. Then, she picked up the Tenchi and put it into her pocket.

Jade: How's the pain?

Sam: (playfully) What pain?

Toto flew and landed on Sam's shoulder.

Toto: Do you have a friend to heal as well?

Jade: You're right!

Then, Jade pulled out a talisman that had a rabbit's picture on it.

Jade: See ya!

Then, she dashed off in super speed, surprising everyone expect Jackie, who just chased after her.

Jackie: Jade!

The group watched as Jackie ran to the door on the right, which was opened due to Jade.

Daxter: Talk about a weird group.

Sam: Well, talk about us all you want; that won't stop us from going farther into the castle.

The hybrid frowned at the comment and gave an honest, yet inappropriate, reply.

Daxter: If you weren't hot, I'd fight you.

Sam turned to the creature with a sly grin on her face.

Sam: 'Hot' or not, I could turn you into a pelt or, in your case, a glove.

Sam was not one to know about fashion, but clothing for survival is another issue, so she does know what she was talking about.

Sly: Sam, there might be something else that can stop us.

Sam turned to the raccoon and asked him.

Sam: What is it?

Sly: Give me a few seconds to examine that door.

Sly pointed to a door, which was to the left of the door Jackie and Jade went through.

Sam: That door?

Sly: Yeah.

Then, the raccoon went to the door and examined the door in a few seconds before he returned to Sam and announced his conclusion.

Sly: It's locked. It needs four pieces to unlock the door.

Sam: Can I see the door for myself?

Sly took a deep sigh before replying.

Sly: Be my guest, but be too surprised.

Sam was confused by the raccoon's words, but she guessed that she would found out for herself once she was at the door. She went to the door and saw a familiar symbol on the door: A Gothic styled heart with two lines with barbs on them that made a "X' in the heart. This was the sign on of the Heartless she fought off.

Sam: That's what Sly meant.

Then, a hand placed itself on Sam's shoulder, frightening the swordswoman so badly that she jumped on fright. Sam turned around and saw Jak and Daxter.

Daxter: (mockingly) Some hero.

Jak: Daxter now's not the time to make comments.

Sam: Don't worry about it; gives me a chance to prove the rat wrong.

Daxter's face grew red.

Daxter: (hotly) I'm not a rat, I'm an ottsel!

Sam: (to Daxter) Okay. (to Jak) Gives me a chance to prove the ottsel wrong.

Daxter's face turned into a darker shade of red in fury.

Jak: Sam, we'll look for the pieces here. Why don't you look for Jade and Jackie?

Sam: Good idea. Maybe I'll find a piece in there too.

Sly: I'll go with Sam.

Sam: Why?

Sly: I'm a gentleman, and I would never intentionally leave a lady alone.

Sam, personally, did not believe the raccoon.

Sam: What else?

Sly, realizing that Sam saw right through him, laughed sheepishly before he answered.

Sly: And I need to find a way to the chandelier.

Sam: To look for any of the pieces?

Sly: Yeah.

Sam: Okay, but why didn't you say so in the first place?

Sly: Let me say that I believe that I should be in arms while being in this…castle.

Sam cocked an eyebrow at the raccoon as she added a statement.

Sam: Other words, you don't trust me.

Sly did not say a word, but he pointed a finger to Daxter, which Sam must not very surprise.

Daxter: What!

Jak: Sam, it's nothing personal, but…

Daxter: (interrupting) It's about your brother, your _twin _brother!

Sam: (sarcastically) I would have never guessed that Tenchi was my twin, especially since I've known him for his whole life.

Daxter frowned at the girl, while Sly and Jak with a few others gave a quiet laugh at the ottesl.

Sly: Come on, Sam.

Sam: (laughing) Yeah.

By the time Datxer yelled anything, Sam and Sly entered the room that the door to the right led to, but the ottsel was loud enough to be heard through the door, which Sly closed.

Sam: What a set of lungs that little guy has!

Sly: Yeah!

The two turned from the door and saw the room they were in was a library. Sam felt that the place was familiar to her.

Sam: There's something about this room, and I can't put my finger on it.

Sly: Really?

Sam: Yeah.

Then, Sam started looking at the books, looking for some clue, when the two heard voices.

?: Jade, calm down. He is not dead.

The two knew the voice was right away.

Sam: (hush tone) Jackie.

Jade: But what if he is?

Sly: (hush tone) Jade.

Then, a third voice was heard, but it was so soft that Sam and Sly barely heard it.

?: (weary) I'm fine, Jade.

Sam: Who is that?

Sly: It must be that Leonardo guy they mentioned earlier.

Sam: You might be right.

Then, the raccoon saw something that caught his eye.

Sly: Look over there.

Sam turned around and saw the shelf.

Sam: What?

The raccoon went to the shelf that had a set of books with one book missing in the middle.

Sly: This shelf is mechanical.

Sam: You'll have to explain.

Sly: This shelf is designed to keep intruders at bay by placing or removing books.

Sam: I think I get it. If we place a book there, the shelf will move.

Sly: Well, you almost got it. The bookcase will move.

Sam: Oh!

Sly: We need to find a book of the set.

Then, Sam saw the every book Sly said they needed to find and picked it up.

Sam: Is that it?

Sly looked and smiled.

Sly: That's it.

Sam placed the book in the empty space on the shelf. The bookcase moved and revealed a table, a chair, and a staircase, just like the ones Sam saw in her 'dream', which caused Sam to gasped.

Sly: What's wrong?

Sam heard this and regained herself.

Sam: It's nothing you should be worried about.

Sly: Are you sure?

Sam: I'm sure.

As the girl replied, she gave a sheepish smile.

Sly: Fine.

The two went up to the staircase, and when they reached the top, they saw more bookcases.

Sam: This library is bigger than the one back home.

Sly: (not impressed) I've seen bigger.

Jade: Sam! Sly!

The preteen appeared in front of the two, scaring them.

Sam and Sly: Whoa!

Jade grinned upon seeing the shocked faces of the swordswoman and the thief. Jackie appeared from behind a bookcase.

Jackie: (scolding) Jade!

Jade turned to Jackie with a grin still on her face.

Jade: What?

?: (laughing) Sounds like Mikey.

Then, another person appeared. The person was a green, human-like turtle wearing a blue ninja mask, a brown belt, and brown carry-on sheaths. He looked like the improved version of one of the Koopa Brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom.

Sam: A…ninja…turtle?

The turtle: In a sense, Miss Masaki.

Sam jumped back in reaction to the statement, and she was not the only one.

Jackie: How did you know that?

Jade: Yeah, how?

Sam realized that the turtle must have been familiar of her clan as well.

Sam: You must be Leonardo.

Leonardo: Yes, I am.

Sam: I'm Sasami Masaki, but I'm called Sam.

Leonardo: A first-born Masaki is hard to miss, although I was beaten up by the second-born.

Sam: Tenchi?

Leonardo: Yes, the Masaki style of swordplay is famous.

Sam: I'm well aware of that.

Sly: Now that is mentioned, I recall that an ancestor of mine met a Masaki.

Jade: And Jackie already knew about the Masaki clan.

Jackie: Through studying.

Jade huffed loudly at Jackie's statement.

Sam: Jade…

Sly: Hey! Look!

Sam: Huh?

Sam saw what Sly saw: a door. Leonardo saw this as well.

Leonardo: I wouldn't try that door; it's locked.

Sam: Locked, huh?

The swordswoman grinned as she approached the door. She stopped a few feet from the door, and the Keyblade appeared in her hand.

Jade: What are you going to do?

Jackie: (hush tone) Watch.

Then, Sam pointed the Keyblade at the door, and a beam of light went from the Keyblade and to the door.

Sly: What happened?

Leonardo hushed the raccoon as Sam went to the door and opened it.

Sam: And that's how the Keyblade works outside of battle.

Sly: Show-off.

Sam turned to the raccoon and grinned at him.

Sam: Jealous?

Sly smiled as he admitted.

Sly: A little.

Jade: I'm really jealous.

Jackie and Leonard shook their heads, but kept quiet about it.

Sam: Sly, didn't you say you needed to get to the chandelier?

Sly chuckled as he answered.

Sly: Yeah.

The raccoon went through the door with Sam and Jade right behind him, and the three saw the chandelier, which was as dark as the room below it.

Sly: Whoa!

Jade: This place can be a vampire's castle any day.

Sam: No kidding!

The raccoon heard this as well as Jade.

Sly: How do know about vampires?

Jade: Yeah?

Sam grinned as she answered.

Sam: I studied about monsters when I was Jade's age, although most of it was behind my Grandpa's back.

Sly laughed after hearing the confession, while Jade was confused.

Jade: Why did you stop?

Sam: Let's just say one too many missed swordsmanship lessons.

Jade: Oh!

Sly: That's doesn't sound good.

Sam: Sound? That was nothing compared to what he did to me.

Then, the raccoon shrugged his shoulders and went off searching for any pieces.

Jade: What that he do?

Sam hesitated to answer.

Sam: The most devastating thing a grandparent can do to a preteen.

Jade gulped loudly at the thought of what Sam's grandfather had done to Sam.

Jade: Did he ground you?

Sam: Yep.

Jade: From TV?

Sam: I don't TV on Home Island.

Jade: Video games?

Sam: No.

Jade: Having a cell phone?

Sam: Is that like a telephone?

Jade: No TV? No Video Games? No cell phones? What did he take away from you!

Sam sighed deeply before she answered.

Sam: My freedom to go to the Destiny Islands.

Jade: That's it?

Sam: That's all he needs to do to me.

Jade: How come?

Sam: I live on Home Island, the settlement that my ancestor found after finding himself on the Destiny Islands, which are now, more or less, a playground for children and a training ground for adults.

Jade: (interested) Really?

Sam: Yeah.

Jade: Now I really want to go the Destiny Islands.

Jackie: But with all the mischief that you are usually up to, you would spent most of the time on Home Island.

The sudden statement caused Sam and Jade to exclaim in fright. After recover herself, Sam turned at Jackie, who was with Leonardo, hotly.

Sam: Jackie!

Jackie: Sorry about that, Sam, but after seeing Jade startled, it was worth it.

Jade: (upset) Not funny!

Leonardo: To you, it's not.

Jade groaned as Sly returned to the girls.

Sam: Hi, Sly.

Sly: Look at what I found.

The raccoon removed his hat from his head, grabbed the object hidden in the hat, and placed the hat back on his head.

Jade: (eagerly) Lemme see!

Jackie: Be patient, Jade.

Sly gave the object to Sam. Sam knew right away that the object was a piece of the lock on the door.

Sam: Wow!

* * *

Then, the group heard a familiar voice rang throughout the room.

Daxter: Open up!

Leonardo: Who, or what was that?

Sam: Don't worry about it.

The group exited the library and saw Daxter trying to open a chest, wasting his energy on the effort.

Sam: Having a little trouble?

The ottsel looked and tried to show the impression that he was not tired.

Datxer: No way, Babe.

Sam: (annoyed) Don't call me 'Babe'.

Datxer: Sure, Toots.

Sam rolled her eyes, when Daxter rudely asked a question.

Daxter: Who's the green guy?

Leonardo stepped forward to the ottsel in a foreboding manner.

Leonardo: I am Leonardo.

Daxter: (meekly) Hi. Bye.

The ottsel dashed off to Jak.

Sam: Thanks, Leonardo.

Leonardo: Call me Leo.

Sam: All right.

The swordswoman summoned the Keyblade and use it to unlock the chest.

Sly: Good job, Sam.

Sam: Thanks.

Coco: Sam!

The swordswoman turned around and saw the Bandicoots.

Sam: Hi, guys. Any luck?

Coco: We found two pieces. Yoh found the first one in the fountain, and Ace found the other piece in an unlocked chest.

Sam: That's good to hear. We have two pieces as well.

Crunch: Wow!

Sam: Sly found the first piece, and Daxter found the second piece, but the chest was locked.

Jak, as well as Ace and Yoh, laughed when he heard Sam's statement, while Daxter growled.

Daxter: Not funny!

The others regroup to the locked door, when Sam noticed something.

Sam: Where's Luna and Artemis?

Coco: They went back to the Gummi ship with Twinkle and Toto.

Sam: Okay.

Jak: We need to unlock this door.

Sam nodded to Jak in agreement.

Sam: Everyone who has a piece of the key come here.

Yoh and Ace stepped forward, while Sam gave one to Sly and the other of Daxter.

Sam: You guys found them, so I thought that you two should place them.

Sly: Thanks.

Daxter: Thanks, Toots.

Sam: Why are you saying that I have a stomach problem?

Daxter was surprised.

Daxter: You think that I've been making fun of ya!

Sam: Yeah!

The whole group with the exception of Sam and Daxter started laughing.

Sam: What?

Daxter: I'll explain it to ya, as soon as we open the door.

Sam: Okay.

The four holders of the pieces placed a piece in its respective slot. Once done, the door opened by itself.

Jade: Wow!

Sam: You can say that again.

The others laughed as each one of them went through the door.

* * *

Tenchi was in the dark room, where Neyla had her meetings when he was trying to figure out why the Keyblade returned to Sam.

Tenchi: Why! Her heart was weak!

?: At the time went she confronted you about her power, her heart became the strongest…then.

Tenchi turned around and saw the man Sam saw on the day the world fell into the darkness.

Tenchi: Who are you?

?: Someone who can help you.

Tenchi cocked an eyebrow as he asked the hooded man.

Tenchi: How?

?: Just allow yourself to go deeper into the darkness.

Then, the aura of darkness came from the hooded man and reached to Tenchi's aura.

* * *

Sam and the group had fought Heartless throughout exploring the castle, trying to find Tenchi, Neyla, and the missing girls.

During one of the few rests, Daxter explained to Sam that he called her 'babe' and 'toots' as a compliment, not an insult.

Sam: Sorry about that, Daxter, but where I come from, if you were called those names, they would be normally be insulting, and it would end up someone getting hurt.

Daxter: (shocked) Really?

Sam: Yeah.

Daxter: I think I better stick to 'good-looking'.

Jak: (laughing) Yeah.

Sam turned to Yoh and noticed that he was behind the group.

Daxter: Hey, Good-looking! What's wrong?

Sam: (turning to Daxter) I'm fine, but I'm kinda worried about Yoh.

Jak: Yoh? Yeah, he doesn't talk to us that much.

Daxter: Yeah! He's weird!

Yoh heard the ottsel's 'announcement' and withdrew himself, and Sam saw that from the corner of her eye.

Sam: I don't think so, Daxter.

Daxter: What do ya mean?

Sam: I think he's a little lonely, I know I was alone when my world disappeared.

The two friends looked at each other, and then back at Sam at the realization that Sam was right.

Daxter: No kidding.

Jak: Yeah.

Sam: I'll go talk to Yoh.

The swordswoman went to the young Yoh, who had been seemingly talking to an imagery friend, but Sam had a different theory.

Sam: Who's your friend?

Yoh was shocked, but he responded nervously.

Yoh: What are you talking about?

Sam: I'm not dumb; I know you have a ghost with you.

Yoh: What does the ghost look like?

Sam: A small ball of aura.

Yoh raised an eyebrow as a blue aura appeared next to him.

Yoh: Are you sure that you know that you've seen a ghost?

Sam: I've been seeing the auras of ghosts since I was very young. Some of my earliest memories have been seeing ghost auras. I think it's a gift for being the first-born child in my clan.

Yoh: (wide-eyed) Really?

Sam: Yeah, and my grandpa could see them too, but I know you have a friendly spirit with you, because I only see the aura.

Yoh: Really?

Sam saw how interested Yoh was becoming of hearing her, and the aura started floating around them.

Sam: Yep, but that is how I developed a fear for female ghosts.

Yoh: Why?

Sam: Because those are the ghosts that are the most often wrathful.

Yoh: Whoa! How can you tell?

Sam: If a ghost is very wrathful, I could see the form in which they had died, but if they are extremely wrathful, they look like monsters, and those are scary.

?: That sounds terrifying!

Sam blinked in surprised as she saw the ball of blue aura and responded about the voice.

Sam: That's a first.

Yoh: What?

Sam: That's the first time I've heard a friendly ghost's voice.

Yoh: You can hear him!

Sam: Yeah, and that's what's so surprising to me.

Yoh: Wow! Hear that, Amidamaru?

?: Yes, and I am deeply honored that a member of the Masaki clan could hear me.

Sam: Amidamaru, huh?

Amidamaru: Yes, Masaki-san.

Sam: Wait a minute! I'm no Masaki-san, but a Sam.

Amidamaru: I will show respect to the Masaki clan, no matter what.

Sam sighed out of frustration, knowing that the ghost as of a samurai and the respect will be shown, whether she liked it or not.

Sam: Oh, boy!

Yoh: Amidamaru, what of the Masaki clan do you know of?

Amidamaru: The Masaki clan is known as a powerful clan as samurai and warriors as well as other occupations. To work with one member of this fabled clan is an honor.

Yoh: Wow!

Sam: I'm not one to brag, and I still don't think we're that powerful.

Yoh and Amidamaru just laughed at the girl.

Sam: (annoyed) I'm going.

Sam was halfway up, when Zenigata started yelling.

Zenigata: The Heartless!

Sam and Yoh, with the others got up to their feet quickly.

* * *

Back at the dark room, Neyla was furious, because the heart shaped portal was not complete.

Neyla: How can this be!

Then, she realized that someone did not produce a beam form her heart: Tsunami. The tigress turned to the sleeping girl with fury in her eyes.

Neyla: Her!

Then, Tenchi, active with the Dark Hawk Wings appeared from a portal of darkness.

Tenchi: (double-voiced) Don't worry; she still sleeps now.

Neyla huffed as she replied.

Neyla: I'm not that worried; the darkness has no hold on my heart.

Tenchi: (double-voice) Oh, really?

Then, the swordsman summoned a dark looking Keyblade; it had a heart shaped opening on the blade. Neyla saw this and was in awe by style of the weapon, when a noise was heard by the two.

Neyla: (annoyed) It's the Keyblade Master and her friends. I better take care of them myself.

Then, she disappeared into a portal, leaving Tenchi alone with a dark aura that was not his own.

* * *

The group was in Neyla's meeting room, as Sam was learning about Ace.

Sam: You're a leader of a team of superheroes.

Jade heard Sam and ran up to Ace.

Jade: (excited) Really?

Ace: (nervous) Yeah!

Jade: Cool!

Jackie: Jade! Leave them alone!

Jade groaned in response and returned to Jackie's side.

Zenigata: Look!

The group stopped and saw the tigress that was responsible for their misery: Neyla. Sly was the first to react upon seeing her.

Sly: Neyla!

Neyla grinned evilly as she spoke.

Neyla: It's good to see you again, Sly Cooper. Looks like you've replaced your 'friends'.

The raccoon glared at the magenta tigress as Sam stepped up next.

Sam: Watch it, Neyla! I have a few issues with you as well!

Neyla scoffed at the girl.

Neyla: What are you going to do? Cry?

Sam: I believe you will be the one crying!

Then, Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder and climbed onto Sam's.

Daxter: Yeah, there're more of us than there are of you!

Neyla: Quantity is a powerful factor in war…

Sam saw Neyla's dark aura growing as Neyla finished her sentence.

Neyla: …but quality is something one factor one should not forget.

Then, the tigress pulled out a whip and send a piece of her dark aura to the group. Sam saw this and used Chip's ring.

Sam: Gaia Shield!

The green energy shield stopped the attack, but the force of the attack pushed Sam into Jak.

Daxter: Whoa!

The ottsel jumped from Sam's shoulder and to Jak's.

Daxter: That's some power!

Neyla heard this and grinned as she spoke again.

Neyla: If you think that is impressive, then you'll amazed after this!

The group glared at the ottsel.

Daxter: What!

Coco: Don't complement the bad guy, ever!

Neyla threw a few more attacks, and Sam blocked them, which each attack pushed her back even farther.

Jade: Sam can't take any more!

Yoh and Ace looked at each other and nodding together, having formed a plan in their heads. Yoh went to Sam.

Yoh: Sam, on the next attack, let me and Ace through the shield.

Sam: Got a plan?

Yoh: It's better than nothing.

Sam: Good point.

Then, Neyla flew the auras again.

Sam: Yoh, Ace!

Yoh and Ace: Right!

The boy and the rabbit dashed off before Sam brought up the Gaia Shield again, and Neyla saw this.

Neyla: Don't waste my time.

Yoh was the first to attack.

Yoh: Celestial Slash!

Sam saw that Amidamaru's aura flew into the sword and in the sword created the slashes of light that went through the dark aura attacks with great ease.

Ace: My turn!

The rabbit's eyes glowed yellow before the beams went out and hit Neyla in the chest. The pain caused the tigress to scream in pain.

Daxter: Sam, lower the shield!

Sam: Right!

The green, see-through shield disappeared, and Sly and Jak jumped into battle. Jak changed into his dark form and started to build up dark energy in his hands, which he threw into Sly's golden cane, which all ready had its own energy in it. The dark energy of the substance, which Jak and Daxter called Dark Eco, combined into Sly's cane energy, creating a powerful attack that Sly 'chose' Neyla to test how powerful it was. Neyla, hit in the chest, flew back from the attack and rolled on the ground before she stopped.

Coco: Whoa!

Crunch: Talk about teamwork.

Sam: Yeah.

Jade: That was so cool!

Jackie agreed with Jade and laughed, when Zenigata noticed something.

Zenigata: Look!

The group saw Neyla, who had been hit by two very powerful attacks getting back on her feet, but an arm was around her ribs.

Neyla: This isn't over! Not by a couple of long shots!

Then, a portal appeared, allowing Neyla to retreat.

Sam: Hey!

Daxter: Get back here!

The group followed Sam as they one by one entered the portal.

Jade: I'm coming!

The preteen tried to jump into the portal, but Zenigata caught her and 'gave' her to her uncle and Leonardo.

Zenigata: You're staying here!

Jade moaned in disappointment as the detective entered the portal, which disappeared.

Jackie: (shocked) Oh, no, it's a trap!

Leonardo: And the others fell for it.

Jade: (moaning) Aw, man! That's when the fun begins!

* * *

Neyla barely made into the tower that she used to conduct her thoughts, still in pain from being hit in the chest twice, when Tenchi entered the tower.

Tenchi: (double-voiced) Need help, Neyla?

Neyla glared at the boy, when she heard Sam and the others coming. When Sam saw her brother, she also saw the different aura that was around him.

Sam: (in her mind) Something's not right here.

Sly: Neyla! There's no hiding now!

Tenchi: (double-voiced) Indeed.

Then, a strange and frightening Keyblade appeared in Tenchi's hand.

Sam: Is that a Keyblade?

Tenchi: (double-voice) Yes, but unlike your Keyblade, mine has the ability to unlock hearts.

Sam: (shocked) Unlock hearts?

Crunch: That doesn't sound good.

Coco: And I think that's for the person having their heart unlocked.

Tenchi: (double-voiced) Allow me to show you.

The swordsman turned to Neyla and stabbed her in the chest with the Keyblade!

Daxter: (truly shocked) Whoa!

Jak: (shocked) Baron Praxis never did anything like that!

Yoh: Anna's got nothing on him!

Tenchi just smiled like it was something enjoyable as he spoke to Neyla!

Tenchi: (double-voiced) Surrender your heart to the darkness!

Then, he turned to Keyblade in the tigress's chest before he pulled it out!

Ace: (disgusted) I think I'm going to be sick!

Sly: (disgusted) I'll join ya in throwing up our lunches!

Neyla felt something strange go through her body, and it was something she had been looking for!

Neyla: This…is…true…power!

Tenchi stepped back and disappeared into a portal.

Zenigata: That's not a good sign.

Sam: Neither is that!

A darkness surrounded Neyla and grew larger. Then, a pair of metal wings flew out of the darkness, which flapped and sent away the darkness, revealing a giant metal owl!

The metal owl: Clock-la lives again!

The group was surprised at the sight, but Sly was the most concerned.

Sly: Run for it!

Then, Clock-la flapped its wings, causing a great gust, sending everyone into the air.

Sam: Whoa!

Zenigata was quick to react and sent a handcuff to a window.

Zenigata: Got it!

Sam heard this as well as the next thing the detective yelled out.

Zenigata: Sam! Grab on!

Sam grabbed the inspector's hand. Then, the wind died down, causing the group to drop to the ground, if Daxter did not see Zenigata's action.

Daxter: Jak, grab Sam!

Jak, who also saw Zenigata's plan, grabbed Sam by the ankle. Sam felt the tug at her foot.

Sam: Hey!

Then, she felt five more tugs, each were from a member of the group Sam was in.

Sam: Whoa!

Sam had looked down and saw that Sly was only ten feet above the ground.

Zenigata: Sam, don't look down!

Sam: Too late!

Then, Neyla's loud voice was heard once again.

Neyla: Die, insects!

Sam looked up and saw the giant owl that was Clock-la swooping down at the hanging group. The swordswoman summoned the Keyblade to her free hand and pointed at the owl. A beam of light hit the owl in her yellow eyes, causing Clock-la to become blind, but Sam knew it would not last for long.

Zenigata: Now's a good time for an attack!

Coco: Right!

Crunch: Sam, let go!

Sam obeyed causing the others to enter into a short freefall.

Coco: Aero!

A gust of wind blew onto the group, slowing the free fall and sending Zenigata to the window, where his handcuff went.

Zenigata: Whoa!

The detective almost lost his balance when he landed on the windowsill.

Sam: (looking at Zenigata) That was close!

Daxter: Here's comes the birdbrain!

Sam: (turning to Daxter) No kidding!

Clock-la had recovered from her blindness and was ready to attack Sam.

Clock-la: Prepare to die, Keyblade Master!

Coco and Crunch were ready for the owl.

Coco: Thunder!

A lightning bolt hit the metal owl, while Crunch turned his right, robotic arm into a cannon.

Crunch: Locked and loaded.

Crunch launched two energy beams into the chest of Clock-la, creating holes.

Sly: KEEP THOSE HOLES OPEN!

Ace: That's my job!

The superhero used his power to keep the holes open, while Sly ran to Sam.

Sly: Sam, in Clock-la, there's a rectangular piece of metal that Neyla will yell at you for being too close to; destroy it!

Sam: Right!

Crunch: Sam!

Sam turned to the larger bandicoot, whose arm returned to its normal form. Sam saw it and ran to him, jumping into the hands of Crunch, who launched her into the air.

Crunch: Coco!

The smaller bandicoot turned and saw Sam in the air.

Coco: Aero!

The gust of wind blew Sam close enough to Clock-la to land on a claw. From there she saw the piece of metal that Sly spoke of and climbed to it.

Clock-la: Stay away from the Hate Chip!

Sam grinned as she dismissed the Keyblade and pulled out the Tenchi sword.

Sam: Here goes nothing!

The blue laser blade of the Tenchi appeared, and Sam destroyed the Hate Chip with one swing!

Clock-la: NOOOOOOOO!

Sam jumped away from the owl, but she failed to notice that Neyla had flown up to the top of the tower!

Sam: Oh, no!

Sam was falling to the ground, when a handcuff flew around Sam's waist and pulled her to Zenigata, who was on the other end of the handcuff, putting the swordswoman into the detective's arms.

Sam: Thanks.

Then, a loud crash of metal against stone ran out tot the ears of everyone in the tower.

Zenigata: Look!

Sam looked down and saw Clock-la, who was engulfed by a darkness, which dispersed after a few moments, revealing Neyla's body!

Sam and Zenigata: Whoa!

The tigress was lying on her stomach. Her clothes were torn, her whip was a few inches away from her body, and her red and gold scarf was covering her face, allowing her black hair to flow out of the cloth.

Sam: (quietly) Gaia Lift.

The energy from Chip's ring produced a lift large enough to carry her and Zenigata to the ground.

By the time that the two reached the ground, Tenchi had entered the tower via portal.

Tenchi: (double-voice) Neyla was used by the darkness, nothing more.

Then, the dark swordsman kicked Neyla's body, shocking the group!

Sam: You!

Tenchi turned to face an enrage Sasami Masaki with the Tenchi sword ready to be used.

Sam: You're not Tenchi! My brother has respect for the dead!

The other were dumbfound, while 'Tenchi' gave out a strong, cold laugh.

'Tenchi': You are smarter than you look.

Sam glared at 'Tenchi' as a dark portal appeared behind the dark swordsman.

'Tenchi': If you wish to know the fate of your siblings and of yourself…

He was backing into the portal as he spoke.

'Tenchi': …go to the sanctuary, where the princesses sleep.

Then, he disappeared into the dark portal, leaving Sam with a question.

Sam: 'where the princesses sleep'?

Then, the girl saw that the portal was closing.

Sam: The portal!

The group ran after Sam, who went into the dark portal, leaving Neyla's body in the tower.

* * *

The members of group were sent back to the meeting room, where Jackie and Jade were waiting for the group.

Jade: What happened?

Jackie: (scolding) Jade!

Jade: (to Jackie) What?

Sam: Anything happened while we were gone?

Jackie: Look over there.

Sam obeyed and looked at the direction Jackie pointed. She saw a passageway that was not there earlier.

Sam: That looks like the way to the sanctuary.

Jade and Jackie: The sanctuary?

Sam: Never mind that. I have some news; Good news: Neyla's gone. Bad news: There's someone else.

Jade: Wow!

Sam: Jade, you're not coming with me.

Jade: Aw, man!

Jackie: Good idea, Sam.

Leonardo: And we'll come you.

Sam: Wait!

The others stopped on Sam's command.

Daxter: What!

Sam: I have to be the one to go, not you guys.

Jak: Why?

Sam was stumped by the question, but Coco and Crunch was quick to answer.

Coco: Sam has the Keyblade, which is the most effective weapon in any world against the Heartless.

Crunch: Besides, you guys should stay here just in case the princesses have to run into someone.

Yoh: Anna's not a princess.

Sly: Maybe she is.

Daxter: I don't get it.

Sam: Wait a minute! The four of you are each looking for a girl?

Ace: Yeah.

Sam, the Bandicoots, and Zenigata looked at each other, dumbfounded about this new information.

Coco: That might explain why Cream was taken.

Crunch: And Princess Peach.

Zenigata: And why they tried to kidnap Kim Possible.

Sam: We better go!

Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata agreed by nodding. Then, Sam ran to the passageway with the three behind her.

Daxter: After her, Jak!

Jak obeyed and ran after Sam with Jade right behind him, when the passageway disappeared.

Sly: What?

Yoh: I think the four of them are in for some big trouble.

Leonardo: I believe that Sam is going to be the one to confront the most.

Jackie: Oh, no!

Ace: You can say that again.

Jade: Again, Sam gets to have fun.

* * *

Sam, Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata had reached the doors to the sanctuary.

Sam: This might be it.

Coco: Yeah.

Zenigata: Let's go in there.

Crunch: Right.

The group pushed on the doors and opened them, revealing the room that Neyla was in not too long ago.

Coco: What a creepy place to be called a sanctuary.

Sam: Yeah! The entrance hall was less morbid.

Crunch: Look!

Sam looked to her left and saw Cream, who disappeared from Mobius, in a glass-like container.

Coco: Cream is here!

Sam saw two other animal-like females. One was fox with blue hair and orange fur, and the other was a pink rabbit with a bit of blonde hair showing on her head.

Sam: I've seen them before.

Crunch: What ya say!

Sam ignored the question and turned to the other side.

Zenigata: She looks like she's seen a ghost.

Sam responded to that.

Sam: Make that four.

Coco: What?

Sam saw Princess Peach in between two other humans. One had blonde hair, and the other had blue-green hair.

Sam: It was before I met you guys. On the day before my world disappeared, I had a dream about a strange place, and I found myself on platforms. There were five of them, and four out of five of them had each girl on it with the exception of Peach and Cream.

The three were shocked upon hearing this from Sam.

Coco and Crunch: Whoa!

Zenigata was speechless and turned to the platform, where he saw a light-blue haired girl.

Zenigata: Look!

The three obeyed and saw the girl, but Sam was the one to exclaim at the sight of the girl.

Sam: Tsunami!

The swordswoman ran to the right set of stairs with the Bandicoots and Zenigata right behind her. Sam was at the top of the platform first with Coco right behind her. Crunch and Zenigata never reached the platform, because an invisible wall 'appeared', and both males hit the wall face-first! Sam paid no attention to this when she saw her sister limp form on floor. Sam went to Tsunami and lifted her body in her arms, trying to wake her.

Sam: Sis! Wake up! Tsunami, it's me, Sasami!

Coco looked at Sam, who was on the edge of crying! Then, she turned to the portal and saw 'Tenchi' sitting on top of it.

Coco: Sam!

Sam turned and saw Coco. Then, she followed her direction of sight, and also saw 'Tenchi'. She returned Tsunami to the ground and stood up.

Sam: (at 'Tenchi') You!

'Tenchi' closed his eyes and grinned before he spoke.

'Tenchi': The princess sleeps.

Sam: Huh?

'Tenchi' slipped off the heart-shaped portal and floated down. Sam's shock was great as 'Tenchi' landed on the ground.

'Tenchi': The princess sleeps, and she shall sleep on as long as her heart is hidden.

Sam: What are you talking about? Give back my brother's heart!

'Tenchi' grinned as he replied.

'Tenchi': But first, you have to return the princess's heart.

Sam: What?

'Tenchi' summoned his Keyblade, and the blade flashed. Then, Sam felt a sharp pain in her chest, sending her to her knees.

Coco: Sam!

Crunch and Zenigata saw this as well.

Crunch and Zenigata: Sam!

Sam: (in pain) What's happening?

'Tenchi': You never knew that you carried the princess's heart inside of your own. On the night that your world returned to the darkness, she knew that her heart was needed, although she did not know the reason, and found a clever hiding place. Very few people has the power to dismiss their heart by allowing the darkness to go through them, and even few have the power to resist the darkness.

Sam: (grunting) Princess?

Sam, still in pain, turned to the sleeping form of her sister.

Sam: Tsunami?

Then, she turned back to 'Tenchi'.

Sam: Who are you?

'Tenchi': I am Ansem, the seeker of darkness.

Coco: What!

Crunch: The guy who studied the Heartless!

Zenigata: This isn't good!

Sam felt more pain in her chest, stopping her from saying anything, but Coco had something to say.

Coco: You bastard!

The she-bandicoot lunged at Ansem, but she was knocked in the face with the back of his hand, sending Coco into Crunch and Zenigata, which knocked them both to the ground and banishing Coco from the platform.

Coco: Ow!

Crunch: That hurts!

Zenigata pulled himself from the bandicoots and started yelling at Ansem.

Zenigata: YOU BASTARD!

The Bandicoots got to their feet and joined the detective in insulting Ansem.

Coco: MONSTER!

Crunch: SON OF BITCH!

Ansem paid no mind to the insults and started talking to Tsunami and Sam.

Ansem: Now, princess, is the time for you to be released and awakened, so you can lead into the everlasting darkness.

Ansem raised his Keyblade, preparing to free Tsunami's heart from Sam's body. The others saw this and knew they could do nothing; Coco even turned to her brother's chest with tears in her eyes. Sam was in pain when it disappeared, and a familiar voice rang in her mind.

Tsunami: Sasami!

Sam heard this, summoned the Keyblade, and blocked the blade of Ansem's weapon.

Ansem: What?

Then, the seeker of darkness was pushed back from Sam, who yelled at him.

Sam: You're not taking Tsunami's heart.

Seeing this change for the better from their friend, the bandicoots cheered, while Zenigata sighed out of relief from fright.

Coco: Way da go, Sam!

Crunch: Kick his butt, Sam!

Zenigata just saw that Sam was going to have to fight with all of her strength as Sam stood to her feet, ready to battle.

Ansem: Hmm? This is interesting.

Then, Ansem charged at Sam; the blade of the weapon aimed at Sam's heart. Sam used the Keyblade to stop the dark Keyblade.

Sam: I'm gonna knock you outta my brother!

Ansem smiled coldly before he disappeared.

Sam: Oh, no, you don't!

Then, Sam disappeared.

The trio was shocked and started looking for the warriors.

Coco: Where are they?

Crunch: Look!

The others looked and saw flashes of gray light in the air.

Coco: What's going on!

Zenigata: I don't know!

Coco and Crunch were shocked.

The Bandicoots turned back to the battle.

Coco: This is amazing!

Crunch: Sam better win.

Then, Sam appeared, seemingly out of breath, when Ansem appeared behind her.

Ansem: Surrender!

Sam turned her head, saw Ansem, and dodged the attack. Then, she disappeared again with Ansem going after her.

Coco: Whoa!

Crunch: Just those flashes!

Zenigata: Sam is in trouble.

Then, Ansem appeared, landing on his back.

Coco: What's Sam!

Coco's question was answered, when Sam appeared near Tsunami's body.

Crunch: (overjoyed) Sam!

Zenigata: Good job!

Sam, however, was not cheerful, because she saw that her brother's body was disappearing.

Sam: Tenchi!

But, only the dark Keyblade was all that was left of her brother and Ansem. Then, the invisible wall flashed and disappeared.

Coco: The wall's down!

Crunch: Sam! The Keyhole!

Sam turned the heart-shaped vortex and saw that it might be the Keyhole to that world.

Sam: Right!

The swordswoman pointed the weapon at the Keyhole, excepting something to happen, but there was no beam of light.

Sam: What's wrong?

Coco: I think this Keyhole is incomplete.

Sam remembered that Ansem needed Tsunami's heart for something. Then, she looked at the dark Keyblade.

Sam: A Keyblade that unlocks hearts.

Coco and Crunch looked at their friend.

Coco: What's wrong?

Sam did not answer, causing great concern in her friends and allies.

Zenigata: Sam?

Sam went to her sister, removed her right glove and the ring, and put them on Tsunami's right hand. Then, she pulled the Tenchi sword from her pocket and pulled the sword in the left hand.

Crunch: Sam?

The two bandicoots looked at Sam, and then to Tsunami.

Coco: What's going on?

Zenigata: Sam!

The bandicoots heard this and turned around. What they saw shocked them greatly.

Coco and Crunch: Sam!

They saw Sam with the blade of the dark Keyblade at her chest.

Zenigata: Sam, wait a minute! That's not the answer!

Sam was calm as she replied.

Sam: I'm not killing myself.

Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata: What?

Sam: I need to save my sister.

Sam gave her three friends and gave them a silly grin, the same kind that she gave to the Bandicoots after the first battle she fought with them.

Coco: Sam!

Sam pushed the blade into her own chest.

Crunch: Wait a minute!

The girl turned the blade in her chest.

Zenigata: Sam!

Then, the strangest thing happened. The dark Keyblade pulled itself out of Sam's chest, which after returned to its true forms: the six hearts of the princesses. Each heart returned to the girl, which it belonged to. Then, Sam, whose body was glowing, saw a heart floating out of her chest, and she smiled, knowing that was her sister's heart.

Sam: (in her mind) Sorry, Sister.

The heart floated to Tsunami's chest with six eyes following it. Once the heart touched the chest, it disappeared, and Tsunami woke up to a sad sight: Sam submitting to the darkness.

Tsunami: Sister!

The teal haired girl went to her feet quickly, gripping the Tenchi sword in her hand, and ran to her sister, whose body disappeared.

Coco: (choking in sadness) Sam…

The she-bandicoot her face into her brother's chest, who was also crying.

Crunch: Sam, you idiot…

Zenigata pulled his hat over his eyes, trying to hide the tears that he had in his eyes.

Zenigata: Sam…

* * *

Sam found herself floating down into the darkness, not knowing where she was going.

Sam: (in her mind) When does this end?

* * *

Back to the sanctuary, Tsunami was standing, shocked about what had happened to her sister, but she knew she should not give up.

Tsunami: Sister, please don't be gone. Don't be really gone.

?: She really is gone, princess.

The group heard this and turned around and saw someone coming out of the darkness.

Coco: That's not good!

Crunch: You can say that again, Coco.

Then, the group saw a taller man with white hair, yellow eyes, and tan skin, wearing a white jacket with the Heartless emblem covering his chest, black pants, black boots, and white gloves.

Zenigata: That must be Ansem!

The man laughed heartlessly at the group.

Ansem: Very good, detective. Now that the doorway to the darkness is open…

Then, he stopped moving, but he was trying to regain his movements.

Ansem: (straining) This…cannot…be!

Then, a golden glow, very much like Sam's, appeared, revealing Tenchi in his normal clothes.

Tenchi: I won't allow you to use me like this!

Tsunami: Tenchi!

Tenchi: There's no time to worry about me; the Heartless are coming! You four must leave now!

Tsunami: No!

Then, Lupin, Chip, and Anju appeared from Sam's glove.

Anju: Tsunami, we must leave.

Chip: Yeah.

Lupin: Don't let your sister's sacrifice be in vain!

Tsunami knew that they were right, but she still didn't want to leave.

Zenigata: Tsunami, there's no time to think about it.

Then, the detective grabbed the bright haired girl's left hand and started pulling her to following him, which after a few moments, Tsunami slipped out of the detective's grip and followed him automatically with the Bandicoots and right behind her, and the summoned returned to Sam's glove.

Meanwhile, a Heartless appeared and watched the actions of the four people and followed them.

* * *

Coco: (tired) That was too close!

Coco, Crunch, Zenigata, and Tsunami rested in the dark entrance hall.

Crunch: Yeah!

Tsunami noticed something.

Tsunami: A Heartless!

The group looked and saw the lone Heartless, which stood in front of them.

Zenigata: I'll take care of it!

The inspector pulled out a jitte and started hitting the dark creature on the head.

Tsunami: Wait!

Zenigata heard this and was shocked by the girl's words.

Zenigata: What are you thinking! That's a Heartless!

Tsunami: I know that, but it hasn't attacked us.

Coco: She's got a point there!

Crunch: Yeah.

Zenigata: What are you saying?

Tsunami walked to the Heartless and examined it.

Tsunami: I think this is Sam.

The Bandicoots were shock, and so was Zenigata, but he announced his shock.

Zenigata: What?

Tsunami: I can't explain it myself, but I have this feeling that Heartless is Sam.

Then, the girl squatted down to the eye-level of the black creature.

Tsunami: Sister?

Coco noticed something was coming at Tsunami and the Heartless, that the girl thought was her sister.

Coco: Heartless!

The males took notice and saw the horde of dark creatures.

Crunch: We gotta push them back!

Zenigata: Right!

The Bandicoots and the detective ran pass Tsunami to stop the horde of Heartless, but unknown to the three allies, some of the Heartless had appeared and surrounded Tsunami and the Heartless. The girl saw this and stood up against the Heartless as she pulled out the Tenchi sword.

Tsunami: Sister, you've fought for me, now it's my turn to fight for you.

The Heartless were quickly to attack the girl, who was pushed back to the Heartless that was called Sam. Tsunami, realizing that she was no match for the Heartless, did something she had not done for years.

Tsunami: SASAMI!

Then, a bright light appeared and spread throughout the hall, destroying the Heartless quickly and blinding the Bandicoots, Zenigata, and Tsunami. Once the light disappeared, there was no Heartless left in sight.

Coco: Whoa! What just happened?

Zenigata: I don't know, but it's a good sign.

Crunch: Yeah!

Tsunami was not in the conversation, because the Heartless that she thought was Sam was gone as well.

Tsunami: Where's Sam?

Then, a hand placed itself onto the girl's shoulder, causing her to turn around and see the face of Sasami Masaki.

Sam: Hi, Sis.

Tsunami was at a loss of words, but she did answer by hugging her older sister.

Sam: (startled) Whoa!

Sam was not accustomed to being hugged like that, but she was willing to make an exception and hugged back.

Sam: Thanks for saving me.

Tsunami smiled, when Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata saw Sam.

Coco: Sam!

Crunch: You're all right!

Zenigata: How is that possible?

Sam released her sister from her embrace before she responded to the detective.

Sam: I don't worry about stuff like that, and besides I don't know how, so please don't ask.

Zenigata huffed when the sounds of fighting reached the group's ears.

Sam: Sounds like there's more Heartless coming.

Coco: And I think you're right.

Then, Jackie, who was carrying Jade, and Daxter ran to the group.

Crunch: Jackie, what's going on?

Daxter: You guys gotta leave now!

Sam: What about you and the others?

Daxter: We all have someone here to find, besides I'm not leaving Jak!

Sam nodded her head in respect to the ottsel.

Sam: Understood.

Then, the swordswoman turned to the group.

Sam: Let's go!

The swordswoman ran out of the castle, followed by Zenigata, the Bandicoots, Tsunami, and the Chans, which one of them was complaining.

Jade: (whining) I wanna stay here and fight!

* * *

Meanwhile in another world, a girl with long, black, curly hair, wearing a black shirt with white sleeves, black jeans, and white shoes. She stood in front of an abandoned mansion, which looked fairly new in the light of the setting sun, but she was not looking at the house, the brick wall, or the black iron gates. Her violet eyes were glazed as if under an enchantment. Then, a mysterious figure, dressed in a black cloak appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the girl's attention.

* * *

A/N: Jak, Daxter, and Keira belong to the 'Jak and Daxter' franchise. Ace and Lexi belong to the 'Loonatics' franchise. Yoh, Anna, and Amidamaru belong to the 'Shaman King' franchise. Sly and Carmelita belong to the 'Sly Cooper' franchise. Jackie and Jade are from the cartoon, 'Jackie Chan Adventures'. Leonardo belongs to the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' franchise. Hallow Bastion, Ansem, the world that was mentioned at the end of the chapter, and the man dressed in black belong to 'Kingdom Hearts'. The idea of Yosho's place of birth was base off of the village in 'Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly'. The black haired girl is an original character.


	17. Traverse Town 4

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: One Sibling Rescued, One More To Save.

In Traverse Town, the group, with the exception of Twinkle and the cats, who stayed in the Gummi ship, was in Peppy's house. They had just finished telling Falco, Peppy, Katt, and Fara about the events at Hallow Bastion.

Falco: So, using your sister, Ansem opened the door to the darkness.

Peppy: This is not good.

Katt: You can say that again.

Fara: A choose that has affected the worlds, that's something anyone would have had a hard time choosing.

Sam sat quietly as the four resident fighters talked between themselves. Zenigata noticed this and whispered a question.

Zenigata: What's wrong, Sam?

Sam: Nothing.

Then, the girl stood up and exited the house, grabbing everyone's attention.

Coco: What's wrong with her?

Crunch: I don't know.

Zenigata got up.

Zenigata: I go see if she's all right.

The detective went out of the house.

Falco: Good idea.

The only person in the room, who did not speak, was Tsunami. Her face was buried in concern.

Sam had exited the house, and Lupin, Anju, and Chip appeared.

Anju: Are you troubled by the other's thoughts?

Sam: I am.

Then, Zenigata exited the house and saw Sam.

Zenigata: What's wrong?

Sam: Nothing, really.

Lupin grabbed Sam's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

Lupin: You did what you thought was right.

Then, Chip butted in and started yelling at Lupin.

Chip: She surrendered to the darkness.

Lupin turned to Chip and verbally countered the statement.

Lupin: She did it to save her sister!

Chip: Yeah, and she endangered the worlds!

Lupin: She was following her heart!

Chip: And it's cost the safety of the worlds!

As the Lupin and Chip argued, Zenigata, Sam and Anju kept quiet.

Sam: (calmly) Enough.

The two spirits stopped fighting upon hearing the eighteen-year-old's request.

Anju: What are you thinking?

Zenigata agreed with the young girl.

Sam: I need time to think.

Then, the stones on the right glove glowed as the spirits returned to the stones.

Zenigata: Sam…

The inspector was interrupted by Sam giving her glove to him.

Zenigata: What the…?

Sam started walking to the door to the Second District.

Zenigata: Wait!

Sam did stop, but she did not turn to the detective.

Sam: If anyone wants me, tell them that I went to the Second District.

Zenigata stared at the girl as she left the Third District to be alone.

Zenigata: Sam…

Then, Tsunami came out of the house.

Tsunami: Zenigata, where's Sister?

Zenigata heard this and turned to the girl.

Zenigata: She went to the Second District.

Tsunami: There might be some water somewhere private.

Zenigata: Why?

Tsunami: Sam just want some time to think, but I am concerned about her.

The inspector thought for a few moments before he remembered something.

Zenigata: There's a waterway in the Second District. Peppy told me about it, but that was before I met your sister, so I didn't really care.

Tsunami: Maybe Lupin knows.

Zenigata: Good idea.

The detective gave Sam's glove to Tsunami, who slipped the glove on her hand and summoned Lupin.

Lupin: What do you need, Miss Tsunami?

Tsunami: Is there anywhere in the Second District where it is quiet and has water?

Lupin: Like a public bath?

Tsunami: No. Something private where could soak her feet.

Lupin: I know just the place! It's where Falco gave me to Sam before she found out who I was.

Zenigata: What!

Tsunami gave a small giggle at the old man's expression.

Lupin: Calm down, Pops. This happened before Sam met you.

Zenigata: Oh!

* * *

A few minutes later, Zenigata, Tsunami, and Lupin was in the alleyway, when the Road Rovers greeted them.

Exile: Hallo, you must be Tsunami. I am Exile.

The girl stared at the husky, while the Collie dog stepped forward.

Colleen: I'm Colleen.

Tsunami: Nice to meet you.

Colleen: Your sister, Sam, just wants to be alone for a while.

Tsunami smiled at the she-dog.

Tsunami: I'm not going to bug her, I'm just checking up on her.

The sheepdog was confused and spoke to the Golden Retriever mix.

Hunter: I don't know, Shag.

The Doberman stepped forward with a look of suspicion on his face.

Blitz: How do we know that she's not a Heartless, Hunter?

The girl glared at the Doberman harshly.

Hunter: Blitz, leave her alone.

Blitz huffed in annoyance, but obeyed.

Zenigata: Where did Sam go?

Shag answered by pointing at the barred tunnel.

Lupin: That's it.

Zenigata: How are we going to get through?

Exile and Shag stepped forward.

Hunter: Don't worry; Exile and Shag can open that.

Tsunami: Thank you.

Then, Lupin stepped in.

Lupin: Force is not necessary.

Tsunami turned to Lupin and asked.

Tsunami: Then, how?

Lupin: If I recall, Sam went under the bars.

Blitz: No way!

Tsunami turned to the Doberman.

Tsunami: What do mean?

Blitz: The last time anyone went in there, I ended up all smelly.

Colleen: Someone did a cannonball, and it caused a splash, which landed on him.

Hearing the explanation, the dogs, except for Blitz, laughed.

Blitz: Not funny.

Tsunami: If it'll make you feel that bad about that, how about avoid jumping into the water.

Blitz thought about for a while before replying.

Blitz: All right.

* * *

Sam: What am I going to do?

Sam was sitting in the training area with her shoes next to her and her feet in the cold water.

?: Excuse me.

The swordswoman turned and saw her sister.

Tsunami: Don't mind me; I'm not here to talk.

Then, the cyan haired girl took off her shoes and placed them next to her sister's shoes, sat down, and dripped her feet into the cold water.

Tsunami: It's ice-cold!

Sam smiled a little before returning to her thoughts.

The sisters sat in silence for a few minutes until Sam broke it.

Sam: Hey.

Tsunami turned her head to her sister.

Tsunami: Yes?

Sam: Do remember anything from nine years ago?

Tsunami was about to say that she did not remember, but she found out that she did.

Tsunami: I do.

Sam: Can you tell me what you do remember?

Tsunami: Of course.

Tsunami started to verbally recall what happened nine years ago. She spoke about how their grandfather and his two allies were called to the castle by Ansem.

Sam: Ansem!

Tsunami: That's right.

Sam fell silent until…

Tsunami: Sister?

Sam: Yeah?

Tsunami: Why did you ask?

Sam removed her feet from the cold water before she answered.

Sam: I was looking for you, when you've been with me the whole way.

Tsunami: Yes.

Sam: I had a memory of yours enter my mind.

Tsunami: Really?

Sam: Yeah.

Then, Sam explained the vision that she had, while Tsunami filled in some blanks when Sam forgot a part.

Tsunami: That memory…

Sam: Yes?

Tsunami:…it was the last thing that happened before they made me forget.

Sam: Made you forget? What do you mean?

Tsunami: Grandpa found out that I snuck out the Gummi ship that he had.

Sam: Yeah.

Tsunami: Grandpa asked Jareth and Henry to work together to do a spell to make me forget.

Sam recalled that vampires and goblins were not very likely to work together, so Grandpa must have been someone very important to make to Jareth and Henry to work together.

Sam: Is that it?

Tsunami: Yes, I fell asleep, and that's went they cast the sleep.

Sam: Wow!

Tsunami: Don't you want to know why?

Sam: Yeah.

Tsunami: To keep you and Tenchi from being too curious.

Sam: A lot of good that did.

Tsunami: (laughing) Yeah.

Then, the blue haired girl pulled out something in her pocket.

Tsunami: This fell out of your pocket.

Sam looked and saw that was Yosho's bracelet.

Sam: I didn't even know that I had lost it.

Tsunami: I was going to return it to you on the next day, but…

Sam: That storm of darkness came.

Tsunami: Yeah.

Then, a strange light came from the tunnel and a Gummi piece floated to Sam.

Sam: A part of a Gummi ship?

Tsunami: I assume so.

Sam: Do you remember Grandpa's story?

Tsunami: Yes.

Sam: I guess it's not much of a story, huh?

Tsunami: (giggling) Yeah.

Sam: Now there's one thing I have to do now.

Tsunami: Save Tenchi.

Sam: That's right.

* * *

Tenchi was standing alone, when a voice spoke out to him.

?: It's dark there, isn't it?

Tenchi: Who's there?

?: Just a friend of your sister's.

Tenchi: Where are you!

?: I'm here with you; you just can't see me.

Tenchi looked around, but the voice was right.

?: Your sisters are trying to reach out to you.

Tenchi: Where are they?

?: They're trying to reach you, but you can.

Tenchi: How?

?: Close your eyes and focus.

Tenchi: What if I can't?

?: You can.

Tenchi did not argue back and closed his eyes.

Tenchi: (in his mind) Sam…Tsunami…

Then, he felt Tsunami's firm, yet kind, aura and Sam's carefree, yet powerful, aura.

?: Do you sense them now?

The boy opened his eyes again, still sensing his sisters' auras and smiling.

Tenchi: Yes.

* * *

Sam and Tsunami were returning to Peppy's shop with Zenigata.

Sam: Hi, guys.

Tsunami: Hello.

Zenigata: Hi.

The group saw the girls and the detective and greeted them.

Coco: Hi, guys.

Crunch: Sam, are you all right?

Sam: I'm fine.

Zenigata: Sam, didn't you say something about a Gummi block.

Sam: Oh, yeah!

Tsunami giggled as her sister, the swordswoman, pulled out the block and showed it to the group.

Peppy: Oh, my!

The group turned to the old Hare.

Coco: What is it?

Peppy: That's a very special block.

Crunch: Really?

Peppy: It's powerful enough to withstand great amounts of attacks.

Sam: Wow!

Tsunami: Amazing!

Zenigata: You can say that again.

The bandicoots were in awe.

Peppy: Would you like me to put it in?

Sam: Sure.

The girl gave the Gummi block to the hare.

Peppy: It's going to take a while, so why don't you and your friends wait outside.

Sam: All right.

The group went outside where they were greeted by the crew of the _Outlaw Star_.

Sam: Hi, guys.

Gene: So, is it true?

Sam: What?

Aisha: That you're responsible for the extra Heartless that been coming.

Sam's only response was a sheepish laugh.

Melfina: You did?

Sam: I was only thinking of my sister at the time.

Jim: You're an idiot.

Melfina: Jim…

Jim: Well, it's true.

Suzuka: Jim, leave Sam alone about her actions.

Jim: Weren't you the one who agreed that Sam messed up?

Suzuka blushed out of embarrassment.

Sam: Jim, it's all right. I'm gonna clean up the mess I made.

Jim: What?

Sam: That's right.

Then, Baron, Toto, Haru, and Muta entered the conversation.

Baron: Hello, Sam.

Haru: Hi!

Toto and Muta were silent.

Sam: Hi, guys.

Tsunami: Hello.

Coco: Hey.

Crunch: Hi.

Zenigata tipped his hat.

Sam: Why are you guys here?

Haru: We just wanted to say good-bye.

Sam smiled as she spoke.

Sam: Thanks for the thought.

Toto: So, Sam, you're leaving?

Sam: As soon as Peppy's done putting in a Gummi block.

Toto: Sounds good.

Sam: Toto, I think you should stay with Baron and the others.

The bird smiled at the younger swordswoman.

Toto: I was about to ask you about that.

Sam smiled a little.

Sam: (distant) Good thing.

Tsunami: Sam?

Sam: Huh?

Tsunami: What's wrong?

Sam: Nothing too important.

Then, Samantha, Alex, and Clover exited their item shop.

Alex: Sasami!

The swordswoman turned around and saw the three girls.

Sam: Hi.

Tsunami: You know them?

Sam: Some of the first people I met here.

Tsunami smiled at her sister in calm comfort.

Clover: Hey, Sasami, is she your sister?

The young swordswoman nodded to say 'yes'.

Alex: That's so cool.

Samantha: Hey, I'm Samantha, and your name is…?

Tsunami: Tsunami.

Alex: I'm Alex, Tsunami.

Clover: And I'm Clover.

Tsunami: Nice to meet you three.

Samantha: Likewise.

Tsunami's elder sister smiled at the sight of the four girls talking amongst themselves. They were talking to each other like they have been friends for years, not seconds.

Coco: Looks like Tsunami made friends.

Crunch: That's for sure.

The others who saw this sight agreed.

?: Sam.

Sasami and Samantha: Yes?

Falco, who was calling for Sasami, was a little embarrassed, while Fara and Katt giggled.

Falco: I meant Masaki.

Samantha: Sorry.

The swordswoman went to the bird.

Sam: You need me for something?

Falco: Yeah.

Sam: What is it?

Falco did not know what to say.

Katt: We're sorry for talking about you.

Sam was in shock.

Sam: Really?

Fara: Yes.

Sam smiled as she spoke.

Sam: Thanks.

Alex: Sasami?

The girl turned to the co-owner of the item shop.

Sam: Yes?

Alex: Take these.

Sam was given five large and heavy bottles of healing potions, which nearly caused the swordswoman to fall to the ground. Falco dashed and caught Sam and the healing potions.

Sam: Thank you.

Falco: Not a problem.

A smile was on the blue bird's beak.

Katt: That's something I haven't seen in a while.

Fara smiled a little as well.

Then, Scary Godmother appeared.

Scary Godmother: Hi!

Sam: Hi.

Scary Godmother: Sam, you must revisit the worlds one more time before you face-off against the real leader of the Heartless.

Sam: I know.

The fairy looked surprised.

Scary Godmother: What do you mean?

Sam: My grandpa always said that if I make a mess, I have and will clean it up.

Scary Godmother smiled, knowing that Sam was going to do the job.

Then, Sam heard the Bandicoots.

Coco: Sam.

Crunch: It's time to go!

Sam: Coming!

The swordswoman ran to the siblings, who were standing with Zenigata.

Tsunami: Sister.

Sam turned to her sister and asked a question.

Sam: What's wrong?

Tsunami: Nothing. I just wanted to say 'Good luck'

Sam smiled and nodded her head, thinking her sister for the vote of assurance.

Zenigata: Come on!

The sisters heard the yell.

Sam: Bye, Tsunami.

Tsunami: Good-bye, and find Tenchi.

Sam: I will.

Then, the young swordswoman ran to the Gummi ship.

**

* * *

A/N: **None of the characters in this chapter, with the exception of Sam Masaki, belongs to me, as well as the location.


	18. Mobius 2

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: A Heart to Heart.

As the gummi ship headed towards the world of Mobius, Sam and Coco were at themselves for their foolish fight that nearly destoryed their friendship. Zenigata, who was not there at the time, was given an explaination by Crunch. Luna and Artemis watched this as they were talking.

Luna: This is refreshing.

Artemis: Yeah. It's a nice change from the tension and the fighting.

Luna yawned before curling into a ball and went to take a nap, while her mate went to the intercom and made an announcement.

Artemis (via intercom) Mobius, dead ahead!

* * *

Once landed, Sam, Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata went to Vanilla's house.

Sam: Hello? Vanilla?

Vanilla: (from the inside of the house) Coming!

Vanilla opened the door and asked if the group would like to come inside.

Sam: No, thank you. We're looking for Sonic and the others.

Vanilla: Oh! They're at Angel Island.

Crunch: (shocked) Oh.

Zenigata: Thank you for the information, ma'am.

Sam: Good bye.

The girl turned around to leave, when Vanilla spoke to her.

Vanilla: Sam, have you found her?

The question stopped the swordswoman in her tracks.

Zenigata: 'Her'?

Coco: Cream, Vanilla's daughter.

Zenigata: Oh!

Crunch: (whispering) Big time!

Sam: I did.

Vanilla: And?

Sam: She's safe.

?: Chao, chao?

The chao, Cheese, appeared from the house and went to Sam's face. The creature's sudden appearance surprised the 'seasoned' detective.

Zenigata: Whoa!

Sam and the Bandicoots were calm about seeing the little chao.

Sam: Hi, Cheese.

Vanilla: Sam, please take Cheese to Cream. She must be so scared and alone.

Sam: I will.

The Bandicoots: What!

Sam: Come on! Cheese is Cream's best friend.

Zenigata: Sam's right on this one.

Coco and Crunch looked at each other and realized that they were going to lose, if they fought against Sam and Zenigata.

Coco: Fine.

Crunch: You two win.

Sam grinned triumphly, while Zenigata sighed a little.

Vanilla: OH, thank you!

* * *

It has been a few minutes since the group left Vanilla's house and put Cheese in the Gummi ship, and they were thinking of their next course of action.

Coco: How are we going to get there?

Sam was thinking, but she had not found an answer yet.

* * *

Crunch: Sam?

Sam: I'm thinking.

Then, a distant buzzing sound was heard over the group, and Zenigata was the first to speak his mind.

Zenigata: An airplane?

Coco's ears perked up at the word 'airplane', and Sam saw this.

Sam: Coco, you have an idea?

Coco: Yeah.

* * *

Tails was working on his bi-plane, when he heard a familiar voice.

Coco: Tails!

The fox turned around and saw Coco and her friends.

Tails: Hi, guys!

Tails greeted, happy to see the group, especially Coco, although he did not know Zenigata.

Sam: Hi, Tails.

Crunch: Hey, little guy.

Zenigata: Hi.

Tails: (pointing at Zenigata) Sam, who's that?

Sam looked at Zenigata before turning to the fox.

Sam: Oh! You two never met.

Tails: That's right.

Zenigata: (scratching his head) Yeah...

Sam: All right. Tails, this is Inspector Zenigata. Zenigata, this is Tails.

Tails: Nice to meet ya, Inspector.

Zenigata: (tipping his hat) Likewise.

Coco: Tails, we need to ask you for a favor.

Tails started to blush as he turned to the she-banicoot.

Tails: Yeah?

Coco: We need a ride on the _Tornado_.

Tails: Sure, but there's a problem.

Sam: What is it?

The fox turned to the swordswoman and explained the problem.

Tails: Well, Sonic needed my help on finding the Chaos Emeralds, so I removed some of the weight off the plane. It improved my speed, but it's very weak and can't carry more than two people.

Coco: Then, who's going with Tails?

Sam: I better go.

Tails: All right.

Zenigata was confused and asked why Sam was going. Sam smiled and gave a reply.

Sam: Someone owes me something.

The Bandicoots giggled, because they knew what Sam meant.

Tails: Sam, climb aboard, so we can go.

Sam: Right! Be there in a second!

The girl turned to her friends.

Sam: You guys gonna be all right?

Coco: Sam, we'll catch up with you in the Gummi ship.

Crunch: Go on. Sonic and the others may need your help.

Sam: All right.

Then, the swordswoman went to the aircraft and got on it. Tails started the engine, and the plane took off into the blue sky.

* * *

On Angel Island, Sonic and Shadow had problems dealing with a giant Heartless, which looked like a twisted version of a court jester. Shadow tried to use his Choas Spear at it, but the attack hit the batons the Heartless was using and set them on fire, allowing more damage to be dealt from the Heartless.

Sonic: What are we gonna do?

Shadow: I don't know, but I know that we need help.

Then, the hedgehogs heard the sound of a flying airplane, which they looked up and saw the _Tornado _fly overhead.

Sonic: Here comes the back-up.

Shadow: MOVE!

The blue hedgehog dashed out of the way of the oncoming attack from the Heartless.

* * *

From the _Tornado_, Sam and Tails saw the battle.

Sam: I better get down there.

Tails: I'll get you down closer to the fight.

Sam: Thanks!

The _Tornado_ flew closer to the floating island as the battle continued. As soon as the airplane was close enough, Sam jumped out of the air craft with both swords in hand. Sam was close enough from a quick attack with her weapons, and before Sam landed on the ground, she sliced through the Heartless, which fell to the ground a few moments after Sam landed.

Sonic: That was amazing!

Sam looked up and saw the hedgehogs running towards her.

Sam: (waving at the hedgehogs): Hi, guys.

Then, a noise was heard from behind the girl. Sam turned around and saw the Heartless trying to get up, but it fell back to the ground. The dark, jester-like Heartless disappeared, leaving behind a heart, which floated away.

Sam: Not a tough Heartless, huh?

Sonic: Yeah!

Shadow was shocked, when he saw the Tenchi sword.

Shadow: The Tenchi!

Sam was surprised to hear the sword's name coming from the black hedgehog's mouth, and she was not alone.

Sonic: (shocked) How do you know that!

Shadow, normally quiet when confronted with questions of his past, answered the blue hedgehog's question.

Shadow: Sam's grandfather had the sword in his possession twenty-five years ago.

Sam: What?

Shadow: You mean you never knew about the sword?

Sam: Being in my grandfather's possession, no.

Shadow was confused.

Shadow: That's strange.

Sam: You can say that again.

Sonic nodded his head in agreement.

Then, a voice rang out.

?: Sonic, is the Heartless gone?

Sam smiled as she 'guessed' who spoke out to Sonic.

Sam: Amy...

Then, the pink hedgehog ran out and hugged Sonic.

Sonic: (yelling) Not now, Amy!

Sam, seeing the funny sight, could not stop herself from releasing a small giggle, but she did rescue Sonic from Amy.

Sam: Amy, Sonic will be with you soon, but we have business here.

Amy: (pouting) All right.

The pink hedgehog dragged her feet as she went back to the others.

* * *

An hour later, the Gummi ship arrived to catch up with Sam.

Coco: Sorry, Sam. The island moved.

Crunch: I think the fact that Angel Island is a floating island, so I would assume that one would guess the island would move all of the time.

Zenigata: (dizzy and confused) I'm going to be so glad when I get back to my world. Everything in these worlds are so confusing!

The green stone on Sam's right glove, Lupin, started to glow.

Lupin: Poor Pops!

Sam looked at her right glove and rolled her eyes, but she knew that Lupin was right. Then, the swordswoman looked at the detective.

Sam: Don't worry, Zenigata. You'll be home sooner than you think.

The older man started crying, which caused Sam to withdraw herself from him.

Sam: (in her mind) Why did I say something that was gonna make him cry!

The Bandicoots were trying to keep themselves from laughing out loud. The hedgehogs were just confused about the situation.

Tails: Hey, guys!

The group saw the fox running up to them, holding a cyan jewel in his hands.

Tails: (panting) I...got...the final...

Tails tripped on his feet and fell to the ground, dropping the Chaos Emerald. The others saw this and ran to the fallen fox. Sam was the first to reach the fox.

Sam: Are you all right?

Tails looked up and said that he was not harmed.

Sonic: I saw you an hour ago, so why wait until now to show yourself.

The fox looked at Coco before he answered the question.

Tails: (sheepishly) Well...

Sonic: (shaking his head) Never mind.

Sam laughed as Tails and Coco started to blush, which told Sam about their feelings towards each other.

Sam: Young love.

Zenigata heard the girl's statement and turned to her.

Zenigata: How would you know? He just led us to Angel Island.

Sam: I was love-crazy, when I was eight.

Zenigata laughed out.

Zenigata: That explains a little bit.

Tails, having recovered from his shyfulness, gave Sonic the emerald.

Tails: Take it.

Sonic: (nodding his head) Right.

Then, in a flash of blue fur, Sonic dashed off.

Sam: Where's he going?

Shadow stepped forward and answered.

Shadow: He's going to the temple and place the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald.

Sam: Why?

Shadow turned to Sam and smiled.

Shadow: For you.

Sam was stunned at the announcement and the Bandicoots and the detective were just as stunned.

Coco: Why?

Shadow: Eggman told us if we wanted to protect the world from the darkness, we needed to collect the Chaos Emeralds and place them in the temple to create a powerful source of light for the Keyblade.

Crunch: Whoa!

Zenigata: Sam, he's talking about you!

Sam: I know!

Sam heard the summon stones sigh heavily at Zenigata for his announcement.

Coco: Zenigata...

Crunch stopped her.

Crunch: Not now, sis.

Coco looked at her adopted brother and saw his rare crooked smile, which made her smile. Then, Luna made an announcement from the Gummi ship.

Luna: (via intercom) Time to go.

The group turned to the Gummi ship.

Sam: (yelling) We're coming!

Luna: (via intercom) Make it quick.

Then, the group heard Artemis and Cheese talking to Luna.

Artemis: (via intercom) Luna, please calm down.

Cheese: (agreeing) Chao, chao.

Sam and her friends heard Luna saying that she was calm, when she was not. The group, with the exception of Shadow, laughed until Luna discovered that the intercom was still on.

Luna: (via intercom) OH, NO!

The black cat turned off the intercom, but the group were still laughing.

Coco: (giggling) Poor Luna!

Crunch: (chuckling) Yeah!

Sam, Zenigata, and Tails were too busy laughing to say anything. Shadow said nothing.

Artemis: (via intercom) You guys better hurry up. Luna's getting ready...

Luna: (via intercom) Don't you dare say it!

Sam, hearing the cats, shook her head in annoyance.

Coco: Now's a good time to leave.

Crunch: Yeah.

Zenigata: I don't want to face a very angry cat.

Tails: I have to go too. The _Tornado_ can't fix itself.

The fox ran off to his plane. Once Tails was gone, the Bandicoots and the detective went to the ship.

Coco: Are you coming?

Sam: I'll catch up. I've got to do something first.

Coco: All right.

The three allies of the Keyblade Master went entered the ship. Sam, seeing her friends were out of sight, turned to, went to her knees, and hugged him. Shadow, expecting the hug, hugged back. In the embrace, the dark hedgehog smiled kindly, which is something he rarely did.

Sam: Thanks.

Shadow stepped back and saw Sam's sweet smile, which reminded him of another girl he knew long ago.

Shadow: You're welcome.

Sam got to her feet, and she started to walk away.

Shadow: Sam.

Sam stopped and turned her face to the hedgehog.

Sam: Yes?

Shadow: The Tenchi sword can help you stop the darkness.

The girl pulled out the hilt and looked at it.

Sam: Grandpa has some explaining to do.

Shadow: Well, ask him after you stop the darkness.

Sam: Right. Tell the others I said good-bye.

Shadow: (nodding his head) I will.

Sam: Thank you.

The girl ran off to the Gummi ship.

Shadow: (under his breath) You're going to need all of the help you need.

The dark hedgehog saw the Gummi ship launched off and went to space.

* * *

In the Gummi ship, Sam, Zenigata, Cheese, the cats and the Bandicoots were relaxing, when a familar face appeared on the screen.

Coco: Peppy!

The old hare grinned as he spoke.

Peppy: It's good to see you guys still standing.

Sam: Good to see you too.

Peppy chuckled as Crunch spoke.

Crunch: Why are you contacting us?

Peppy: Falco wants you guys in a world called Phantomile.

Sam and Crunch: Really?

Coco: Why?

Peppy: I have no idea, but it was be serious for Falco to call for help.

Sam: Sounds like him.

Zenigata: Yeah...

Peppy: Well, that's all I have to say. Peppy, out.

The hare's face disappeared.

Zenigata: So, Sam, what do we do?

Sam: What else? We go to Phantomile.

Cheese went to Sam's shoulder and agreed by nodding its head.


	19. Phantomile 2

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Fighting more Darkness.

Sam and the others entered Phantomile. Sam, Coco, and Crunch was used to seeing the strange looking residents of the world, while Zenigata was shocked. The she-bandicoot noticed the familiar faces of Lolo, Popka, and Chipple.

Lolo: Sam!

The young swordswoman turned and saw the three friends, who looked frantic and worried.

Sam: What's wrong?

The three friends stopped in their tracks, and Sam saw Lolo's eyes, which were red, puffy, and filled with tears.

Lolo: (between sobs) The High Priestess has been kidnapped.

Sam: What about Klonoa, Guntz, and Pango?

Popka: We can't. Boris was kidnapped by Garlen, and they went after him with Sorrow.

Coco: What about Fox?

Chipple: He disappeared after you left.

Zenigata: This isn't good.

Crunch nodded in agreement with the inspector with Coco and Sam.

Sam: Who kidnapped the High Priestess?

Lolo: Janga.

Sam: Where is he now?

Lolo: I don't know.

Popka: None of us know!

?: I know!

The group turned around and saw a small, round, cat-like clown with a horrible grin on its face.

Sam: (demanding) Who are you?

The clown: (mockingly) Oh, how rude of me! I'm Joka!

Lolo: Sam, be careful! He's a trickster!

Joka: Ha ha ha! That's true, and I have a trick to do!

Popka went between Lolo and Joka and rasied his arms, prepared to defended the priestess-in-training with his life.

Popka: You're not taking Lolo again!

The clown cat laughed out loud.

Joka: I'm not after her, Dog boy!

Then, Joka revealed a small, dark-purple ball in his gloved head, allowing the group to see it.

Sam: What's that?

Joka allowed the orb to slip between his finger and thumb before he answered.

Joka: This? Why it's the way to the High Priestess!

Sam: (in her mind) Why do I have this feeling that I'm sorry that I ask?

The clown jumped into the air and threw the small sphere at Sam. The pellet landed at Sam's feet, and at impact, it exploded into a whirlwind of dark energy, which surrounded the swordswoman. Sam screamed as the dark aura consumed her.

Crunch: Sam!

Joka: Ha ha ha! She's gonna meet the High Priestess...in the world's dark side!

Then, the girl disappeared, leaving behind Chip's ring.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in Phantomile, but she noticed that it was dark in both time of day and aura, and there was no sign of the group she was with earlier.

Sam: Where am I?

?: The dark side of the world.

Sam turned around and saw a surprising young-looking woman wearing a similar outfit as the priestesses, both in training and otherwise, but it was mainly white.

Sam: Are you the High Priestess?

Nodding her head, she answered.

High Priestess: I am, and I can assume that you are the Keyblade Master.

Sam: I am.

High Priestess: I assume that you were surprised to find yourself here.

The swordswoman allowed a sheepish grin to appear on her face as she answer.

Sam: Yes, ma'am.

High Priestess sighed sadly as she spoke again.

High Priestess: I was hoping that you would have found a way to the dark side of the world with knowledge of returning to the light side of Phantomile.

Sam: Sorry about that.

High Priestess: Do not worry about it now. Now, we must find a way back before the beings that reside here finds us.

Sam thought for a moment before speaking again.

Sam: I think you're right.

High Priestess: Then, let us go.

Sam: Understood.

The two went off into the temple to see a way back to their allies.

* * *

Back to Phantomile's light side, Sam's friends and allies were chasing after Joka, who mocked and laughed at them for their efforts of capturing him.

Joka: What's wrong? I thought you're going to catch me? Ha ha ha!

Coco: Get back here, you clown!

Crunch: Return Sam to us!

Zenigata, who was wearing Chip's ring, followed the bandicoots.

Zenigata: Get back here!

Chipple, Lolo, and Popka were right behind the Bandicoots and the detective.

Lolo: (panting) Joka's just toying with us, isn't he?

Popka: (panting) I think you're right, Lolo.

Chipple: (panting) Then, what do we do?

Joka: Hey!

Then, a yell was heard freom in fornt of the group. The three youngest saw that Zenigata had captured Joka, using Chip's ring. The clown was encased in a green sphere that connected to the ring.

Joka: (outraged) Lemme out! Lemme out! LEMME OUT!

Zenigata: Not a chance.

Coco: Now, where's Sam?

Joka: I won't tell!

Crunch: Oh, yeah?

Joka looked at the male bandicoot, who cracked his knuckles, but instead of being frightened, the clown was very calm, and Lolo took note of this.

Lolo: I think he's up to something.

Popka, hearing Lolo's concerns, prepared to defend Lolo.

Popka: Get ready!

The Bandicoots heard this and turned to Zenigata, who looked concerned by the priestess-in-training's words.

Chipple: Hey, Joka's doing something weird!

The group turned to the cat clown, who was glowing.

Coco: That doesn't look good...

Then, Joka's entire body glowed and and expanded, which caused the shield that surrounded the clown to flex and twist. Zenigata held his ground as long as he could, but he was not strong enough to keep the cat in the shield.

Zenigata: He's...escaping!

The force of the expanding form of Joka pushed the older detective away from the clown to the ground.

Crunch: Zenigata!

The Bandicoots ran to the inspector and helped him to his feet.

Coco: You okay?

?: I would be worried about myself, if I were you.

The bandicoots turned to the clown, who's form was no longer a cat-like form; it was flower-like clown.

Coco: That's not good.

Popka: It's Flower Joka!

Crunch: Let's get ready to rumble!

* * *

Back to Sam and the High Priestess, the two entered the arena, looking for a way back to the Phantomile's light dimension.

Sam: It's looking hopeless.

The High Priestess: I know, but there has to be way to get back.

?: That's easier said than done.

The two turned around and saw a gray and white wolf wearing a black armor. His white fur on his head formed a mohawk. His eyes were very different: one was yellow and organic and the other was green and bionic. Sam prepared to fight by summoning the Keyblade and pulling out the Tenchi sword. She had a strong feeling that this wolf was not going to assist her and the High Priestess to leaving the dark side of Phantomile.

Sam: Who are you?

The wolf chuckled darkly as he replied.

The wolf: The name's Wolf O'Donnell.

The cyan-haired woman stepped forward in front of the young swordswoman.

The High Priestess: (calm, yet alert) We seek some assistance of leaving, not trouble.

Wolf: Too bad. You, Light People, shouldn't be here at all.

Sam: It's not like we wanted to be here.

Wolf gave out a harsh glare to the women before speaking again.

Wolf: If you didn't want to be here but are, looks like someone's got something against you.

Sam: (unsure) So, you'll help us?

Wolf: I'll help you, all right...

Sam got in front of the High Priestess as Wolf pulled out a black blaster with a curved bayonet out of his holster.

Wolf: I'll send you two to the afterlife.

* * *

Back to Sam's allies, Flower Joka was winning the battle as the Bandicoots, Zenigata, Lolo, Chipple, and Popka laid on the ground, covered in dirt and injuries.

Flower Joka: What's the matter? Can hold your own in battle?

The clown laughed triumphantly, not noticing a dark figure behind him. The unknown warrior dashed at the giant flower and blasted him, causing great damage.

Flower Joka: OW!

?: You little coward! You're gonna pay for this!

Coco looked up and saw the last person she thought she would see in that world: Falco.

Coco: Falco! What are you doing here?

Falco turned to Coco, saw her and the others and smiled, as if he was mocking the she-bandicoot before replying.

Falco: I came here for a warm-up, when I bumped into an old pal of mine. Then, I see that you guys in trouble, so I thought to enter this scrape.

Then, Falco returned his attention to the flower-clown, who was very outraged at the avain's attack.

Flower Joka: Who do you think you are!

Falco showed a cocky smiled when he answered.

Falco: The name's Falco, but I'm not alone.

Flower Joka: What are you...?

The clown never finished his sentense, because another blaster fired and hit the clown. Joka, no longer able to endure anymore damage in his flower-like form, reverted back to his cat-like form.

Joka: Who...?

Then, the clown saw Fox McCloud, who was holding the blaster that shot Joka.

Joka: (wimpering) Oh, no...

Fox grabbed the clown's tail and pick up Joka. Joka saw the deadly, green eyes of the warrior and broke down.

Joka: (begging) Please, don't kill me! I was only following orders!

Fox: Be quiet!

The clown fell silent, when Fox asked a question.

Fox: Where's Sam?

Joka, fearing for his own life, answered.

Joka: She's in Phantomile's dark realm!

Shocked, Fox dropped the clown, who took full advantage of the sudden surprise and ran away. Falco saw this, made a mental guess, and asked, hoping his hunch was wrong.

Falco: Is it him?

Fox gave out a deep, darkening sigh before answering.

Fox: Yes...

Falco mentally kicked himself for asking that question, but he knew that it was not the time to worry about Fox but of Sam.

Fox: I have to go.

Falco was shock and protested against the idea.

Falco: NO WAY! I don't see you for months, and one of the first things you do after meeting up again is go after him!

Fox: Falco, this time, it's more than a personal matter; the Keyblade Master is in danger!

Faclo, although wanting to continue his protest against Fox's decision, knew that his friend was right. The bird backed off from the fox.

Falco: Do what you have to; Sam's the only one who can save the worlds.

Fox smiled at Falco before turning around. A dark aura appeared around Fox as a dark portal appeared in front of him. Lolo, realizing that the High Priestess was probably in the same danger as Sam, got to her feet and ran to the dark fox, who was almost in the gateway.

Lolo: Wait!

Fox stopped and turned his attention to the priestess-in-training.

Lolo: Joka said that Sam was going to meet the High Priestess, and...

Fox: I understand. I'll get her back too.

Lolo was shocked at the warrior's words as he turned to the portal and entered it. The gateway closed behind the fox, leaving the others to wait.

Falco: Now, what are we gonna do?

Coco: We have to wait.

The blue avian turned to the Bandicoots, who were back on their feet. Crunch was helping Popka and Chipple, while Coco was healing Zenigata.

Falco: Wait, huh? Never been too good on waiting.

Crunch: Well, get use to it.

Then, a strange noise rang out in a cold laugh.

?: Ha ha ha.

The group looked for the source of the laugh, but they could not find it. Unknown to the group, Janga was watching the group, but he was ready to attack.

* * *

Back to Sam, the eldest child of the Masaki clan was fighting hard, but she was losing to Wolf O'Donnell, who was stronger and faster than Sam. Sam was on her knees, knowing she needed help, but she had three problems. One was that Sam could not summon Lupin or Anju, due from being weaken. The second problem was Chip's necklace was not with her, so summoning Chip was out of the question. Finally, the only person, who could help, cannot help her, because the High Priestess is a person of peace.

Wolf: What's the matter, kid?

Sam looked up at the attacker, who was ready to destroy her.

Wolf: You lasted longer than I thought. Too bad, you're a great fighter.

As he aimed his weapon at the girl, a laser blast flew a little above the blaster's bayonet. The shot cause Wolf to turn to his right to find Fox, who held the blaster out.

Wolf: Fox McCloud, it's been a long time.

Fox: Not long enough. Besides, if you're looking for a tough opponent, try me.

Wolf grinned at Fox as he spoke.

Wolf: You? Why not? You're my strongest opponent.

Fox stood in place to prepare to fight. Sam and the High Priestess watched on, when a dark portal appeared under their feet.

Sam: Hey!

Wolf and Fox seemed to igorne the females as Sam and the High Priestess sunk into the portal, until they went through. The portal closed, and Wolf noticed this.

Wolf: Wanted those girls safe?

Fox: You know me; I'm not about to allow anyone to be harmed by you.

Wolf huffed a laugh before aiming his blaster at hir oppoent. Fox mimicked the movement.

Wolf: Ready to die, pup?

Fox: Are you ready?

The two canines started fighting each other. Fox fired his blaster, but Wolf evaded the shot. Wolf tried to stab Fox with the bayonet, and Fox dodged it. Fox gave a high kick to Wolf's stomach, and the attack hit its mark. Wolf recovered quickly and fired at Fox. The laser shot got Fox on the shoulder, but on the skin. Then, the canines chraged at each other, and a bright light appeared, engulfing the warriors. When, the light disappeared, Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell were gone.

* * *

Sam and the High Priestess opened their eyes, finding themselves back in the light realm of Phantomile. Then, the two were greeted by Coco and Lolo.

Coco: Sam, you're all right.

Lolo: Your Grace, are you harmed?

The High Priestess smiled kindly before answering.

The High Priestess: I am unharmed from being protected from the Keyblade Master.

Sam: (laughing sheepishly) Hey, stop making me blush.

The High Priestess smiled as the males came to the females. Sam saw Falco and became a little confused.

Sam: Falco, what are you doing here?

Falco: I came to see an old friend, when I found out that the Bandicoots and Zenigata were in trouble.

Sam gave a smile as she thanked the blue bird. Then, a voice rang out to the group.

?: Well, so the Keybalde Master found a way out.

The group looked around for the source of the voice.

Sam: Who's there?

Then, a purple cat appeared in front of them. Most of the group was shocked at seeing the feline, but Sam and the High Priestess stayed calm.

Sam: So, you're Janga.

The cat laughed out as his blue and yellow eyes shined in malice.

Janga: Very correct. You're not as foolish as I first thought.

The Bandicoots glared at Janga as the feline continued to speak.

Janga: Allow me to introduce myself properly.

Then, the cat gave a surprisingly graceful bow as he made the announcement.

Janga: I'm Poison Claws Janga, and your death.

Then in a flash, Janga attacked Sam. The girl pulled out the Tenchi sword and chraged at the cat. The next thing anyone knew Sam and Janga have their backs to each other. There was no sound for a few seconds. Then, Sam went to her knees.

Coco: Sam!

Janga heard this and turned his head to the fallen girl. Seeing this sight, he grinned evilly for a few moments. Then, he started feeling a pain in his oversized nails. Unknown to him and the others, Sam sliced the claws, to make sure she would not be poisoned.

Janga: Damn you!

Putting his sliced claws under his shoulders, Janga gave a frightening word of caution.

Janga: Enjoy the victory for now, but when my claws return, I'll be back for my revenge!

Then, the cat disappeared into a dark portal, which appeared behind him. Coco ran to Sam, followed by the others.

Coco: Wayda go!

Crunch: Nice move, Sam.

The others cheered for Sam for her victory, including the High Priestess.

?: Hey, what's going on around here?

Sam turned to the direction of the voice and saw Klonoa, Guntz, Pango, Sorrow, and Boris. Excited to see her friends again, the swordswoman waved at the group.

Sam: Hi, guys!

Lolo saw the group and ran to Klonoa. The priestess-in-training embraced the long-earred cat-boy and cried into his blue shirt.

Lolo: (crying) I missed you!

Klonoa: I'm back. Don't worry about me.

Pango went to Sam and asked a question.

Pango: What happened?

Sam explained what had happen to her: Janga sending the High Priestess to the dark realm of Phantomile, Joka trapping Sam with the High Priestess, her encounter with Wolf, Fox's rescue, Sam's and the High Priestess's return to the light realm, and the short battle with Janga. Coco explained what happened without Sam: Joka's battle, Fox's and Falco's interfence, and Fox's departure.

Guntz: So, how that you survive the attack?

Sam looked at the wolf and saw him with one of Janga's fallen claws in his white glove. The human girl grinned as she answered.

Sam: People have been closer to me in play than Janga did in battle. That and having a sword that can slice a stone is very helpful.

Guntz glared at the girl, who backed away from the boy. Sam sensed a tension from Guntz, and then she saw a small tear in the corner of the boy's ice-blue eyes.

Guntz: Is Janga dead?

Sam: No.

Guntz sighed out of relief, which confused the girl.

Sam: I thought you hated him.

Guntz: I do, but there's something else.

Sam: Something else?

Guntz: That's right. Janga killed my father.

Sam was shocked at Guntz's words.

Sam: I think I better not asked.

Sam said the wolf boy looked worried.

Guntz: I want to tell, but...I don't know.-

Sam smiled kindly at the boy.

Sam: Tell me when you can.

Guntz could not help but smile at the girl, who had been so kind to him.

Guntz: Thanks.

Sam: Not a problem.

Coco: Sam!

The girl turned to the she-bandicoot.

Sam: (yelling) Yeah?

Crunch: Time to go!

Sam: Coming!

The girl turned to the wolf boy and say good-bye. Then, she ran off to Falco.

Sam: Falco, are you coming with us?

Falco: Nope; already got a ride.

Sam: Okay. See ya, Falco.

Falco watched the girl as she ran to the Bandicoots and the detective.

Falco: Good luck, Sam.

* * *

In the Gummi ship, Sam was in her seat as the ship flew out of the world of Phantomile. The girl watched as the world become smaller in sight. Once she could barely see the world, she closed her eyes for a moment, when a strong hand touched her shoulder.

Sam: Huh?

The girl looked up and saw Zenigata.

Sam: What is it?

Zenigata: (chuckling) You forgot something.

Zenigata showed Chip's small necklace to Sam, who laughed at herself.

Sam: Thanks.

The inspector smiled at the girl, who placed the ring back on her ring finger, when Lupin spoke out to the two.

Lupin: Hey! Don't get friendly, Pops. I was here first.

Sam rolled her eyes before she replied.

Sam: Well, the first is the worst.

Lupin: Hey!

Anju: Not to mention about Fujiko.

Sam: Fujiko?

Lupin: Now, wait a minute!

Zenigata: Oh, yeah! Fujiko Mine; I remember her.

Sam: Who's that?

Zenigata: Like Lupin, Fujiko is a master thief, but she usually tags along with Lupin in his heists to get some of the loot that Lupin's after, and she's not shy about using the fact that she's a beautiful woman to get what she wants.

Sam: Would that also bring trouble to her?

The detective thought for moment before he spoke again.

Zenigata: Well, nothing she didn't get out of.

Sam: Maybe except Lupin.

Lupin: That's not funny!

The swordswoman shrugged her shoulders.

Sam: I thought it was.

Zenigata grinned at the Sam's statement as her words antagonized the master thief; it was rare for the inspector to see Lupin like this. Zenigata was not one to pray for harm to befall the thief, but Lupin was losing the hopes of gaining the girl's affection, and that was something Zenigata did not want to miss.

Luna: (via intercom) Sam, we're ready to depart to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Sam: So am I.

Artemis: (via intercom) Ready to launch!

Then, the Gummi ship blasted off from Phantomile.

* * *

Back in Phantomile, the High Priestess sat on her throne as she saw Sorrow enter the room.

The High Priestess: (curiously) Sorrow, why are you here?

Sorrow: Forgive me for intruding, but I have a question, if you don't mind me asking.

The High Priestess: You may ask.

Sorrow: When you were in the dark realm, Fox entered the realm to rescue you. What happened to him?

The High Priestess sighed deeply before answering the question.

The High Priestess: I do not have the knowledge to answer the question, but only enough to guess.

Sorrow: And your guess is...?

The High Priestess: Fox McCloud entered a battle that he alone must fight.

Sorrow looked at his feet in silence until the High Priestess spoke again.

The High Priestess: Let us not worry about Fox; Sam needs our support.

Sorrow saw that the High Priestess was very serious and very concerned about the Keyblade.

Sorrow: Would you like me to tell the priestesses to pray for the Keyblade Master?

The High Priestess: That is an exellent idea; she will need all of the help she can obtain.

Sorrow: Understood.

The green rabbit-like boy bowed and exited the room. The High Priestess stood up from her throne and went to the window. She looked into the sky and saw a dark purple star in the sky.

The High Priestess: Sam, our prayers will be with you.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**The High Priestess and Joka belong to the 'Klonoa' franchise.**


	20. The Mushroom Kingdom 2

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Girl Power.

The Gummi ship flew to the Mushroom Kingdom. Coco saw the kingdom and wondered how Mario was doing. Then, Luna make an announcement through the intercom.

Luna: The Mushroom Kingdom, dead ahead!

Crunch: Dosen't she know that everyone's here?

Sam was in the chair, yawning and streching her body after being awakened by Luna's voice through the intercom.

Sam: (yawning) Yeah, but not everyone's awake.

Hearing this, Crunch with Coco and Zenigata looked at the girl, who was messy by appearance. Then, Sam got to her feet and fixed her clothes. Seeing this, Zenigata and Crunch turned around to give the warrior some form of privacy, while Coco helped the girl with her appearance, which was met with some resistance.

Sam: Coco, I can take care of my appearance.

Coco: I just wanna help!

Sam: I'm done already!

Crunch and Zenigata turned around and saw the swordswoman, who was no longer looking like a mess.

Sam: Now that's done, we should be landing in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Twinkle entered the cockpit, excited to be home.

Twinkle: I'm so happy to be home!

The girl heard this and smiled as she spoke to the Star kid.

Sam: We know.

* * *

The group landed on the ground of the world all safe and sound. When they exited the ship, they were greeted by a man, who looked like Mario, but he was taller than their friend and was wearing green in place of the red that was wore by the short man.

The green man: Hello, I'm Luigi, Mario's brother.

Sam smiled as she replied to the greeting.

Sam: Nice to meet you, Luigi. I assume that you know who we are.

Luigi: Of course, but I still like-a introductions.

Sam: Understandable. I'm Sasami Masaki, but friends call me Sam.

Coco: I'm Coco Bandicoot.

Crunch: Crunch Bandicoot.

Zenigata: Inspector Zenigata.

Then, Twinkle flew out and greeted Luigi.

Twinkle: Hi, Luigi.

Luigi: Hello!

The group smiled at the green dressed man, who started to run off. Sam went after Luigi, who was very fast.

Sam: Luigi! Slow down!

Luigi stopped and turned around to see Sam, who was covered with sweat.

Luigi: Sam, how did you keep up with-a me?

Sam: Lots of running practice.

Sam's statement wa not exactly true; Sam had a tendency of falling asleep during her grandfather's swordsmanship classes, and as punishment, her grandfather made run on the shore of Home Island carrying a giant and heavy turtle's shell on her back.

Luigi: Wow! You're-a fast!

Sam: (blushing) Thanks!

Coco: Sam!

The swordswoman and Luigi turned around and saw the others running up behind them.

Crunch: Man! Sam can run!

Coco: Oh, yeah!

Zenigata was too tired to say anything about or at the girl.

Twinkle: Hey! Don't run like that again!

Sam grinned somewhat evilly as she replied to the Star kid's announcement.

Sam: No promises.

Then, a familiar voice was heard by the group.

?: Luigi!

Luigi: Mario!

The green man ran from the group and to the red dressed man.

Luigi: It's-a good to see ya, Bro.

The two men hugged each other, like two good friends would embrace after long years passed since they last met.

Zenigata: So, they really are brothers.

Sam: Gee, what was you first thought? A fashion trend?

The inspector grinned sheepishly as he replied.

Zenigata: Kind of...

Lupin: Why am I not surprised?

The inspector growled at the stone that is Lupin the Third.

Sam: Calm down. We need to work together.

Mario: Sam!

The girl turned to the brothers, who ran to her and her friend.

Sam: Yes?

Mario: We need-a your help on a serious problem.

Sam: What is it?

Mario: Ever since Princess Peach was-a kidnapped, another princess has-a been worried about the Mushroom Kingdom.

Coco: Who's the princess?

Luigi: She is-a Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. She is-a also the best friend of Princess Peach.

Crunch: Where is she now?

Luigi: At the castle.

Sam: Then, let's meet up with her.

Zenigata: Agreed. Maybe we can be of some help to the kingdom.

Sam: Yeah.

Then, Mario cleared his throat to obtain Sam's attention, which worked.

Sam: What is it?

Mario:Well...

Then, he whispered into the swordwoman's ear. After that, Sam smiled at the plumber.

Sam: I don't mind showing off a bit.

The inspector and the Bandicoots gave off their own reaction.

Zenigata: (scratching his head) 'Showing off a bit?'

Coco: (turning to Crunch) You know what that means.

Crunch: (groaning) I think so...

* * *

Luigi: WHOAAAAAAA!

Mario: Luigi, calm down! We are-a not going to fall!

Sam: (trying to stay calm) Please stop yelling.

Sam was trying to keep the Gaia Lift afloat in the air, but the brothers' yelling and shouting is causing the Keyblade Master from concentrating. The detective noticed that the girl was having a hard time keeping the lift whole and soild and turned to the Bandicoots.

Zenigata: Can you two keep Mario and Luigi quiet long enough to get us to the castle?

The Bandicoots nodded at the human male and replied.

Bandicoots: You got it!

Coco tipped Mario's shoulder and whispered in the red man's ear. Crunch went to Luigi and placed his left, living hand on the green man's mouth, which did little to calm Luigi down.

Sam: Thanks, guys.

The group continued to fly to the castle.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group arrived at the castle that belonged to Princess Peach.

Coco: Something different bout this place...

Crunch: Yeah; there's people here!

Sam: It's really is different from the last time we came here.

Then, the Gaia Lift floated to the ground and disappeared, allowing the passagers to walk on the earth and dirt. Twinkle, who flew nearby the group, went to the swordwoman's side. Sam turned to Mario and Luigi. The taller of the brothers spoke to Sam first.

Luigi: Wow! That was amazing!

Sam: Thanks.

?: Mario! Luigi! You're back!

The girl turned her attention to a young woman, around Princess Peach's age. The lady had brown hair that went to her shoulders before flipping out, blue eyes, and rosy-colored lips. Her outfit was a yellow dress with orange touches on the frills and panniers and a flower pendant with turquoise in the center, red-orange high heels, white gloves with a flower-like on the wrists, earrings that matched the pendant, and a yellow crown with a white and turquoise flower and four rubies. Sam guessed that the lady was Princess Daisy.

Mario: Princess Daisy, you came to greet us!

Sam smiled at herself for guessing correctly as the princess spoke to the brothers.

Daisy: Who are your friends?

Mario: These are-a the ones I told you about!

Daisy: (excited) Really?

Luigi: Yeah! Yeah!

Sam giggled before she felt someone push her. The girl turned around and saw Coco, who was looking at her with a face that show the young Bandicoot's thought.

Sam: (mouthing) I was about to do that!

The she-bandicoot looked at her ally. Sam saw the confusion and went to the brothers and the princess.

Sam: Princess Daisy?

The princess turned to the warrior and replied.

Daisy: Yes?

Sam: Let me introduce my...

Daisy interrupted the girl.

Daisy: I know who you and your friends are! You're Sasami Masaki, but you prefer to be called Sam. The two furry people are Crunch and Coco, and they're siblings. And the older man with you and the Bandicoots is Inspector Zenigata.

Sam was shocked at the princess for her accuracy and blunt-filled answers, and so were her friends.

Coco: (surprised) That's...right.

Crunch and Zenigata: (stunned) Yeah...

Then, the princess turned to Sam and told her something.

Daisy: Sam, I need your help with something.

Sam: Sure, what is it.

Daisy: Follow me.

Sam: Okay. (to her friends) Let's go!

The group started to follow her and Daisy, who turned and spoke out.

Daisy: Sorry, I only need Sam for this.

Sam was a little surprised and asked the princess.

Sam: Why?

Daisy: I'll explain it soon enough.

Sam: All right.

Coco went to her friend.

Coco: Don't worry, we'll be here if you need us.

With a smile, Sam gave a small smile and thanked her friend before returning to Daisy.

Daisy: Let's go!

Sam nodded to the princess, and Daisy ran off with the eldest Masaki child behind her.

* * *

Sam and Daisy finally reached their destination: the Royal Courtyard. The princess had led Sam through the marketplace, which was filled with life, and the castle that was on the ground. The swordswoman looked around the courtyard, which was a very large garden.

Sam: Your Highness, why do you need me?

The yellow princess turned to the blue swordswoman.

Daisy: First off, you can call me Daisy. Second, I wanted to talk to you about a matter involving a dark creature.

Sam: Dark creature?

Daisy: That's right, the creature, by the many eyewitnesses, is believed to be a Heartless.

Sam thought about the question she planned to ask next. Then, she asked Daisy.

Sam: Where has the creature been seen?

Daisy: Many places: the marketplace, the sky, and in the courtyard.

Then, as if on cue, a giant, armor-covered heartless fell out of the sky and landed behind the girls, whom turned around and saw the heartless. Seeing this, Sam turned to the princess with an upsetting frown on her face.

Sam: You had to say that.

Seeing this was Twinkle. The Star kid followed the two female humans under the orders of Coco and Zenigata.

Twinkle: I have to go and get the others!

With that in mind, the Star kid flew off.

* * *

A few moments after this happened, Coco, Crunch, Zenigata, and the brothers were waiting on Twinkle for any news of Princess Daisy and Sam.

Coco: Any chance that they're in trouble?

Crunch, whom Coco asked, answered with a heavy sigh.

Crunch: I don't really know.

Zenigata: Let's hope that this doesn't have anything to do with Bowser.

Mairo and Luigi nodded their heads in agreement.

Twinkle: GUYS!

The group turned both their heads and attention to the returning Star kid. Coco was the first to run to Twinkle, and the others followed her. The Star kid went to the she-bandicoot and landed in Coco's hands, breathing heavy from being in a rush.

Coco: Twinkle, are you all right?

Twinkle: (panting) I'm...fine...Daisy...and...Sam...in...trouble!

The males: WHAT!

Twinkle: (still panting) That's...right.

Mario: Where are they?

Twinkle: Royal...Courtyard.

Luigi: Mario and I know where that is!

Zenigata: Then, let's go!

Crunch: Right!

Coco: I'll stay behind with Twinkle.

Crunch: Understood.

The men ran off to rescue Princess Daisy and Sam.

* * *

Back to the time the giant Heartless appeared and Twinkle dashed off to warn the others, Sam saw the Star kid's departure from following her and the princess and smiled, knowing that her friend was out of the danger of the Heartless. The eldest child of the Masaki family, who summoned the Keyblade, pulled out the Tenchi sword and actived it.

Daisy: Every single time, this happens.

Sam: Don't worry; I'm here.

Sam ran to the Heartless, which saw her. The creature whipped at the swordswoman with a metal claws, like a cat would do to a mouse. Sam dodged the first attacked, but she failed to see the second attack of claws that hit her and sent her flying into a decortive bush, which had the form of Princess Peach.

Sam: Ow!

Daisy ran to the warrior, who was removing herself from the shrub.

Daisy: Are you all right?

Freeing herself, Sam gave her answer.

Sam: Just got cocky, I guess.

Then, the giant Heartless came to the shrub. Grabbing the Keyblade Master, the Heartless started to squeeze the girl's body. Sam yelled out in pain so loud that at the castle's entrance the males heard the yell, causing them to hurry to Sam's aid.

Daisy: (panicking) What am I going to do?

Just then, the princess remembered her capabilites and summoned a yellow umbrella. With a twirl, the umbrella changed into a wooden hammer, and Daisy used the weapon and hit the Hearless in the knee. Feeling the pain, the armored Heartless dropped Sam. The girl was falling to the ground for a few moments. Then, she saw Daisy, who was ready to swing the hammer again.

Sam: (in her mind) What the...?

Then, Sam realized what the princess was planning and turned her body around so her feet would meet the hammer. Daisy swung at Sam, and Sam landed on the moving hammer.

Sam: Here I come!

Sam jumped from the swinging weapon, causing her to become weightless for a few moments. Taking this to her advange, the Masaki child used the Keyblade and the Tenchi sword to attacked the Heartless's head, using eight swings from the weapons. Keeping her attention on the head of the dark creature, Sam fell to the ground as the Heartless become headless. The eight cuts that the Keyblade and the Tenchi sword had made appeared on the head, which completely disappeared after a few moments after the cuts revealed themsevles. The body fell to it's knees, and a heart appeared from the creature's body, which disappeared soon after.

Crunch: Sam! Princess Daisy!

Sam, who landed on her hands and feet, heard this and turned to the entrance to the Royal Courtyard and saw the males of the group.

Sam: Hey guys!

The men were stunned at the girls; they saw the fight's end.

Luigi: Whoa!

Crunch: What happened here!

Mario looked at the male bandicoot and exclaimed at him.

Mario: Mama Mia! You saw what-a happened!

Zenigata: Never mind that! (to Sam and Daisy) Are you two all right?

Daisy: (with a smile) We're fine.

Sam added to the princess's statement with a grim grin.

Sam: Of course, there's the thing that you used Twinkle to spy on us.

Hearing this, Crunch turned red, and Zenigata hid his eyes under his hat. The Mario brothers blushes as they smiled sheepishly.

Sam: Uh-huh. I thought so.

Possiblily facing Sam's wrath, Zenigata pulled all of his courage to his face and spoke to the girl.

Zenigata: Quite the contrary, we merely wanted to know what the princess had to say.

The Masaki child thought for a moment, when Lupin 'spoke up'.

Lupin: That's quite the explaination.

Sam smiled as she spoke.

Sam: Right.

Zenigata heard Lupin's voice and saw the stone glow on Sam's hand.

Sam: Inspector, I'm gonna overlook this under one condition: try to be a little more sneakier next time.

Sighing in relief, Zenigata and Crunch smiled, glad that Sam did not expose her fury at them.

* * *

Coco was caring for Tinkle, when she saw the others return with Sam and Princess Daisy.

Coco: You guys are all right!

Sam: You can say that.

Zenigata and Crunch shrugged their shoulders in a sheepish behavior.

Coco: Crunch, did she...?

Crunch: Yep.

Sam went to the young bandicoot, who gave a sheepish grin at the girl.

Sam: Understand this, Coco: the next time you plan on spying on me, you will not have Twinkle with you.

Coco: What?

Sam: Coco, Twinkle has to stay here.

Twinkle looked at the swordswoman and protested.

Twinkle: I wanna help you!

Sam: You've done that. Besides, you're tired and maybe a little homesick.

The Star kid entered a trance of thought for a few moments until...

Twinkle: Very well, I'll stay.

Sam picked up Twinkle from Coco and carried him to Princess Daisy. The princess took Twinkle and nodded to the girl.

Daisy: I'll take very good care of him.

Sam: Thanks.

Mario: Sam, what do you want-a us to do?

Sam: I don't know.

As Sam started to turned away, she remembered something. She turned to the yellow princess

Sam: Wait a second. I want to asked something.

Daisy: Yes.

Sam: Two things I want to ask. The first is when did you become a powerhouse princess? You're very powerful.

The princess blushed at the comment.

Daisy: Well, I recall starting to defend myself when an alien tried to force me to marry me to take over my home.

Sam: Pretty interesting. My next question: does everyone in this world capable of summoning hammers?

* * *

An hour later, Sam, Coco, Crunch and Zenigata went to the Gummi ship, while the Mario brothers, Priness Daisy, and Twinkle followed them.

Sam: Daisy...

The yellow princess stopped in her tracks and answered with a question.

Daisy: Yes?

Sam turned to the princess of Sarasaland with a small, kind smile.

Sam: Please take care of this kingdom.

Daisy was stunned for a moment before she smiled, gave a nodded and replied.

Daisy: I'll do my best.

Sam's smile grew wider.

Sam: Glad to hear that. Good-bye, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Twinkle. Thanks for everything.

The groups exchanged the 'good-byes' and 'good lucks' as Sam entered the Gummi ship with her friends. The Bandicoots and the inspector entered the ship and to the cockpit. The four out of the six member crew waved good-bye to the four friends from the Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi: What we do now, Mario?

The shorter, older brother shrugged his shoulders.

Mario: I don't know.

Daisy: I do.

The brothers looked at the foreign princess, who turned to them, still holding a very surprised Twinkle in her arms.

Daisy: We're going to pray for Sam's victory.

The brothers smiled and nodded at the princess. Daisy smiled, happy about knowing that the two heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom were in agreement. She looked at the Star kid, who nodded at her. Princess Daisy looked up at the sky with a single thought in her mind:

Daisy: (in her mind) Sam, you have the power to save everyone.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Princess Daisy is from the 'Mario Bros.' 


	21. Amity Park and Middleton

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Friends of Old and New.

Sam wondered around Amity Park alone as she looked for any Heartless or any allies. She asked to search for these items by herself, although she still had Anju, Chip, and Lupin on her right hand. Actually, she was using the Gaia Eyes to keep the ghosts from sneaking up on her.

?: Sasami?

Sam: Danny?

Then, the ghost boy appeared in front of Sam, who dismissed the Gaia Eyes.

Sam: Hi, Danny.

Danny: Sasami, it's good to see you again.

Sam: Same here. How are things around here?

Danny: Better than you first came.

Sam: Really?

Danny: Yeah.

Then, the two heard the 'battle cries' of the Fentons as they fought off the Heartless. Sam and Danny hid behind a tree, trying to conceal themselves from the sight of the ghost hunters. The husband and wife team turned to the direction of the duo were and failed to see them, which caused the duo to return to their Heartless hunting. Once the ghost hunters were gone, Danny and Sam left their hiding spots.

Danny: That was close!

Sam: You can say that again.

Chip, Lupin, and Anju: Yeah.

A smile of relief appeared on Sam's face, which caught the half-ghost's attention.

Danny: What's wrong, Sasami?

Sam turned to her ally in a moment of confusion.

Sam: Huh? Oh! I'm just glad that you guys didn't see a large outburst of Heartless.

Danny paused his speech for a moment before he replied.

Danny: To be honest, we did.

The response surprised Sam for a moment, but she noticed that Danny, his family and friends were stronger than they appeared to her at first.

Sam: Well, it's all the same as long as your world doiong better than I expected.

Danny smiled, but then he realized that his ally knew about the massive increase of Heartless.

Danny: Sasami, did you do something that cause the Heartless...

Sam: To muliply? Yes.

The ghost boy's ectoplasmic green eyes grew with shock.

Danny: How? Why?

Sam: I felt I had save my younger sister's heart.

Danny was surprised at the swordswoman as she continued to explain her actions and reasoning.

Sam: I knew that if I unlocked my own heart, I would be turning towards the darkness, but I also knew that if I didn't, my sister's heart would be in great danger by the true source of the Heartless.

Danny: (shocked) The true source of the Heartless?

Sam: That's right. So, I did what I thought was right.

Danny hesitanted to asked, but he managed to free the question from his lips.

Danny: You...gave up...your heart to...the darkness?

The Masaki child nodded her head in confirming the guess of the ghost boy.

Danny: That's horrible!.

Sam: I know.

Danny, just having announced his shock and somewhat biased statement, cannot help himself from asking an interesting, if not strange, question.

Danny: What was it like? Being a part of the darkness?

Sam froze from the question, not knowing of the answer herself. She did try to answer that question as honestly and clearly as she could.

Sam: I don't really know. It felt so...so...Well, I can't put the experience into words. The best I can say is...

Danny: What?

Sam: It's like...floating down. You know that you're not going to hit bottom, but you still going down. Understand?

Danny: I think so.

Sam: Still don't understand it myself. Funny, isn't it?

Danny: I hear that.

A moment of silence came between the two allies, but it felt like it was everlasting until Sam spoke up.

Sam: I'm sorry the Heartless.

Danny: Sasami...

Sam looked at the boy's face, which was filled a kind seriousness.

Danny: I don't care if you're involved with the sudden increase of the Heartless.

Sam: Really?

Danny: Yeah, because I know you can end this.

Sam, having heard this, could not help herself from shedding a tear.

Sam: Thanks.

* * *

Sam returned to the Gummi ship, wanting to go asleep, but before she could rest, she was being asked many questions by the cats, the Bandicoots, and Zenigata.

Coco: What happened?

Crunch: Were there any Heartless?

Luna: Is there anyone there?

Artemis: Sam, something's wrong, right?

Zenigata: Sam, did anyone turn to the darkness?

Sam: Not now.

The group was stunned by the announcement and demanded to know why.

Sam: I just want rest now.

Coco: What!

?: Stop!

The group was stopped by three familiar forms: Lupin, Chip, and Anju.

Crunch: What's the meaning of this?

Chip: You guys are pushing Sam a little to much.

Lupin: Besides, she's really tired.

Zenigata heard and heeded it.

Zenigata: Come on, Coco, Crunch.

The Bandicoots looked at the inspector as if he had lost his mind.

Coco: Why?

Crunch placed his metal hand on the she-bandicoot's shoulder. Coco reacted and turned to her friend, and she saw that Crunch was agreeing with Zenigata. With a heavy sigh, Coco realized that she was in a fight she cannot win.

Coco: I'll leave her alone.

Anju turned to the two felines, who froze in their tracks.

Anju: And you two?

Luna and Artemis looked at each other before they answered.

Luna: Us?

Artemis: We're just going back to work.

The moon-marked cats dashed off from the summoned beings. The cats were followed by Zenigata and the Bandicoots. Sam was grateful that Lupin, Anju, and Chip got her out of that situation, but she was also not pleased at their behavior.

Sam: I could have done it by myself.

Anju: Normally, you would be right.

Lupin: However, today's not your day.

Chip nodded in agreement.

Sam: I see. You three want me to get some rest, huh?

The spirits nodded in agreement.

Sam: Well, that's what I wanted to do.

Lupin: Then, you better sit down.

Sam smiled at the three friends that were the girl's company at the moment.

Sam: Thanks, guys.

Lupin: Sweet dreams.

Anju: Have a good rest.

Chip: Night!

Sam sat in her chair and fell asleep as the summoned spirits' forms disappeared.

* * *

Luna: (via intercom) Middleton ahead!

Sam opened an eye as Coco, Crunch and Zenigata entered the cockpit.

Coco: Middleton? That's great!

Crunch: Yeah, it's been a while since we've seen Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

Zenigata: I hope that Shego woman isn't around there.

Sam: Don't remind me please!

The Bandicoots and the inspector looked at Sam, who was rising from the chair. The swordswoman streched her body to remove any stiffness in her back and arms. After that and a yawn, Sam turned to her friends. Rubbing her eyes, she spoke.

Sam: I better go by myself this time.

Crunch: Sure, you can do that.

Coco and Zenigata looked at the male bandicoot in shock.

Sam: Thanks, Crunch.

The human girl left the cockpit, granting Coco and Zenigata a chance to demand some answers from Crunch.

Coco: What's wrong with you? Why did you do that? You know Sam's running herself to the the point of exhustion!

Zenigata: Yeah! Why?

Folding his arms together, the stronger Bandicoot gave his answer.

Crunch: I know Sam's tired, and you guys and the spirits know too.

The inspector and the she-bandicoot were a little surprised at Crunch's words; they failed to notice the faces of the summoned spirits of Lupin, Chip, and Anju earlier.

Crunch: We better hang bad for a little while before we go after her. It'll do her some good.

Zenigata knew that the male Bandicoot spoke the truth as well as a good plan to keep a good eye on the swordswoman. He looked at Coco and saw the she-bandicoot's face, which told him that she agreed with her adopted older brother. With a concerned, yer hopeful, look on his face, the detective turned to Crunch.

Zenigata: We'll wait. (To Coco) Right?

Coco turned to Zenigata and nodded.

Coco: Right!

Then, the three allies of Sasami Masaki started to wait.

* * *

Since she spent the majority of her time in Middleton on Drakken's air ship, Sam walked throughout Middleton, looking for any Heartless or her allies. The only thing Sam successful found was a red-brown summon stone, which she placed into her pocket.

Sam: Now, where is that high school?

?: Sam!

The swordswoman turned around and saw one of her allies, Ron Stoppable, and his pet naked mole rat, Rufus.

Sam: Ron! Rufus! How are you guys doing?

Ron: Great! Right, Rufus?

Rufus: Uh-huh!

Sam: Hey, where's Kim?

Ron: Oh, she's at cheerleader practice.

Sam: (confused) Cheer...leader?

Ron: Come on! You're joking, right?

Sam blushed due to her lack of knowledge.

Ron: Not even of Bueno Nacho?

Sam: (meekly) That's right.

Ron: How can this be!

Sam: Uh...maybe you've forgotten that I'm not really from 'around here'?

Ron: Oh, yeah. Sorry about that.

Sam: Don't worry. Hey, maybe we can wait for Kim at this Bueno Nacho?

Ron's face lit up with glee.

Ron: Really?

Sam: Sure, why not?

Rufus grunted as he acted out a reason: lack of currency.

Ron: Oh, yeah.

Sam: I would offer to pay, but I don't believe that my money is useful around here.

Ron: You got cash?

Sam: Cash?

Ron: (shock) What?

Sam: I was joking.

Ron frowned at the girl and her little joke.

Ron: Not funny.

Then, an noise announced it presence: the sound of a growling stomach. Sam's face turned red again upon hearing the noise.

Sam: Sorry about that. Guess I forgot to eat.

Ron and Rufus smiled at they motioned the swordswoman to follow him. Sam followed the two friends to a building that looked like it was wearing a sombero. Next to the building was a pole with a taco-like object on top with the words 'Bueno Nacho' on it.

Ron: Here we are! Isn't it wonderful?

Sam: (unsure) I...can't really say, Ron.

Ron: Come on!

The blonde boy grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged her into the resturant. Once inside, the brown haired warrior looked at the interior, which was bright and cheerful.

Sam: I like the inside better.

Ron smiled as the two sat in a booth and replied to the statement, filled with glee.

Ron: Really? Wait 'til you taste the Naco!

Sam: The Naco?

Ron: Something I made while working here!

Sam: Working here?

Ron was confused about the girl's reaction to have worked in Bueno Nacho.

Ron: Uh...Yeah.

Sam thought to herself for a moment before she spoke her mind.

Sam: Let me get this straight: you're in high school and you're allowed to work.

Ron: Well, yeah. Why are you asking me this?

Sam: Well, where I come from, one has to be twenty years old before they are allow to work outside of the home.

Ron was stunned to the point of being speechles and so was Rufus.

?: Ron!

Sam turned to her right and saw a girl with very dark skin, brown eyes, brown-black hair, whose outfit was of a red dress and matching boots and accesories.

Ron: Monique!

Monique: Ron, Wade's just called me on her cell phone, and he wants you and the new girl here to get to the high school quickly!

The swordswoman stood up from her sit quickly.

Sam: Kim's there right now!

Ron: We gotta go!

Rufus nodded in agreement.

Monique: I'll take you there!

The three humans and the naked mole rat went out of the resturant to rescue they friend and ally.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bandicoots and the inspector were waiting around until Sam's return or when they get tired of the wait. Crunch was lifting weights, Coco was playing on her computer, and Zenigata was practicing his famous handcuff throw.

Luna: Coco!

Artemis: Crunch!

The siblings and the detective looked and saw the cats dashing into the cockpit.

Zenigata: What's going on?

Crunch: Yeah?

Luna paid no mind to the males and turned to Coco.

Luna: Coco, can you hack into the computers of another world?

The she-bandicoot grinned as she opened her laptop and replied.

Coco: Faster than Crash can eat a bowl of Wumpa fruit.

Crunch: That's the truth.

Zenigata was a little confused. Artemis saw the confusion on the inspector's face.

Artemis: Zenigata, the Bandicoots were talking about their brother, the king.

Zenigata: Oh!

Coco: Oh no!

Crunch and Zenigata: What is it!

Coco: There's big trouble in Middleton! The high school's being attacked by the Heartless.

Crunch: The high school!

Zeingata: We have gotta go!

The Bandicoots and the detective ran out of the cockpit.

* * *

Back in Middleton, Sam, Ron, Rufus, and Monique had arrived at the Middleton High School.

Sam: I'm back here again.

Ron: But where are...?

Then, a group of girls, wearing purple cheerleading outfits, ran out of the high school, sceaming in a panic.

Ron:...girls.

Sam: Oh, brother!

Monique giggled as she saw the girl rolled her eyes.

Monique: I better stay here.

Sam: All right.

Ron: I'll see ya later, Sam.

The eldest Masaki child was not amused at Ron, who seemed very scared. She grabbed the boy's red and white shirt.

Sam: Come on, clown!

Ron: Hey, watch the shirt!

Monique giggled again as she watched the two walking into the high school. Then, she prayed for some luck to Sam, Ron, and Rufus.

Ron complained as the swordswoman pulled him passed students, whom were in a panic.

Ron: Hey! Let go!

Rufus grunted out a 'Yeah! Let 'im go!'

Sam: Only if you stay with me to help Kim.

Ron: (annoyed) Fine!

Hearing the aswered, Sam released the boy's shirt.

Sam: Lead the way!

Ron obeyed and went to the gym with Rufus on his shoulder and Sam behind him.

* * *

Coco, Crunch and Zenigata arrived at the high school and found Monique.

Zenigata: Excuse me, miss.

Monique: Yes?

Zenigata: Have you seen a young woman wearing a blue attire of clothing?

Monique: Brown hair? Violet eyes?

Coco: That's right!

Monique: She and Ron went into the high school!

Crunch: Thanks!

Then, the three allies went off after their friend, when Monique stopped them.

Monique: Wait!

Zenigata: What is it?

Monique: Do you three know where to go?

The trio looked at each other, hoping one of them would have the answer, but that was in vain.

Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata: No.

Sighing in annoyance, the dark skinned female spoke out.

Monique: I'll take you three to the gym.

Coco: Thanks.

The human female went off into the school, and the three allies followed the young teenager.

Sam and Ron reached the gym, which was filled with many Heartless and a fighting Kim Possible.

Ron: Kim!

The Heartless heard the blonde boy and turned to him and Sam.

Sam: Ron, get out of here!

Ron ran off, not bothering to disobeying the swordswoman, who became the target of the Heartless. He ran until he saw Sam's friends and Monique.

Coco and Monique: Ron!

Ron: Sam and Kim is in the gym with all of those creeps.

Rufus: Yeah! Creeps!

Crunch: Creeps?

Then, a Heartless flew into the hallway.

Zenigata: The Heartless! (Turning to Ron and Monique) You two, get out of here! Things can get ugly when the Heartless are involved.

Monique: Yes, sir!

Ron frowned at the inspector as he ran off with his pet and his friend.

Ron: Not another Barkin...

After the teenagers ran off, the Bandicoots and the detective went after the Heartless that tried to return to the gym. Coco summoned a lightning bolt, which hit its mark, and destoryed the Heartless.

Crunch: Good job, Sis!

Zenigata: Now, we rescue Sam.

The trio went to the doors where the Heartless flew out of the gym and entered the gym. Upon entering the gym, the three saw many Heartless swarming around the two female humans, who fought hard.

Coco: Sam! Kim!

Crunch: We're coming!

The three started to fight through the Heartless, but they were almost overpowered by the swarm. Sam saw this and resolved to using the spirits of Lupin, Anju, and Chip to help her friends.

Lupin: Hey, Pops! Can't you stay out of trouble?

Zenigata: Lupin!

Coco: Not now!

Anju: Please pay attention to the battle.

Chip: Yeah!

The battle continued until the of the swarm were stopped.

Sam: Whoa! That's a workout!

Kim: You're joking, right?

Sam: No, I'm not.

Coco: Good o' Sam.

Crunch: No kidding.

Zenigata and Lupin just smiled at the swordswoman, while Chip flew around for a few moments before he saw Anju, who was not celebrating with the other.

Chip: What's wrong, Anju?

An answer was given, but it did not come out of Anju's mouth.

Boogie: The battle's not over yet!

The announcement was heard by the warriors.

Coco: What?

Anju: Sadly, yes.

Then, a cloaked Heartless appeared in the middle of the gym.

Sam: That's not good.

The Heartless paid no attention to the group as it floated to the scoreboard, and the timer turned on. This confused the group.

Crunch: What is it doing?

Zenigata: I don't know.

Lupin: It can't be good.

Boogie: It's not!

Then, the phantom-like Heartless turned to the group and flew at them. Everyone dodged the flight pattern of the Heartless.

Coco: That was close!

Crunch: Here it comes again!

The phantom flew at the group again. Sam and Kim flipped backwards from the Heartless. Coco, Chip, and Anju 'flew' out of the way. Lupin and Crunch jumped out of the way. Zenigata started to move out of the way, but the Heartless slashed the detective's back, tearing cloth and flesh and causing great pain. Sam saw this and ran to the detective, and Lupin followed.

Sam: Zenigata, are you all right?

Zenigata: Don't worry about me. I'm tougher than my age tells.

Lupin: But you were harmed by that Heartless!

Zenigata: I can still fight.

The inspector got to his feet, determined to continue the fight.

The Bandicoots started to attack the phantom Heartless, which dodged and weaved in and out of the range of attack of the siblings. Anju and Boogie attacked, but the Heartless kept its distance from the young vampire child. Chip kept protecting Kim from the attacks of the Heartless.

Coco: This guy's quick!

Crunch: No kidding!

Zenigata ran into the battle. Sam was about to join the fray, when Lupin grabbed her arm and held her back.

Sam: Let me go, Lupin!

Lupin: Wait! Look at the score borad!

Sam: Huh?

Lupin realized that Sam was unfamiliar about techological advances of the world.

Lupin: The thing the Heartless flew at!

The Masaki girl looked at the score borad and saw the timer counting down.

Sam: What's wrong?

Then, the timer hit zero, and Sam heard a thud and Coco's scream.

Coco: Zenigata!

Sam turned and saw the fallen inspector on the floor with a dark aura surrounding his body. The horror Sam felt upon seeing her fallen ally is undescribable to place into words.

Lupin: We have to avoid that Heartless.

Anju: Lest, we end up like the inspector.

Sam thought for a moment until an idea formed in her mind. Quickly, she turned to Anju.

Sam: Anju, can't you slow or stop the timer?

Anju: I can.

Boogie came to life again and asked the swordswoman in a tone of voice that was different than usual harsh tone.

Boogie: (shaking) You don't mean to...?

Sam: I'm gonna to fight back.

The Bandicoots: What?

Kim: Sam, wait!

The exclaims fell on deaf ears as Sam with both Keyblade and Tenchi sword in hands charged at the phantom Heartless. A fight followed the charge. The Heartless was slashed many times before his claws ripped through Sam's exposed left arm. Sam yelled in pain, but she returned to the battle. Chip saw this and made a loud gasp.

Anju: Don't worry, Chip; Sam-chan will be fine.

Coco: Huh? What are you talking about, Anju?

Boogie: (angry and concern) Shut up and watch!

Anju raised her right hand, which started glowing with a yellow aura. The energy flew to the timer, which have ten seconds left, and stopped it.

Coco: Now, get it; you're stopping the timer long enough to allow Sam to weaken the Heartless.

Crunch: But won't that knock Sam down even faster, since Anju is a spirit that is summoned by Sam?

Crunch got his answer as the vampire child went to Coco and touched the she-bandicoot's hand, covering it with the vampiric aura.

Coco: What?

Anju: Please, hold on as long as you can.

Boogie: (sadly) For Sam's sake.

Coco was surprised upon hearing Anju's and Boogie's tone of voice and realized that they needed her to help Sam, knowing that Sam would lose for sure if Anju used her power.

Coco: Don't worry.

Sam continued to fight with the phantom Heartless, taking more injuries as she slash at the creature with her weapons. She needed to find an opening soon before Coco lost her concentration on the timer on the scoreborad, but the Heartless kept blocking her attacks. With a strong slice of the Keyblade or Tenchi sword, the Heartless would be defeated.

The Heartless disappeared for a few moments before it reappeared near the scoreboard. It looked at the timer and saw the numbers in its place. The shadow turned around, saw Coco, and charged at her.

Sam: Coco!

Coco saw the Heartless coming at her and released the aura from her hand, allowing the timer to resume counting down.

_Ten_

Sam saw this and waste no time in attacking the Heartless.

_Nine_

Crunch and Kim went to protect Coco.

_Eight_

Sam ran at the Heartless, unknowing of the summon stone starting to glow in her pocket.

_Seven_

Lupin, Anju, and Chip noticed the glow coming from the girl's pocket.

_Six_

Sam ran as fast as she could, and the glow started to cover her body.

_Five_

The Heartless was too busy to pay any attention to Sam and her charge.

_Four_

Sam, now completely covered in the glow, became even faster than she had before.

_Three_

The Masaki child jumped into the air.

_Two_

Sam managed to say one thing before attacking the Heartless.

_One_

Sam: This is for Zenigata!

_Zero_

The buzzer rang out to everyone in the gym as Sam sliced the Heartless. Sam fell to the ground and became limp. The Heartless, thanks to the slices from Sam's weapons, became four pieces of darkness before dispersing into nothing and releasing a heart. Everyone, who was still standing, looked at the heart as it floated to the ceiling and disappeared.

?: What's everyone looking at?

The group turned around and saw a very dazed Inspector Zenigata.

Kim: I'll get someone!

After Kim left to get some help, Lupin went to the detective and helped his rival to his feet.

Zenigata: Thanks, Lupin.

Lupin: Not a problem. Zenigata.

The thief and the law enforcer smiled at each other, confusing everyone who knew of Lupin's and Zenigata's careers.

Coco: I'll never figure those two out.

Crunch: Same here.

?: Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?

The group turned around and saw Sam, trying get to her feet.

Chip: Sam.

The small being that was Light Gaia flew to Sam, wanting to help her to her feet, and offered her a tiny hand of assisance, which the Masaki girl accepted gratefully.

Sam: Thanks, Chip.

Chip: Gald to help.

Sam turned to her friends and gave a smile to them.

Sam: Thanks, guys.

The group could not help themselves from smiling back at the girl. Then, the swordswoman reached into her pocket and pulled out the summon stone. Still smiling, she spoke to the stone.

Sam: And thank you.

She placed the stone onto her right glove, which fused with the farbic. The red-brown stone gleamed in the light. Then, Coco grabbed Sam's wrist and looked at the new stone

Coco: When did you get this?

Sam: (goofy tone of voice) When I got here.

Sam pulled back her wrist from Coco and rubbed the stone a moment before the stone glowed, blinding the members that were not summoned.

Crunch: What the!

Zenigata: Hey!

Coco: Sam!

Sam: Sorry!

The light died down, when a voice spoke to Sam.

?: Hey, are you all right?

Sam opened her eyes and saw a creature that looked very much like a canine with grey-brown fur, a tint of that color on his large paws, around his eyes, and under his body, from his stout to the tip of his tail, and brown fur on his ears and above his eyes, taking the appearance of eyebrows. His eyes were yellow-white with a red-brown iris in each eye. Sam looked at her friends, who were just as surprised as she was. Sam returned her attention to the canine.

Sam: Did you say something?

The canine: Yes, I did.

The group were shocked; the Bandicoots jumped, and the others stared at the canine, too stunned to speak or move.

The canine: Sorry for scaring you. The name's Balto.

* * *

After leavng the gym and the high school, the group meet up Ron, Rufus, and Monique at Bueno Nacho. Coco and Crunch, in their human disguises, told the battle to the three, who missed the whole fight. At the story's end, Ron and Monique had their opinions.

Ron: Awesome!

Monique: Spankin'!

The naked mole rat turned his attention from his Naco and added his announcement.

Rufus: Yeah!

The group laughed at the mole rat. Sam looked on, not really paying attention to her food, when she felt a tug on her shirt. It was Rufus, pointing at the girl's food and wondering if she was going to eat it.

Sam: You want this?

The rodent nodded hopefully. Sam, having a small taste earlier, was more than happy to get the fast food to Rufus.

Sam: Go ahead.

Rufus: Yeah!

The naked mole rat climbed on Sam's arm and head until he was on the top. then, he jumped off and swan-dived into the Naco, sending melted cheese and salsa on the table and the swordswoman.

Sam: I give ya a nine on that dive.

Rufus appeared from the food and laughed loudly.

Sam: Strange little thing...How can you eat that garbage?

Ron: Garbage?

Sam turned to the blonde haired boy, who have fury-filled eyes.

Ron: How can you call the naco garbage!

Sam: Considering that the food nearly made me sick?

The others laughed, including the spirits in their stone forms.

Ron: That's still no excuse for knocking the naco!

Sam: Maybe, but I was almost ill.

Ron was outraged.

Ron: That's still no excuse.

Sam: It is for me.

Kim Possible went to Ron and tried to calm him down.

Kim: Give up; getting sick's a good excuse to not want to eat it. Besides, she's not use to eating fast food.

Ron folded his arms and pouted, upset at Sam and Kim.

Ron: No fair.

The group laughed again, when two familiar, human-like forms of Luna nd Artemis entered the resturant. Sam took notice of this.

Sam: Time to go, guys.

The others looked at Sam, who stood up from the booth, in confusion.

Coco: What the?

Coco never finished speaking, because a voice rang out at the Bandicoots, the inspector, and the swordswoman.

Luna: Why are you three still here?

The others, except Sam, looked and saw the human forms of Luna and Artemis. They knew that they were in trouble in a sense.

Crunch: Uh, oh...

Coco: Big time.

Zenigata did not say a word about the cats, knowing that he was in trouble...again. Sam went to the door, feeling that the cats were about to allow their fury loose in the Bueno Nacho. The Bandicoots got up and said their good-byes to the their friends in that world.

Coco: Bye, guys.

Crunch: Try not to allow the Heartless to run the town.

The three teenagers were shocked, but they understood why their friends had to depart.

Kim: Don't worry about that. We'll be fine.

Ron: Yeah! There's nothing Kim can't do.

Rufus: Yeah, nothing!

Sam smiled at the friends' confidence in the teenaged female. It remained her of the confidence that Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Washu had in her back on Destiny Islands. The thought saddened her deeply since she missed them dearly.

Kim: Sam?

Sam was pulled out of her thoughts, looking at her friends and allies.

Sam: What?

Monique: You looked like you're about to cry.

The Masaki girl showed a smiled mixed with sheepish sadness and confident trust as she answered.

Sam: That's because I was about to cry.

The others were shocked to hear the statement, but they listened on to Sam's words.

Sam: I'm just a little homesick.

Coco: Aren't we all?

Sam looked at the disguised she-bandicoot.

Sam: Huh?

Coco: Hey, Crunch and I are a long way from our home, and it hasn't been taken by the darkness. Zengiata and the spirits are a long way from their own homes as well, so don't think for a moment that you're the only one in the Gummi ship that's feeling home sick.

Sam looked at the others, whom were traveling with her. Each of them had a face that showed that expression of sadness and hope.

Sam: Sorry about that.

Zenigata: Actually, I'm glad that you voiced out your thoughts.

The girl looked at the detective and smiled at him.

Sam: Thanks.

* * *

After the group that was not from Middleton said their good-byes to Kim and her friends, they returned to the Gummi ship. Everyone entered the cockpit with Sam at the very end.

Sam: Man, it's good to be back here.

The siblings and the detective looked at the girl as she plopped into her usual chair to take a nap.

Coco: Oh, boy.

Crunch and Zenigata smiled, knowing Sam had been in a great amount of stress while in Middleton. Zenigata heard Lupin's snickering as the swordswoman started to nod off. Artemis grinned, sharing the view of the males, but Luna shared Coco's view, knowing the girl had a hard job ahead and should be concentracting on that, not the insides of her eye lids.

Then, Coco went out of the cockpit for a few moments, returning with a dark blue blanket.

Luna: Coco, what are you doing?

Coco: Making Sam feel a little more comfortable.

The smaller bandicoot unfolded the blanket and covered the girl, who moved a little from feeling the cloth that covered her body. Coco smiled as she saw the movement, and she turned to her adopted brother and the inspector and placed a finger to her lips. The two nodded in understanding and left the cockpit with Coco, leaving the cats, whom were in their feline forms.

Luna: (whispering) We better get to work.

Artemis: (whispering) Agreed.

The moon-marked cats quietly and quickly went on their work, causing the Gummi ship to depart for Hallow Bastion.

* * *

In Amity Park, Danny returned to his home and bedroom in his ghost form. He looked around to see if anyone was in the room. Seeing that he was alone, he turned back to his human form. He turned to the window and looked out of it and to the sky, thinking about Sam.

Danny: Please be safe, Sasami. You're our only hope now.

* * *

In Middleton, Kim just returned to her home, greeted her mother and father, and yelled at her younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim, before she went to her room. She sat down on her computer and wrote in her diary about her day. After fininshing the entry, she saved and closed the document, turned to her window, and looked at the clear afternoon sky.

Kim: Sam, whenever you're at and whatever you're about to do, you can do it.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Monique and Bueno Nacho belong to the 'Kim Possible' francise. Balto belong to the movie 'Balto' and its sequels. 


	22. Hallow Bastion 2

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Warnings from the Past and Concerns for the Furture.

Sam awoke from her exhustion-induced sleep, which was the result from summoning three spirits at the same time, and sat up, still dazed from the slumber. She looked around at the cockpit and saw no one was there with her. Thinking it was an oppotunity to sleep some more, the Masaki child saw the dark blue blanket on her body, which caused her to smile a little before she relaxed her body. As she attempted to return to slumber, Luna made an announcement via intercom.

Luna: Hallow Bastion ahead!

The loud announcement cause Sam to jump out of her seat in both in fright and shock, leading to the result of her laying on the floor. Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata entered the cockpit shortly after.

Coco: Did Luna startle you again?

Sam: (annoyed) Do you really need to ask that question?

The male smiled, trying not to laugh, as the swordswoman got to her feet.

Crunch: Let's hope that Jade's not causing to much trouble for Jackie.

Zenigata: Yeah.

Sam recalled Jade's escape from her cousin and Leorado, whom went after her. The thoughts caused Sam to smile and hope to see the allies that she made as she looked at the world, which held the ruins and her allies and friends.

Sam: Let's hope that Jackie hasn't been aged greatly by Jade's antics.

* * *

At Hallow Bastion's rising falls, the group of four looked around, when Sam noticed a group of friends she has not since she was there the last time.

Sam: JAK, DAXTER, YOH, SLY, ACE!

The five looked at the girl and her friends and waved at them. This action, to Sam, was an invite to join the five allies, which caused the Masaki child to climb to them and leaving the Bandicoots and the detective behind. Sam greeted the four when she and her friends reached them.

Sam: Hi, guys.

Jak: Good to see you too.

Daxter: Fine timing, Toots.

Sam rolled her eyes at the hybrid's comment towards her.

Yoh: Hey, Sam.

Sly: Sam, it's good to see you again.

Ace: Nice to see you again.

Then, a thought appeared in Sam's mind, reminding her of the six princess of heart.

Sam: Hey, where's the girls?

The five looked at each other as the others caught up with the girl.

Coco: (panting) Good thing that you stopped.

Crunch: (panting) Yeah.

Zenigata: What are you two complaining about?

Sam and the five other males looked at the older detective in awe at his stamnia in his age. However, the inspector looked at the group, whom turned from Zenigata and went off to the castle.

Zenigata: What's going on?

The detective's question was left unanswered, and Sam asked her question again about the princesses again to the males; this time, it was answered.

Jak: The girls are still in the castle. They send most of the time in Neyla's meeting room.

Daxter: Except for Keira, who spents a lot of time in the library, which I think is BORRRRRING!

Jak just laughed at the ottesl's statement as Sam turned to another friend, Sly.

Sam: Did you get a chance to talk to the girls?

Sly: A few times.

Yoh: Yeah, usually after an Heartless attack.

Sam: What? Why?

Ace: The girls felt gulity about having the power to open the doorway to the darkness that they felt that they must hold the Heartless back.

Sam: And Keria?

Yoh: She spends a lot of time, looking for a way to stop the darkness. So far, she hasn't found anything that could help fight them off.

Sam: This is looking bad.

Sly: Yeah, even with Jackie's and Leorado's help, there's still no clue to stop the Heartless, and the Heartless' numbers are growing more and more everyday.

The Masaki child thought for a few moments before an idea formed in the young mind.

Sam: How about we help her a little?

The rescuers, the Bandicoots, and the detective looked at the girl in a strange manner, as if she lost her mind and common sense.

Everyone but Sam: WHAT!

Sam: What? Neyla's probably has some information about the darkness and they might have been looking in the wrong places.

Yoh: I know, but I hate studying.

Daxter: Same here.

A clever smile appeared on the girl's face as she spoke.

Sam: Okay, if you guys don't want to help, that's fine; you guys can look out for any Heartless that might 'appear' in the library.

Yoh and Daxter lacked any amusement in their faces as the others laugh loudly at the two slackers.

Yoh: That's pretty rude.

Daxter: Yeah!

* * *

After a long trip to the library, due to so many Heartless appearing out of nowhere, they were greeted by Keira, Jackie, Jade and Leorado.

Jackie: Hello, everyone!

Keira: Jak, Daxter, everyone! It's good to see you guys!

Leonardo: It's good to see you again.

Jade: Hi guys.

Sam: Pleased to see you four are all okay.

Coco: Yeah!

Crunch: Hi.

Jak: Keira, have you found anything yet?

The blue-green haired 'elf' shook her head as she answered.

Keira: I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything portraying to the Heartless.

The group was a little worried about the research attempt. Sam turned to the Bandicoots and Zenigata.

Sam: Quite the problem.

Coco: Yeah.

Crunch: Now the question is how can we help.

Zenigata: Right.

While everyone was talking about the research, Jade, who became very bored, looked about for something to do. Suddenly, she noticed a piece of paper on the top shelf.

Jade: Now, that's looks interesting...

The niece of Jackie went the shelf and started climbing. Usually, Jackie would noticed Jade's action, but he was occupied by the subject of the conversation, allowing Jade to continue with her course of action. Finally, she reached the top and grabbed the papers.

"Gotcha!" The pre-teen announced.

Then, Jade tried to climb down and missed a step and fell down the bookshelf.

Jade: WHOA!

The exclaim grabbed the attention of everyone in the room.

Jackie: JADE!

The 'uncle' ran to aid of his 'niece' and tried to catch her, but another rescuer grabbed Jade first before the girl reached the ground.

Leonardo: That was close.

Jade looked at the turtle, and then to the ground, where Jackie was standing a few inches below her. Leonardo carefully lowered her to the arms of Jackie, was very concerned about the safety of his 'niece.'

Daxter: Yeah! Very close!

The group ignored the ottsel and went to Jade, who was about to receive a scolding lecture from Jackie. Jackie noticed the papers that floated to the ground.

Jackie: What's this?

The others saw the papers and picked them up.

Keira: DAXTER!

The ottsel looked at the girl and exclaimed that he did nothing wrong.

Daxter: What! I haven't even touch the papers.

Keira: It wasn't me!

The group looked at Keira and saw the elf-girl looking just as confused as they were.

Sam: Now, this is strange...

Coco: Yeah, you can say that again.

The male nodded their heads, and the females looked at each other with concerned looks.

?: SAM!

The swordswoman heard the voice and realized who was calling out for them!

Sam: Luna!

Zenigata: The cats?

Then, three blurs zipped by the group, who looked at the blurs. The blurs became the forms of Luna, Artemis and Cheese.

Sam: Guys? What are you three doing here?

Artemis: You forgot someone.

Sam: Forgot someone? Hmmm...? Oh! I forogot Cheese!

Then, the chao flew to Masaki child's face and yelled at her!

Cheese: Chao, chao! Chao chao chao!

Sam: I really sorry!

Luna: You better be.

The Bandicoots, the detective, and the others could not help themselves from feeling sorry for the girl as the cats and the chao yelled at her.

Sam: Hey, calm down!

Jade, bored about the attacking chao, went to the papers and saw that the papers were a part of a detailed report.

Jade: A report? How boring!

The Keyblade Master and her allies heard this and turned to the pre-teen girl.

Sam: Jade, what did you say about those papers?

Cocking an eyebrow at the swordswoman, Jade answered.

Jade: Yeah. So?

Coco: Can we see it?

Jade: Sure.

The pre-teen gave the papers that she was holding to Coco, who examined the paper. After looking over the paper, the she-bandicoot made an surprising announcement.

Coco: It's the Ansem's report!

The others: What!

Daxter: What are you blabbing about?

Crunch: Fara told Coco and I about the reports, but she said that the reports were scattered to different worlds.

Zenigata: Apparently, Neyla was busy collecting the reports, trying to understand the Heartless.

Sly: That's sounds like her, alright. She's very clever in her own right.

Sam: That's a scary kind of monster.

The others agreed with the swordswoman in their own way, whether verbally or physically. Then, Sam picked up the other papers with the help of the others. Once all of the reports were collected and organized, Sam turned to her allies and spoked to them.

Sam: Everyone has a chose: You can stay go see the girls and make sure that they're okay, or stay here and read the reports with me.

Yoh: I'll go check on Anna.

Daxter: Me too!

Sly: Frankly, I prefer to do some research, but I don't see much use for it, since Sam's the only one who could benefit the most from the reports. I'll go with you, Yoh.

Ace: Good, I wanted to check up on Lexi.

Cheese the chao flew to Sam and started complaining again, but Sam was positive that she was not going to lose to the chao.

Sam: I'm going to see the girls yet. However, Cheese, Cream is with the girls.

Hearing this, Cheese turned his attention to the departing party, possibly demanding to come with them.

Sam: What I have done this time?

Coco: Just what you needed to do to get Cheese off your back.

Crunch: Still, it's kinda bad to basically passing off an angry chao to another.

Sam: Talk about a lack of justice.

Keira: Jak, are you going?

Jak: No, you're here, and I have to protect you.

Keira: (smiling) Thanks.

Daxter: Like always, he's hanging out with Keira, while I do the work!

Sly: (rolling his eyes) Oh, sure.

The Masaki girl laughed out, confusing the others.

Zenigata: Sam, are you all right?

Sam: (laughing) Nothing's wrong! Ha ha ha! It's just Daxter's done the least amount of work and does the most complaining! Ha ha ha! What a loser!

Hearing this statement, the others started laughing, except for Daxter, who just groaned before making his leave. Seeing this, Yoh chose to follow the ottsel.

Ace: I'm going.

Sly: Yeah.

Yoh: Hey! Wait for me!

Cheese: CHAO! CHAO!

The group went off, leaving Sam, the Bandicoots, The Chans, Leorando, the cats, Zenigata, Jak and Keira to read the reports.

Sam: Let's get to reading.

The others agreed and placed the reports on the nearby table. Picking up the first report, Keira read the papers out.

Keria: Listen to this: "Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge, which has guarded this world well. No one, not a soul, doubts that. I am truly blessed with people's smiles and respect, and I am called a sage, although there are things I do not understand. I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure, and given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. Sadly, I have witnessed it many times. Darkness...darkness of the heart. How is it born? How does it come to affect us so? As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness."

Coco: Quite the storyteller, huh?

Zenigata: and quite the concerned ruler.

Lupin: Right on that one, Pops.

The seasoned detective looked at the green stone of Sam's right glove and agreed with the spirit in its prison.

Keira: Thinking about his people before himself...What a way to rule a kingdom.

Sam: Yeah. Please give me the second report.

Keira gave the paper to Sam. Understanding that Ansem was seeking a way to protect the world, Sam saw that it backfired.

Sam: Here's the second report: "It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is to the world. I shall conduct the following experiments: extract the darkness from a person's heart, cultivate darkness in a pure heart, and both suppress and amplify the darkness within. The experiments caused the test subject's heart to collapse, including those of the most stalwart, exposing that the hearts are fragile. My treatment produced no signs of recovery. I sent those who had completely lost their hearts beneath the castle. Some time later, I went below and was greeted by the strangest sight: creatures that seemed born of darkness...What are they? Are they truly sentient beings? Could they be the shadows of those who lost their hearts in my experiments?" Very strange...

Keira: What is it?

Sam: It's about the second report; I have a strange feeling that someone else written this.

Coco: Sam, what would make you say that?

Sam: What indeed?

Keira: Let's continue to read the reports.

Crunch grabbed the third report and read it aloud.

Crunch: "The shadow creatures that crawl beneath the castle... Are they the people who lost their hearts, incarnations of darkness, or something entirely beyond my imagination? All my knowledge has provided no answer. One thing, I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion. Perhaps further study will unlock the mysteries of the heart. Fortunately, there is no shortage of test samples; they are multiplying underground even as I write this report. They still need a name. Those who lack hearts...I shall call them the Heartless."

Jak: So, Ansem is the one who named the Heartless.

Crunch: Well, no one doesn't need X-ray vision to see that.

Sam glared as Coco grabbed and examined the fourth report.

Coco: "The Heartless appear in groups, and are multiplying rapidly. I've provided them both living and nonliving samples, but they've responded only to the living. They seem to multiply after absorbing something from the living creatures. Their prey vanishes without a trace. I believe the Heartless are taking hearts. They are born from those who've lost their hearts, and thrive on hearts seized from others. The hearts taken by the Heartless become Heartless themselves. Though I lack proof, I am confident in this hypothesis, but I must also study their behavioral principles. Though they lack emotions, they do seem to have some intelligence. How to communicate with them? It's just occurred to me: could they be the darkness in people's hearts?"

Jak: Research gone awry? That's nothing new.

Zenigata: Is that normal where you guys come from?

Keira: Yeah, it's very common in our world.

Zenigata picked up the next report and read the contents aloud.

Zenigata: "To studythe Heartless behavior, I picked one out for observation. As I watched it, it started to wiggle its antennae, and as if sensing a target, headed deep into the castle to the deepest part of the castle. Its antennae began vibrating even more, as if detecting something. Suddenly, a strange door appeared, and I'd never known of its existence before this time. It had a large keyhole, but didn't seem to be locked. Seeing this fact, I opened the door. What I saw on the other side mystified me: a powerful mass of energy. That night, I observed a great meteor shower in the sky, as I watched I wondered: could it be related to the door that I have opened?" A meteor shower? I saw one; it was a few years ago.

Lupin: Yeah, I saw too.

Sam listened to this as Keira picked up the sixth reported.

Sam: I saw one around nine years ago, around the time Tsunami disappered the first time.

Coco and Crunch: (in disbelief) Really?

Sam: Yeah.

Keria: Can't really say that I saw one myself.

Jak: Same here.

Luna: Keira, please read the next report.

Artemis: Oh, boy!

Keira giggled a little as she read the sixth report.

Keira: "A massive core of energy lay beyond the door sought by the Heartless. It may be the ultimate goal of the Heartless, but what is that energy? I have devised a hypothesis based upon my observations of the Heartless. The Heartless feed on other's hearts, yet they yearn for that energy core. That thing beyond the door must be a heart, too-the heart of this world. There is no proof, but having felt that immense energy, I am certain: that was the heart of the world and the Heartless are trying to take hearts not only from all living creatures but from the planet itself. However, what do they mean to do with the heart of the world?"

Jade: A core of energy?

Jackie: It must be the heart of the world.

Leonrado: Yeah; that has to be it!

The Masaki child grabbed the seventh report and read it to her allies.

Sam: "I am studying material from the meteors that rained down that fateful night. What a find; the material is foreign to our world. It is elastic to the touch, and when two pieces are combined, they bond easily. None of the records even mention such a substance. Was it introduced to this world when I opened the door? I wonder how many other such materials drift through the atmosphere of this tiny world... I wish I could soar off and find out! Could there be uncharted worlds out there? My curiosity never ceases to grow, but I should stop speaking of such unrealistic dreams. For now, there is no way to venture outside this world; my people and I are all prisoners of this tiny place."

Upon reading the report out loud, Sam was reminded of Tenchi's desire to leave Home Island and Destiny Islands, in search for adventure. This want inspired her and her sister, Tsunami, into agreeing to join in building the raft, but when the day to depart from the islands closed in, Ansem had found the door to her world's heart, sending the world into darkness.

Keira: Venturing into different worlds, huh?

Sam looked at the elf-like Princess of Heart, who continued to speak.

Keira: Nothing new to us? Right, Jak?

Jak: (grinning as he answered) Yeah.

Sam, still a little sad about her brother, smiled as she saw Jak pull the next report to his person and verbalized the words on the paper.

Jak: "There is no doubt that the Heartless are deeply connected to the people's hearts, and further study may unravel both their motivations and the mysteries shrouding the heart. As a start, I have built a device that artificially creates Heartless, by recreating the conditions that spawn the Heartless naturally, I should be able to produce them artificially. This device is the culmination of all my research thus far. The machine's test run successfully created a Heartless. This may be a step toward creating a heart from nothing. The artificially and naturally created Heartless showed nearly identical traits, but the two types remain distinct for the purpose of the experiment. So, I shall mark the ones that are created artificially."

The swordswoman looked at the Bandicoots, the 'elves,' the detective and the turtle, whom all gasped upon hearing about the machine that can create artificial Heartless.

Leorando: The mark of the Heartless...this is bad.

Coco: Oh, yeah.

Jade: What are we going to do? If Sam defeats Ansem, then we'll never destory the machine!

Jackie: Jade, it's not our concern.

Jade: But Jackiiiiie!

Jackie: (strenly) No!

Jade: Awwww...

The others laughed at Jade's reaction to Jackie's authority as the female Bandicoot read the next report.

Coco: "Simply astonishing! Today, I had a guest from another world. He is a king, and his vessel was built of the material that composed the meteors. He called the pieces 'gummi blocks'. It seemed that my opening the door has opened a path to interworld travel. We talked for countless hours, but one story in particular caught my interest: the 'Keyblade'. The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power: one legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it. I must know what this Keyblade is: A sword-sized key that can open any locks. It must be connected to the door I have opened." A king?

Crunch: That sounds like Dad.

Sam: Your dad?

Coco: Yeah, King Claude.

Sam, Jak, Keira and Zenigata: Claude?

Coco: Well, yeah.

Jade: What loser would name their kid 'Claude?'

Crunch: My parental grandmother, who was a warrior in her own right.

Jackie: Well, it sounded strange that your father's name was Claude, espeically after learning your names.

Sam: Yeah.

Crunch grabbed the next report and read it as well.

Crunch: "Just as people have hearts, so do worlds. The same can be said of stars in the night sky, and deep within each world lies a door to its heart. The Heartless desire those hearts. Born out of darkness in people's hearts, they seek to return to a greater heart. Yes that's it; the Heartless come from people's hearts, as does the darkness. Is the core of the world's heart the world of the Heartless? If so, I shall pursue the answer there and become all knowing about such things. Now, my path is set; I shall seek out the wielder of the Keyblade and the Princesses, but my body is too frail for such a journey, yet I must do this. I will cast it off and plunge into the depths of darkness."

Sam was shocked upon what she had read, and she was not the only one; her friends and allies were also surprised upon hearing the tenth report of Ansem the Wise.

Coco: Whoa! I wasn't expecting that.

Crunch: Same here.

Zenigata: What kind of a person would do something like that? That's just crazy!

Keira: (meekly) But it was his choice.

Jak: Not everyone's wise in choices like that.

Luna: Yes, but to think that King Claude's ally turned himself into a resident of the darkness.

Artemis: Everyone will be shocked to hear this.

Jade: Man, this is not cool.

Jackie: Finally, something Jade and I truly agree with.

Leonrado: Yes, this is not good.

Sam did not want to read anymore of the reports, but she knew by reading more, she could be finding a way to defeat the darkness or Ansem, the now-seeker of darkness. As she reached for the next report, when a yell reached in her ears.

?: Masaki-san!

Sam turned to her left and saw the spirit flame form of Yoh's guardian ghost, Amidamaru. Being the only who could see the ghost, she placed her hand under her chin and closed her eyes, telling the ghost that she was listening to him.

Amidamaru: Masaki-san, you and your allies must go the meeting room! The others are in danger!

Hearing this, Sam opened her eyes and got up from her seat. Then, she ran off!

Coco: Sam!

Crunch: What's wrong!

The Bandicoots' concern fell on deaf ears as the swordswoman ran, but Zenigata's handcuffs hit its target, which was Sam's ankles! Sam landed on her arm before she pulled out the Tenchi sword and sliced through the metal. Seeing this, Zenigata got upset and persued after the girl followed by the Bandicoots.

Jade: Great! A chase!

Jackie: No!

Jade: But Jackiiiie!

Jackie: No 'buts.'

The pre-teen folded her arms and pouted in her defeat, while Leonrado, Jak, and Keira grabbed the reports and followed the seemingly insane swordsgirl and her concerned friends.

* * *

Soon, Sam had lead the others to the meeting room, where the others were waiting for help from Sam and her friends.

Ace: Sam! You came just in time.

Then, the 'elves,' the Bandicoots, Leonrado, and Zenigata appeared, still following Sam out of concern for the Masaki child.

Coco: What the hell is going on in that head of yours!

Crunch: Yeah! You scared us!

Hearing this, Yoh and the blonde princess looked at the girl, who gave a reply that made some sense to the others.

Sam: How was I going to get the others to follow me?

Yoh covered his mouth and quietly snickered until the princess with the blond hair and black dress hit him on the head.

Yoh: OW!

The girl: Just as you planned, right?

Yoh: (holding his head) Yeah, just as planned, Anna.

The others were confused, but Anna looked at Sam with cold, brown eyes.

Anna: Okay, Keyblade Master, you've got work to do.

Sam: (looking at Anna) What do you mean? And don't get smart with me.

Yoh's face paled upon hearing Sam's statement. He knew that Anna was not a person to dismiss so quickly, dispite that Sam was a member of the fabled Masaki clan.

Anna: (haughtly) Hmm, I believed that your clan was famous for being great warriors, not jokers.

Sam: (smiled wily) Look here, young lady, the Masaki clan takes no orders from young ladies that we have no promise of protection to them. Lucky for you and the others, I do allow myself to help my friends and allies.

Anna grinned at Sam and spoke to her.

Anna: Impressive.

Yoh sighed out of relief. No one knew the true fury of Anna Kyoyama like Yoh and others from his world.

Sam: What happened here, and where's the others?

Anna: Some creep in a black cloak attacked us, looking for you. We managed to back him off, but that was a delusion by the creep, who said, "Tell Sasami Masaki to go through the portal to fight me."

Yoh: The others left for the inner part of the ruins, where the girls woke up at.

Keira: The Grand Hall.

The others looked at her strangely, which Keira responded quickly.

Keira: I studied other things besides as well as looked for a way to defeat the darkness.

Choosing to ignore the statements Keira made, Sam looked at the center of the room formally Neyla's meeting room, and saw a dark portal in the same area, which Neyla's portal was at earlier. Curious, Sam knew that whomever made the portal was a someone playing with something they do not understand.

Anna: (harshly) Observe the hole or jump in!

Rolling her eyes, the Masaki girl went to through the portal.

Coco: Hey! Wait for us!

Crunch: Yeah, come back here!

Zenigata: Sam!

Then, the dark portal closed, causing the Bandicoots and the detective to fall on the ground and on each other.

Coco: (groaning) Not again...

* * *

Sam exited the portal, which disappeared, and looked around at her current location. After a quick examination of her enviroment, Sam realized that she was in the tower that she and her allies defeated Clock-la.

Sam: Why here?

Then, she noticed that she was not the only living person in the old tower. It was a cloaked figure with his back turned to the swordswoman. Sam glared at the man as he disappeared.

Sam: Where?

Then, a unheared voice reached Sam's ears.

?: Behind you.

Sam turned around to face the cloked man, who walked towards her and went through her. Shocked to the point of being almost stunned, she returned her attention to the cloaked man; her violet eyes flamed with fury.

Sam: What's the big idea!

The man turned to the girl, showed Sam's right glove and the ring, and gave his reply.

?: Incomplete one...let us see your power.

Sam: What?

Then, the black dressed man raised a hand, which started glowing a bluish aura. Seeing this, Sam had a bad feeling of what was about to happen. Sam prepared to evade the attack. The aura flew from the cloaked man and went at Sam, who dodged the sphere. Sam looked and saw the orb turned into a force field.

Sam: (to herself) Perhaps, it would be wise to avoid the orbs.

The girl pulled out the Tenchi sword and summoned the Keyblade and chraged at the man, who evaded the attack and disappeared.

?: Quite the attack, incomplete one.

Sam turned her head and saw a blue glow coming towards her. Quickly, she evaded the attack. She got a good look at the glow and the black man's weapons it came from. A closer look told the Masaki girl that the beam sabers were as if appearing out of nowhere. This discover shook Sam to her core, hoping that it was a trick by the darkly dressed man.

Sam: (in her mind) That's quite the trick.

Right away, Sam and the man clashed their weapons. Sam managed to block the glowing blades, putting the enemies in a lock. Sam was too busy trying to push her opponent back that she failed to see the boot that went to her chest. The force sent Sam flying backwards and landed on her back.

Sam: (grabbing her chest) Ow!

Then, the man disappeared, but Sam was more careful that time. It was not enough to avoid the kick that hit her face, which sent her to the floor.

Sam: (grabbing her chin) Not again!

The cloak opponent vanished again, and Sam looked around and saw a dark cloud. Making a guess, Sam charged at the cloud and swung the Keyblade at it, hitting the shrouded man. The man flew back a few inches.

The man: Impressive...Let's see if you can dodge this.

Then, the man summoned blue rings of the same kind as the blades in the man's hands. The rings flew at Sam, who dodged the attacks and reached the man and slashed at him. The cloaked man evaded the attack and summoned a shroud of darkness.

Sam: What the?

The girl could not see anything of the tower, with the exception of the man, who was very difficult to see with his dark cloak.

Sam: If you think this is gonna stop me, then you need a reality check.

Then, Sam saw blue beams of light, telling Sam that she had spoken too soon. Then, she started to deflect the beams and tried to send them to the man, who dodged the beams. Sam sent enough beams at the man that Sam thought that the shrouded man was distracted for her to attack the man. She managed to reach the man, and landed a hit on him. Once the man was pushed back by the hit, the darkness faded away, revealing the tower once again.

The man: Unusual...

Sam: What are you up to?

Then, the energy beams changed from the color blue to red. This surprised Sam, telling her that the battle was far from over.

Sam: Oh, boy...

The red beams swung at her, and Sam blocked all the swings and the kick that the man tried to attempt again. Thankful for quick responses, the Masaki child slashed at the man, but he managed to not to get hit.

Sam: Damn!

Then, a red beam hit Sam. Sam, thinking nothing of it, tried to get up, but she found out that she could not control her body.

Sam: (in her mind) Oh, no!

Then, another voice entered her mind.

?: Masaki-san, don't give up!

Sam, upon hearing the voice, remembered that Amidamaru was with her.

Sam: (in her mind) Amidamaru, what can I do?

Amidamaru: (in her mind) Just trust me.

The shrouded man advanced towards the fallen girl's body.

The man: I expected better.

The man allowed a red orb to appear on his hand.

The man: This is the end.

Then, the orb was sent to Sam in a fast speed!

Sam: (double-voiced) Very well.

The girl quickly stood up and swung at the orb, sending the projectile back to the man. The man evaded the backfired attack, which flew to the ceiling.

Sam: (double-voiced) If you want to continue to fight, I'm ready.

The dark man did not responed with an attack but with words.

The man: Impressive...for a mere shell with help from a dead samurai.

Sam: (in her mind) How did he know about Amidamaru?

Then, a dark, whirling mass appeared from the man, who pulled out the glove and ring he took and threw them. The items landed on the ground.

The man: We will meet again.

The figure stepped into the mass and disappeared into it. The mass vanished as well, leaving Sam and Amidamaru in the tower.

Sam: What just happened?

After the question was asked, the flame-like spirit of Amidamaru removed himself from Sam's body before he gave his reply.

Amidamaru: I believe he was testing you.

Sam: I guess so.

After Sam replied to the ghost, she turned around and saw the ghost in a different form. This form was human male with lavender hair with long bangs and a spiky ponytail, wearing a torn, black-gray komono, a white, torn cape, and red and black shoulder-guards; all held together by strands of white cloth. The ghost also had red and black arm-guards and leg-guards, two swords attached to a belt of white cloth, which was tied in a bow, and simple sandals attached to the leg-guards. The ghost's muscular build, which was shown chest and abs from the opened part of his komono and cape, and edged features made him, in Sam's point of view, attractive.

Sam: (blushing) I better get my things.

The ghost looked at the girl, confused by Sam's behavior. When Sam returned to his direction, Amidamaru asked his question.

Amidamaru: Masaki-san, what's wrong?

Sam: (putting her glove back on) Nothing much, just a little stressed. Let's get back to the others.

Amidamaru: Right. They might be worried about us.

The two saw the portal opened and entered it, returning to their allies.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bandicoots, Zenigata, Jak, Keira, Daxter, Yoh, and Anna were waiting for Sam's return.

Anna: EXACTLY whose idea was it to allow the Keyblade Master to enter the portal by herself.

Yoh: No one's.

Anna looked at the boy, who was grinning, like a cat after eating the family's pet bird.

Anna: And exactly how do you know that?

Yoh turned to the girl and smiled at her.

Yoh: Haven't you noticed 'something?'

Anna looked around. Everyone else, having heard the conversation, looked around as well.

Zenigata: What are you two talking about?

Coco: Yeah! You guys are talking in riddles.

Yoh and Anna looked at each other and smiled at their personal joke.

Crunch: (scratching his head) Those two are strange kids.

Daxter: You can say that again.

Then, the portal opened, and Sam and the mostly unseen Amidamaru exited the portal. The others gathered around the girl. Asking questions about the mysterious man, the others were close to scofficating the girl

Sam: BACK OFF!

As everyone backed away from the girl, Yoh noticed that Sam was blushing.

Yoh: Wow! You're really blushing!

From the announcement, the others took great notice about the reddened face of Sasami Masaki.

Coco: Wow! Yoh's right!

Sam: Hey!

Crunch: (chuckling) Yeah! Get a good look at the guy?

Sam: Cut it out!

Zenigata: (grinning) Come on, you can tell us.

Sam: Back off!

As the others teased the girl, Yoh and Anna saw the ghost of Amidamaru.

Anna: (quietly) Anything?

Amidamaru: Not very much, but he can see those of the spiritual sense.

Yoh: (quietly) That's not good. If this guy's bad news, I doubt that we haven't seen the last of him.

Anna nodded in agreement as the others looked at the young teenagers.

Daxter: Hey, what's up?

Anna and Yoh: Nothing.

The ottsel failed to believe them. He tried to pry at Yoh and Anna, but Jak and Keira stopped him by covering his mouth. Daxter removed the hands and turned his attention to his friends.

Daxter: Hey!

Jak: Come on, Dax. Leave them alone.

Keira: It's not like they know anything about the guy.

Daxter: Yeah, but-but...

Jak: No 'buts,' Daxter.

Keira: Leave them alone.

The ottsel was in defeat at his friends as they grabbed him. As Daxter was carried off, Yoh and Anna giggled to each other, knowing that Daxter was right...to a point.

Sam: Leave me alone!

The shaman Yoh and Anna looked and saw a retreating Sasami as her friends continued to question her about the mysterious man in black. This sight caused them to turn to Amidamaru and question him again.

Anna: What exactly happened?

Amidamaru: Well, Masaki-san, after being in a spirit unity have me, was able to see the form I was in when I died. She seemed to be blushing from the sight of me.

Yoh grinned widely, but Anna glared at the samurai's ghost.

Yoh: Sam likes you?

Anna: This relationship's not going to end well.

Amidamaru: (sighing out) Sadly, you're right.

Anna: Of course.

Sam: Drop the subject already!

Anna: (sighing) A woman's work is never done...

Yoh and Amidamaru heard this and froze in their place, knowing that Anna was going to take chrage of everyone, as they watch Anna push herself between Sam and her allies.

Anna: All right. She said back off, but you morons refuse to listen.

Zenigata: (angry) Now, wait a minute, young lady...

The detective's protest fell on deaf ears as Anna glared at him.

Anna: (with scary/glowing eyes) What was that?

Her eyes glared at Zenigata, as if looking at his very soul, which caused the detective shiver from fright. The Bandicoots were frightened by the girl's scary gaze, as well as the 'elves' and Daxter.

Coco: (under her breath) Scary...

Daxter: (under his breath) Very scary...

Anna turned to the others and glared at them.

Anna: Everyone has their opinions about people.

Yoh: Figures that she heard them.

Amidamaru: You can say that again.

* * *

After everyone got straightened by Anna, the group went to the Grand Hall, finding the other princesses and the allies.

The orange vixen: Hey, guys.

The others took notice of the vixen's greeting and looked at the group that just entered the Grand Hall.

The pink rabbit: Wow! I thought for a minute that you guys would never show up!

Not one to take doubts of others, the eldest child of the Masaki gave a reply that was quick and to the point.

Sam: Just the same I don't care to be doubted by others.

The she-rabbit stepped back from the girl, who spoke again.

Sam: Don't worry; just don't say stuff like that again.

Cream, accompanied by Cheese, went to swordswoman and nearly knocked her off her feet. The only thing Sam could do was laugh.

Sam: Ha ha ha. Keep this up and you might be a good fighter when you grow up.

The two friends giggled as they removed themselves from the girl. Then, Princess Peach came to the girls and asked a question to Sam.

Princess Peach: (giggling) Like you?

Sam got to her feet and gave her reply.

Sam: Maybe.

Sly: Sam, you've made it!

Ace: Yeah! Did you fight the cloaked werido?

Sam: I did, but he escaped.

Yoh: What?

Anna: You're joking, right?

Sam: (shaking her head) Not now.

The Bandicoots ganged up on the girl.

Coco and Crunch: You didn't beat him!

Sam: Hey! He didn't gave me a chance!

The princesses, their intended rescuers, and Zenigata looked at each other in confusion, knowing that Sam and friends were, in a sense, playing.

The orange vixen: What do you think of this, Sly.

Sly: I don't know, Carmelita, but one thing's for sure: their friendship is powerful to fight off the darkness.

Ace: Obviously. (turning to the pink rabbit) Right, Lexi?

Lexi: Right, Ace!

Zenigata: Proably, but they need to stop clowning around.

Yoh: (under his breath) Quite right about that.

Anne: Quite, quite right.

Sam turned to the others and spoke her mind.

Sam: Then, you guys rather have ne let the Heartless roam around the worlds?

Coco and Crunch laughed in agreement with Sam's words. Then, a loud roar was heard in the Grand Hall, ceasing all enjoyment.

Anna: Right now, there's a large Heartless where all of the Heartless poured out. We've managed to stop or destory the other Heartless, but this big guy is hard to get rid of.

Sam: So, this is where I come in.

Princess Peach: Very much so.

Sam: There's no choose then.

Anna: Unless you're scared?

Sam turned to the blonde girl and gave a reply.

Sam: Very funny.

Coco: Then, we're very much going in there.

Crunch: What?

Coco: Hey, we don't have much choice here.

Sam: EXACTLY.

Then, a second roar was heard.

Zenigata: Well, let's go; that Heartless isn't gonna to beat itself.

Sam: Come on.

The group of four climbed the stairs and went to the opened Keyhole.

Sam: (turning to her allies) I don't expect you to follow me in there, but if you do, thanks.

Coco: You would think that I would leave you hanging? No way!

Crunch: Yeah, we've with ya 'til the end.

Zenigata: Don't think you're leaving me out of this!

Sam smiled at her friends as she spoke again.

Sam: Thanks, guys.

Then, the four entered the Keyhole. Once in there, the group realized that what their thought was a Keyhole was only a pathway. After a moment of looking, Sam saw the true Keyblade.

Sam: Look over there!

The others looked and saw that Sam was right.

Coco: That's the Keyhole? Who would've thought of that?

Crunch: Not me.

Zenigata: Same here.

Then, a roar was heard by all in and out of the pathway. Sam and her allies turned and saw a huge behemoth-like Heartless standing behind them. It had the colors of lilac and violet was its primary colors, two claws on each legs, two large tusks that cured and sprouted from its lower jaw, yellow eyes, the Heartless emblem on its chest, and a sole, black horn on its forehead.

Sam: Wasn't expecting that...

Coco and Crunch: Same here...

As the group readied themselves for battle, the behemoth charged at the group. All managed to evade the attack.

Coco: Woah! That was TOO close!

Zenigata: Yeah! Back-up's needed here!

Sam: (hearing Zenigata) Right! (turning to her right glove) Lupin, Chip, Anju, Balto, we need your help in this battle!

The four spirits flew from the stones on Sam's glove and became their true forms nearby the girl and her friends.

Crunch: Don't think that this is going to be a piece of cake now the back-up's arrived!

Sam: Don't worry too much about me, Crunch!

Then, the Heartless started to stomp around the area. Everyone fled from the stomping feet of the behemoth. Lupin pulled out his gun and fired away at the Heartless, but that failed. Chip and Balto stood by Sam's side, just to protect her from any attacks from the behemoth-like Heartless. The Bandicoots stayed with Zenigata. Anju placed distance between herself and the Heartless and summoned a flock of bats, which bit at the large Heartless, and through this method, discovered the weakness of the Heartless: its black horn.

Anju: I found its weakness.

Before the the vampire child could announce the weakness, the behemoth jumped into the air and landed near Anju, who managed to evade being trampled.

Sam: Figures. The first clue we get, and the Heartless tries to flatten the one with the information.

Lupin: (through his teeth) Great!

The group hurried to Anju, who dusted herself off as Boogie spoke for her.

Boogie: Hey! Attack the horn!

Balto: How?

Then, the Heartless chraged at the group again. This time, Crunch used his arm, which changed into a cannon, and attacked the horn. The beam from Crunch's weapon hit its target, causing the beast-like Heartless to fall unconscious.

Crunch: Got 'im!

Boogie: Don't get to excited yet!

Crunch turned to the doll and spoke out his thoughts about Boogie's verbal doubts.

Crunch: I don't have to take this! I'm fighting a Heartless!

Coco: Crunch! Just pay attention to the fight, not some doll that Sam gave to Anju.

Lupin: Look out!

The others looked at the rising Heartless, which used its black horn to summon a grouping of thunderbolts. Keeping distance between their bodies and the bolts of lightning, each member of the group jumped, dodged, evaded and escaped the bolts called by the behemoth Heartless.

Sam: Whoa! How can we keep this up?

Lupin: Yeah, this Heartless is MEAN!

Boogie: Sam, you idiot, attack the horn!

Noticing that the doll was pointing out a weak point of the purple-themed creature, Sam realized what she had to do, but she was going to need some help.

Sam: Okay! (turning to Zenigata, Lupin, Anju, Chip, and Balto) You guys, keep the 'Purple Behemoth' busy.

Zenigata and Lupin: Right!

Anju: Understood.

Chip:Right on it!

Balto: Don't take too long that plan of yours.

As the others ran off to the Heartless, the Bandicoots went to Sam and asked a question to her.

Coco: What's the plan?

Crunch: Yeah?

Sam: Remember how we fought against the Heartless for the very first time?

Coco: Quite well. Why?

Crunch: I think I know what she is up to.

Coco: (to Crunch) Really? That idea?

Sam: What else? Run off and quit?

Crunch: Enough with the jokes; we got bigger problems.

Sam: Right! (to Coco) Ready to go for it?

The she-bandicoot smiled as she replied.

Coco: Sure as ready as I'll ever be.

Sam: Then, let's go!

Understanding and nodding their heads, the siblings took their places as Sam readied herself for the battle tactic that the three friends made before their truly met for the first time.

Lupin: Sam, hurry up!

Zenigata: We can't last long!

Sam: (sighing) Very well. (to the Bandicoots) Ready, guys?

Coco: (shouting) Ready, Sam!

Crunch: Same here.

Sam, nodding at this, ran to Crunch, who had his hands together. The girl jumped into the large Bandicoot's hands, which lifted her into the air, the very thing that Coco was waiting for.

Coco: AERO!

Allowing the wind to throw her higher in the air, Sam pulled out Tenchi sword and prepared to attack with the already summoned Keyblade.

Sam: GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Hearing this, Zenigata, Lupin, Anju, Chip, and Balto ran from the Heartless, leaving the creature in Sam's path of attack.

Sam: Chip, a little help here?

Chip went to the girl and gave her an extra push at the feet. The extra force sent Sam and the blades of the Keyblade and the Tenchi sword through the black horn of the behemoth heartless. The horn of the Heartless fall to the ground a few moments after the Masaki child landed safely on her feet. The behemoth Heartless fell to the ground and disappeared, allowing the heart to fly off.

Sam: And that's how ya do it!

Hearing the statement, the others added their comments.

Coco: And that EXACTLY how Sam can be so confident.

Crunch: (chuckling) Exactly.

Zenigata: You two can say that again.

Lupin: Gee, Pops, you're sure positive about the kid, don't ya?

The detective looked at the master thief as Anju spoke out to the men.

Anju: Detective Zenigata has a point there, Lupin.

Boogie: Yeah, but I'm tired of listening to you two, so zip your lips!

The men fell quiet as the vampire child scolded the doll in a cold fury.

Anju: (annoyed) Boogie-kun...

The doll froze as the girl spoke the rest of her mind.

Anju: ...let the men be.

The cyan-haired doll turned to the men and yelled at them.

Boogie: See what you did? Anju's mad at me, and it's your fault!

Sam shook her head, while Coco and Crunch laughed out at the sight of a doll frightening two grown men with Chip and Balto.

?: Well done, Sam.

The voice that spoke out caused all activies to cease at once. Sam turned to the entrance of the pathway, looking for the voice's owner.

Sam: Falco?

Coco: It could be...

Lupin, Anju, Chip, and Balto looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement before returning to Sam's right glove. Zenigata, confused at the moment, looked at Sam and the Bandicoots and saw that they were departing. Seeing this, the detective ran after them, and exited the pathway, where Falco, Katt, Peppy, ROB-64, and Fara were waiting for the group.

Sam: (overjoyed) Guys!

Katt: Didn't think you'd see us again, huh?

Sam: Everyone else here too?

Falco: I'm afraid not, Sam.

Fara: They stayed behind.

Katt: There wasn't enough room in Peppy's ship to get everyone here. Some of them were really disappointed.

Sam: Not surprising...

Giggling from Coco was heard by the group of reunited allies, whom most of them joined in the small laughter.

Peppy: Baron and Toto were a little sad that they couldn't come, but Haru and Muta were hopeful that you would stop the Heartless. What surprised me the most was the crew of the _Outlaw Star_, as well as a few others, wishing that I would allow their ship to come.

Sam: What happened?

Peppy: I had to say they couldn't come because that they would attract the Heartless in mass quanites. After that, they said no more about the subject.

Crunch: Just like that?

Peppy: (proudful) Yep, just like that.

Crunch: Just making sure.

Keeping her thoughts about the current conversation, Sam went to 'more important business.'

Sam: All right! Now, let's plan what we can do after the fight with Ansem.

Falco, Katt, Peppy, and Fara paused for a moment and looked at each other before returning their attentions to the girl.

Peppy: Look, Sam, you can't plan that far ahead.

Sam: Why not?

Falco's group looked at each other again before answering the Masaki girl's question.

Fara: Well, seeing each other again after your battle with Ansem is not going to happen easily.

Sam: (confused) Not easily? What are you talking about?

ROB-64: Chances of meeting again are at ninety-nine percent impossible.

Sam: Impossible? What are you guys mean?

Fara: Sam, before the Heartless came, all of the worlds were seperated from each other by invisible walls.

Coco: So, when the Heartless came, the walls went down.

Crunch: Possible that when Ansem is defeated, the worlds will be seperate once again.

Zenigata: Rendering the Gummi ships and other ships useless.

Peppy: Quite right.

The groups fell quiet for a few moments, not sure what to say to each other. Restless, Sam spoke her mind, protesting the offical seperation of herself and her friends and allies.

Sam: That's not fair!

Falco: I know, but life's not always fair.

The statement saddened the girl and the others, until Falco added another statement.

Falco: Hey, we might not meet again, but we'll remember each other in our hearts.

The statement lifted Sam's downhearted spirit, as well as surprising his group.

Fara: Well, that's strange.

Peppy: Yeah! Usually, Falco's not one to talk about matters of the heart.

The hare's announcement caused most of the two groups to laugh, excluding a very annoyed Falco.

Falco: Very funny.

Katt: Might as well be, Falco. (turning to Sam) Besides, Sam, I couldn't forget you, even if I really tried to.

Sam: Hey! What's that suppose to mean?

Peppy: (chuckling) That's Katt's way of saying that she'll miss you.

Sam: (grumbling) Yeah, but that way's gonna need X-ray vision to see it.

Peppy: (sighingd) Sam...

Falco: Don't worry, Peppy. Sam will be missing Katt soon enough.

Accpecting the statement, the old hare nodded in agreement before Fara spoke.

Fara: It's a little hard to express how much we're going to miss you, but all we can do is are best.

Sam: (laughing a little) Yeah, you're right.

Zenigata: Hey! There's a Keyhole that needs to be closed!

Realizing that the detective was right, Sam and the Bandicoots returned to the pathway. Zenigata followed after the trio.

Falco: Oh, boy.

* * *

In the pathway, Sam went to the Keyhole, which was in a Heartless emblem, and aimed the Keyblade at it. A beam of light connected from the blade to the hole, locking the heart of the world from the Heartless and stopping anymore Heartless from flooding out to the worlds.

Sam: Well, that's the end of that.

The Bandicoots and the detective agreed.

Coco: Oh, yeah.

Crunch: Ha, big time.

Zenigata: Come on. The others are waiting for us.

Sam: We're coming.

The group of four turned around and returned to their allies.

* * *

Back with the others, both Falco's group and the Princesses' group, Sam turned her attention back to the Ansem Reports.

Sam: Keira?

Keira: Yeah?

Sam: Did you get the reports when I ran off.

Keira: Yeah, after Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata chased after you.

Sam: Everyone in my group?

Keira: Yep. Figures that you're popular.

Sam: I guess so.

Keira: Here's the eleventh report.

Sam looked at the report and read it out loud.

Sam: "Upon opening the door of a world's heart, the wall around that world is broken down. This is seen as a shooting star. Through this, I have been able to understand the reason why the material known as Gummi Blocks has the ability to allow travel to other worlds. A world's wall collapses because of the appearance of the Heartless, but finding a world's door takes time, and robbing a world of its heart is a similar case. If the door has been closed by the Keyblade, one would probably be unable to reach that world's heart again. Before the Keyblade wielder appears in this world, I must take measures to do something to suppose that there is a close relationship between the Princesses and the Keyblade. It seems likely that they will resonate with each other... I have chosen a special girl; I do not know if she possesses the power of the Princesses, but there is a chance, and this is an experiment. She may lead me to the place where the one holding the key is...I shall send her off to the ocean of other worlds."

Keria: Who's the girl?

Sam had an idea who the girl was in the report.

Sam: Tsunami...

Keira: Tsunami?

Sam: My younger sister.

Daxter: (rolling his eyes) Great! More trouble!

Jak: Not now, Daxter.

Sam shook her head as Keira read the next report.

Keira: "I have transcended to an existence of only the heart. I should have come back as a Heartless, but there is no sign of such a transformation. My body has surely perished, however, I am different from the other Heartless, keeping the memories of before, and I have not taken on the form of a Heartless. It is evident that there are still many things to be studied. In order to cross over to the dark realm, which is not this world, you must go beyond the door of Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, the core connected to the world's heart, the place that will take me to the world of darkness. (I will record the details in another report...) There are still so many unknown worlds. The Realm of the Present, the Realm of darkness, the Realm of light, and the Realm of in-between. In which one will I find sanctuary?"

Jak: What was Ansem up to?

Sam: I sure wish the answer was just easy to see.

Keira: Yeah. Hey, this is the final report!

The group looked at her.

Zenigata: The final report?

Keira: Yeah.

Coco: Well, read it.

Keira: Okay. "When the heart casts away the body, where does the body go? Heart and soul are separate, and the soul remains in the body, but can we assume that the remaining body and soul perish? Certainly when the heart changes into a Heartless does the body disappear in this realm or all realms? Could other beings similar to the Heartless exist in another realm? If that is the case, then there must be another form of oneself elsewhere. An existence neither of darkness nor of light, an in-between existence, which happens when the heart is casted off, leaving a mere shell. An existence that begrudges both the darkness and the light. This mystery cannot be easily resolved for the relationship between the heart and the body is a complex one, but since we exist in this, the counterparts of another realm must not be existent. Therefore, I shall call them the non-existent ones."

Sam: Can I see that?

Keira: Sure.

Sam took the report. Looking in the paper over and over again, Sam's mind was on one part: 'a mere shell.' The Masaki girl's mind wrapped around the three words as she recalled the cloaked man's words after the battle. Noticing their friend's nervous-looking face, Coco and Crunch went to her, and Crunch placed his living, left hand on her shoulder.

Crunch: Sam, you okay?

Sam: Oh? Oh! I'm alright, just in a thought.

Peppy: Quite sure, Sam?

Sam: Yeah, quite sure.

Falco: Are you sure?

Sam: Yeah.

Coco: (not convinced) Right, and I'm the tooth fairy.

Sam: Tooth fairy?

Coco: Never mind!

Zenigata: Don't worry about it, Sam. She's trying too hard.

Crunch: But what's on your mind?

Sam: Well...The black man spoke to me after the battle.

Coco: What!

The statement and the exclaim grabbed everyone's attention.

Lexi: He spoke to you?

Sam: Yeah.

Ace: What did he say?

Sam: Usually, I have to beat the guy to get anything out of them. Well, he ended the battle and said that I'm 'impressive for a mere shell.'

Carmelita: (outraged) What!

Sly: 'A mere shell?' What guy says stuff like that?

Anna: Two kinds.

The statement grabbed the group, as the blonde human girl continued to speak her mind.

Anna: You guys listening? Very well. One kind is a sore loser, trying to destory her state of mind. The second kind is someone who knows more than they're willing to give.

The group was quiet for a few moments until Yoh made a statement.

Yoh: What's scarier: Anna being right or how she saw the whole thing like a X-ray?

The others gave a chorus of 'yeahs' before Coco stated her thoughts.

Coco: What does he know about you? You're the Keyblade Master, the defender of the worlds, not some 'shell.'

Crunch: Yeah, let's say whatever; you know it's not true.

The exclaimes of praise from her friends calmed Sam's troubled mind, causing her to smile and feeling better about herself.

Sam: Thanks, guys.

Falco: Yeah, the Bandicoots are right.

Daxter: Yeah, that creep doesn't know you, like we do.

Zenigata: Yeah, you're great fighter and a great girl. Anyone, who says anything else, doesn't know you.

The Masaki girl heard her friends and smiled some more.

Sam: Thanks, guys.

* * *

The three groups (Sam's group, the Princesses of Heart's group, and Falco's group) met up with the Chans, the cats and Leonardo in the entrance, where Sam, Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata said their good-byes.

Cream: Sam, please be careful.

Cheese: Chao chao!

Sam: Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. Take care of yourself, Cream, and you've got Cheese to keep you safe.

The tan rabbit and her pet chao embraced the girl, knowing that they were saying their possible last good-bye. Sam felt the hot tears on her shirt as Cream and Cheese held on tighter.

Sam: Don't worry. You'll be home with your mother soon, and you'll be playing with your friends and going on adventures.

Cream: (crying) But I'll miss you!

Cheese: (crying) Chao!

Sam: Hey, I'll be with you always in your heart. Remember that, and I'll be with all of the time. Okay?

Realizing that Sam was being truthful, the young child removed herself from the Masaki girl and nodded her head, saying that she was allowing Sam to go, and Cheese was in agreement.

Cream: Good luck.

Cheese: Chao chao.

Sam turned to Princess Peach, who had tears in her eyes.

Princess Peach: I'll be praying for you and your friends.

Sam: Thank you.

Then, Jade jumped into Sam's back to only be pulled off by Jackie. Turning to the pre-teen, Sam heard Jade's demands to accompany her and her allies to fight Ansem.

Jade: Hey, I can fight the creep with ya!

Sam: Sorry, Jade. Better leave the battles with me and my friends.

The pre-teen Chan was not about to give up.

Jade: But I am a friend of yours!

Sam: (shaking her head) Nice try, but you're still not going.

Disappointed, Jade tried to continue her protest, but Jackie stopped her.

Jackie: Jade, you're not going, and that's final.

Jade: (whining) Aw, man!

Everyone else heard this and giggled at little, as Sam turned to the older Chan.

Sam: Figures that you get stuck with a kid, like Jade.

Jackie: (laughing) Of course. Good thing for TV.

Sam: Don't know about that, but if it works...

Jade: Hey! I'm here!

Sam: We know.

Jade: Then, why are you two talking about me like I'm not here?

Jackie and Sam laughed a little as Jade groaned and left the conversation.

Sam: If it's just the same to you, Jackie, it's nice to have met you.

Jackie held up his hand, and Sam shook it.

Jackie: Likewise.

Keeping a smile on her face, Sam turned to Sly and Carmelita.

Sly: Thanks for the help.

Carmelita: Yeah.

Sam: You're welcome, and thanks for helping me.

Sly: Anytime.

Carmelita: Look us up if you find yourself in our world.

Sam: I will.

The Masaki girl felt a hand on her shoulder, causing to turn to Ace and Lexi, the colorful rabbits.

Ace: Sam, good luck.

Lexi: Yeah, and give him a punch to the face for us.

Sam: Not a problem.

The rabbits smiled as Sam changed her attenation to Yoh, Anna, and the unseen-by-most Amidamaru.

Anna: Make sure that Ansem loser gets what he deserves.

Yoh: Oh, yeah!

Sam: Anna, Yoh, tell Amidamaru that I say thanks for his help.

Peppy: Amidamaru?

Sam: Yeah, a friend of Yoh's. Quite the warrior too.

Yoh: Yeah, quite the friend too.

Falco: Really?

Sam: (turning to Falco) Really.

Anna: Anyway, Thanks, Sam, and good luck.

Smiling, the Masaki child turned to Leonardo.

Leonardo: I'm sorry that I have not been helpful.

Sam: Don't worry; you've been helpful.

The turtle smiled, knowing that he did help,despite that he lacked the knowledge how he helped Sam.

Sam: Understandable friendships are rare.

Leonardo: If we meet again, understand that I will want to fight you.

Sam: (smiling) Very well, but don't think that I'll hold back.

Having heard this, the turtle bowed to the girl, who bowed in return. With this understanding, Sam turned to Falco and his group.

Katt: With all of this going on, I would think that this was 'good-bye.'

Sam: Don't need X-ray for that.

Expressing her concern to the girl, Fara spoke out.

Fara: You better take care of yourself.

Sam: I'll do my best.

Peppy: Take care, and save us all.

Sam: Talk about a weight being placed on our shoulders.

Peppy: Sorry about that.

ROB-64: Chances of defeating Ansem is at below one percent.

Sam: Ha! Like I'm gonna listen to talk like that.

Falco: Good to hear.

Zenigata: (walking to Sam) Sam, we better go soon.

Luna: Zenigata's right.

Artemis nodded in agreement.

Sam: I'm coming.

The eldest Masaki child turned to the Bandicoots, who were saying their good-byes to the others as she returned to Falco.

Falco: Remember, we'll be apart, but we'll be together.

Realizing that the others were going to miss her, Sam started crying a little, when Jak, Keira, and Daxter went to the girl.

Jak: Sam, good luck in your fight.

Daxter: Yeah! Get 'im, Sam!

Keira: Sam, be strong.

Sam: (nodding her head) Thanks, guys.

Artemis: Come on! Ansem is planning to cover all of the worlds in darkness, and you guys are-

Luna: Be quiet, Artemis!

The white cat fell silent as the black cat went to Sam, Coco, and Crunch.

Luna: Don't take too long with the good-byes.

The three friends looked at Luna and responded.

Sam: We're almost done.

Coco: Yeah.

Crunch: Everything's going to be okay.

Luna: All right.

Then, the cat went back to Artemis and Zenigata and watched the three friends continued to say good-bye.

* * *

On a darken beach filled with arch-like formations, the only source of light was a pale moon, which landed softly on all of its beams touched, including the dark cloaked man that sat there in thought. Then, a mass of darkness appeared on another large rock, which was as tall as a person, and another cloaked figure appeared. This figure was a young female, and the man took notice of her, as he turned his head to her.

The cloaked man: You have arrived.

The cloaked girl walked towards him as the man continued to speak.

The cloaked man: I've been to see her...

The girl reached the sitting man as he finished his statement.

The cloaked man: She looks a lot like you.

The girl seemed to lack the interest in the meeting with this 'girl,' who looked like her, but in the man himself.

The cloaked girl: Who are you?

The man heard the question and answered it.

The cloaked man: I'm what's left...(unsure, turning away from the cloaked girl) Or, maybe I'm all there ever was.

The cloaked girl: I meant your name.

The cloaked man: My name is of no importance. (turning back to the girl) What about you? Do you recall your true name?

Faced with the question, the young female tried to answer.

The cloaked girl: (struggling to answer) My...true name...is...

* * *

Back in Hallow Bastion, Sam, Coco, Crunch, Zenigata, and the cats were at the Gummi ship, preparing for whatever might come at them on their way to Ansem's and the Heartless hideout.

Zenigata: I'm glad that all of this is almost over!

Sam: Just as the same, I'm a little sad about this.

Zenigata: Oh, yeah...

Anju appeared from Sam's glove and looked at the detective, but Boogie spoke.

Boogie: Kinda dumb to say something like, huh?

Anju: Boogie-kun, not now.

Looking shocked, the doll starting yelling at Zenigata, who was still shakened by Anna. Seeing this, the Masaki girl could not help but laugh a little. The Bandicoots laughed some more than Sam.

Coco: (laughing loudly) Nothing says, "Oh, no,' like a doll yelled at a full grown man.

Crunch: Yeah, maybe the cats can save him! Ha ha!

Sam: Possible that you two can help him. Quite the idea, huh?

The 'question' failed to amuse the Bandicoots, who glared at the girl. Ready for almost anything, Sam stood her ground. The Bandicoots grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. Watching the fight, Luna and Artemis commented at what they saw.

Luna: Usually, things would be seldom.

Artemis: Very true, but Sam's been having a positive effect on people.

Luna: Well, not everyone...

Artemis: Luna, you know that you're not the exception.

Luna: I'M THE EXCEPTION!

Artemis: Exactly my point. You're quick to say that you're not affected by the girl, but you are.

Zenigata, just escaped Boogie, went to the cats and realized that they were talking about Sam and the Bandicoots.

Zenigata: Those three are pretty close.

Luna: (sighing) Yes, they are.

Artemis: Yeah, but this might be the last time of a good time together.

Luna: Better let them have their fun then.

The males heard the black cat's words and stared at her. Luna noticed this and became confused at the white cat and the seasoned detective.

Luna: What? Can't I be allowed to show compassion to others?

The two males looked at each other before Zenigata turned back to Luna.

Zenigata: Didn't think that you thought that way. Everytime that Sam, Coco, and Crunch goofed off, you kinda...get mad.

Artemis: Frankly, we figured that you were too worried about the worlds to allow them to play a little bit.

Luna: (surprised) Goodness! I guess that with the Heartless and everything else that's happened, I must have been overzealious about protecting the worlds.

The white cat laughed nervously as he made a statement.

Artemis: Just a little bit...

Luna: Just or not, those three might think I'm a jerk.

Sam: Keeping conversations from your pals isn't very polite.

The black cat jumped back in shock, causing Artemis and Zenigata to laugh with Sam, Coco, and Crunch. Lupin, Anju, Chip, and Balto appeared to join in the laughter.

Sam: Must be embarrassing, huh?

Luna: Nonsense! Of all the ridicuious things to think of!

The others laughed at Luna again as they boarded the Gummi ship.

Sam: Come on! Ansem's not gonna beat himself!

Luna kept her frown of displeasure as the group looked at her, but when all of the group had their backs turned to her, the black cat smiled, thinking that Sam and the Bandicoots could truly save the worlds. With this thought in mind, Luna followed the others into the Gummi ship.

* * *

Outside the entrance hall, Princess Peach, Cream and Cheese watched on as they saw the depaGummi ship. Quietly saying a pray to Sam and her allies, the three failed to notice the others exiting the hall until one of them spoke to the praying trio.

Anna: There's no question that Sam and the others left already.

Peach, Cream, and Cheese turned around and saw the others as another agreed with Anna.

Sly: Right, but we can't give up on Sam.

Fara: She's our only hope now.

Peppy: There's no one else.

ROB-64: That is correct.

Carmelita: Unusual that someone that young could be given that kind of responsiblity.

Sly: Oh, really?

Carmelita: (looking at Sly without turning her head) I said, 'responsiblity,' not 'troublemaking.'

The others either laughed or made a humored grin, as Princess Peach spoke out to the orange and blue vixen in good humor.

Princess Peach: (giggling) Very true.

Amidamaru: (unseen by all, except for Yoh and Anna) Very, very true.

The good mood was refreshing to all, but it lasted too shortly as all of them returned to the degree of seriousness of the Heartless and Ansem.

Lexi: Will Sam...?

Ace: Of coruse, she will win!

Jak: Exactly! She's strong and been through all lot on her journey.

Daxter: Yeah, more than you have, Jak.

Keira: DAXTER!

Daxter: (looking at Keira) What!

Jade: You're the problem.

Daxter: No, I'm not!

Jade: You are.

Daxter: Not!

Falco, Katt, Fara, Peppy, Jackie, and Leonardo shook their heads as they watched this event.

Jackie: This is ridicuious.

Leonardo: Yes, but it eases the tension.

The others, except the arguing Jade and Daxter, nodded in agreement.

Falco: I just hope they'll be okay.

Katt: Don't worry, Falco. As long as they stick together, there's nothing they can't do.

Falco: Right.

The others heard this, which stopped the arguement between Daxter and Jade, causing them to turn towards the sky, where they saw the Gummi ship that carried Sam, the Bandicoots, the cats, the summon spirits, and Inspector Zenigata to the final battle against Ansem, the seeker of darkness, and his Heartless army. Realizing that the team was their last hope, Falco, Katt, Fara, Peppy, ROB-64, the Princesses of Heart, the rescue party, the Chans, and Leonardo prayed for the safety and the success of Sam, the Bancoots, and Zenigata in the final battle.

* * *

A/N: The cloaked man and the dark beach belongs to the 'Kingdom Hearts' series, but the cloaked girl...well, you guess.


	23. The End of the World Part One

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Heartless of the Worlds.

Some time had passed after the Keyblade Master and her friends ventured out to search for Ansem. Chances were slim, in the group's minds, but they were not giving up. The fate of the worlds stood in the final battle against him. Doubts started to form in the minds of the allies. Everyone in the Gummi ship was starting to feel uneasy about the search to Ansem, causing most of the crew that they would never find the seeker of darkness, except Sam.

Sam was not about to forgive Ansem for what he did to her brother. Strangely, Sam could not sleep as she normally did, which was surprising to the Bandicoots, the cats, and Zenigata.

Coco: I getting worried about Sam.

Zenigata: Yeah. What's wrong with her?

Crunch shrugged his shoulders, showing his confusion as well.

Luna: Finding out what's wrong with Sam isn't going to be easy.

Artemis: Yeah.

Sam: You know that I can hear you guys, right?

The friends froze in place as Sam continued to speak.

Sam: Guys, we're almost there.

The group looked at the girl in confusion.

Coco: What?

Sam: We're almost there. That's what I said.

Looking at each other, the cats expressed their confusion verbally.

Artemis: Just exactly what do you mean?

Luna: Please explain.

Sam continued to look out the cockpit, causing great concern for their friend and the Keyblade Master.

Coco: (shouting) Hey, summon stones, you guys know what Sam's talking about?

The stones glowed, but due to the fact that Coco, Crunch, and the cats were technically refugees, most of them could not hear Lupin, Anju, or Balto. Zenigata, however, heard Lupin's words.

Lupin: Sam's been sensing a powerful aura since we left Hallow Bastion. What she's sensing is a mystery.

Zenigata: Coco, Crunch, Sam's detected something since we left Hallow Bastion.

The Bandicoots looked at the detective and gave out a very loud exclaim.

Coco and Crunch: WHAT!

The Keyblade Master looked at her friends, who contined to 'talk' to each other.

Coco: You're telling us that Sam can detect a mass of darkness?

The larger Bandicoot's face changed as he realized something that he had forgotten.

Crunch: She can!

Looking at her elder sibling as if he had lost his mind, Coco gave her doubts at her brother.

Coco: Are you kidding?

Crunch: Remember the first time in Phantomile? Sam told us that Fox had a dark aura around him, and that was the darkness in his heart.

Minding her words and thoughts, Coco went to her memories and found out that Crunch was right.

Coco: Oops. No wonder she's so anxious.

Sam: No kidding.

Observing the space outside the Gummi ship, the Masaki child saw something that she found very disturbing and sobering, but she managed to maintain her composure.

Sam: We're here.

Perhaps if the others knew what awaited them, the shock would be lesser than the shock they experienced upon seeing what Sam saw: a world made of darkness.

Luna: What is that!

Artemis: Quite the frightening sight!

Sam: No question about that and the fact that Ansem's there.

Coco: (shock) Really? Are you sure?

Sam: As sure as that world is the result of the world's covertion into the darkness.

Coco: The result? What do you mean?

Sam: Usually, when a person loses their heart, that results in the creation of a Heartless. So, can't a world produce a Heartless world?

Very confused, Zenigata asked a very honest question.

Zenigata: So, we're going to, basically, the 'End of the World?'

Sam: In a word, yes.

The confirmation was taken as a surprise by all in the Gummi ship cockpit.

Coco: EXCUSE ME!

Crunch: What are ya talking about?

Luna: I don't understand why Ansem would hide on such a world.

Artemis: Exactly what are we going to accomplish by going there!

Zenigata: You guys call yourselves Sam's allies, and wher she needs you, you four chicken out!

The others looked at the inspector.

Luna: Inspector Zenigata, do you expect us to go on a suicide mission?

Zenigata: It's suicide, whether or not we go there to stop the seeker of darkness, Ansem, because that if no one can defeat him, then, we're all lost!

Realizing that the seasoned inspector was right, the others, excluding Sam, reflected on their behavior on the whole situation.

Luna: You're right, Zenigata.

Artemis: We're just...nervous.

Zenigata: About this battle.

The Bandicoots looked at their feet, ashamed at their behavior towards their friend and the Keyblade Master.

Coco: (determined) Don't worry; we'll help her stop the Heartless!

Crunch: Count on me to lend a hand.

The cats looked at each other and nodded to a silent agreement before they turned to the group and spoke.

Luna: We'll help out as much as we can.

Artemis: We'll put everything we've got into this venture.

Sam turned to her friends and saw that they were looking at her, revealing her tears to them.

Sam: Everyone, thanks. Who knows: maybe after this, even when the Heartless world vanishes, we won't suffer that fate.

The friends and allies of Sasami Masaki smiled at the girl. Figuring that they would be together through any dangers, all of them made an agreement.

Sam: Then, let's bring the fight to Ansem.

Luna: Next stop: Ansem and the final battle.

The Gummi ship was turned and sent to the Heartless world, ready for battle.

* * *

In the world, the group of four saw the world was very different then the other worlds that they had visited in the past. It was like an ocean of violet and lavender with rocks of dark blue. At the other side of the 'ocean' was a light.

Coco: Man, is this really what's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?

Crunch: I never, in my wildest dreams, would I ever thought I'd see something like this.

Coco: Just beating Ansem will restore the worlds, right?

Anju: Correct.

The Bandicoots and Zenigata jumped in surprise, while Sam was confused at her friends' reaction, until she realized that they heard Anju.

Sam: Anju, what just happened?

Anju: Keeping things simple, this world allows me to be heard by all, and it can be said the same for Balto and Lupin.

Looking at each other, the Bandicoots exclaimed loudly.

Coco and Crunch: Lupin and Balto too!

Sam: I guess so.

Zenigata: Maybe this isn't a bad thing to happen.

Sam: Not something I'd fully agreed with, detective.

Zenigata: What are you talking about?

Coco: Of course!

Crunch: What is it? Possibly a reason behind the stones now talking?

Coco: Yeah! It's possible that the fact that that Heartless world is the Heartless of all of the worlds that the Heartless took. Questioning this possibility is not a wise idea, in my opinion.

Zenigata: That's quite a theory! Really surprising.

Sam: That makes sense.

Crunch: That sure does!

Usually, things are somewhat easy for the group, but this world was a Heartless world, and that meant for the group that they were facing trouble. Varities of Heartless both known or otherwise stayed, ready to attack anyone, who would dare to venture into the End of the World, even the weilder of the Keyblade.

Zenigata: (realizing the danger) EXACTLY HOW DO WE PROTECT OURSELVES!

Lupin: (still in his stone form) Exactly the same way we've been protecting ourselves.

Sam: We fight.

Coco: Yeah!

Crunch: Zenigata, you were joking about that question?

Lupin: Nope! Pops is always trying to do his job, even if he's not on the job.

The inspector blushed a little as the group looked at him.

Zenigata: Hey! Give me a break!

Lupin: You do realize if you were on a break, you'll go crazy, right?

Zenigata: Hey!

The others laughed before Sam spoke.

Sam: As we standing around talking about Zenigata, Ansem's cooking up something to eclipse the remaining worlds with darkness.

Anju: Sam-chan's right. Best to go now.

Balto: Anju's right.

Coco: We better get going.

Crunch: Right. Don't wanna make the Heartless wait.

Chip: (scared) Don't joke like that!

Sam: Everyone, clam down!

As Sam tried to calm the Bandicoot and Zenigata down, the spirits that held to Sam's call were talking upon themselves.

Lupin: Figures.

Anju: I was afraid of this.

Balto: Good this arguing will do us.

Chip: We need to make them understand.

Sam: Agreed.

The spirits: Huh?

Zenigata: we know that we can hear you guys now.

The spirits: Oops!

Coco: Hey, we better go.

Crunch: Coco, I think we have a slight problem.

The youngest Bandicoot looked out of the ocean and saw the problem.

Coco: Just how we going to cross it?

Zenigata: Good question.

Crunch: Yeah, just how?

Sam: I'll go first.

The group was shocked at Sam's bravery and exclaimed loudly.

The Bandicoots, Zenigata, and the spirits: WHAT!

Sam: Keep your cool, guys. It's not like I'm not going to a suicide mission. I grew up on an island, and I know how to swim.

Lupin: She also the Keyblade Master and the owner of the Tenchi sword, and she's the eldest of the Masaki children. So fighting off the Heartless is merely a simple swim in the water for her.

Zenigata: Not exactly my concern really.

Lupin: Oh, really? Then, tell us.

Zenigata: I'm worried about any swimming Heartless.

Sam: Possible about that, but I see no other choice; I'm going for a dip!

Quite surprised at Sam, the group tried to stop her, when they saw her go to her knees and put her hand into the purple water.

Sam: (surprised) It's not deep!

At first, the group questioned the girl, but she showed her left hand, which the glove was soaked. It was a shock to the group.

Coco: It's shallow! Really!

Crunch: Sam, you scared us!

Zenigata: That's true.

Sam: Unusual for you to doubt me.

Zenigata: (chuckling) Very true.

Coco: Let's go!

Having found out that the ocean was really a giant puddle, the group went off to the light, but they were stopped when Sam bumped into an invisible wall.

Sam: Can't the Heartless make things easy?

Coco: Wouldn't be fun for them!

Crunch: Yeah!

Zenigata: Now, here's the question: EXACTLY how don't we get through?

Sam examined the ground around the 'wall' and noticed something about the piece of dry land in the puddle.

Sam: I got an idea!

Coco: You got an idea?

Crunch: What ya got?

Zenigata: I gotta see this.

Sam: I realized that there was a formation on the dry pieces of land around here. Look at them, or at least the one we're on.

The group looked and saw the shape of the land.

The Bandicoots: An arrow!

Sam: See?

Zenigata: Wow! You'd make a good detective some day, Sam!

Lupin: And a better thief!

Zenigata: Like hell, she will!

Sam, who still has the spirits on her hand, and the Bandicoots sighed out of annoyed at the arguing men. Anju, Balto, and Chip was also annoyed about this.

Chip: Oh, boy!

Anju: Can't they agree with anything?

Coco: No kidding!

Sam: STOP IT!

The detective and the thief stopped bickering when the eldest of the Masaki children yelled at them.

Sam: The arguing's not gonna help us!

Coco: Don't you two have better thing to do than agrue about Sam?

Crunch: Everything's on the line, and you two now choose to fight?

The human girl ran from the group to the next piece of land.

Sam: Come on! We got to follow the arrows!

Following the girl, the Bandicoots and Zenigata ran to the next few arrow-like pieces of land, until a dark sphere landed near the group.

Sam: (through her teeth) Great!

Coco: Not good!

Crunch: What is it? More Heartless?

Zenigata: Did you really asked a question like that?

Crunch: I just...

As the Heartless advanced, stopping the larger Bandicoot from finishing his statement. Sam, who summoned the spirits, and the group fought against the Heartless, which were stronger than the others before, but the group defeated the Heartless.

Coco: (panting) Is it just me, or were they stronger?

Crunch: (panting) Just you! I'm just surprised that these guys are tougher than the ones before!

Sam: Keeping these Heartless off of our backs is going to be hard. Look at they did to us after a small battle!

The Masaki girl's words made the other see that the Heartless was stronger. The spirits, who maintained their summoned forms agreed.

Lupin: Not trying to be the jerk of the group, but since this is their home, would it make sense that they would be stronger here?

Zenigata: Oh, man! This isn't good!

Sam: Perhaps...Quite the problem.

Coco: Not one to question others, I really have to say that it's doubtful that it's true.

Crunch: (shocked) Right after that battle! Sam, talk some sense into her!

Sam: I don't know if I could, Crunch. Her opinion is about as believed by me as much as I disbelieve it.

The announcement was a shock to the males of the group, while the females kept their composure about it.

The males: WHAT!

Sam: Usually I would be straight-forward about things like this, but this time, I'm just as confused as I was when my home fell into the darkness and I found my way to Traverse Town. Very much like back then.

The other either hung their heads in silence or thought about their own experience when their lost their home.

Zenigata: Even more so than at that time.

Sam: Maybe.

Lupin: What are we if we forget ourselves?

Sam: What do you mean?

Lupin: EXACTLY! What exactly does it mean? You might find it out soon.

Sam thought for a few moments before she replied to the summon spirit that was Lupin III

Sam: I think that I understand what you mean, Lupin.

Zenigata: (realizing that Lupin was talking to Sam) Hey! Don't try to trick her!

Sam: After all of that time, you'd think that Lupin would trick people, like me and the Bandicoot, when he wants is to return to normal!

Zenigata was stunned by the girl's use of words and realized that he had forgotten about that Lupin, although a thief, would never trick his allies, even him.

Zenigata: Looks like I've been helping Sam so long that I'm forgetting who I'm suppose to be when the world I come from gets back to normal.

Coco: (looking at the ground) Yeah...

Crunch: Doesn't that bring up some concerns?

Sam: It does.

Crunch: Then, why's...?

Coco: Everyone acting like it's not a big deal?

Crunch: Finshing other people's sentences is very rude, Coco.

Coco: Like I really care.

Sam: Hey, fighting's not gonna help us.

Zenigata: Good grief.

Balto: We have company...

The others looked and saw more Heartless.

Sam: Look ready and get ready to fight!

Coco: I'm behind ya!

Crunch: Just the same as if I were fighting for my home!

Lupin: An reasonable justice.

Zenigata: Not surprising to hear that from Lupin.

Anju: Keep your mind on the battle.

Balto: And keep your eyes on getting out of this mess!

Chip: Charge!

The group fended off the Heartless. Lupin and Zenigata fought together and hard , while the Bandicoots worked together as Coco healed the harmed members, and Crunch defended her. Chip and Balto led some of the Heartless to Sam and Anju, who dispatched them quickly. After the battle, the group was very tired.

Sam: Man, how long can we last?

Then, the summon spirits returned to their stone forms.

Coco: Not now!

Crunch: Of course that's the way you want it.

Coco: What?

Crunch: Perhaps when Sam's energy is low...

The younger Bandicoot heard and figured what her adopted brother was trying to say.

Coco: Hey! I'm a reasonable person, but don't stay thinking that I want to Sam killed!

Zenigata: Calm down, Crunch was only joking.

Coco sighed in relief before her eyes hardened at the sight of her sibling. Questioning him was the first thing she did to him.

Coco: (sarcastically) That was quite a joke. Really a good time to make it.

Crunch: Don't start.

Sam: Guys, we can't fight each other now!

The brother and sister were that their ally was right.

The Bandicoots: Sorry.

Zenigata: Let's get going!

Sam: Right!

The group traveled to the light to find themselves attacked again by the Heartless. By the time Sam and her friends fended off the dark creatures, they were tried out.

Sam: Usually, we're not this tired!

Coco: Very agreeable, Sam.

Crunch: Yeah!

Zenigata: Well, we can't just sit around here!

Sam: Right!

Then, an orb of darkness fell on them, disabling their ability to see for a small time. When they were able to see again, they found themselves in a different place. However, they all knew that they were still on the same world.

Sam: Where are we?

Coco: EXACTLY? I don't know.

Crunch: Look like something out of twisted storybook.

Zenigata: My thoughts exactly!

Sam: Hey! This is't the time to be sight-seeing!

Coco: You're right! Ansem's expecting us to run away!

Crunch: Let's go!

Zenigata: (realizing that the others were being over-reactive) Let's also not lose our heads.

Sam: (looking at the detective) Oops, sorry about that.

Coco: Yeah! Got a little carried away.

Crunch: Can't really be helped.

Sam: Yeah, but where is Ansem?

Coco: That's easy! Go the place with the most danger and look there!

Zenigata: But isn't this like jumping the gun?

Crunch: It's better than sitting around. Right, Coco?

Coco: Right! Sam, don't you agree?

Sam was a little busy, looking down the side of the cliff, to have heard the Bandicoots.

Sam: Anyway, looks like the only way is down.

The others went to the Masaki girl and looked down the cliff.

Coco: Doesn't look so good from up here.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, except for Sam, who gave the she-bandicoot a smug grin.

Sam: Forgetting who is with me? We can go down there with little to no problems from the Heartless. (pointing her right fist to the cliff) Gaia lift!

The others smiled and climbed onto the green lift. Having a cocky smile on her face, Sam climbed on the lift.

Coco: Alright! I get it!

Just as the group started out, flying Heartless attacked them.

Crunch: Oh, boy!

Zenigata: Yeah, just our luck.

Sam: Keep away from me! I can't fight and keep the lift maintained at the same time!

Looking at the lift under their feet, Zenigata went to Sam and whispered something in her ear. The eldest of Yosho Masaki's grandchildren heard this and replied to the words.

Sam: Should have thought of that.

Coco: Now what?

Then, the transparent lift covered the group, slowing the Heartless attack.

Coco: OH! That's a relief!

Crunch: But how long can Sam hold it?

As if on cue, the Gaia Lift disappeared, sending everyone falling down. Coco turned to Sam and saw something about the girl as she, Sam, and the males fell into a bright light. Then, the group fell into the ground; the Bandicoots and the inspector crashed onto the ground, while Sam rolled on the ground and got to her feet.

Sam: Perhaps that wasn't my best idea...

Coco: (growling) Quite agreed.

Crunch: I got a question: did Sam really dropped the lift?

Sam: Really.

Coco: Oh, it really happened; Sam was acting calm, while the rest of us were falling in a panic.

Sam: Sorry, but when I saw that light, I knew that we had to fall.

Crunch: That's YOUR PLAN!

Sam: Again, I'm sorry.

Zenigata: We better continue on; the chances of another Heartless attack is very likely.

Coco: (still annoyed) Very well, but Sam better not have any more surprises for us.

Sam: Well, I can't any promises, but I'll try.

Coco wanted Sam to promise that she would not pull any more stunts, but Sam's ability to see opportunities to escape extreme damage from the Heartless was helpful.

Coco: Fine.

Zenigata: Good. Now to the next question: where EXACTLY are we?

Sam: Excellent question.

The four went to the side and saw that they were on a tower-like formation, which was surrounded by several other "towers."

Coco: (meekly) Wow!

Crunch: You've said it!

Sam: Man, it looks like we're stuck.

Zenigata: What? Are you sure?

Sam: I said it 'looks' like we're stuck; not 'we're stuck,' Zenigata.

Zenigata: (with a sigh) Good point.

The detective's smile caused Sam to try to find a way out of the tower, when she noticed something.

Sam: There's a light over there!

The Bandicoots and Zenigata looked at the small orb of light.

Coco: (turning to Sam) So? There's another one over there.

Sam looked at the other side and saw another orb of light. Then, she realized something about the orbs.

Sam: But that's the way we came here!

The statement surprised the younger of the Bandicoot siblings, causing her to blush very brightly.

Crunch: (laughing) Boy, do you bomb that one!

Coco: Aw, shut up. Crunch!

The non-blood allies stood away from the battling Bandicoots. Then, Zenigata turned to Sam and asked her.

Zenigata: Are you sure?

Sam: As sure as once Lupin is human again, you'll be chasing after him.

The comment made the seasoned detective blushed a little, which caused Sam to giggle. Once she stopped giggling at Zenigata, Sam noticed that Coco and Crunch was looking at them.

Sam: Don't you two have anything better to do?

Coco: Not really.

Crunch: Everybody's got to have a hobby.

Sam: Figures you'd say something like that.

Coco, finding this funny, was just laughing.

Zenigata: Guys, we gotta go soon before the Heartless finds us here.

Sam: Good idea.

Coco: (recovering from her laugh) I agree.

Crunch, knowing that he might not win, spoke to the Masaki girl.

Crunch: Just joking, Sam.

Sam: Kind of you to say that, Crunch, but I failed to see the humor in that "joke."

Looking at the girl, the elder of the Bandicoots shrugged his shoulders as he spoke to himself.

Crunch: Are all Masaki clan members this testy? Nah! She's proably worried about the battle against Ansem.

Sam shook her head, half-amused and half-annoyed at the larger Bandicoot's silliness.

Sam: Of course!

Crunch: (caught by surprise) Whoa!

The girl laughed at the large and startled Bandicoot before she continued to speak to Crunch.

Sam: Perhaps, next time, you'd be a little wiser to be more quiet about you inner thoughts; it'll keep you out of trouble with people. Quite the idea, no?

Crunch: (sarcatically) Yeah, qutie the idea.

Replying with a laugh, Sam started off to the second orb of light. Seeing this, the Bandicoots and Zenigata followed the girl, who jumped into the orb of light.

The Bandicoots: SAM!

Until they saw Sam at the other tower, the siblings and the older inspector looked on. Then, they saw the girl at the second tower.

Sam: HEY, GUYS!

Coco: (sighing out of relief) Very good news to me.

Crunch: Let's go; Sam can't have all the fun.

Seeing the Bandicoots jumped into the orb, leaving Zenigata with his thoughts.

Zenigata: What a way to clam themselves before a major battle.

Then, the detective jumped into the orb, reappearing at the second tower. Sam went to the detective and "confronted" him.

Sam: EXACTLY when were you coming?

Zenigata: Hey, I came!

Coco: She's joking.

Zenigata: Oops.

Crunch: Expected that one.

Lupin: You got that right.

Sam had a bad feeling that Lupin and Zenigata would start fighting again. Lucky, Crunch also sensed it and stepped in between Sam, who had Lupin's summon stone, and Zenigata.

Crunch: Stop it before the Heartless find us!

Zenigata: Fine.

Sam: Thanks, Crunch.

Crunch: I realized that Lupin was dragging you into trouble again, so I had to.

Sam: Again, thank you.

Crunch: No problem, Sam.

Then, the two allies with Coco and Zenigata turned to the other side of the tower.

Coco: All we have to do is keep going through the orbs, right?

Crunch: Sounds right.

Zenigata: Be careful.

Sam: Yeah, this world's the Heartless of the worlds. No one knows what to expect.

The Bandicoots: Understood.

The group started towards the other orb, when a bright light blinded them. Once they regained their sight, they found themselves in a familiar place.

Coco: We're in the Third District of Traverse Town!

Crunch: How did...?

Crunch's question was interuptted by the arrival of the Heartless. No one spoke as they fought off the Heartless. Crunch and Coco continued to use their combination attack, while Sam used her swordsmanship and the summon spirits to aid them, and Zenigata use his handcuffs, gun, and jetti to fend off the shadow creatures. Once the battle was over, the group rested and wondered how they made it to Traverse Town.

Coco: Everyone else here just as confused as I am?

The others nodded in confirming agreement.

Sam: (getting to her feet) Figuring this one out isn't gonna happen by standing around. The sooner we found out what's going on, the sooner we can fight Ansem.

Crunch: Right.

Getting to their feet, the group went to the door that led to the First District. As their opened the door, a bright light hit their eyes. Once regaining their sight again, the four saw that they were back on the second tower.

Zenigata: First, Traverse Town, next, the Heartless, now this? I just don't understand what's going on around here.

Coco: Me neither.

Crunch: Just getting it is only half the problem.

Sam was in her thoughts, recalling something the stranger that appeared in the secret cave told her.

Sam: "Connected by the darkness..."

Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata looked at the Masaki girl strangely.

Coco: (putting her fist in her palm) Hey! Fara said that when the Heartless appeared the worlds became connected to each other.

Crunch: You're right! The worlds were connected...by the Heartless.

Zenigata: The darkness from people's hearts.

Sam: If the Heartless goes after people's hearts, what is to say that this Heartless world go after the other worlds?

Coco: In just a few words, a theory that might be possible.

Hearing this shocked everybody.

Zenigata: Can it be possible? Sam's been sealing Keyholes since getting the Keyblade, right?

Sam: To a point. However, it's still possible that this world, this "End of the World" could do what the Heartless can't do.

Coco: You don't mean...

Sam: The ability to take a heart of a world with or without need to og through the Keyhole.

Shock overcame the group to the point of being stunned. Looking at the following tower, the Masaki girl saw the following tower.

Sam: Nothing we can do now, except to keep fighting on.

Coco: We know.

Crunch: Kinda wish we didn't.

Zenigata: Of course, Sam, but it won't be easy.

Sam: I know, but it's worth it.

Lupin: Pops knew that to.

Questioning the relationship between the thief and the inspector, Sam shook her head before turning to her allies and friends.

Sam: Ready to go on?

The question was a waste of breath as Coco and Crunch jumped into the orb of light, leaving Sam and Zenigata behind.

Zenigata: Really a pair, those two are.

Sam: We better catch up to them, or they'll be question us.

Zenigata: Right.

Then the allies followed the Bandicoots.

At the third tower, the group found themselves on Angel Island at Mobius; at the following tower, they fought at the entrance to the stadium at Phantomile; the next tower showed the abandoned marketplace at the Mushroom Kingdom; at the sixth tower, the group were in the Vlad's throne room at Amtiy Park; following that, they found themselves in Drakken's airship.

After finding themselves at the ninth tower, Coco healed herself and the others.

Crunch: Boy! Usually, we would be on the winning side without feeling tried.

Sam: Yeah, but we didn't have to fight that many battles in a row.

Coco: Very good point.

Zenigata: Ready?

Sam: As we'll ever be.

The group went to the orb, to only be sent to an unknown place, which had many Heartless. Once they defeated the Heartless, leaving a door, which had the emblem of the Heartless.

Sam: Where does this lead to?

Zenigata: One way to find.

Coco: Unless you have X-ray vision.

Sam: (dryly) Ha ha.

After pushing the door, the group examined the room, which did not take long to do, and saw a large machine, and in front of the machine was a metal slab.

Sam: Any idea of the machine.

The Bandicoots: Nope.

Zenigata went to the slab and read its words aloud.

Zenigata: "Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness for the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys. The door of darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens.

The younger members of the group was shocked to hear the words.

Coco: Whoa!

Sam quickly regained her composure and spoke.

Sam: It's talking about the Heartless, the dark Keyblade, the seven Princesses of Heart and the Keyhole in Hallow Bastion. The rest is a mystery to me.

Coco: The realm of Kingdom Hearts...Oh, no!

Sam: You realized something?

Crunch: What is it, Sis?

Coco: The great heart's what Ansem's after!

Zenigata: (surprised) Are you sure?

Coco: Very sure, Zenaigata.

Sam: With the great heart, Ansem could seize every heart of every size!

Coco: "Could?" Try "will."

Crunch: Aw, man!

The elder of the Bandicoots turned around and saw some more Heartless.

Crunch: Guys, we got big problems!

The others turned around and fought off the attacking creatures. Once defeated the Heartless, the four ran off to the exits and found themselves at the tower again, but this time there was a hole in the floor.

Coco: Doesn't anyone else find this a little strange?

Crunch: All of us do.

Sam: Let's heal up before we go there.

Zenigata: Good idea. We have no idea what's wanting for us down there.

Pulling out potions, the Masaki girl made an announcement to the group.

Sam: Everyone line up!

One-by-one, Sam healed the group of any injures, which caused her to smile.

Sam: Feeling better?

Crunch: Much better.

Coco: Thanks, Sam.

Zenigata: I feel like I could catch Lupin.

Coco: Great! A super detective.

Crunch: Come on, Coco! That's more than he usually says.

Sam: No joking there.

Zenigata: Hey!

The Bandicoots laughed as Sam spoke again.

Sam: I can't help what I think.

Zenigata: Just you kids wait; we'll see who's a joke!

Sam: Keep your handcuffs in your pocket; it's not time to hunt for Lupin.

The summon stone that was Lupin laughed loudly as his nemenies glared at the Masaki girl, who also laughed with the Bandicoots.

Sam: (in a calm laugh) Sorry about that, but I couldn't help myself.

Zenigata: (now smiling) Not a problem, Sam. Let's hope that the Heartless doesn't find us soon.

Sam: Oh, boy! You're right about that!

Watching this, the Bandicoots looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Coco: People.

Crunch: Quite the puzzles.

Then, Sam quickly went to the edge of the hole.

Sam: Really?

The Bandicoots: We are!

Zenigata: Sam, that's not a question; that's a joke.

Hearing this, the Masaki girl laughed once more before using Chip's ring.

Sam: Gaia Lift!

The transparent lift appeared, and the group stepped onto the energy lift. Once the group was on the lift, they floated down into the hole. Usually, they would be confident, but in that world, they had no idea of what to expect from the Heartless. In their desent into the hole, they found themselves in a vortex-like area.

Coco: Very spooky.

Sam: You can say that again.

Crunch: (looking for a way out) Having trouble finding a way out of here, Zenigata?

Zenigata: Why ask me?

Coco and Sam looked at each other as the males started panicking.

Sam: Guys, don't worry; we'll find a way.

?: WOULDN'T EXACTLY SAY THAT!

The Bandicoots: (frightened) What was that!

Zenigata: (neverous) I wasn't expecting that.

Then, a huge, winged, female-like creature appeared from the vortex.

The creature: I AM YUZUHA, A DEMON OF SHADOWS.

Zenigata: Yuzuha?

Sam: Yuzuha, why are you siding with Ansem?

The Bandicoots and the detective were stunned when they heard her talk to the giant creature.

Zenigata: You know this giant?

Sam: Yes, I've known Yuzuha since I was a child.

The demon's face went to Sam for a closer look at the girl.

Yuzuha: SASAMI?

Sam: That's me!

The larger creature smiled as the Bandicoots started relaxing a little bit.

Yuzuha: I KNEW THAT YOU WERE ALRIGHT!

Sam: I'm just glad that you're okay too.

Coco: Doesn't it sound werid about your friendship?

Sam: It does.

Yuzuha: WE JUST DON'T CARE!

Crunch: Really?

The human and the shadow demon nodded their heads in agreement, causing the others to feel nervous.

Yuzuha: I ALMOST FORGOT HOW FEARFUL PEOPLE, HUMAN OR NOT, CAN BE...

Sam: Don't worry, when i defeat Ansem, you'll get the chance.

Yuzuha's expression turned dark as she spoke to the Masaki girl.

Yuzuha: WHO SAID THAT YOU'LL GET TO FIGHT THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS?

Sam gasped upon hearing the alias of the leader of the Heartless.

Sam: You're planning to fight him too?

Yuzuha: I SURE AM!

Sam: How? I have a weapon that can fight the Heartless.

Yuzuha: HA! THAT'S JUST A TOY! PERFECT FOR YOU!

Sam: I might be just a kid, but I'm the kid that'll defeat Ansem!

Yuzuha: ALL TALK AND NO BARK!

Sam summoned the Keyblade and the Tenchi sword, ready to fight the giant shadow demon.

Sam: Take it back.

Yuzuha: HA! YOU'RE THE WORST STUDENT IN YOUR GRANDFATHER'S DOJO, AND YOU STILL HAVE THE COCKINESS TO CHALLENGE ME! YOU'RE BRAVER AND STUPID!

Sam: I will never back down, as my honor as a Masaki!

The Bandicoots and the detective were nervous; Sam was storng, but she was a girl, and Yuzuha was a giant. In their minds, the odds were that Sam would be lucky that she would even get out of the fight in one piece.

Yuzuha: NOT A CHANCE!

Sam: I'm not scared.

Yuzuha: SASAMI, YOU'RE MY FRIEND, AND I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU.

Sam: Nor do I.

Yuzuha: PUTTING YOURSELF IN MY WAY IS NOT WISE!

Sam: Perhaps...Quite a problem, huh?

Yuzuha showed her confusion quietly as Sam talked some more.

Sam: Really, Yuzuha, there's only one way to see who can fight Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness.

Coco: What do you mean?

Crunch: I think Sam's planning to fight Yuzuha.

Zenigata: WHAT!

Sam: It's the only way that she and I can resolve this problem.

Yuzuha: USUALLY!

The group was worried about their friend, but Yuzuha saw this and turned to them.

Yuzuha: DON'T WORRY ABOUT SAM; SHE'LL BE FINE! I WOUND NEVER KILL ONLY FRIEND!

Coco: Your only friend?

Crunch: Having only one friend is kinda sad in a sense.

Zenigata: What about the fighting that friend?

Coco: Yeah, I can't even think of such thing!

Sam: (smiling) Don't worry; I'll be fine.

Yuzuha: EXACTLY!

Sam expected more protests from her friends, which came.

Coco: You're nuts if you fight her.

Crunch and Zenigata: YEAH!

Yuzuha: HA! SASAMI, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO YOUR BUDDIES!

Sam: Ha! Do you doubt my abilites?

Coco: SAM!

Crunch: Don't do it!

Zenigata: She's bigger than you!

The giant grinned grimly as she spoke to the Bandicoots and Zenigata.

Yuzuha: DON'T WASTE YOUR BREATH; SHE'LL FIGHT!

Sam: Good to hear you say that.

The Bandicoots and Zenigata: No way!

Sam shook her head and took her friends about the situation.

Sam: Coco, Crunch, Zenigata, if you guys don't believe in me, then stay out of my way! Don't you see: Yuzuha won't allow us to fight Ansem, unless we can prove to her that we can!

Failing to see Sam's point of view earlier, the others felt terrible about their thoughts they had said. Each of the three still thought it was crazy to fight Yuzuha, but they knew that saying was crazier.

Coco: If it's the way you'll have it, Sam, then go for it.

Crunch: Figures that Sam would be in a fight.

Zenigata: Can't say that I like it, but get your all, Sam.

Yuzuha: GOTTA PLAY THE HERO, HUH? THAT'S FINE WITH ME!

Sam: Fine. I gonna win.

Yuzuha: HA!

Sam: (turning to her right hand) Chip?

The small form of Light Gaia appeared with a hesitating expression on his face.

Chip: Yeah?

Sam: I want you to made sure that the others are alright.

Chip: Just while you fight Yuzuha?

Sam: Only just that, Chip. Keeping myself and my friends safe while fighting her is difficult.

Chip knew that Sam was crazy, but she had good reason to fight. Light Gaia nodded his head and flew to the group of friend, taking the ring with him. The Masaki child felt better as Coco's finger became the ring's place before she turned to the giant.

Sam: Now, to the fight Yuzuha.

The giant girnned as she replied.

Yuzuha: OH, YEAH?

Sam: Yeah, Yuzuha.

Then, Sam jumped off the lift.

The Bandicoots: SAM!

Zenigata: OH, NO!

Sam disappeared for a moment, then she flew up surrounded by bats. This made Yuzuha grin again as she spoke to the girl.

Yuzuha: PROMISING START!

Then, the giant flapped her huge wings, causing a powerful gust of wind. Sam and the bats managed to keep themselves in the air, as Yuzuha continued to speak at Sam.

Yuzuha: IT'S STILL QUITE A DISTANCE FROM POWERFUL ENOUGH TO BEAT ME!

Sam: Well, that's a question that needs the answer, huh?

Rage filled the giant's eyes as she tried to grab Sam. The smaller human managed to evade the huge hands. Then, tentacles chased after the swordswoman.

Yuzuha: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW?

Sam knew that Yuzuha was relentless when it came to the tentacles, which followed the shadow demon's instincts. Very unlikely to evade the tentacles, Sam went to the giant's face. With the Keyblade at hand, the girl swung at the face, opening the face.

Yuzuha: (disappearing) I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT!

The giant changed into a flash of light, blinding anyone. A moment passed before Sam and the others regained their sight. The Bandicoots and Zenigata looked at the area of battle and became surprised, because they were expecting Yuzuha to be gone!

The form of Yuzuha was a normal adult size with silver fur and hair. She was holding her face in pain at where Sam slashed her, but she revealed her red eyes as the wound healed quickly.

Zenigata: What's going on? Yuzuha's still here!

Sam: She's still a friend, whether or not she loses.

Coco and Crunch: What?

Yuzuha: Sam.

The girl turned to the creature, who flew to her.

Sam: Yeah.

Yuzuha: After that kind of fight, you'd BETTER beat Ansem.

Sam: (laughing) No problem!

Coco, Crunch and Zenigata were not happy about the fact that Sam fought against a giant shadow demon, but they were glad that she managed to make a way to continue on to Ansem.

Coco: Don't that cause a sense of relief.

Crunch: No kidding!

Yuzuha: Everyone ready?

Coco: For what?

Yuzuha: Going to the "heart" of this world.

Crunch: Going to Ansem?

Yuzuha: That's right! However, once down there you guys are on your own. I need a rest before I go on.

Zenigata: Just how far can we go?

Yuzuha: Only just as far as I can take you.

Sam: Keep up as much strength, Yuzuha, you're the only who can.

Yuzuha: I can take you guys to a point a certain point, but I can't go farther than that.

Zenigata: Looks like there's no other way.

The Masaki child nodded her head in agreement. Nothing will stop them from fighting more Heartless.

Sam: Of course, we must be careful. Please, don't get turned into a Heartless.

Coco: Ha! Thanks a lot!

Crunch: The Heartless are tough, but too tough for them!

Zenigata: I guess we pushing Heartless now. Quite the questionable course of action. Right, Sam.

Sam: (laughing) Yeah, you're right.

Crunch: So, are we going?

Sam: Right now.

The other three were confused. Then, the four of them in a vortex of darkness, until the group found themselves in a strange area. Unusual, glowing, neon-green stones were the floor of the area, and at the other side of the area was the emblem of the Heartless.

Sam: Let's hurry. Very soon...

Then, a heavy thud that shook the ground. The group saw the source of the thud: the behemoth-like Heartless.

Coco: What! Again!

Crunch: What are you worried about?

Sam: EXACTLY the same thing as before: slice off the horn!

Zenigata: Let's go!

The group charged at the Heartless. The Bandicoots detracted the behemoth, while Sam and Zenigata climbed on the back of the Heartless.

Zenigata: Now, cut off that horn!

Sam: Right!

Then, the girl jumped into the jump, summoned the Keyblade and landed on the back of the behemoth. Then, she lifted the blade and sliced the horn off.

Coco: As expected of Sam.

Crunch: Yeah!

Without its horn, the Heartless faded away. Sam and Zenigata jumped off before the huge Heartless failed to the darkness.

Zenigata: Whew! That was close!

Sam: Don't be too sure.

Coco: Hey! Don't be a party pooper now, Sam.

Crunch: Hey, look!

The others looked at where Crunch was pointing at: the Heartless emblem. The emblem cracked at the corner, and the shards vanished.

Sam realized that the Heartless were coming again.

Sam: GET READY!

Then, the Heartless appeared, causing the Bandicoots, Zenigata, and Sam to entered a series of fights. Each time that the group won, part of the emblem shattered and disappeared. This continued until the emblem was completely gone.

Coco: Let's go!

Crunch: Right behind you!

Zenigata: Don't leave me behind!

Sam: Good idea!

Entering the area beyond the green stone area, the four saw that area was beautiful with glitters falling on small cliffs.

Sam: Whoa!

Zenigata: Wow!

Coco: Finding a beauty in this world...

The younger Bandicoot failed to finish her sentence, because she bumped into a door.

Coco: Ow...I sure didn't see that.

Crunch: (laughing) Going by door, Sis?

Coco: Hey, back off!

As the group looked at the door, Sam heard something like a whisper in her ear.

Sam: Huh?

Coco: What is it?

Sam: I hear something...The voice!

Just like that, Sam heard the voice from her dream!

?: This is the final haven you'll find, because once you go through this door, no light will protect you, but don't be afraid; your hearts is the mightiest wapon of all. Remember, you're the one who will open the door to the light.

When the voice finished, the detective spoke.

Zenigata: I don't hear anything. You two?

Coco and Crunch shook their heads, looking just as confused as the inspector was. Keeping her thoughts to herself.

Sam: (in her mind) That's weird...I heard it, but my friends didn't. Must be my imagination. Come on, Sam, keep your head in the game!

Crunch: Look, Sam, you might need to rest.

Sam: Hmm...

Zenigata: (concerned) Sam?

Sam: Let's rest; we need it.

The Bandicoots plopped to the floor.

Coco: Fine by me!

Crunch: Yeah, some rest time.

Zenigata: Maybe a chance to think of a battle plan.

The Bandicoots groaned, not wanting to do that. Sam did not like the idea, but she knew that it was better than to go headfirst into battle, although she usually fails to plan. As Zenigata went over the plans, Sam turned to the door and examined it. Not a moment passed before Sam reconginzed the door as the same kind as the one from that strange dream she had back at Destiny Islands!

Sam: No way...

Coco: What was it?

The girl turned to her friends, whom were looking at her.

Sam: What is it, guys?

Crunch: We heard you say something, and we want to know what it is.

Sam: Oh! Sorry about that. I saw this doo, and I recalled seeing this door before in a dream.

Coco: Impossible!

Crunch: Possible, but not very likey.

The girl shook her head as the others returned to talking about the battle plan. Questioning the idea of a plan for fighting the Seeker of Darkness, the Masaki girl turned to the door and examined it, while she listened to Zenigata.

Zenigata: Now, we need to get in his head.

Coco: That's easy: he's going to keep himself from our attacks and make his strikes quick. Really not a good situation for us.

Crunch: Coco's got a point, Zenigata.

The detective sighed loudly as his head met his hand, while Crunch turned to the Keyblade Master and asked her a question.

Crunch: Sam, any suggestions?

Sam: Hm...That's easy: we recover for each other.

Usually, the others would assume that Sam's ideas were crazy or lacked common sense, but this plan was very good, so the Bandicoots and Zenigata looked at Sam with great interest in her battle plan.

Sam: Very like that he'll evade our attacks. What we need to do is make sure that one of us covers the other.

Coco: (jumping to her feet) EXACTLY!

Crunch: One problem: how do predict to what Ansem's planning?

Zenigata: In the fight? Not really.

Sam: Expecting what Ansem's gonna do is near impossible. Kinda wish Yuzuha would help us out here.

Coco: I wish you didn't say that, Sam.

Zenigata: Yeah, she may be you're friend, but I don't exactly trust her.

Sam: (sighing) You may have a point there.

Coco: Let's go, Ansem's not going to hold back out flooding the worlds in darkness.

Sam: (realizing that Coco was right) Right. Let's go.

The males got to their feet and went to the door with Coco. Sam pushed at the doors, but the doors refused to move. Seeing this, the human teen looked at the hinges of the doors and saw that there was light beaming from the cracks.

Sam: Back off!

As the group stepped away from the door, the light from the door grew brighter until they burst opened, engulfing the four in light.

* * *

In Traverse Town, Tsunami was in the Third District, looking at the almost starless sky. Back when she and her siblings used to play and train on Destiny Islands, the three of them would dream of the adventures they would have, but now things are falling apart: her brother was lost in the darkness, and her sister was off to the rescue. If nothing could be worse, Tsunami could not rest easily.

As Tsunami was lost in thought, a shadow loomed over her. The light blue hair noticed this and pulled out her weapon of choose: a small wooden sword. With a quick turn, she swung her weapon at the owner of the shadow, who managed to dodge the wooden sword.

?: Could you be anymore edgy?

Tsunami looked at the man and smiled in pure joy.

Tsunami: Grandpa!

The girl jumped at the old man, embracing him. Almost losing his balance, Yosho the Eighth swung his body and his grandchild around before he placed Tsunami on the ground.

Grandpa: My, aren't you happy?

Tsunami: (near crying) I am. Things have been going so wrong.

Grandpa: Don't worry, Tsunami. Things will be better.

The girl was confused. Then, a larger shadow loomed over the two. Tsunami gasped in awe, while her grandfather remained calm.

Grandpa: Think that Sam would be surprised?

Tsunami looked at the grandfather in a surprising shock; Sam hd been gone from a few days, and her grandfather was acting like he could caught up with her.

Tsunami: Would can we? Everyone around here says it takes days to get to certain worlds.

Grandpa: I know, but this spaceship is more than an ordinary ship.

Tsunami: Huh?

* * *

A/N: Yuzuha is from the movie 'Tenchi Muyo: The Daughter of Darkness.'


	24. The End of the World Part Two

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Final Battle against the Seeker of Darkness.

Sam and her friends were just blinded by a extremely bright light. As their eyes regained their sight, Sam recongized where the group was at. Bright blue skies, white sand, and the blue-green ocean told only one thing to Sasami Masaki: she was what looked like her home. As she looked around, the girl showed her confusion.

Sam: Could this...Is it...?

Coco: (annoyed) Could it be what?

The human girl sank to her knees as she finally said what she was trying to say.

Sam: Destiny Islands...My home?

Zenigata and the Bandicoots were shocked at what Sam said, but the summon spirits were not; they had something to say to Sam.

Lupin: Sam, wake up! It's not your home!

Everyone heard this and looked at the stones on Sam's right glove.

Lupin: Forgot that your home was shallowed by the darkness? Sam, this "island' is a farce! A trick to get you off your guard!

Anju: Lupin is right; your heart is remembering the home, causing this place to look real.

Balto: Sorry, Sam.

Getting to her feet, the Masaki girl looked at the dock, the shed, the towering areas made of wood, the waterfall, and finally the secret place.

Sam: The secret place...

The others looked at the truck of the huge tree, which hid the cave the held the way to the heart of Sam's home world.

Crunch: That tree? The secret place?

Sam: The heart of the islands was there!

Zeigata: Hey! The heart of the islands?

Sam: I know it sounds weird, but I know what I'm talking about.

Crunch: Just like Sam to think of something like that.

Anju: Sam-chan's always thinking of things like that.

Sam: Kinda weird, I know, but I know what I'm talking about.

The group was a little confused, but they followed to the secret place. Once at the entrance to the secret place, a familiar, yet grim-toned, voice spoke to them.

?: This world has been connected.

Crunch turned around and searched for the source of the voice. The only thing he saw was a piece of the islands disappearing.

Crunch: What was that?

Then, the voice spoke again.

?: Tied to the darkness... soon to be completey eclipsed.

Lupin: Ansem!

Sam froze; the strange man that was in the secret place was Ansem! The Masaki girl was in total shock that she had talked to the man who was responsible of sending her home and her friends into the darkness, who took Tenchi away from her and Tsunami, and who she and her friends were about to fight against for the sake of the worlds.

Ansem's voice: There is so very much to learn.

Nothing was a shock to Sam as the blue-green sea turned dark purple. The voice of the Seeker of Darkness spoke more.

Ansem's voice: You understand so little. A meaningless effort.

Then, the ground shook, nearly sending everyone to their backsides.

Ansem's voice: One who know nothing can understand nothing.

The group ran to the beach, which had fissures in the sand. Sam turned around and saw a gruesome sight of what looked like her home. Purple 'thorns' stuck out of the trees, the dock was above water level, and she saw a piece of the island was gone.

Lupin: (nervously) Quite the scare tactic, huh?

Balto: No question there.

Sam turned around and saw her brother standing in the middle of the fissures, wearing his form that controlled the Dark Hawk Wings. Seeing this, Sam ran down to the area, but the fissures stopped her and her allies from getting any closer to him.

Ansem's voice: Take a look at this tiny place: to the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water, and so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over to other worlds, and in doing so, he opened his heart to darkness.

Turning around, Tenchi's body glowed with a dark aura, chaning the body into Ansem's form.

Sam: Tenchi!

Ansem: Don't bother, child; your voice can no longer reach him where he is. Once more, his heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is truly no different.

Ansem vanished from the sight of the group, surprising the four.

Zenigata: Hey, where'd he go?

Ansem's voice: (sounds like it is coming from everywhere) Darkness sprouts within it, grows, and consumes it, which is its nature.

Coco: Really?

Sam: (through her teeth) Coco!

The younger Bandicoot shrugged her shoulders as Ansem spoke again.

Ansem's voice: (from behind the group) In the end, every heart return to the darkness whence it came!

Sam turned around and saw Ansem, which made her jumped back in surprise, pulling out her weapons. The others saw this reaction, turned around and saw Ansem as well. Seeing him, the others pulled out of their weapons.

Ansem: You see, child, darkness is the heart's _true_ essence.

Sam: I don't believe it! It's true that darkness can grow in a heart, and some hearts do give in to the darkness, but there's a light that'll never go out, no matter how much the darkness had consumed the heart.

Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata: Right!

The summon stones and Chip's ring growed brightly, showing their agreement with Sam. It was evident that her allies and friends were impressed with her words, but Ansem was not. As he floated from the ground and started hovering in the air.

Ansem: You've this far, and still you undserstand nothing. Every light must fade, and every heart RETURNS TO DARKNESS!

Sam and her allies readied themselves for battle, while Ansem also prepared for battle.

Ansem: Come, guardian!

Then, a genie-like Heartless appeared, ready for battle. Very shocked upon seeing the guardian, Sam had a feeling that fighting Ansem would be more difficult.

The four ran at the Seeker of Darkness, only to be blocked by the Heartless. Coco thought quickly and used her power.

Coco: THUNDER!

The bolt hit its target: Ansem. As the leader of the Heartless felt the hit, the guardian seemed to became enfuriated and went after the she-bandicoot, who was grabbed by the Heartless. Zenigata and Crunch saw this and went to her rescue. Zenigata used his handcuff, which latched itself onto the wrist of the Heartless, which Crunch called to the Masaki child.

Crunch: We've got this guy! Get Ansem!

With a nod, Sam went after the Seeker of Darkness, who saw the attack and created a shield, which stopped the attack. This gave the guardian a chance to return to its master and attack Sam, who managed to evade the counter.

Coco: WHAT NEXT!

Then, Ansem sent a sphere of dark aura and threw it at the four. Sam, the Bandicoots, and Zenigata dodged the attack, but they landed on the sand.

Crunch: That's what's next, Coco.

Zenigata: (upset at the Bandicoots) Not now!

Sam: Look out!

The three looked and managed to evade the second orb. Sam was thankful that her allies were unharmed, but she needed help.

Sam: I wish Yuzuha was here.

Lupin: Aren't you forgetting someone?

Sam looked at her right glove and remembered that she has extra help. The girl summoned her allies, who attacked the guardian. While the spirits attacked the spirit, Ansem re-created the shield, telling Sam to back off. Coco saw this and used THUNDER again, hitting Ansem. Sam watched this and attacked in the opportunity, sending the Seeker of Darkness into what looked like the trees of Destiny Islands. The guardian disappeared, confusing the group.

Zenigata: What going on?

Then, the islands shook violently, seperating the trees and revealing what looked like a dark dome. Realizing that Ansem was backing off from fighting, she turned to her friends.

Sam: Ready?

The Bandicoots, the spirits, and Zenigata: Ready!

Sam, followed by her friends, ran to the dome and jumped in. The spirits were able to follow Sam into the 'dome', but the Bandicoots and Zenigata were blocked by an invisible shield.

Coco: Not again!

Crunch: Man!

Zenigata: Hope Sam's strong on her own.

Sam went to the center of the 'dome,' only to see Ansem vanshish from the girl's eyes. In place of the Seeker of Darkness was a familiar kind of Heartless.

Sam: Guys, looks like I fight alone.

Everyone of her allies were shocked at Sam's words before she fought against the giant Heartless. Fighting back the helplessness that they felt in as they watched Sam fought, the Bandicoots, the spirits, and Zenigata cheered Sam on, praying a victory for her. Sam heard her friends as she fought and finally defeated the Heartless.

Sam: (smugly) Good, but not good enough.

Then, Sam saw the leader of the Heartless with his guardain.

Sam: But there's the chance that I'm wrong.

Then, Ansem created a shield of darkness and tried to ram Sam down. The Masaki child barely managed to evade the attacks.

Sam: Just made it!

Then, the guardian grabbed Sam from behind, lifting her into the air by her right wrist and ankle.

Sam: (trying to escape) What?

Ansem went to Sam and prepared to strike at Sam's heart.

Ansem: Open your heart to darkness.

Sam formed a plan quickly and worked it into action. Ansem started to thrust his hand into Sam's chest, only to be kicked by the swordswoman's free foot and hitting his guardian in the shoulder. The Heartless felt the pain and released Sam. The eldest of the Masaki children jumped into the air and sliced at Ansem, who disappeared.

Coco: Way da go!

Sam turned around and saw her friends running to her. Keeping aware that Ansem may still be able to attack the others, Sam was caught in her friends' embrace. The spirits returned to Sam right glove as the others congradulated the Masaki girl.

Crunch: Looks like Amsen lost.

Sam: Don't be sure. My last attack cause him to...

Then, the ground shook again. This time, everything was aborsed into the darkness, leaving Sam, the Bandicoots, and Zenigata alone in the dark.

Sam: (looking around) Not good.

Then, Ansem's voice rang in the group's ears once again.

Ansem's voice: Behold the endless abyss; within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!

Sam and the others looked and saw a white door in the darkness. They did not know if it was the Kingdom Hearts that Ansem was talking about, but they hoped it is not.

Ansem's voice: Look as hard as you are able, you'll not find the smallest glimmer of light there. From those dark depths are all hearts born, even yours.

The four looked around before she looked down. Then, she looked down, she was shocked to see the biggest Heartless that she and her friends had ever seen. The Heartless was like a giant airship with a larger version of Ansem's guardian attached to the back of it, and floating around the fornt of the guardian was a shirtless Ansem.

Ansem: Darkness conquers all worlds!

The group, upon seeing the colossal Heartless, the 'ground' was removed from their feet. As the group fell, the cage-like part of the Heartless reacted, pulling Coco, Crunch, and Zenigata into a portal, like the one in Hallow Bastion.

Sam: (still falling) Oh no! Guys!

As Sam fell, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her mind.

?: Giving up? Come on, Sis, I thought you're stronger than that.

Sam: Tenchi?

Tenchi: The power of the Light Hawk Wings are in you; you've got to use an outlet.

Sam: Power? Outlet?

Then, an idea appeared in Sam's mind. Quickly, the eldest of Yosho's grandchildren dismissed the blade from the Tenchi sword and placed the hilt to bottom of the Keyblade. The hilt fastened to the weapon. Then, Sam removed the keychain that came with Keyblade. The conneted swords started to glow a bright light, causing Sam to close her eyes. Her heart quievered as she felt every emotions that she had ever felt in her life.

The light of the weapon engulfed Sam and brightened the darkness, causing Ansem to notice this light, which died down to a certain point. The remaining light went to Sam, who was very different in appearance. Her face had two black triangles on her face, as the color of her hair was silver. Her clothes was a kimono of pure white with silver hems and pink blossoms on the long sleeves, an obi of silver with a blue line on it, and flat, silver sandels with light blue two-toed socks. In Sam's hand was a Keyblade, which looked like it was made of tree bark, like the Tenchi sword hilt, as the very weapon dangled from the the weapon of light.

Sam: Really or not, Ansem, here I come!

The girl charged at Ansem, who summoned a sword with a bat wing-like blade and gave his thoughts to the girl.

Ansem: Return to darkness!

The weapons clashed as Sam gave her response.

Sam: That's not gonna happen again!

Usually, Sam's battles were for training purposes or survival, but this fight was the fight for the fate of all of the worlds. At that moment, everyone in every world saw the lights of the battle between Sam and Ansem and gave their prayers to the young warrior.

Ansem: Very impressive, but you know nothing!

Sam: Ha! Who do you think I am! A true fool, who'll listen to EXACTLY everything you say?

Then, she slashed at the Seeker of Darkness, who evaded the attack.

Ansem: Then, let us see who is a fool: me or you?

The Seeker of Darkness dismissed his weapon and retreated to the inside of his guardian, protected by the Heartless emblem. The guardian swatted at the girl, who evaded which attack.

Sam: This isn't what I expected.

Then, she saw a colorful portal, not unlike the one that took her friends, while she was left to fall in the the abyss of darkness. A smilie appeared on her face as she got an idea.

Sam: And neither was that.

The girl flew into the portal, hoping to find her firends. Once she entered the portal, Sam found herself in a dark place with only two sources of light being the neon emblem of the Heartless and the yellow eyes of the shadow-like Heartless. The Heartless attacked, and Sam fought back.

Sam: (upset) Aw, man!

?: Hey!

Sam: (looking around) Zenigata?

Zenigata: Sam, there's Heartless everywhere.

Sam: You too?

Zengiata: Sam, stop joking around.

Sam: Fine.

Then, the Masaki child slashed the air with her Keyblade and produced a wave of light, which destoryed the attacking Heartless.

Zenigata: Whoa!

Then, Sam and Zenigata heard a sound like a heartbeat. So, they followed the sound until they reached a heart-like organ.

Sam: So, that's it.

Zenigata: What is it?

Sam: I don't know, but I think it can't be good.

The Masaki girl sent another slash of light at the organ, and Zenigata shot at the "heart." After the attack, the organ exploded.

Sam: (grabbing Zenigata by the arm) Time to go!

Rushing to escape the blast, Sam and Zenigata flew off of the portal, followed by the explosion. The both of them landed of the "platform" to the Heartless.

Zenigata: Boy, talk about a blast.

Sam: Can't see it's over yet, though.

Then, they saw the protected Ansem and his larger guardian. In fornt of them was a portal that formed in fornt of them.

Sam: Don't leave this spot; I'll be back.

Zenigata: What! Don't you dare-!

Everything that the detective said was lost to Sam's ears as she entered the seocnd portal. Once she was though the portal, she heard blasts and a gruff, young voice.

Crunch: Back off!

Sam: Fighting off Heartless?

Hearing the girl, the older Bandicoot gave out a demanding reply.

Crunch: Get into the fight. These Heartless won't fight each other!

Sam: I hear ya.

Another wave of light hit the Heartless, causing them to disappear.

Crunch: Just in time. And Sam, just what happened to your clothes? You look like the sister of the Komodo Brothers.

Sam looked at Crunch with a displeased expression on her face, when a beating sound entered her eaars.

Sam: Look around!

Crunch obeyed and searched around until a beating organ appeared between Sam and himself.

Crunch: What is that?

Sam: Don't ask; just attack!

The eldest Bandicoot and the eldest Masaki attacked the organ, causing it to explode.

Crunch: RUN!

Sam did not need to be told a second time, as she and her ally ran through the portal. They barely escaped, but the explosion blew them to the "platform," where Zenigata waited for them.

Zenigata: Not bad, you guys.

Crunch: Thanks.

Sam: It's not over yet.

?: Of course.

Sam: Chip?

The imp-like creature, known as Light Gaia and Chip, appeared in front of the three allies.

Zenigata: Chip!

Crunch: Possible that you're late for a good reason.

Chip: Quite the contrary; I was waiting for Sam to finish rescuing you guys. Can't help you guys if you're trapped in the large Heartless.

Sam: The answer to that question: duh!

Crunch: (sheepishly) Right...

Zenigata: Yeah.

Sam: I better go then.

The girl flew to the front of the Heartless, which had a monsterous face of its own. Sam fought agaist the face, until a portal appeared.

Sam: All right! Coco, here I come.

The Masaki girl flew into the portal and found Coco fighting off the horde of Heartless.

Coco: I'm not use to fighting like this.

Sam: Used to the easy life, huh.

Coco: Very funny.

Sam used another wave of light, causing the Heartless to once again disperse. Then, the heartbeat-like sound returned to Sam's ears. The organ appeared in front of the females.

Coco: What's that?

Sam: Don't know, but destorying it's our only way out of here.

Coco: (sarcastically) EXACTLY!

The females attacked with sword and magic, causing the organ to burst into an explosive force.

Coco: Sam! You're crazy!

Sam: (grabbing Coco) Not now, Coco!

The two females flew out of the portal to witness the face implode itself. Relieved that her friends were safe, Sam released Coco, forgetting that she could not fly!

Coco: HEY!

Then, a transparent disk appeared below Coco, catching her. Relieved again, Sam looked up to see Crunch, Zenigata, and Chip.

Chip: You should be more careful next time.

Sam: Sorry! I forgot!

Coco, still on the disk, glared at the Masaki female with fury-filled eyes.

Coco: Realize that if we weren't fighting Ansem, I'd used my powers on your ass!

Sam: Again, I'm sorry.

The younger of the Bandicoots was upset, yet she knew that it was not the time to be outraged at the eldest of the Masaki clan.

Coco: Fine; just don't do it again.

The now-silver haired girl apologized again as the males called them.

Crunch: Hey! You two get up here!

The females flew to the "platform" and saw the "cage" of the giant Heartless shine, as if a barrier disappear.

Zenigata: Is that good or bad?

Sam: Don't really know, but I know how to find out!

The silver robed girl ran to the inside of the "cage," followed by her friends. Once inside, they saw a beating organ.

Zenigata: Everyone know what to do.

The Bandicoot: Yep!

Sam: Of course.

Chip: Let's do this!

The five attacked the organ, which had a self-defensive powers. Fending off the piercing beams of light, the group managed to rupture the "heart," which exploded. Sam, Zenigata, Coco, Crunch, and Chip escaped the powerful force of the explosion; Chip save the detective and the Bandicoots using Gaia lift, while Sam flew.

Sam: Talk about the Big Bang.

The others laughed when the huge Heartless made a groan, grabbing the group's attention. The Seeker of Darkness had risen from his rest.

Sam: How did I know that was going to happened?

Crunch: Just be thankful you knew just what would happen.

Coco: Keep in mind that Ansem's not a pushover.

Zenigata: And keep fighting.

Chip: Let's get 'im!

The five charged at the Seeker of Darkness, who summoned his weapon and attacked. His guardian attacked the group as well. The Masaki child blocked some of the attacks, and Chip blocked the rest. The Bandicoots attacked with weapons and powers, and Zenigata shot at the guardian.

Coco: Nothing's working!

Crunch: Oh boy!

Zenigata: Perhaps a powerful attack could do. Right, Sam?

Questioning the detective's sanity, Sam knew that it was better to attack quickly. Ready to attack, the Masaki girl sent a wave of light at the Seeker of Darkness. The aftermath of the attack was less than good.

Coco: That wasn't supposed to happen.

Sam: Usually, this attack is used against Heartless.

Crunch: This is VERY BAD!

Zenigata: Not good.

Chip: What are you going to do?

Having an idea, Sam turned to Chip and gave a command.

Sam: Chip, get the others out of here, while I fight Ansem.

Chip: WHAT!

Sam: Do it, now!

Chip, wanting to help fight the leader of the Heartless, sent the Bandicoots and the detective away from the battle.

Coco: Hey! EXACTLY who gave this retreat!

Crunch: Next time, I'm staying for the fight.

Zenigata: You're crazy!

Sam did not turn to her friends, but she did say something to her allies, those who stood by her side in most of the jounrey.

Sam: Guys... Coco, Crunch, Zenigata, even you Chip, please listen.

As Sam spoke, she did not realize that her voice had entered every heart that she touched in her adventure, even the ones in the dark.

Sam: I know you don't want to stand by and watch me fight, but I must ask you to do so as I battle Ansem.

Every heart heard the girl's words.

Sam: I fight for you guys and everyone that I've met and for everyone I've yet to encountered.

The Bandicoots and the detective knew that Sam's mind was made up about fighing the Seeker of Darkness.

Sam: This battle is for me to fight.

Sam turned to the Seeker of Darkness as a voice rang out to her.

Coco: You can't!

Crunsh: Don't think that you're fighting alone!

Zenigata: Yeah!

Then, Sam's mind was filled with voices. Everyone that she met were in her mind, her heart. Feeling her friends' hearts in her own heart, Sam felt the hearts gave her power, which went to her weapon.

Sam: Everyone... Guys... Please, gave me strength.

The combined blades of the Tenchi and the Keyblade grew so powerful that the leader of the Heartless sensed this strength.

Ansem: It... can't be.

Sam: Yes, it can be.

Just like that, the bright sword was swung at the Seeker of Darkness. The combined weapon sent a powerful wave, which went through Ansem and his giant guradian. The events were watched by Sam's allies.

Crunch: That wave went through them just like a knife to warm butter!

Coco: Great job, Sam!

Zenigata: Ansem's not gonna recover from that!

The Tenchi-Keyblade reduced in brightness and size as Sam turned to her friends and waved at them.

Sam: Like the show?

Coco: Like to show off?

The girl laughed, knowing her friends meant well by joking with her. THe Masaki child motioned to Chip to get her friends by her side, when Ansem, now wearing the white jacket appeared in front of her.

Sam: (whining under her breath) Not now.

Ansem: This can't be true.

Then, the Seeker of Darkness turned around, reached out, and started speaking to Kingdom Hearts.

Ansem: Kingdom Hearts, gave me the power of darkness... Supreme darkness.

Sam did not know what to do, but she did know what to say to Ansem.

Sam: Darkness is not the essence of Kingdom Hearts; I now know that Kingdom Hearts is light!

Then, a bright light escaped from the doors and hit Ansem.

Ansem: (struggling) This light... so...bright. But... why?

The Seeker of Darkness never recieved his answer, due to the fact that his body was destoryed right before the group's eyes.

Coco: (smiling) Of course, the bad guy gets it in the end.

Crunch: Perhaps, he wasn't expecting that.

Zenigata: Expecting nothing! He wasn't at all!

Sam: Quite agreeable, Zenigata.

Then, she heard a voice, which made her question her mind.

Lupin: Hey!

Sam: Lupin?

Ready to arrest Lupin on the spot, Zenigata, handcuffs in hand started looking around for the master thief.

Zenigata: Where are you, Lupin, you rat!

Sam and the Bandicoots looked around as well, when Chip lowered the three main allies of Sasami Masaki to the ground near Kingdom Hearts.

Coco: That wasn't needed!

Chip: Sorry about that.

Then, Sam floated to the land part and to her friends.

Sam: Usually, Chip has a good reason to do actions like this. Very likely, this action is the same as he sudden surprise in Phantomile.

Chip: And you're right, Sam. Looking over there.

The others looked at where the imp-like creature where he pointed at, which three familiar figures appearing in front of Sam, the Bandicoots, Zenigata and Chip.

Sam: Anju! Balto!

Zenigata: Lupin!

Lupin: What a battle, Sam! Good to see you too, Pops!

Then, the inspector's eyes filled with tears, causing the warrior girl to stepped back from Zenigata.

Sam: (sarcastically) EXACTLY what I wanted to see after a major battle: a teary-eyed detective.

Lupin came to the defense of Zenigata.

Lupin: What do you expect him to do?

Sam: Around you, try to give chase.

Lupin thought for a moment before he spoke again.

Lupin: Hmm... You've got a point there, but since I've been turned into a summon stone, Pops hasn't been chasing me for a while.

Sam: Wait a moment, how did you and the others became your ture forms again?

Lupin: Well, it happened when you became really powerful.

Anju: It was due to Sam-chan's power; the power has granted us our true forms.

Zenigata: But what happens when Sam returns to her normal form?

The question made Sam and the Bandicoots realize that Zenigata had a point.

Balto: That's a good point.

Anju: (turning to the door) We need to close the door.

Sam: The door? All right, better get started.

Balto: Right.

The group went to the door and started trying to close it.

Crunch: (struggling) Man, this is heavy!

Coco: (straining) Oh, boy! Crunch, you can say that again!

Zenigata: (pushing as hard as he could) Don't talk!

Lupin: (struggling) Push harder!

Chip: (straining)Everyone push!

Balto: (pushing at the door) Force is doing nothing for us.

Boogie: Get going.

Anju: Boogie-kun, be quiet.

Sam pushed as hard as she could, but she slipped from the door and to the ground. As she picked herself up, she saw a huge horde of Heartless at the other side of the door.

Sam: (covering her mouth in shock)Oh, no!

The others looked inside upon hearing Sam, and they gasped in surprise.

Coco: I can't believe it!

Crunch: Just after Ansem's defeat too!

Anju: We must make haste in closing the door.

Boogie: HURRY!

The group started to try to close the door again.

The Bandicoots: Keep pushing!

The others kept pushing the door with little success.

Lupin: Man! It's heavy!

Sam: We... can't...

?: Don't give up!

Sam looked up and saw Tenchi, who was pulling the door.

Sam: (overjoyed) Tenchi!

Tenchi was happy as well, but there were more important things to do at the moment.

Tenchi: Keep pushing! Together, we can do it!

The Masaki girl nodded her head and resumed pushing the door, but the door still resisted being closed by the group.

Coco: Not...good!

Zenigata: I'm...starting...to think...it's hopeless!

Crunch: It IS hopeless!

?: Hey, that's no way my brother to speak!

Coco: Oh! It can't be!

Then, a figure appeared in a light, only showing the silhoutte.

Crash: Guys, stay strong!

Coco and Crunch: CRASH!

Crash: Coco and Crunch, thanks. Sam, it's time to close this door for good.

Knowing nothing about this Crash that she turned to the siblings.

Coco: Don't worry, Sam.

Crunch: You can trust our brother.

Then, the Masaki boy turned around and yelled out a warning!

Tenchi: They're coming!

Crash: Sam, there's a door to the light, but you've got to find it.

Perhaps it was hearing this from her friends or it was that the safety of the worlds, Sam pushed at the door with her allies and friends, while her brother pulled at the door. Soon, the door was closing by itself.

Sam: Tenchi...

Quickly, Sam's twin turned around and looked at her as the door closed, separating them. Sam had a quiet tear in her eye as Tenchi spoke to her.

Tenchi: Take care of her, Sam.

Sam: Right.

Then, the door closed, leaving Sam feeling downhearted. Her friends went to the girl and comforted her.

Crunch: Sam, it's okay. Tenchi needs you to save the worlds.

Coco: Until you see Tenchi again.

Lupin: Come on, Sam!

Zenigata: Sam, you'll see him soon.

Very saddened but understanding, Sam got to her feet and raised the hybrid weapon over her head. The weapon's blade glowed brightly and flew to the door, which had a Keyhole appear on it. Once the group heard the Keyhole lock, they saw the door vanished, revealing a road.

Coco: Wow!

Crunch: EXCELLENT!

Zenigata: Exactly my thoughts!

Hearing this, Sam serparated the weapons, returning to her normal form.

Lupin: You're cute, either a girl or a warrior.

Turning around to face the thief, Sam smiled at the man to reply, but she did not managed to release her reponse, became she saw Lupin with a glow on him. Anju and Balto had a similar glow on them.

Zenigata: What's going on?

Sam: Lupin?

Anju: Now, we are free to return home.

Sam: Return home? (realizing what Anju said) You guys are no longer summon stones?

The silver haired girl nodded, confirming Sam's guess.

Sam: (joyfully) That's wonderful!

Lupin: Yeah...

Then, he grabbed Sam and gave her a kiss.

The Bandicoots: Hey!

The thief backed from Sam, who had covered her mouth, while Coco and Crunch grabbed Lupin.

Coco: Do that again, and Sam's family will be the LAST thing to worry about.

Crunch: Right!

Zenigata: Ha ha! Looks like you're not the only one with good friends.

Everyone, including Lupin, laughed, relieved that the worlds were saved.

?: Hey, Lupin!

The other heard this and turned to look. What they saw a man on a floating piece of land. The man wore a dark suit with a ferdora and had a curtian beard.

Lupin: Jigen!

Sam: Good for you, Lupin.

Lupin turned to Sam and spoke to her.

Lupin: Hope you liked the kiss; it's to remember me by.

Zenigata: It was fun and an honor to have fought by your side, Sam. I'll never forget you.

Lupin: Good-bye, Sam.

Zenigata: (saluting) Good-bye.

Fighting back tears, Sam waved to her two departing allies and friends as Lupin, followed by Zenigata, ran to where Jigen was at.

Sam: Good-bye!

The Masaki girl wiped her tears as Anju tugged at her shirt.

Sam: What is it, Anju?

Anju: Sam-chan, I must say good-bye now.

Sam saw the tears in the silver haired girl's dark eyes.

Sam: Hey, it's okay to say good-bye, Anju.

Then, the older girl hugged Anju, who hugged back and leaving tear stains on the girl's shirt.

Sam: I'll miss you, Anju.

Anju: Just like I'll miss you, Sam-chan.

Then, they released each other from the embrace.

Anju: Good-bye, Sam-chan.

Sam: Good-bye and take care of yourself.

Then, the girl ran off to a piece of land, which floated away.

Coco: Kinda sad, huh?

Crunch: Kinda, nothing! It IS sad!

Sam laughed a little when she felt something on her leg. She looked down and saw the wolfdog.

Sam: Looks like this is good-bye, Balto.

Balto only barked in response. Hearing this, Sam was shocked upon hearing this.

Sam: Must be that you're no longer a summon stone that I can't understand you anymore.

Balto understood this and folded his ears back. Noticing this, Sam smiled and spoke again.

Sam: Of coruse, you can understand me.

Then, a honk was heard by the group. Balto smiled upon hearing the honk, licked Sam's face, and ran off to the source of the sound: a goose.

Sam, Coco, and Crunch: Good-bye!

The wolfdog went to a departing piece of land, which had a goose on it.

Coco: Perhaps the dog's part goose.

Crunch: (laughing) Quite a question to find out, Sis.

Sam: Really, you two, that's not funny. Interesting, but not funny.

Then, Chip went to Sam and the Bandicoots.

Chip: Time to say good-bye for me too.

Sam: Usually, I'd thought I'd be sad that you would leave as well, but I'm not as sad to say good-bye to you.

Verbally, the being known as Light Gaia expressed his sadness to the Masaki child.

Chip: Yeah, I'm sad too, but remember: since you have the light in you, you'll never really miss me.

Coco: What's going to happen to you now?

Crunch: I don't need X-ray to see what's happening: Chip's going to back to Mobius, but Sam's stopping him.

Sam: What? (looking at her right hand) Oh, yeah!

The girl smiled sheepishly as she removed the ring from her finger and gave it to Chip.

Chip: Thanks, Sam, Coco, and Crunch. I wasn't expecting to be in another adventure after helping Sonic saving the world, then the Heartless came to Mobius. You've really gained Sonic's trust if he gave my necklace to you.

Sam: Yeah. Good-bye, Chip.

Coco: (crying) Bye, Chip!

Crunch: See ya!

Chip: Good-bye, everyone!

Zipping through the darkness, Chip's green glow flew out of sight, leaving the three alone.

?: Sister!

Sam recongized the voice and turned around and saw a very dear person in her life.

Sam: Tsunami!

Upon seeing her sister, Sam ran from her friends and to Tsunami. Once she reached the sky blue haired girl, the piece of land was separating from the land Sam was on.

Tsunami: Sasami...

Sam: Tsunami...

As the sisters reached for each other, the piece of land jerk, causing the sisters to almost fall down. Sam managed to stay on her feet, but Tsunami almost fell. Sam was quick to grab her sister's arm, helping Tsunami regain her balance. Sam held her sister's arm and spoke to her.

Sam: Tsunami, remeber that I'm always with you.

Before the eldest of the Masaki daughter could say more, the piece of land become farther more the main land. The sisters were holding each other by the fingers.

Sam: I'll get Tenchi and come back to you! I promise!

Tsunami: I know you will!

Their fingers were pulled aparted as the sisters was separated from each other: Sam on the land, Tsunami on the piece of land. Tsunami looked at her older sister as the piece of land she was on turned into Destiny Islands until Sam was out of her sight.

Clusters of light scattered in the dark sky as Tsunami stood on the beach of Destiny Islands as the trees and the structures on the island appeared from the sands of the island. Everything on the islands was as it was before the Heartless dragged the islands into darkness. Tsunami was bathed in the sunlight all alone on the beach.

Fighting back her tears, the youngest of the Masaki siblings walked to the secret place, because she was curious about what took Sam so long to make her sister still in there so long. Once in the sercet place, Tsunami looked at the drawings on the walls and rocks, which was easily seen due to the bright sunlight. One of the drawings grabbed her attention: the one that she and Sam drew years ago.

Tsunami went to the drawing and saw the poapu fruit. She could just see her sister drawing the picture and turning around upon being caught by her, and the eldest sibling of the Masaki children showing a sheepish grin at her. This thought caused Tsunami to release her tears and gave her an idea.

The blue haired girl grabbed a stone that was near the picture and started drawing on the the picture on the wall. Once she was done, the picture had another addition to it: a hand holding a bracelet towards the picture of Sam.

Tsunami: (getting to her feet) Good luck, Sasami.

The girl exited from the cave, only to meet with her friends.

Washu: Hey, Tsunami!

Kiyone: Good morning, Tsunami. It's a wonderful day today!

Mihoshi: I agree; it's a good day!

Ryoko: Just great today!

Tsunami: (sadly) It is a beautiful day.

The other girls noticed the Masaki girl's sad face and started asking questions.

Washu: What's wrong?

Mihoshi: Did someone hurt you?

Kiyone: Did someone do something unjust to you?

Ryoko: Don't joke like that, Kiyone.

Tsunami: No one harmed me.

Washu: Then, what's wrong? It's not like you to act so sadly.

Looking at her dear friends, Tsunami told her friends the tale of Sam's journey through many worlds, her search for her siblings,Tenchi's change of heart and capture by Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, the battles that the elder Masaki twins engaged in, the dark Heartless that took the hearts of the worlds and people alike, and the final battle between she and Ansem, which she watched with her grandfather.

The girls: WHAT?

Tsunami: What?

Washu: (sarcastically) Nothing much, just that your grandfather disapppeared earlier!

Tsunami: Oh, yes! I forget.

Then, the girl told her friends about how her grandfather took her on a spaceship that was really Ryo-oh-ki, the Masaki family pet cabbit.

Kiyone: How can you not know about Ryo-oh-ki's powers?

Tsunami: Powers were not shown to us, and Grandpa might have made sure that the three of us didn't know, unless it was needed.

Questioning that possiblity, the girls decided to quit asking Tsunami about Ryo-oh-ki and turned their questions about the twins.

Kiyone: What about Sam?

Ryoko: And Tenchi.

Tsunami: Yes, each of them are on a journey. Tenchi is trying to find himself, and Sam's looking for Tenchi.

Usually, Ryoko would have something to say about it, but she was speechless. Tenchi was in another world, and she was stuck on the islands. It was not fair!

The other girls saw Ryoko's yellow eyes filling up with tears.

Mihoshi: Hey, cheer up, Ryoko. Very soon, Tenchi will be back before you know it!

Kiyone: Yeah, Mihoshi's has a very surprising point.

Washu: That's right.

Ryoko still had her face to the ground for a few more moments. Then she lifted her head and looked at her friends.

Ryoko: You're right! I don't need X-ray vision to see that you guys are right.

Tsunami expressed her happiness to her friends, who smiled as well.

Tsunami: You four are so silly.

The four friends of the Masaki siblings turned to Tsunami with a slight glance, and then they started laughing loudly. As the friends laughed and giggled, Tsunami looked at the bright blue sky.

Tsunami: (in her mind) Soon, the three of us will be together again.


	25. The End

Kingdom Hearts – Crossover Version

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Aftermath.

* * *

After the battle of Sasami Masaki and her friends against Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, all of the worlds restored to the state of normal, almost everyone returned to their normal lives.

At Crystal Castle, Queen Tawna and Lady Pasadena looked to the skies, hoping for the return of the three Bandicoot siblings, while Luna and Artemis worked in workshop, waiting for the royal family's return as well.

In Tranverse Town, all of the refugees disappeared from town, including the _Outlaw Star_ crew, Baron and his friends, Scary Godmother, the Item Shop girls, Peppy's helpers and the Road Rovers. Every place that the refugees stay became vacant and empty.

In Mobius, Sonic and Tails continued traveling the world, stopping Eggman's plans for taking over the world. Chip's necklace returned to Sonic, who was happy to see his friend again. Knuckles maintained his job of guarding the Master Emerald, while Rouge maintained her profession of a jewel thief. Cream and Cheese returned home, where Vanilla and Amy waited for them. Shadow returned to the ARK, spending his days looking at the world and the stars.

In Phantomile, Klonoa and Chipple worked on becoming heroes. Guntz went off to seek out Janga and his cohorts. Pango and his son, Boris, returned to their home, which was far from the arena. Lolo continued her training with Popka by her side, under the watchful eyes of the High Priestess and Sorrow.

A great celebration of Princess Peach spreaded throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario brothers, the Toads, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland and Twinkle were there. Watching this from afar, Bowser watched the celebration, planning his next attempt to kidnap the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

A new Blue Heaven was built, and the crew of the _Outlaw Star_ helped with rebuilding. Soon, it was a thriving area of business and rest stop for all travelers of the space between worlds.

In Amity Park, Danny continued to protect the city, while he maintained his hero duties and his life as a teenager. Sam Mason and Tucker helped out Danny often.

Kim Possible continued her life an average girl, who can save the world. Her friends, Ron Stoppible, Rufus, and even Monique helped her to keep villains, like Drakken and Shego, from taking over the world.

In Hallow Bastion, Falco, Fara, Kitty, Peppy and ROB-64 started rebuilding the kingdom that fell into the darkness of the Heartless. With the appearance of the orginal residents of the world, the group was able to do some progess on it. Even Fox McCloud came to help, much to the delight of the group members.

Carmelita Fox and Sly Cooper returned to their world and fended aganist each other and other criminal masterminds.

Jak, Daxter and Keira returned to their world and helped rebuild their city, which was damaged long before the Heartless ever came.

Yoh, Anna, and Amidamaru went to their home, and Anna forced Yoh to go through a lot of training after a week of relaxing.

Returning to their world, Ace, Lexi and their team, the Loonatics, kept their world safe from the evil doers of their home.

Safely returned to their world and given some time to rest, Lupin and Zenigata returned to their careers. Lupin and his gang went on to steal many valuables, and Zenigata chased after Lupin, determined to capture the thief and send him to prison once and for all.

Balto went to his home, which was in the season of winter. With his friends, Balto enjoyed his quiet life without the Heartless.

Anju and Boogie returned to their family and dark home on a hill. Anju awaited for the day she could became an adult vampire.

At the islands of Destiny and Home, the girls continued to live their lives in peace and work. Tsunami was depressed, but Grandpa returned with Ryo-oh-ki. This caused the youngest of the Masaki children to be happy.

* * *

While the peace and light spreaded to those worlds and many more, one small group must seek for the door to the light in order to find their dear ones. In a world filled with green grass, healthy trees, blue skies with white clouds, and many paths, a girl and two bandicoots were walking down one of the paths.

Coco: (to Sam) So, now what do we do?

The human had her hands behind her head and a smile on her face as she replied to the question.

Sam: We've gotta find Tenchi and King Crash. Simple as that.

Crunch: Yeah, Sam, but where do we start looking for the door to the light? It's not like there's a map to it or anything like that.

The group stopped for a moment and in realization of what Crunch said dropped their heads, feeling that they were not going to succeed in their mission. Then, Sam heard something in the grass.

Sam: Hmmm?

Coco: (lifting her head) What is it, Sam?

Crunch also lifted his head and saw what the girls saw: a white cabbit with red eyes, a yellow, diamond-shaped on its head.

Crunch: What's that?

Coco: I don't exactly know.

Then, the cabbit scratched its neck, causing its collar to move and reveal a piece of metal that was in the shape of a fruit. The metal reminded Sam of something from a while ago.

Sam: Hey!

Sam summoned the Keyblade and looked at the Keychain, which had the same shape as the collar's tag had.

Sam: It's like the-

Coco: (interrupting Sam) It's Ken-oh-ki!

Sam: (turning to Coco) Ken-oh-ki?

Crunch: Yeah, Sam. Ken-oh-ki is a friend of the royal Bandicoot line.

Coco: Maybe Crash sent him!

Sam: Really? Then, let's ask.

The Masaki girl went down to a closer eye-level of the cabbit, which turned to her with a deep and curious mew.

Sam: Hey, can you lead us to King Crash?

Without an answer, Ken-oh-ki hopped away from the girl. After a few hops, the white cabbit turned to the group and called to them.

Coco: He wants us to follow him!

Crunch: Yeah, he knows where Crash is!

Sam: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

The three ran after the cabbit, who went down the path. All three had the hope that they would find their loved ones.

Crunch: Alright!

Coco: Here we come, Crash.

Sam: (laughing) Tenchi, I'm coming.

As the group ran towards what might be their next adventure, a silent voice spoke to the Keyblade Master.

?: Remember, Sam: You are the one who will open the door to the light.

* * *

Some time later, in a dark city, which seemed to be false, a cloaked lone figure walked by herself as rain started to fall onto the street; the neon lights were the figure's only source of light, but she really did not need it. The cloak, gloves and boots prevented the drops from touching her body, but two, long strands of dark hair flowed from the hood that covered the figure's head was touched by the rain, given a more drowned looked to the strands.

Water splashed from her landing feet as she made her way to a tall building with several screens. She looked up, but she looked to the side as large shadow-like Heartless with a more human-like appearance and longer antenna surrounded her.

On top of the building and wearing the same clothes as the girl, a blindfolded boy with short black hair, which was tied into a ponytail, tilted his head as if he was looking at the sight of the cloaked girl being surrounded by the Heartless, as the girl summoned two Keyblades; one had white with cyan flowers and waves on it, while the second was black with purple jewels in it.

The boy lifted his head with his face towards the sky, as the girl looked up at the blind boy. The boy grabbed his black blindfold and removed it.

The girl opened her mouth silently asked a question, which the boy did heard.

"Where's Sasami?"

But this is another side and another story.


End file.
